If I could fly
by kissesbyme
Summary: The young free spirited Jack Dawson in needs to travel, becomes the new chauffeur of the Dewitt Bukater family. When Rose and Jack spend more and more time together, romance finds its place. Yet Rose's fiance and mother try everything to tear them apart. Will Rose choose to stay in her world or will she give up everything to stay with the man of her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So I decided to make a new story about Jack and Rose but a bit Downton Abbey inspired. So In this story Jack will become the new chauffeur of the DeWitt Bukater family and all the consequences it will bring. I hope you will enjoy this story and please let me know what you think. I'd love your honest opinion!**

 **x-x-x**

 **Chapter 1**

 _May 15 1913_

It's a really hot day fort his time of year. Rose and her mother are sitting in the garden having a cup of tea with Mrs Baxter, one of Ruth's best friends.

'It's quite an embarrassment to send invitations 3 times. But we didn't have any choice, Rose was devastated after the tragic of last year.' Ruth says talking to Mrs Baxter. Rose sits next to them looking at her cup of tea begging god to shut up her mother.

'Rose, darling,' Mrs Baxter says, 'don't worry about it. When Jason and I got married things went so wrong, but look at us now. Still as happy as we used to be. Winter weddings are beautiful, just like a fairy tale.'

Rose smiles politely at her, but she feels horrible. For the past year she's been feeling more trapped than ever. They were supposed to marry last June, but because of the sinking of the Titanic she suffered from posttraumatic symptoms, which caused them to choose another date for their wedding. December 2nd 1913.

'I can't believe my daughter is getting married. Rose has been doing so well lately, but we have to wait a couple more months.'

'Even more time to make the best out of it. Right, mother?' Rose feels annoyed and the loneliness is boiling inside of her. She puts her cup down and stands up to dismiss herself. 'Well if you will excuse me, I need to get dressed. Lily and I are having lunch in town. Mrs Baxter it's been a pleasure. I hope I'll see you soon.'

'Of course, my dear. Enjoy your luncheon.'

'Oh, Rose.' Ruth calls her.

'Remind Lily of her appointment with Mrs Wellington.'

'Is she getting new dresses?'

'Yes, but she's been talking about some ideas she has so I just want her to discuss it with her.'

'Can I go as well?'

Ruth laughs at her. 'Oh, Rose dear. You're already getting married and every benefit with it.'

 _What benefit? Becoming an obedient wife who needs to look after the children all day while her husband is out of town doing God knows what?_ Rose thinks to herself.

'Let your sister have something as well.'

'Fine.' Rose mumbles and storms inside. Looking for her maid to help her get dressed. Luckily she sees Lucy.

'Lucy, get April for me please. I need to get dressed for luncheon. Tell her I am in my room.'

Lucy, one of the maids nods at Rose. 'Of course, Miss Rose.'

'Buta Jack. A chauffeur uh? Why would ya wanta become a chauffeur?'

Jack laughs at his friend sitting next to him in a pub enjoying some food after nearly two days.

'Because, Fabri. I want to take every chance I can take. It's just something new. And by the way it's not even settled yet, tomorrow I have to go there and then I'll know. It's not like I'll always be a chauffeur.'

'Buta I am sure you will a get the job and then what abouta me?' Fabrizio says in a mocking tone

'I am also doing this for you, mate. Look at us here. We haven't had any food in two days and now portraits aren't selling that well. So yeah. I just want to do it so we can eventually travel further.'

'Where is it a?'

Jack shrugs his shoulders. 'Some DeWitt Bukater family and a dude named Hockley. I guess that's the fiancé of one of the daughters.'

Fabrizio laughs at him. 'Well that sounds lika royality.'

'I guess they are a bit. Well I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Maybe they will turn me down so I just don't keep my hopes too high.'

'Wella Jack you gonna be a buon chauffeur. You become royalty and let me marry a bella donna.'

'Deal. I'll have a good word for you.' Jack says and they both drink up their beer.

'Are you all right miss? You seem a bit morose lately.' April her lady's maid tells her while closing her dress.

'Do I?' Rose asks. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and yes, April is right. She looks lifeless.

'I am not trying to be rude, miss. I am sorry if I have made you think that. My apologies.'

'Oh, April. You never have to apologise. You are one of the sweetest persons I know. And always remember that.'

April smiles sweetly at Rose.

'I think I will, miss. And always remember that if there is something wrong you can talk to me. All right, miss.'

 _Oh Anne. Everything is wrong. I feel like I am standing in the middle of a crowed room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up. No one cares. No one pulls me back and although I want to pull myself back, I can't reach for the surface. No one gives me a helping hand._

'It's just this stupid corset. I curse the person who ever invented it. If I had the chance I would destroy it in an instant.'

'You have my permission, miss.' April laughs.

Rose sits down at her vanity.

"I don't know why we bother with corsets. Men don't wear any and they look perfectly normal in their clothing.'

April laughs at her. She loves Rose's power. She's always seen her more as a friend than her ladyship. A friend she needs to stand ready for 24/7, but she doesn't mind. She can have lovely conversations. And Miss. Rose always stands up for her and gives her marvelous advice.

'But we aren't men, Rose,' Her elder sister Lily comes into her room and Rose looks at April through the mirror and rolls her eyes, 'They don't expect us to wear a tie either.'

'Well wearing ties still allows you to breath properly and they don't scrunch down your organs."

"I'll have to ask Mr. Hockley to start minding what you read from now on, won't I?" Lily says.

"Well then you don't have to do it anymore." Rose fires back at her sister. She looks in the mirror gazing at her hair and smiles. "Wow thank you April. It looks wonderful, truly."

April smiles sweetly at her.

"Is that it, Miss Rose?'

Rose nods. "Yes. You can go now."

April nods and leaves the two sisters alone.

"Well, Rose. We must hurry now. Mr. O'Neill has already brought up the car and I've made a reservation at 2 so we must hurry."

Rose takes her purse and follows her sister outside.

"Good afternoon, Mr. O'Neill." She greets him sweetly.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Rose, Miss. Lily."

"Good afternoon, Mr. O'Neill." Lily greets him without looking at him and hops into the car. Rose smiles at him again letting him know she appreciates his hard work and follows her sister.

"I wish you'd be as nice to me as you were to the servants."

"They work very hard for us, Lily. And I want to let them know I appreciate their hard work. I can't really say that about us, right?"

"Well it's their job, isn't it O'Neill?" Lily asks turning to the chauffeur.

"It is, Miss. Lily." O'Neill sighs. Rose thinks he doesn't like working for them. Shen can't blame him. If her mother let driving lessons, she could take herself everywhere. But of course it wouldn't be such a thing for women to do. Yet she doesn't know that O'Neill has to leave tomorrow and he doesn't want to. His mother is very sick and he wants to be with her the last moments before her passing, which is mostly certain.

"They have their job which happens to be more physical than the work people like us do." Lily continues.

"You know I hate when you say that."

"Say what?"

"The phrase of "people like us" or "people like them" at the end we are all just the same, Lily. And it's just so unfair."

Lily laughs slightly at Rose. "Oh my dearest, Rose. One day you'll find out you have such the luck to be privileged with the life you have."

Rose wants to say something back, but she stays quiet. She doesn't want to argue with her sister all the time.

The rest of the car ride the girls remain quiet and Rose just stares outside enjoying the people on the streets while the sun is shining brightly. After about 10 minutes they arrive at one of their favorite places to eat called: "Hotel Prague". They come there quite often for parties or large dinners with friends and relatives. But Rose is more interested in the beautiful paintings and sculptures hanging on the walls. She can remember as a little girl of 8 she once climbed onto a table to check out the painting of an artist named Degas from a closer up perspective. Her parents were furious and ashamed. They yelled at her the whole way back home. Rose chuckles at the memory of it even though she didn't have the urge to face her parents properly for weeks after that. Rose gets taken out of her thoughts by the sudden loud voice of her sister.

"Oh my! It's Gracie Wilson. I haven't seen her in years." Lily says while opening the door and walking up to her.

Rose sighs and follows her sister.

"Goodness Gracious, Gracie Wilson." Lily calls her.

The woman turns around with a slightly confused expression until she sees Lily.

"Lily? Oh God. I haven't seen you in ages! How are you doing?"

"Wonderful, Gracie. How about you? I have read last year that you got married?"

Gracie nods her head. "Happily married, yes," she smiles, "And two beautiful daughters. Emma and Sophia. They are twins."

"Twins? Oh my!" Lily laughs, "I thought one was already a hard one."

"You have a child as well?"

Lily nods. "My dearest Adam. He is 3 years old. He is a precious little guy."

While two lost friends are catching up on their lives, Rose looks around her looking at all the people living their lives. From little children to older men, everything seems so fascinating to her, so full of life. It's then when she looks to her right where to young men are sitting on a bench. One looks from a southern county in Europe and he is talking to another guy next to him leaning against the fence behind it. The guy next to him on the bench is fully concentrated on something resting on his lap, which seems like a notebook or some sort. She feels herself staring at him. He looks gorgeous. His hair is slightly messy because of the wind. The guy leaning against the fence said something, which made him laugh. _Oh god, Rose. You can't look at someone like that._ She turns her head to face the woman Lily is talking to.

"Have you met my sister, Rose already?"

I shake Gracie's hand. "How do you do." I say.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rose."

Lily looks at the large clock on the lantern.

"Oh no. We must go now, Rose. Gracie, please write me. I'd love to meet again and meet your family."

Gracie nods. "Yes, indeed. I'll write this week. Now hurry. And enjoy your luncheon."

They say their goodbyes and Rose looks once more at where the men are sitting, now to notice that the blond haired boy is gazing at her. She quickly turns away and follows her sister to the entrance of the hotel.

"Jack? Jack?" Fabrizio waves his hands in front of his face.

He laughs at the guy behind him leaning against the fence. His name is Tommy. Tommy Ryan.

"Ah, forget it, boyo. You're as like to have angels fly out your arse as get next to the likes of her." He says while lighting up a new cigarette. Jack doesn't listen to him. He just keeps staring. He's never seen such a beautiful girl in his life. Her hair is red and she's wearing a light green dress. _But Tommy is right. He wouldn't even have the chance to talk to someone like that._ He thinks to himself. The girl is talking to two other women.

Then she looks at him from her spot and no he still doesn't look away, but she does. She looks at the woman standing next to her and follows her to an entrance of some sort of restaurant.

"Amoreeee amoreeee." Fabrizio sings and Tommy laughs with him.

"Little Jackie in love?"

Jack looks back at his drawing and starts finishing it.

"You can't fall in love after just 2 seconds, and you shouldn't joke about it Tommy. You are already married."

"You got me with that, mate. But Elly and I are from the same range."

Jack smirks but he thinks they are overthinking it. He had just seen the most beautiful woman in the world but he'd probably never see her again.

"You guys are being dramatic. Perhaps she's a cruel cold hearted woman can't I just look at someone?"

They start laughing again. "We so sorry, Jack. Buta you justa look like a little ragazzo. You lika mya little brother, Jack."

"Forget about what we said, let's just focus on tomorrow, Jack. What about you lads stay a night at ours so you can leave all fresh and clean."

"Tommy, you know how we think about that. We don't want to be those beggars clinching on you all the time." Jack takes a cigarette and lights it.

"Come on boyo. And you don't even beg. Please let me be a nice person for once."

They two sisters are sitting ahead of each other while looking at the menu.

"I think it's so kind of mother to treat me this time for getting new dresses," Lily rambles without stopping, "And I could ask Harry obviously, but oh well. I was thinking about something more dark bluish, like that dark dress you have..."

Rose is just staring at the menu lost in her own mind. Lily seems to notice and moans annoyed.

"Are you even listening, Rose?"

Rose looks up and nods her head.

"Yes, I am."

Lily just stares at her with an expression that could kill a pack of wolves in an instant.

"Well, you need to stop being so moody. I haven't seen a proper smile on your face in more than a year."

"I don't know what you mean with that." Lily is right though. She hasn't felt maybe one drop of happiness in years. And although she's been able to give the sinking of the Titanic a bit of a place, her family drives her nuts.

"The ship's already started rusting at the bottom of the ocean and I bet they have already started building a new one." Lily laughs.

"How could you even say that!' Rose snaps at her.

"Like I said. It happened, Rose. And yes I can't deny it was horrible. But you need to start focusing on the bright things that are coming your way, dear."

Before Lily could finish her speech to Rose the waiter interrupts them to take their orders.

"Excuse me, ladies."

"I'll just have the salmon." Rose informs him sweetly.

"Certainly miss." He turns his way to Lily.

"For me the fish salad."

"Of course ma'am."

As the waiter leaves, Rose takes a deep breath.

"I... I just feel like I am doing nothing with my life. I just look at everyone being busy with God knows what and I just feel so useless. I am eighteen and I already have the feeling I've lived all my life and am now retiring waiting for my good day."

Rose has no idea why she just said that to her sister who won't understand a single bit but she just needed to spill it out. Now she can only wait for a disapproving answer.

'Rose, darling. You are getting married within half a year! You are not wasting your life! You should be happy actually. Like I said you should feel privileged with your life, hard work isn't that nice, Rose."

"I am not talking about digging in mines or so. I have ambitions, passions which I want to achieve."

"Are you talking about that acting thing again? Rose you know there is no future in that."

This is exactly what Rose knew she would say. She knows it from anyone. No one, absolutely no one has ever supported her in her dreams.

"Well that is what you think. That you are happy with being a mother and obeying Harry, doesn't mean it makes me happy."

Lily looks at Rose with an unbelieving look. "You love Cal, don't you?"

No I don't.

"Of course I do. I love Cal. It's just not healthy for me to relay on Cal for the rest of my life. I am my own person I have my own dreams."

"You can do whatever you want even when you are married. What about university? It's such a good opportunity for your future."

Rose sighs and pulls and twist her fingers. She always does it when she's feeling uncomfortable or nervous, quite a bad habit. Well better than biting her nails like she did when she was younger. But her nanny and mother used to yell at her whenever her fingers would come close to her mouth.

"Never mind. Let's just forget it alright?" Rose insists.

"Just know we all want the best for you. I do, Mother does, Cal does, and father does as well."

"I know, but it's not important, Lily. Just forget it!"

"Fine, Rose."

They remain silent for a while until Rose brings up the dresses again.

"A velvet blue dress?" Rose asks.

"Yes. I mean it's summer, but who says you have to walk around like a flower garden all the time, right?"

Rose laughs and nods.

Meanwhile at the big house the maids and valets are having their lunch break downstairs. Lucy and April are sitting next to each other, as always. They are about the same age and ever since April came her as Rose's new lady's maid, they have been inseparable.

"I don't know she seems so blue," Lucy says, "have you spoken to her about it?"

April shrugs her shoulders. 'Well I asked if she were alright, but she didn't really give an answer."

"I just feel sorry for her. Do you think it might have to do something with Mr. Hockley?"

'Do you want my honest opinion?"

Lucy nods and April gets closer to her so no one could hear her.

"I think she doesn't love him."

Lucy nods again at April. She wants to respond but Max Gibson, the housekeeper, interrupts them.

"Ladies please discuss your personal life in your personal time."

"Yes, Mr Gibson." The girls obey.

"Also, Lucy. Mrs Dewitt Bukater wants you upstairs after Mrs Baxter has left. It has something to do with her dress."

"Of course, Mr Gibson."

"Good, now eat your luncheon and continue your work."

They all nod and remain silent until Carl breaks it.

"It's kind of rude assuming that Miss DeWitt Bukater doesn't love Mr Hockley, he is a good man."

"Oh stop it, Carl. You shouldn't even spy on us, that in the first place. Secondly it is just my opinion and it could be false."

"Yes darling, that's why I said 'assuming' make sure you clean your ears next time before insulting me." He says and walks away.

"Why is he such a snob? I can't believe Carl is Mr Gibson's cousin, he is such a nice man." Lucy says.

"I can't stand him either. But we know better, we mustn't lower ourselves. Like my mother used to tell me. 'Kill them with kindness'" April says.

Lucy smiles at her. 'I like that one. Let's kill them with kindness."

The bell rings and Lucy looks up.

"I should help her ladyship with her dress."

"Yes I should continue as well. But about the fair, next week, I hope we can get the day off."

"Don't worry to much about it," Lucy insures her, "It's this yearly big thing. I am sure we can get the day off. And maybe you could ask Miss Rose."

"If she'd like to…"

"Well we can at least ask."

"You are right. Now let's move on, shall we?"

"Oh, Lucy. Great you are here."

"Mr Gibson told me you had some troubles with one of your dresses, Ma'am."

"Yes indeed I have."

Ruth walks over to her wardrobe and takes out a long rusty orange evening dress.

"We are having dinner at the Atkins' and I tried to close my dress the other day, but it won't close. Could you fix it?"

"Could I have a look, Ma'am?"

Ruth lays down her dress onto her bed and Lucy takes a closer look.

"Oh yes, it's broken. Give me an hour and it'll be fixed."

"Wonderful, Lucy. You can go now."

"Certainly, Ma'am."

Lucy turns away to leave until the carnival fair pops up into her head.

"Ma'am?"

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's wrong, Lucy?"

"Well nothing, but about the carnival fair next week. I wondered…"

"You'd like the day off?"

"I guess…"

Ruth stays quiet for a while and walks over to her window. Lucy expects the worst. It'd be weird because they were allowed to go to the carnival every year.

"Well alright, but I expect all of you to do extra work the day before."

Lucy smiles and nods.

"I am very grateful, ma'am. Thank you very much."

Ruth gives her a nod and Lucy leaves the room to look for April.

She finds her in the library, cleaning the chimney. She storms inside not knowing Cal is working at his desk.

"April good news! I…"

April stands up and gives Lucy a warning look. But Cal already stands up and walks over to the girls.

"Oh, Mr Hockley. I am so sorry. I didn't know you were…"

"What's the good news, Lucy? When you rush into my library like that, I believe I do have the right what all this fuss is about."

"It's about the carnival next week, sir. I asked Mrs Dewitt Bukater to give us the permission to go. She did if we work extra hard the day in advance."

"Well I don't really see why that makes you storm into the library like a barbarian. Don't let this happen again."

"Yes of course, sir. I do apologize."

"Alright. Now off you go. Both. I have lots of work to do."

The two maids nod and follow one another out of the room.

"He scares me." April says with a slight laughter in her voice.

"Ugh I know, but let's just look on the bright sight. We can go to the carnival fair!"

"I can't wait. It's always one of my favourite events of the year."

 _Evening May 15 1913_

"Elly thisa food is justa wonderful." Fabrizio tells her while taking another scoop of Sheppard's pie.

Jack and Fabrizio are spending the night at Tommy and Elly's. So Jack can arrive save and sound at his new job.

"Thank you, Fabrizio. Take as much as you want. I've made enough."

"You know about the pub right, Fabrizio? I could take you tomorrow if you'd like."

"Tommy is very very kind. I am free tomorrow so it is a good a idea."

"Great, that's settled then."

Elly looks at Jack. "Are you ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah totally. Just driving a car for a bunch of posh people. I don't think it'll be hard."

"And will you be staying there as well?" Elly asks.

'There is a room for me, but I don't think I have to sleep in there every single night. I can't leave you all alone forever right?"

"You never leave me. I never leave you. Even when we are olda." Fabizio jokes and they all laugh.

"Just remember you are always welcome. Both of you." Elly insures them.

"Thank you Elly. But we won't be bothering you for long. Soon we'll have enough money and be heading out again."

"I know. But still."

"How was your day, Miss Rose?" April asks while helping her get ready for bed.

"Exhausting." Rose sighs.

"I am sorry, Miss. To hear that."

"Don't be, April. Besides I can't complain. You should be the ones being all exhausted. How do you manage to work like this every single day?"

"Well most of us don't know any better. Like myself I've worked as long as I can remember. And I don't mind, Miss. I have such kind people around me."

Rose smiles at her. "Just please let me know whenever you want a day off. I certainly can take myself to bed."

April laughs. "I can't Miss. I truly can't."

"Of course you can."

"I can't. And besides, I already have a day off."

"Oh? When will that be?"

"Next week. On Wednesday."

"Of course, the carnival, how could I forget? Well I wish you all the fun, April."

"Thank you Miss. But I was wondering. Would you be able to come as well?"

"Oh I'd love to, April. But I certainly can't, mother and Cal don't really like letting me go to events like that."

Her face turns into a sad expression. And April seems to notice.

"I am sorry, Miss."

"Please don't be. I don't mind."

Rose walks over to her bed.

"I think I can better go and sleep now. Goodnight, April."

April nods. "Goodnight, Miss."

 **So this was my first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it :D x-x-x**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Miss." April says while walking into Rose's room. Rose is already awake and easily strolling down her room.

"Oh I am sorry, miss. I didn't know you were already awake."

"It's fine April. I just couldn't sleep anymore. I have already taken a bath, so you can help me getting dressed now. Did you have a good night?"

"Certainly, miss. But you should have rung for me. I don't mind waking up earlier." She puts down Rose's clothing onto her bed.

"Don't be silly," Rose says, "I can easily fill the bath myself."

April gives her a nod. "Any special plans for today, miss?"

"Not really, actually. I think I'll be entertaining myself today. I don't mind being alone at times, it's actually quite nice."

The two share a smile and Rose turns to her dress.

"Oh no no no. I am not in the mood for dark green. The weather is lovely," She walks over to her wardrobe, "What about this white one with pink? Or this yellow one?"

"I think the yellow one is truly beautiful."

Rose nods and takes it out.

April walks over to Rose's vanity and sees her butterfly clip. "What about this in your hair, miss?"

Rose turns around and walks towards April. She smiles when she sees the butterfly. She couldn't find it for weeks.

"My Goodness, April. Where did you find it? I couldn't find it for ages!"

"It was just laying here, miss."

"I guess some of the maids must have found it. Please thank the person who has found it. I am forever grateful."

"I will, miss."

Rose looks at herself in the mirror and plays with her hair. She puts the upper part into a bun and holds the butterfly clip next to it.

"What about this?"

April smiles and nods "Brilliant."

Rose is now fully dressed and heads downstairs to meet her fiancé and mother for breakfast.

"Good morning, miss Rose." Mr. Gibson says as he sees the young lady walking downstairs.

"Good morning, Mr. Gibson." She smiles.

"They're waiting for you in the dining room, miss."

"Thank you, Mr. Gibson."

She sighs and walks to the end of the big hallway where her family is waiting for her.

"So I said to him that he had to wait until I'm in Pittsburgh, yet that moron doesn't know how to handle business. He should have never inherited it from his father, I'll give him 2 months, 4 months and that amateur will be down by the head."

"Mind your language Mr. Hockley," Ruth says, "And if you are so sure, you shouldn't be so worried about it."

"Good morning." Rose says and she walks in to sit next to Cal.

"Good morning, Sweet pea," Cal says and gives her a kiss. Rose's face turns back as his lips touch her cheek, "Did you sleep well?"

Rose gives a fake smile and nods. She takes the tea pot and pours the hot liquid into her mug.

"Is that your Butterfly clip?"

Rose nods and smiles. "Some of the maids has found it, I guess. April saw it lying on my dresser this morning."

"Couldn't you ask her to out your hair fully up?"

Rose takes as sip of her tea as she sees her mother staring deadly at her.

"It's not like I am going anywhere further than the garden today. I like it this way."

"Just ask your maid to put it up, Rose." Cal warns her.

"Why would I if I am in both of your company today."

"Just do it, Rose."

They all remain silent and Rose just picks on her food lying on her plate.

"Mother?" Rose asks out of a sudden.

"What is it, Rose?"

"I was thinking about the carnival next week... And I'd really."

"You're not going out with the servants, Rose."

"April is not only my maid, but she is my friend as well."

"Well and the rest then? What will the people be thinking when they see you scoffing around with a group of dust workers."

Rose gasps. How dares she.

"That not fair."

"Of course it's fair, Rose." Cal bothers her as well.

"Besides we have plenty of events coming this and next week. Like, tomorrow. And the polo match next week."

Rose looks away not wanting to face her family. She feels tears stinging in her eyes. She wants to scream out all of her miseries. But she can't, she never will. And unfortunately that's how her is life is designed to be. She stays quiet and Ruth and Cal continue their conversation about everything and nothing. Until she hears the voice of a little boy, coming her way.

"Auntie Rose!"

Rose looks up and sees her little nephew running into the dining room. She smiles and stands up so she can meet the little guy.

"Good morning, my darling Adam."

He jumps into her arms and she picks him up.

Rose absolutely loves her little nephew. He is so pure and the sweetest person she's ever known only when he is just 3 years old.

"Adam please be careful for your aunt. She isn't made out of rocks."

"I don't mind. I am not made out of sugar either. "She says while looking at her sister.

"What a surprise! Did you sleep well, Adam?" Rose asks.

"Really well. I had a dream about mermaids."

"Mermaids? Well that is extraordinary. And were you a mermaid as well?"

Adam shakes his head.

"No I don't like being a mermaid. Mermaids are for girls."

Rose laughs at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She puts him down and he makes his way over to the table where Cal and Ruth are having their breakfast.

Lily sits down as well and gives her mother a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Good morning mother, good morning Cal."

"Good morning darling." Ruth says

"Good morning Lily."

"I am sorry for his behavior. He is just so hyperactive lately."

"It's alright, darling." Ruth insures her.

Adam is standing next to Cal looking at him reading the newspaper.

"I can read that as well." He says proudly.

"I am sure you can, Adam. But when you are older you will be able to do it even better."

"When I am older I will be able to work as well. I want to be just like Mr Gibson. Can I go to Mr. Gibson?"

Rose tries to hide her laughter behind her napkin. Ruth looks at Lily with wide eyes.

"No you can't, Adam. But you can go to Nanny. Come here I'll ring for her."

"I don't want to go to Nanny. I wanna stay here."

"Well, my darling. You have no choice. Now be a good boy and let me ring her."

Adam shakes his head. Rose sees the situation and calls Adam over to her. Adam nods and walks to his aunt while Rose get down on her knees.

"What if I'll be your Nanny for today? What do you think?" She speaks softly in his ear.

Adam smiles and nods. "Yes!"

"What is this about?" Lily asks slightly annoyed.

"I'll be his Nanny for today. I have no plans and I'd love spending the day with him."

"Well alright then. But I have to go now, Mrs. Wellington is waiting for me."

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Ruth asks.

"Yes."

She walks over to her son and gives him a kiss.

"Be kind to your aunt."

"Don't worry, Lily. He will."

Lily leaves the room and one of the butlers closes the door behind her.

"I am going for a walk outside with, Adam," She takes the hand of her little nephew and she looks at him, "Shall we looks for mermaids in the pond?"

"There are mermaids?"

Rose nods. "Yes but you really have to look for them."

"Can I say hello to Mr. Gibson first."

"Of course you can."

Cal and Ruth share a mesmerized look as Rose and Adam walk out.

"I will have a conversation with her. But first I have to see the new chauffeur."

"New chauffeur? Where is O'Neill?"

"Family business. The new one arrives in an hour or so."

"Who is it?"

"A man named Dawson. As long as he can drive, I am happy."

Ruth nods and takes a sip of her tea.

"Are you ready, Jack?"

Jack nods. The four of them are sitting around the table having some breakfast.

"Sure I am," he says while eating a spoonful of porridge, "I have to be there in half an hour, so I have to hurry."

"Are you coming back today?"

"I don't if I stay here the night, but I sure will stop by to give you some gossip."

They all laugh.

"Well I have to go now. And Fabri good luck at the pub!"

"Yesa yesa! Jacka have good luck as well. And introduce me to a the daughters. More chance of becoming a millionara."

Jack laughs. "I will, mate."

They all say goodbye and Jack takes his bag with some clothes and essentials and heads outside.

It's a 10 minute walk to the main road where Jack can take a taxi to go to the big house.

It's Saturday, one of the busiest days of the week. Children with parents rushing around, old couples sitting on benches and that's not all.

Jack makes his way over to the other side of the street; luckily he has some money left.

"Good morning, sir." Jack says as he steps inside.

"Good morning."

Jack fishes a not out of his pocket and gives it to the chauffeur.

"Could you take me to this address, please?"

He takes the note out of Jack's hand and looks at him with big eyes.

"55 Bellaire Street? What does a boy like you need to be there?"

"I'm their new chauffeur."

"New chauffeur? Well I bet you could drive yourself then."

"Not yet." Jack jokes and the man laughs.

"Is it the DeWitt Bukater family?"

"Yes. Do you know them?"

The chauffeur smirks. "Who doesn't know them? I am warning you kid, don't let them get to your head too quickly."

"Well I guess I'll not be having dinner with them, so I should be fine."

"Good. And especially that Hockley guy."

"Do you know them in person?" Jack asks curiously

"Not really. Only that my eldest daughter used to work for them until April last year, when the Titanic sank. They had to get rid of some of their servants, including my daughter. I picked her up and let me tell ya. He is a horrible man."

Jack looks confused. "I am sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, kid. She's married now and having a great time."

Jack leans back in his seat. The thing is that the chauffeur doesn't really get to interact with the family. He only has to take their places in time.

"He is engaged right? To one of the daughters?"

The chauffeur nods his head. "I hope they'll get married soon and drift off far away. More do I not know, kid."

Jack nods his head.

"This is it, kid." The chauffeur says while stopping in front of the house.

Jack looks up and gasps in unbelief. The house is immense. It's white and surrounded by a big black gate.

"People live here?"

"Well you gotta do something with your money."

He hands the chauffer the money and steps out.

"Remember my words, kid. And… good luck."

"Thank you, sir. And I will. Don't worry."

He nods his head to Jack and drives off. Jack turns back to the house and makes his way through the gate. He feels a bit awkward as he sees what he guesses one of the maids walking past him, while looking at him with a disapproving look.

He nods his head towards her, but she ignores him.

"Well this is going great so far." He mumbles to himself.

After walking down the path, Jack arrives at the front door. He knocks and a big grey haired man opens the door.

"I bet you must be the new chauffeur."

"Jack Dawson, nice to meet you."

The man shakes his hand. "Oliver Gibson, but call me Mr. Gibson."

"Of course, Mr. Gibson."

"If you follow me, I'll lead you to the library where Mr. Hockley is waiting for you."

Jack nods and follows the old man. The hallway is huge with a big staircase on the right. They make a turn to the right where Mr. Gibson opens a door followed by another corridor. At the end of that there is another door, which Mr. Gibson opens as well.

"Mr. Hockley, the new chauffeur." He says.

Jack follows him inside and Cal stands up from his desk.

"Just in time, Mr. Dawson, right?"

Jack nods his head. "Right indeed."

"Great. I don't want to see you drive. I'm not convinced it's needed. We are indeed lucky to have found a replacement for Mr. O'Neill."

"It's my pleasure, sir."

"Wonderful," He turns his head to Mr. Gibson, "Gibson, could you take Mr. Dawson here downstairs and show him his room and the garage. The uniform will be downstairs as well."

"Certainly, sir. Follow me."

"The servants' staircase is this way and it leads to every level of the house.

Just remember that most of the servants aren't allowed to use the main staircase, only with the families permission."

"Very good, sir. Although I don't think I'll be in the house that much, other than downstairs."

"Yes, but I do have to pinpoint out the rules, don't I, Mr. Dawson?"

Jack nods and walks behind Gibson to downstairs.

"This is the servants hall, where we have our meals. Oh Lucy I see you are here."

Lucy looks up from her sewing machine. "Yes, Mr. Gibson. I was just fixing Mrs. Dewitt Bukater's dress."

"I see so, yes. May I introduce you to our new chauffeur."

Jack smiles and walks over to her to give her a hand. "Jack Dawson, nice to meet you."

"Lucy Flincher."

 ***Ring***

"Oh I see someone is ringing. Lucy, could you show Mr. Dawson his room."

"Of course."

Mr. Gibson nods and leaves to fulfill his duties.

"You'll be taking Mr. O'Neill's former room, which you are lucky with cause he slept alone." She smiles.

"Are you Mrs. Dewitt Bukater's lady's maid?" Jack asks her while following her up the stairs again.

"Yes I am. Mrs. Dewitt Bukater is the owner of this house, while actually it was Mr. Dewitt Bukater, but he died 3 years ago from a seizure. Then we have Miss Lily who's already been married, but she visits quite often. And Miss Rose who is the youngest daughter and engaged to Mr. Hockey who lives here as well."

"I hope I'll be able to remember it all." Jack laughs.

"Don't worry. It will be marked into your head in no time."

She opens the door to the corridor of the attic.

"On the left we have the corridor leading to the girls' bedrooms and on the right we have the men's. We aren't actually allowed to come to one another's room, but for now it doesn't matter."

Lily opens the door of his room and Jack walks in. This is better than he had expected. There is a bed, a washing table and a closet for his clothing.

"This is amazing."

"You think so?"

"Well I haven't had a proper bed in 6 years so I think I can get used to it."

"Don't misinterpret the work as a servant, Jack. Especially in this family. It's hard work."

Jack nods. "I know it is, Lucy. Seriously. I should get dressed know and have a look at the car."

"Alright. If you need anything else feel free to ask me."

"Thank you."

"I don't see any mermaids." Adam says while sitting by the pond.

"You have to look very closely. Or maybe, they are really busy with mermaid things."

"Like what?"

"Brushing their hair, cleaning their tales, learning how to swim even better."

"I think we shouldn't bother them then." Adam says.

"I guess you are right." Rose stands up and takes Adam's hand.

"What do you want to do today? We have got all day."

"I wanna be a farmer when I grow up."

Rose laughs. "What about we go to the animal farm? And then we'll just be in time for luncheon and your nap."

"I don't nap anymore."

"Sure you don't. But let's go inside now and ask O'Neill to bring us to the farm."

"Yes!"

They make their way back to the main house and Rose rings the bell in the grand hallway, waiting for a servant to come.

"How can I help you, miss?" Gibson asks while meeting the young lady in the hallway.

"Little Adam and I would like to go to the animal farm. Could you ask Mr. O'Neill to bring up the car."

"Well I'd be my pleasure, miss. But O'Neill left this morning and the new chauff."

"Pardon me?" Rose interrupts him, "Why? Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"I thought you already knew, miss."

"Well I didn't until now. Why did he leave?"

"Family business, miss."

'Are we going to the farm?" Adam asks in between their conversation as he pulls on Rose's sleeve.

"We are, Adam. Now I have to ask you to stay with Mr. Gibson for a second as I am going to ask something to Cal. Alright?"

Adam nods. "Could you look after him for a second as I talk to Cal, Gibson?"

"Of course, miss Rose. Sir is in the library."

"Thank you."

"Why didn't you tell me, Mr. O'Neill has left?" Rose walks into the library without knocking.

"Sweet Pea, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me, Mr. O'Neill has left? She repeats.

"It's not really big news or anything. Many servants have left and I don't hear you talk about them."

"I liked Mr. O'Neill. I could have said goodbye. If you at least had told me. Really, Cal. Could you please involve me more with things happening in or with this house."

Cal scoffs. "Sweet Pea, I'd really want to but with some things I can't."

"Well good luck with it then."

"Listen, Rose. I don't like your behavior this way. I don't what has been bothering lately but I am saying you to not pretend it's our fault. Especially your mother and sister."

Rose looks away. "I won't."

"Good. Now what were you going to do?"

"I am going to the farm with Adam. He wants to look at the animals. I'll just get a taxi."

"No way you are going with a taxi. I am going with you and the new chauffeur can bring us. Great way to see his driving skills."

"We already have a new one?"

"Only because he happened to be available today."

"Of course. Sweet Pea. I'll get my coat."

Rose quickly walks back to her nephew. Little Adam is sitting on Mr. Gibson's shoulders while he gallops through the room.

"I guess I don't have to take you to the farm anymore, do I?"

Mr. Gibson puts Adam down. "I am sorry, miss."

"Please, Mr. Gibson. You do not have to apologize. Could you ask the new chauffeur to bring up the car? Cal will be joining us and wants to see him drive." She sighs.

"I will, miss."

After about 5 minutes Gibson heads back inside where Rose and Cal are waiting. They don't talk to each other and Rose doesn't want to whatsoever.

"The car is waiting for you."

"Wonderful Gibson." Cal says and heads outside with Adam holding his hand.

Rose follows them still looking at the ground hiding her face under her hat. She feels like crying, but she has to keep it in.

"Well, Mr. Dawson. Let's see if your driving skills are as good as I hope."

"That's up to you to decide, sir."

"Come on Sweet Pea, we don't have all day."

Rose looks up as she faces the new chauffeur. Yet she can't believe her eyes, nor can Jack.

"It's him. It's that man I saw yesterday. Oh god I hope he didn't see me staring at him."

"It's her. The girl I saw yesterday. She must be Rose."

Jack smiles at her and lifts his hat. Rose smiles back at him still hiding a bit.

Cal opens the door for Rose and she climbs in with Adam.

Jack closes the door behind them and takes his seat. He secretly looks at Rose through the mirror, but she doesn't seem to notice as she is staring outside.

"God she is beautiful." He thinks to himself.

"The animal farm, right sir?"

"Yes indeed."

The drive remains quiet, yet sometimes Cal can't stop talking about how successful he is.

Rose doesn't want to listen as she keeps staring out of the window. She nods a couple of times to give him the impression that she is listening.

"We have arrived, sir." Jack says.

"Great, come on Sweet Pea."

"I'll help, sir." Jack says and gets out of the car to open the door for Rose. He gives his hand and she takes it while staring at him. He stares back and a little smirk appears on his face. Their eyes are locked together and the moment is special.

"There is a puddle here so be careful." Jack warns her. She smiles a bit nervous.

"Thank you."

"You can pick us up at 1, Mr. Dawson."

"Of course, sir."

 _Servants' dinner._

"How was your first day, Jack?" April asks.

"It was fine, I still have to find my way around here, cause this place is huge."

"Don't worry, Jack. Even we open the wrong doors often enough."

"And why did you become a chauffeur?" Carl asks.

"Well I learned to drive about a year and a half ago while being in Paris. You see my parents died when I was fifteen so I had to take of myself since. I've had many jobs to earn a bit of money. But eventually I want to become an artist."

"An artist? Wow. Do you draw."

"Yes. And sometimes, especially during summer I can sell them for 10 cents a piece. But right now they're not selling that well and when I saw the advertisement for this job I decided to take it."

"Can we see your drawings?" Lucy asks.

'Well they are upstairs right now, but sure."

"Well Mr. Dawson. Good to have you in our team." Gibson says.

'Thank you Mr. Gibson."

"Miss Rose loves art as well. It's a pity Mr. Hockley detests it." April says while murmuring the last part.

"April, we do not discuss Miss' and Mr.'s life downstairs."

"Sorry, Mr. Gibson."

"Good. Now you, Lucy and Carl it's time to get them dressed."

They all nod and stand up to go upstairs.

Rose is standing next to her bed while April takes her evening dress. She is quiet and keeps staring at the ground. April seems to notice.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

Rose nods. "Certainly. Just a bit tired."

"Maybe it's a good idea to go up a bit earlier."

Rose sighs. "Maybe it is."

April helps her putting on her dress and secures it. "Have you already met the new chauffeur, miss?"

Rose nods. "I have. He droves us to the farm this morning." She thinks about this morning. Having those piercing blue eyes locked into her green ones.

"He is such a nice man. At dinner he told us about how…"

'April, could you give me my gloves they are waiting for me."

April scares a bit from Rose's sudden voice change. But she nods.

"Yes. Here you go."

'Thank you." Rose says and puts them on. She feels sorry for April to be so rude to her. But she just feels so tired and empty and trapped. She leaves the room and heads to the saloon where her family is waiting for her.

"I'm glad you still came. I thought you might had fallen asleep." Lily laughs.

"Please let her, Lily." Harry, her husband says.

"Oh darling. She is my sister. That is what sisters do."

"Would you like a drink, Sweet Pea?" Cal asks while giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"No thank you I am good."

Gibson comes in to announce that their dinner is ready to be served. They all follow him into the dining room.

The evening proceeds rather calmly, but Rose can't keep her head up. They same mindless people, the same mindless chatter.

"Sweet Pea, are you feeling alright."

"I think I am going to bed, my head is killing me."

"Shall I bring you to your room?"

"No. I can perfectly walk myself."

Rose stands up and they all look at her. "I am heading upstairs. I am afraid I am not feeling that well."

"That might be a good idea," Ruth says, "You look exhausted."

"Goodnight, everyone." She says and she walks out.

The hallway is empty and she feels tears streaming down her face. As she is about to go upstairs, she changes her mind and storms through door outside.

 _They won't miss me._


	3. Chapter 3

It's a clear night and Jack is leaning against the wall of the garage, smoking a cigarette. He looks up at the night sky as he sees a shadow rushing pas him.

It's Rose. She is running and running as is something is chasing her. Tears are streaming down her face. She is still running until she reaches the pond and she stops.

She tries to catch her breath and stares into the water.

 _I could easily jump into the water and let myself drown._

She keeps staring and out of a sudden a flash of anger runs through her body as she takes of her jewelry and throws it into the water. Her hair falls free onto her shoulders, but the soft summer breeze gets some strands in her face. She is still breathing heavily until she hears a sudden voice behind her and scares.

"Are you alright?"

She turns around to see the one standing behind her is the new chauffeur. He looks worried and his now dark blue eyes keep staring at her.

"Please go away."

"I can't. I can't let you stand here crying all night."

"Yes you can, and I mean it. Go away."

"Come on let me bring you inside. Or at least tell me what is wrong."

"There is nothing wrong! Just go away and leave me alone."

"I am sure there isn't." Jack says somehow a bit sarcastic.

Rose gasps in disbelief. _He is just like anyone else, Rose._

"Listen I told you to go away and if I tell you to go away you need to go away!" she starts crying even harder, "I am just so done with everyone telling what to do or what is good for me!"

Jack now approaches her and puts his hand on her shoulders to calm her down. "Hey, hey listen to me, please listen to me. I don't want to tell you what to do or what's good for you. But I can't let you stand here all night and pretend nothing is wrong. Besides I can hardly let you jump into the water as I was afraid you might would have done it."

"I wish I would have."

"Well in that case I had to jump in there after you. So I am kind of glad you spared me a dry suit."

Rose wipes her tears away so she can face him better. She looks up to meet his eyes and for some reason they seem to fill up her universe. She smiles a bit and Jack smiles back. "Good." He says and takes his hands off her shoulders. Suddenly Rose starts to shiver, whether it's from the sudden loss of his touch or her panic slowly increasing.

"Miss Rose!?" She hears a sudden voice calling her. It's April.

"Oh no. I need to head back. They are wondering where I am."

She quickly turns around and runs back to the house leaving Jack behind.

He sighs and tries to think about what just happened. He walks towards the servants' entrance into the servants hall.

'Mr. Gibson?" he asks as he sees him walking by.

"Yes? Mr. Dawson."

"Would you mind me going for a ride? I remember that I still have to return something to a friend."

"Well actually not. But as Mr. and Mrs. Campbell are spending the night here and you do not have to return them home, I must allow only this time. But I want you back in an hour!"

"Thank you ."

…

'Miss Rose! What on earth are you doing outside?" April asks as she sees the young lady running towards her. She sees her red stained eyes and her loose tangled hair.

"Oh God. Come inside, quickly. What happened/"

"Nothing. I just wanted to go for a walk."

"Mr. Hockley asked me if you were already as it seems you are having a headache. But you didn't ring for me. So we got worried."

April puts a blanked over Rose's shoulder and helps her inside. As they walk in Cal is already standing in the hallway.

"Good God in heaven, look at you!" Rose sighs and wants to walk pass him to her room.

"What on earth were you doing outside? I thought you weren't feeling well."

"I thought going for a stroll might increase my headache. But I was wrong. If you will excuse me, I am going to bed now."

"April go with her and run a bath for her."

"Of course, Sir."

"Would you like me to come afterwards?"

"No don't bother thank you. I am not in my best state so I will see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Good." He gives her as kiss and Rose's face turns blank.

"Come on, Miss." April leads her upstairs.

After having a bath Rose is now dressed into her nightgown while sitting on her bed as April is brushing her hair.

Thoughts of tonight are rushing through her head. She is thinking about what the chauffer just said to her.

" _ **Hey, hey listen to me, please listen to me. I don't want to tell you what to do or what's good for you. But I can't let you stand here all night and pretend nothing is wrong. Besides I can hardly let you jump into the water as I was afraid you might would have done it."**_

" _ **I wish I would have."**_

" _ **Well in that case I had to jump in there after you."**_

 _He must think I am this pathetic little girl. Oh God. I need to give him my apologies._

"I think you should try to sleep in a bit. It will do you good."

"I don't know. Maybe. I just... No never mind."

"You can tell me, miss."

"I know. But not now."

Rose stands up and crawls into her bed.

"Goodnight, April."

"Goodnight, miss."

… **..**

"Jack look at you! You look like a!"

Tommy says while he opens the door for his friend.

"A chauffeur?"

"Yes a chauffeur."

"Well I am indeed a chauffeur now."

"Come in, come in. How was your first day?"

"It was okay. Not that interesting. Only that."

"Only what?"

"It's kind of unrealistic. I mean it's hard to believe."

Jack walks in the room and sits down at the table.

"Where are Fabrizio and Elly?"

"There was this dancing thing, but I didn't really feel like going. But what on earth happened. Do you wanna quit already."

"No no no," Jack says, "You know that girl? Who we saw yesterday evening."

"Of course I remember. You couldn't keep your eyes off her." He jokes.

"I am her chauffeur. Well her family's chauffeur, meaning that I am her chauffeur."

Tommy laughs and sits down next to him.

"Great. You see in a matter of time you'll be part of the aristocracy as well and we'll come to tea." He is still laughing.

"I don't think so. She's engaged. But tonight when I was having a smoke, I saw her running through the garden, like she was running for her life. And she couldn't stop crying."

"You talked to her?"

Jack nods. "I couldn't just let her stand there, could I? She calmed down eventually. And ran back inside."

"Don't worry, Jack. I bet she just had an argument about not getting a certain kind of jewelry from her man."

"No," Jack tell him while shaking his head, "There has to be something more. I mean she just looked so hopeless."

"You're not gonna get yourself into that sort of things. You're a chauffeur, not a doctor. Besides you need the money if you want to be able to travel further."

Jack sighs and Tommy hands him a cigarette.

"Your job is to drive them to their destinations. Nothing else."

Jack nods, but he can't keep her eyes out of his mind. How they looked so sad and desperate, like they were begging him to help her. To help her with what? He doesn't know. Maybe Tommy is right. It's not his job, he doesn't even know her besides her name.

"You're right." He admits.

"Irishmen are always right. You can't deny that Jack."

"Okay now you need to stop." He laughs and takes another a lurk at his smoke. "By the way. How was Fabrizio's day at the café?"

"Great yeah. Really nice lads so he got hired in an instant despite he accent. But one of the owners told me that that could be a good thing for attracting more women."

Jack shakes his head and laughs. "Well I guess we have to spend some nights there then."

"As a married man, I can only go for the drinks."

 _The next morning._

Cal, Ruth, Lily and Harry are having breakfast. Rose is still in bed.

"I guess I'm going to ask April to wake her up. She needs to have some breakfast." Cal says as he is about to stand up, but Lily refuses him.

"I don't think you should do that. She wants to sleep in for a bit. But if you want to have a grumpy fiancée by your side all day, go ahead."

Cal sighs and sits down. "If she can go for walk when she is feeling, then she probably come down for breakfast. But fine... I'll let it be."

Ruth stays quiet and takes a sip of her tea. She feels ashamed of her daughter.

"Sleep is the best medicine," Harry says, "That's what my mother used to say. And she was always right. I'm going to get Adam from Nanny."

"Great idea," Lily stands up, "We must go now. I bet we'll see you tonight, right?"

"Yes." Ruth says.

"Wonderful. And tell Rose that I'll take her to for a ride tomorrow. It will definitely do her good."

She turns her way to Gibson who is standing next to the door. "Gibson could you ask the chauffeur to bring up the car?"

"Certainly, ma'am." He nods and leaves the room.

… **.**

 ***knock knock***

"Come in." Rose says while sitting on the edge of her bed.

April walks into Rose's room and smiles when she sees her looking much better than the previous night.

"I can see you've had a good night, miss." April says.

Rose nods. "You can say so yes."

"The other have already had their breakfast. Perhaps I can bring you some food upstairs, if you'd like of course."

"You know how I feel about having breakfast in bed, it's so useless. Now help me get dressed. I need stretch my legs."

By stretching my legs I mean finding Mr. Dawson and apologize for my childish behavior. Oh dear, I can feel the nerves rushing through my body and to be fair, I don't know why.

"Your sister has left as well, but she told me she'd come over tomorrow to go for a ride."

Rose nods. "Thank you."

"I don't know where I put you chemise." April says while strolling through the room.

"That's true, I had ordered a new one," Rose opens her closet door and takes out a big box, "It was all worn out."

April takes it out of the box and helps Rose with putting on her undergarments.

 ***Knock knock***

"Yes?" Rose says.

Ruth opens the door and steps inside.

"Good morning, mother. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I can see you are feeling much better."

"Yes indeed."

"Good. Mr. And Mrs. Killiby have just arrived and are going into town with Mr. Hockey. They asked you to join them."

"Thank you, but not today. I'd prefer to keep it easy so I can be holy jolt for tonight. I don't want to invite my headache back."

"Mrs. Killiby would like to catch up with you." Ruth says annoyed.

"I know, but that won't be today," she turns back to April who has just tied up her corset, "I want to wear my velvet dress today."

"Yes, miss."

"I believe I'll be taking your place then."

"Will the new chauffeur be taking you?" Oh no, Rose. Why on earth did you ask that.

Ruth looks confused. "No, Mr. Killiby's chauffeur will. Why?"

"I don't even know. Have fun."

Ruth looks one last time and leaves the room.

"Any preferences for your hair, miss?"

"Just the usual up do will do."

"Of course."

Rose sits down trying to gain some confidence.

After breakfast Rose makes her way outside to the garage. The sun shines brightly on her face, and it seems like she's able to feel it again after so long.

She takes a deep breath and looks around the corner, but no one is there.

"Hello?"

No response.

She sighs, but then remembers that the only places he could be is the garage or downstairs. She hesitates but heads back inside.

She is about to open the door of the servants' entrance as a maid walks by. She stops and smiles sweetly at her.

"Can I help you with something, miss?"

"No thank you."

"Certainly, miss."

Rose waits until she has walked off and quickly opens the door to go down the servants' hall.

Some servants are sitting at the table and look utterly surprised to see the young lady walking in. They all stand up.

"Miss, Rose," April says shocked, "Did you ring for me? I am so sorry."

"Oh no no, I didn't. Please sit down."

"Miss Rose?" Mrs. Bentley, the housekeeper asks surprised as well.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bentley." Rose feels awkward and hasn't seen Mr. Dawson yet.

"Are there any problems? I hope not."

"Oh no, nothing to worry about. Uh might Mr. Dawson perhaps be here?"

"Would you like me to ask him to bring up the car?"

"Oh no. I actually wanted to."

She suddenly hears a voice in the background.

"Has someone seen my coat? I can't find it anywhere." Jack asks as he walks in, unaware of the presence of Rose.

Everyone turns quiet and Jack looks confused until he turns around and sees Rose.

"Hello Mr. Dawson."

"Hello again."

"May I speak with you?"

"Sure." He looks at the table but Rose doesn't want anyone's presence.

"In private?"

"Of course. After you."

Rose looks back somewhat embarrassed and heads back up with Jack.

The servants look at each other as they have just seen a miracle. Mrs. Bentley clears her throat.

"Back to work everyone! Plenty of work to be done."

"Shall we go for a walk outside? The weather is rather good."

"Sure."

"I hope you're feeling a bit at place here."

"Well it's only been two days, but everyone is really kind so it's nice. I am still flabbergasted by the size of the house, though."

"I have to agree with you. We don't even use most of the rooms. Such a waste."

Rose looks to her left to watch his every move.

"So where did you grow up? Mr. Dawson."

"Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. It's a really small town and most people haven't even heard of it, but I've lived there all my life with my mother and father. My father used to be a farmer and my mother used to be in service as well, until she met my dad and married in 91. A year later, there was me."

"I have never heard of Chippewa Falls indeed. Do your parents still live there?"

"Not anymore. You see they died in a fire when I was fifteen and I don't have any relatives or close skin in that part of the country so I headed out and have never been back since. You can call me a tumble weed blowing in the wind."

Rose is perplexed by what he just said and there follows a silence.

"So, Rose. We've been chewing about how great the weather's been and how I grew up, but I recon that's not why you wanted to talk to me, is it?"

Rose looks at him and sighs.

"Mr. Dawson I-"

"Jack."

"Jack... I feel like such an idiot. It took me all morning to get up the nerve to talk to you."

"Well here you are."

"Here I am. I...I want to thank you for what you did last night, for your discretion."

"You're welcome, Rose."

She stops and faces him. He looks back at her.

"Listen," Rose begins, "I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?"

Jack shakes his head. "No. That was not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was; what could have happened to this girl to make her so upset."

"It's just... It was just my whole life and all the people in it. And I just had to run and run and run. But when I stopped I realized I can't run." She shows Jack her engagement ring.

"God look at that thing. I'm surprised you still have your hand left." He jokes.

"500 invitations have gone out, all of Philadelphia's society will be there. And all the while I feel like I am standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the too of my lungs and no one even looks up."

"Do you love him?" Jack asks.

Rose is shocked by his sudden question. "Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?"

"Well, you're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this."

"Well, it's a simple question. Do you love Mr. Hockley or not?"

"This is not a suitable conversation." She warns him.

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

"This is absurd. I don't know you and you don't know me and we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude and uncouth, and presumptuous, and I am leaving now," she starts shaking his hand, "Jack... Mister Dawson, it's been a pleasure. I've sought you out to thank you, and now I have thanked you."

"And even insulted me."

"Well, you deserved it."

"Right."

"Right." Rose is still shaking his hand.

"I thought you were leaving" Jack reminds her.

"I am," she turns away to leave, "You are so annoying."

"Ha, ha."

Rose turns back to Jack. "Wait, this is my house. You leave!"

"Oh ho, ho, well well well, now who's being rude? But alright I indeed have a car to fix." Jack turns around and walks back to the garage. Rose gasps and follows him.

He is crazy!

"You can't just walk away from me like that!"

Jack laughs as he feels the presence of Rose behind him.

"Well you asked me to and as I am your chauffeur; your wish is my command."

Rose runs a bit so she can stop in front of him.

"Well I changed my mind. I don't want you to go fix the car."

"But I have to. Miss."

"Then I'll wait."

"Fine."

Jack walks further to the garage and Rose follows him. They don't really say much to each other until they walk inside.

Rose sits down on a wooden chair and looks around until her eyes fall on a brown map with some sheets sticking out.

"What is this?" She asks while picking it up.

"Oh just some sketches."

"Sketches? So what are you? An artist or something?"

She opens it and is astonished of what she sees.

"My my my. Is this your work?"

Jack nods and kneels down next to her. "Well they didn't think much of it in them old Paree."

"Paris? You do get around for a po.. A p... Well a person with limited means."

"Come one a poor guy, you can say it." He interrupts her in her sentence.

Rose quickly looks back at the drawings, utterly fascinated.

"Jack this is exquisite work."

"Thanks."

"And these were drawn from life?"

"Yeah, that's the good thing about Paris; lots of girls willing to take their clothes off."

"You liked this woman. You used her several times."

Jack flips over the paper. "Well she had beautiful hands you see."

"I think you must have had a love affair with her."

Jack laughs. "No no no. Just with her hands. She was a one legged prostitute you see." He flips to the next page to reveal a drawing of the woman seeing her leg.

Rose gasps. "Oh oww.'

"And this woman," Jack flips another page to show an older woman, "She used to sit here at the bar every night, wearing every peace of jewelry she owned. Just waiting for her long lost love. We called her Madame Bijoux. You see her clothes are all moth eaten."

Rose looks at Jack. "You have a gift, Jack. You do. You see people. And now you have just decided to become a chauffeur?"

"I have no choice. Eventually I want to travel further."

"To where?"

"It depends on God's good humor."

"I guess you must hate being locked up in a garage all day."

"No, not at all." He looks at Rose and she blushes.

"Uh I got to fix the…"

"Oh yes I understand. I don't want to keep you off your work."

"It's alright. I will have it done within a minute."

Rose nods and keeps looking through his drawings admiring every single peace. They remain silent, but Rose feels really comfortable.

…

 _A couple of hours later._

"Did you know what happened today?" April tells Lucy.

"Mr. Hockley has given you a part of his fortune?" Lucy jokes.

"I wish. But no. Miss Rose came downstairs today, she was searching for Jack and they have been outside together all day. She didn't even come back for luncheon."

Lucy's eyes turn wide. "What? But why?"

"I don't know. But I bet is has something to do with last night."

"You think?"

"I am not sure. But I guess so. She is just so closed about her feelings. She never tells me how she really feels."

"No wonder. I wouldn't either if I were engaged to Mr. Hockley."

"Why do you always talk so rudely about Mr. Hockley?" Carl asks as he walks into their conversation, "You should be glad I haven't told him yet."

"Were you spying on us, Carl?"

"No. And besides I work here as well I can be anywhere at any moment."

"Sure you can."

"But what I actually wanted to say is that they have returned back and you have to go upstairs to get them dressed."

"Well I have to go and find Miss Rose then." April says.

"Don't worry. I'll do it. She can't be anywhere far, unless the new chauffeur has run her over with the motor."

April and Lucy look deadly at him before they head upstairs.

…..

"Oh my dream has always been to just run away and become an artist. Living in the garret, poor but free!"

Rose tells Jack as they are sitting by the pond. They have been talking almost the whole afternoon and they still haven't run out of subjects to talk about.

"You wouldn't last two days. There is no hot water and hardly any caviar."

Rose looks at Jack slightly angry. "Listen buster, I happen to hate caviar! And I hate people telling me what dreams I should and shouldn't have."

Jack nods. "I am sorry. Really I am."

"Well alright," Rose sighs, "There is something in my Jack. Like a dynamo I feel it. Weather I should become a sculptor or a dancer like Isadora Dunkin. Or a moving picture actress."

Rose stands up and begins twirling around. Jack laughs but stops as he sees Carl walking towards them. Rose sees Jack's face expression and turns around.

"I can see you are having a good time."

Rose looks at Carl. "Can I help you with something?"

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater and Mr. Hockley have returned and I have been asked to look for you to get dressed. April is waiting for you in your room."

"Of course," Rose turns around and looks at Jack, "Bye Jack."

"Bye Rose." He waves and Rose walks back towards the main house.

"It's Miss Rose." Carl says to Jack.

"Sure it is."

"I don't think it's quite appropriate for you to keep Miss Rose occupied all day with your pathetic stories. You must be glad I won't tell anything to Mr. Hockley since it is your first day."

"Sure I am glad. And it's not I persuaded her to listen to my "pathetic stories" if she didn't want to hear them she could have easily walked away.'

'Sure." Carl says and walks back as well.

…..

"Miss Rose. I'm glad to see you."

Rose smiles as she walks into her room.

"I bet you've had a busy day."

"Well not really. Sort of."

"Why did you come down and asked for Mr. Dawson this morning?"

"I just wanted to welcome him, that's all." Rose tries say as calm as she can.

"Did it have something to do with last night?"

"April I don't like you asking me so many questions."

"It did have! Didn't it?"

"April!" Rose stays quiet, "Fine it did alright?"

April smiles. "I knew it."

"But you mustn't tell anyone. No one. You promise?"

"I promise, miss."

"Did you he is such an amazing artist? Quite a shame he has decided to come and work here whether he could be traveling to I don't know Rome or something. But he told me he has to earn money."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the really positive feedback. It really makes my day and it motivates me even more to continue this story! I don't really know what to think of this chapter, but I tried my best and I hope you will enjoy! xx**

"She is beautiful, Hockley. Well done." Master Talbot compliments him.

"Thank you."

The family is at the Talbot's dinner party. Rose is standing with her sister and Master Talbot's daughter, but Rose isn't really taking interest in the conversation. Her mind is with the chauffeur and the conversations they were having today. For the first time in forever it actually felt like someone was listening to her, until Cal's valet came to disturb them. She isn't done yet with asking about his life. She bets he hasn't even told most of it. But this isn't right.

But I can't think so much about someone after only knowing them for two days.

"Rose are you even listening?" Lily asks and she gets cut off from her thoughts.

"Sorry?" Rose asks.

"Hannah just asked you a question."

"Sorry I was just..."

"It's alright. I need to look for my father now." Hannah nods and heads off.

Lily turns to Rose and sighs. "Rose for heaven's sake what's up with you recently? You have been daydreaming since the moment we got here and yesterday you were suddenly "going for a walk" you ought to tell if something is the matter."

"It's nothing I promise. I have been thinking about nothing. Really."

She keeps staring at her sister. Rose sees she is thinking a thousand things at the same time. She knows her sister. That look. That look that her mother has as well. Rose takes a sip of her wine. She feels it burning in her throat and it tastes horrible.

"You don't have to constantly check on me, that's all. Just give me some space."

"If you let us trust you. You don't hear us complain."

"Great so you don't trust me. You think of me like a thief sneaking off from darkness till dawn."

"That's not what I was saying. But Rose we have had this conversation many times and I don't want to make a fuss about it."

"Good because I don't want it either," she turns to the left and sees Cal signing her to come over, "Cal is calling for me." She makes her way over to where Cal is standing.

"Sweet Pea, may I introduce you to Mrs. Swire. She has been dying to meet you."

Rose smiles at her and shakes her hand.

"Mr. Hockley has told me so much about you."

"Nice things, I hope." Rose says while looking at her fiancé.

"What else would she hear from me?" Cal laughs.

"Mr. Hockley has told me that you have a fine taste in art."

"Well he doesn't really think it's a "fine taste" but yes I admire it."

Mrs. Swire laughs. "Well I'd like to invite you to the annual art gallery in New York."

"Wow Mrs. Swire I don't know what to say."

"Say that you come. That's all I want to hear."

"Definitely! Thank you so much Mrs. Swire."

"Good. I'll will write you about the details and all, but that won't be until next week."

"Take as long as you need, truly."

"Well I hope you won't take everything with you back home." Cal says to her.

"Well I can't promise that. I'd love to have some new paintings in the house," she looks back at Mrs. Swire, "We have lost many of them because of last year..." Rose looks a bit sad thinking about the disaster.

"Oh my darling, I am so sorry to hear that." Mrs. Swire ensures her.

"Oh Mrs. Swire, please don't be. We were the lucky ones."

"Certainly we were, Sweet Pea. Weren't we?" Cal says while giving Rose a kiss on her cheek. Mrs. Swire looks at Rose face expression and sighs. She can see that she doesn't love him.

"Well if you will excuse me." Rose says and walks away. Mrs. Swire turns around and decides to follow Rose.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"Oh yes, certainly. Only I don't like involving Cal into anything that has to with art. He thinks I am a josser being interested in those things."

"You know how men are, dear. But never give up the things you truly love."

"Not until I am married." Rose sighs.

"You are seventeen, right?"

"I turned eighteen last month."

"Well eighteen then. You have your whole life in front of you. Live a little."

"Mrs. Swire you are so kind, but I can't. I need to get married to save my family's name. And I want to help my family, even if it means living behind the window."

Rose doesn't mean it. If it were her choice she would have left a long time ago and she would be living in a small village in France or any other far off place.

"That's what I mean. Live a little. You have plenty of time to live behind closed doors after you are married. Even I refuse to do it and I have been married for 26 years!" She laughs.

"Well then you don't know Cal very well I'm afraid." Rose looks down at her feet while pulling at her fingers.

"He isn't intimidating you, my dear?"

"No no no! Absolutely not. He is just a man who knows where he stands."

Another lie.

"Good to hear that."

"Rose we are going home." Rose hears Ruth suddenly behind her.

"I'll get my coat, mother."

"You will receive my letter as soon as possible, my dear."

Rose smiles at her and gives her a hug. "Again. Thank you so much Mrs. Swire I am looking forward to it."

"You are welcome, dear. Have a save trip home."

"You too."

Rose turns to her mother and sister.

"What was that all about?" Lily asks her sister.

"Mrs. Swire wants to take me to the annual art gallery in New York, next month."

"That is very kind of her." Ruth says.

"Yes she will send me a letter with the details and all."

"Do you promise not to bring the whole gallery back home?" Lily asks knowing her sister will if no one tells her not to.

"It's not your house anymore."

One of Mr. Talbot's maids puts on her coat and tells Ruth the chauffeur is waiting for them outside. When Rose hears what the maid says she smiles a little. She hasn't seen him for maybe 5 hours and she already wants to.

"Yes, but it is Cal's money."

"Sure it is my money." Cal interrupts their conversation as he hears his name crossing Lily's lips.

Rose rolls her eyes and follows her family outside. "Fine. I will keep my excitement in." She quickly stops talking as she sees Jack sitting in the car.

"Mr. Dawson. You'll be taking Mrs. Campbell home first." Cal tells him as they all step into the car.

"Certainly, sir." He says.

Rose looks at him and tries to hide her smile.

"Mr. Talbot always knows how to throw a party." Cal says.

 _If it is what you call "A party."_ Rose thinks to herself but she pretends to agree with him.

"It was nice, yes."

"Don't forget that I'm picking you up tomorrow. For our ride." Lily reminds Rose.

"You have reminded me about 20 times today so don't worry about me forgetting it."

"Well you never know with your wandering mind lately." Lily laughs. Oh how funny she finds her own jokes.

"How is your head? Sweet Pea."

"It's fine."

"Well we can definitely say that this night has been a success." Ruth smiles.

 _For them it definitely was…._

… **.**

"Goodnight Mr. Dawson." Rose says and smiles at him. She prefers not calling him by his surname, she like "Jack" way better. But Cal and Ruth would definitely give her a strange look. And to be honest, she likes having this secret interaction with him.

Jack smiles back at her. "Goodnight, miss"

She turns around to follow her mother and Cal back inside.

"Have you befriended the chauffeur as well, Rose?" Ruth asks.

"My dear, you know how she sees every servant as a "friend"." Cal responds.

"They are people, you know."

"Of course we know."

Rose turns around to Jack who is still watching her and she rolls her eyes. He laughs and watch them disappear into the big house,

"Good morning everyone." Mrs. Bentley says as she walks into the servants hall.

"Good morning Mrs. Bentley." Says everyone as they stand up.

"Mr. Dawson you'll be picking Mrs. Campbell up at 1."

"Of course."

"Could you finally show us your drawings, Jack?"

"Yeah sure I'll get them for you after breakfast."

"Or after Lucy has done her duties. Right Lucy?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bentley."

"Why don't you just tell him you like him? Oh Jack I want to see your drawings." Carl humiliates her.

"Come on Carl she can just ask me a question."

"Mr. Dawson is right. Carl go upstairs now." Mrs. Bentley tells him.

Carl drops his cutlery and sighs. He looks at Jack one last time for heading upstairs.

"Why does he always have to embarrass me?" Lucy mumbles.

"Don't you mean everyone?" Rosie another maid joins their conversation," I remember he sent me upstairs to a whole room of guests on my first day. And it almost cost me my job."

Jack laughs a bit. "I guess I have to watch out for him then."

Lucy nods. "Yes you have."

"Let's stop insulting each other and off to work!" Mrs. Bentley orders them.

 **...**

"Sir."

"Yes, Carl?"

"I ought to tell you something. And I ought to have told you earlier."

"Well you are making me rather curious. Elaborate."

"Well yesterday when I was searching for Miss Rose I found her sitting at the pond talking to the new chauffeur."

Cal looks confused.

"About what?"

"I couldn't hear, but they were having quite a laugh."

Cal looks at his reflection in the mirror.

"Well you know how Miss Rose loves talking to you servants... Which I quite despite, but thank you Carl. I know how honest you are."

"I don't like keeping secrets from you, sir."

"Well I guess it was just some of her mindless ideas. You have to do something during the spring time when most of your friends are out of the city."

"I guess that is so, sir."

"By the way, Carl. Before I forget. I want you to pick up my new night shirts tomorrow," Cal walks over to his nightstand takes a note handing it to Carl, "This is the address."

Carl nods. "Of course Mr. Hockley. I'll go straight after lunch."

"Good. Now I'm going downstairs for breakfast."

…

"Good morning, Sweet Pea." Cal welcomes Rose as he enters the dining room.

"Good morning," She says, "Had a good night?"

"I certainly had. You?"

Rose nods and takes a sip of her tea. "Uhum."

"Are you bored, Rose?"

Rose raises an eyebrow. "Where does that question come from?"

"Well. Carl saw you yesterday talking to the chauffeur. I can understand that it can be boring sometimes. You know it is spring and somewhat all your friends are out of town. But talking to the servants isn't like the best alternative."

"I am not bored. And we have talked about this many times. I can't act like they aren't there. I feel like it's not fair. And we didn't even shake hands or anything. And if you really want to know what happened. I wanted to read in the garden and I dropped my book, he picked it up and I only asked if he was having a good time here. That's all. If you only trusted me a bit more."

"But I do trust you, Sweet Pea," He takes her hand and kisses it, "I just wanted to know."

"Well alright. Besides, I have plenty of things coming up, not to forget things that have to with the wedding."

"Why don't we go on a little vacation? With the whole family?"

 _No, please no._

"There is really no need to, Cal."

"Well but I'd like it. We haven't been away for more than a year."

"I am not deciding it right now. I want to discuss those things with mother as well."

"Of course, Sweet Pea." There is no rush."

"Thank you. Well if you will excuse me. I'm going to look if my horse is still alive."

She stands up and leaves the room. Mr. Gibson closes the room behind her. Takes her coat and heads to the stalls. On her way she walks past the garage to see if Jack is there, but he isn't and nor is the car. She bets he is picking up her sister.

"Hello, Findley," Rose greets her horse, "I can see it's good for you to go and stretch your legs."

"Are you going for a ride, Miss?"

Rose turns around. "Yes, William," She smiles, "Could you make him ready? As well as Kensington? Mrs. Campbell will be joining me.

"Of course, Miss. I'll get Alexander to help."

Rose nods. "Thank you. I only have to get my hat inside. I forgot it. I'll be back in a minute."

"Certainly, Miss."

… **.**

Jack stops in front of the Campbell's house and beeps the car. Within a couple of minutes Lily steps outside with a maid following her. Jack steps out and opens the door.

"Good afternoon, ma'am."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Dawson. Thank you for picking me up."

"It's my job, ma'am." Jack laughs and takes his place behind the wheel.

"Well you have a point there."

It's about a ten-minute drive of silence and Lily looks rather grumpy out of the window. Jack can see that Lily has the somewhat the same harsh expression as Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. Not like Rose's.

"Ah there is Rose already." Lily says and Jack stops the car. He looks outside and sees Rose walking. He smiles.

Lily steps out of the car and calls for her sister. "Rose!"

The young lady turns around and waves to her sister. She walks up to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good afternoon, Lily."

"Good afternoon."

"I am going to say hello to mother and Cal. Are you coming?"

Rose shakes her head. "No I just got back from getting my hat. I'm going to head to the horses. They've already been tied up."

"Well. Alright I'm coming in a minute."

Rose nods and watches her sister leave. She turns to the car where Jack is still in. But he opens the door and gets out.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Dawson."

"Jack. Mr. Dawson was my father, remember."

Rose laughs. "I know, but I like it."

Jack shakes his head. "Are you ready for your ride?"

"So to say yes. With my sister? No. I just wish that my family would leave me alone for a second, without checking on me."

"I didn't see them yesterday with you."

"That's true, although Carl, Cal's valet told him about our conversation."

"You aren't supposed to talk to a chauffeur, are you?"

Rose shakes her hand. "It has nothing to do with you. It's with almost everyone. With every servant I talk to, except April. Every man I say hello to. That's what I mean with "Checking on me"."

"I see." Jack says and he looks at her. Rose looks down and blushes a bit.

 _Why does he have to look at me like that?_

"Jack?" she asks and looks back up at him.

"Yes?"

"I bet you still haven't told me everything."

"Everything about your life. No that sounded rather frightening. But I mean. Well yes…"

Jack laughs at her. "Sure. I've never seen someone so interested in my life."

"You are the only one I can talk to about such things."

"Alright. Well I s-"

"Rose!?"

Rose and Jack look both up and see Lily calling for her sister.

"Oh no. I have to go."

"Enjoy your ride, Rose."

Rose smiles at him. "Thank you. But are you willing to tell me another time?"

"Of course."

"You promise?"

Jack nods. "I promise."

"Thank you."

She turns around and makes her way over to her sister.

"There you are! You told me you were already by the stalls?"

"I did. And I am sorry."

"You were talking to the chauffeur?"

"No, I wasn't"

"Yes you were."

"If you already know the answer why do you ask?"

"Because I am your sister. And I ought to know those things. So I am right?"

"No you aren't. I wasn't talking to the chauffeur. Seriously."

"Alright then."

Rose ignores her and makes her way over to her horse.

She steps on and already heads off.

"Wait for your sister, Rose!"

"Hurry then."

Lily sighs and steps on as well to catch up with her.

"I want to head to field."

"Sure whatever you like, Rose."

Rose gives her a fake smile and heads off.

She feels the wind blow in her hair and she goes fast. Really really fast. She wants to go like this with her own life, but she can only go fast in situations like this. Moments that only last maybe a split second. Then she stops and realizes she's arrived at the field. It looks dry.

"Good gracious. You were in a hurry."

"The field looks so dry. The last time I was here it looked much better."

"Well you haven't been here for quite some time. I am actually surprised your horse is still capable to run at that pace."

"He's been taken care of really well."

Rose is still regaining her breath.

"Cal wants to go on a trip. With the whole family. " Rose says.

Lily smiles. "Well that seems like such a good idea. Somewhere relaxing please."

Rose rolls her eyes. "We always go somewhere relaxing. Why not go somewhere more adventurous."

" _You_ always want to go somewhere 'adventurous'."

"If we go, why not do it right. Right?"

"Sometimes I wonder if we even are related."

"Sometimes I wonder the same…"

Lily looks annoyed at Rose. "Let's go. I want to be back before afternoon tea."

"Yes…" Rose gives her horse a sign and they gallop away.

…..

"We are back!" Lily calls as she and her sister step inside.

"Just in time for tea!" Cal smiles and walks in the hallway.

"Was it nice?" He asks and gives Rose a kiss.

"Rose was like a hurricane. I couldn't keep up with her."

"Lily, don't exaggerate please." Rose informs her sister as she looks down.

"I am not. But fine." She sighs.

"Mr. Ribbons was in town and he stopped by."

"Is he here now?"

Cal nods. "Yes he is having tea with us."

"I should get cleaned up then." Rose says and heads upstairs.

Cal looks back at Lily and raises an eyebrow.

"Did that horse ride exhaust you this much? Haha."

Lily rolls her eyes. "Rose was more exhausting than the ride itself. Truly we are trying so hard and she can be so ungrateful sometimes."

"I have to take that very seriously, Lily."

"I know she is my sister. But sometimes… I detest that your marriage had to be postponed to next December. If that bloody ship hadn't sunk it would be so different right now."

"I appreciate your concern. But we have no choice. I'm saving up so much money."

"I know Cal. And besides it must be much harder on you than on myself."

"Well… good now get yourself cleaned up as well and we'll see you in the library."

"Yes. Lily heads upstairs as well.

… **..**

 **ring**

"April, Miss Rose has returned from her ride so to see." Mr. Gibson says.

"I am going, Mr. Gibson."

April puts down her bucket and heads upstairs.

"How was your ride, Miss?" April asks as she walks into Rose's room.

"It was nice. It had been so long," She puts down her hat, "I am so sweaty right now."

"That's why I am here."

Rose stands with her arms wide so that April can undress her rather quickly.

"Mr. Ribbons is in the library right now."

"Is that the man with the uhh…" April doesn't wants to be rude so she stops her sentence right away.

"The man with the uneven ears? Yes!" Rose laughs and April laughs with her.

"I didn't want to be rude, miss."

Rose is still laughing. "I wish you were more rude."

"Isn't he a nice man?"

"He is one of Cal's business partners. But he lives in San Francisco."

"San Francisco?"

"Yes. I have never been there, but I heard it's quite nice."

"I have never been there either."

"Well he is waiting downstairs for me and Lily to come join. I think he is rather a creep."

"I can't invite you to play poker with the servants."

Rose sighs and falls down onto her bed, half undressed.

"Please do! I just want to have conversation without the subjects of money power and glory."

"Well you could go to the fair with us."

"You know that mother and Cal don't approve."

"And you do want to come downstairs to play poker with us?"

"Please don't judge me, April." Rose stands up and walks over to her lady's maid so she can clean her up.

"I am sorry, Miss."

There is a long silence between them until April breaks it.

"You should hurry now. I bet they are all waiting for you."

 _The next day_

"I just don't know where that stupid note is!" Carl yells as he rushes through the corridors of downstairs.

"You have to stay calm. It won't come back if you keep yelling." Lucy tells him.

"Oh will you please shut up woman!"

"Hey don't talk to her like that," Jack warns him as he sees the situation happening, "She is only trying to help."

"It's alright, Jack. I am used to it." She turns around and walks away.

"I am already an hour to late! Mr. Hockley is going to murder me."

"You can just ask him?"

"Are you kidding me? I can definitely see you are 'the chauffeur'. Doesn't know anything. Pathetic." He mumbles the last part.

"Well good luck with it then." Jack says and goes back to the garage for his duties.

"Good God in heaven. Please!"

Mrs. Bentley walks in and shakes her head as she sees the young man. "Mr. Gibson. There is no need for you to scream that loud."

"I just can't find that stupid… I mean note. I can't find the note Mr. Hockley gave me to get his new shirts."

Mrs. Bentley laughs. "Come."

"What?"

"Come with me to my office."

Carl looks confused but obeys the housekeeper.

"Here." She hands him the note.

"But how did?"

"Rosie found it and gave it to me."

Carl sighs out loud. "Thank you Mrs. Bentley, thank you!"

"Don't thank me. Thank Rosie."

Carl doesn't respond and quickly runs outside and grabs his bike to head off into town. It's really busy on the streets so it takes him even longer to get to the store.

People walking over the main road and cars not stopping.

"Bloody traffic," He steps off his bike and decides to walk the last bit, "This isn't going to work like this." He sighs.

After another ten-minute walk, he finally arrives at the store.

"How can I help you, sir?"

"Mr. Hockley has sent me. Uhm I have a not right here." He gives it to the employee.

"Oh yes. I see. If you could take place for just a minute I am going to get it for you."

"Yes."

He takes place in a seat and looks at the clock. He suddenly hears a voice behind him.

"You work for Mr. Hockley?" a woman asks.

"Yes, why?"

"I don't know. It is not like you hear it everyday."

"Well that is what some people assume."

The girl laughs and turns back.

"He is engaged right?"

"Yes he is, but I am not going to discuss his life with gold digging stranger."

The woman gasps and stands up. "Very sad to give you such an impression like that. But oh well." She takes her coat and leaves the store.

"Arrogant bitch." He mumbles.

"Mr. Hockley's order?" a voice calls into the store.

Carl stands up. 'Yes that is for me."

"Here you go. I just checked and Mr. Hockley has already paid."

"Okay. Thank you."

He walks back outside surrounded by all the people again. He takes his bike and when crosses the road he hears a voice screaming: "HEY WATCH OUT!"


	5. Chapter 5

"You called for me ma'am?" Rosie asks Ruth as she opens the door of the drawing room.

"Yes, could you get me a cup of tea?"

"Of course, ma'am. I'll get it now." Rosie nods and walks downstairs where she hears weird voices coming from the servants' hall. She follows the sound and sees two police officers talking to Mrs. Bentley. Mrs. Bentley turns around and sees Rosie looking utterly confused.

"Rosie, good you are here."

"I have to bring up some tea for Mrs. Dewitt Bukater."

"You have to bring these officers to Mr. Hockley first."

"But…"

"Just do it, Rosie."

…

It's such beautiful and sunny outside and Rose is sitting with Cal in the garden. She is reading a new book while Cal is analyzing today's newspaper.

"Have you thought about my proposition yet, Sweet Pea?"

Rose looks up from her book to look at her fiancé. She knows exactly what he means. She tries to hide her face a bit more in her hat.

"What proposition?"

"You know. The trip I want to plan."

"Oh yes... Well I asked Lily yesterday..."

"And what did she say."

Rose hides her face even more. She can't tell she doesn't want it when she obviously does. He would find out one way or another.

"She'd like it." Rose mumbles very softly, but Cal heard it.

"Great! Well I guess Ruth thinks it's a good idea as well. So that it settled then."

Rose shakes her head in disbelief.

"But you didn't listen to my answer."

"And your answer is?"

Rose stays quiet. Cal keeps staring at her and raises his eyebrow.

"You don't want to go, do you?"

Rose is still keeping her mouth shut.

"Do you!?"

"I do! Really! It's just."

"Mr. Hockley?"

Cal turns around and sees Rosie, one of the maids standing in the door of the promenade. She looks worried.

"What do you want?"

"The police are here, sir. They are looking for you."

"Police? Looking for me?" Cal laughs.

Rose stands up and looks at Cal.

"What is this all about, Cal?"

"I don't know!" He mumbles harshly to her.

"M... May I send them in?" Rosie asks a bit scared.

"Sure. I'll come to the library."

"Of course, sir." And Rosie heads back inside.

"Why on earth would the police want to disturb me on a free day!?"

"Please, Cal."

"I guess I have to welcome them with open arms now."

"I am coming with you." Rose insures him.

"No you're staying her. Or go to your mother in the drawing room."

He doesn't look at her anymore and heads inside.

"Can I help you with something, gentlemen?" Cal greets them politely as he enters the library.

"Mr. Hockey, good you are here."

"I hope you think I haven't done anything." He laughs but the officers don't laugh with him. They look rather concerned.

"Mr. Hockey we are here to inform you about Mr. Gibson. Mr. Carl Gibson. Your valet isn't that right?"

Cal nods.

"We are really sorry to inform you that Mr. Gibson has just died in an accident."

"Excuse me?" Cal sits down and strikes his hands through his hair.

"He got ran over by a car, sir."

"And you are sure he is dead?"

"Sad to say so, but yes."

Cal stays quiet for a while.

"He was picking up new shirts."

One of the officers nod. "He indeed had a box with him."

"And where is he now?"

"He is now in the hospital, getting cleaned and eventually barred. Who you like to go to the hospital, sir?"

Cal shakes his head. "His uncle works here as well. I think it's better to take him."

"Of course, sir. We have to go now, but you can send his uncle."

"Good. Thank you officers."

They nod and leave the library. Cal stays quiet but then decides to inform Rose and Ruth who are probably waiting in drawing room.

...

"Well that took a long time." Ruth says as she hears the door opening. She thinks its Rosie with tea.

"The police are here." Rose says as she walks into the drawing room where her mother is sitting.

"What? Where on earth is my tea?"

"The police is here," she repeats, "They were looking for Cal. And I think you tea will be here any moment mother."

Ruth sighs and puts down her book. "Why on earth would a officer come here to visit Cal?"

"You tell me." Rose sighs and sits down.

"Tea, ma'am." Rosie walks in the room and puts it on the table in front of the two.

"Finally…." Ruth sighs. Rose looks at her mother and rolls her eyes.

"Thank you, Rosie." Rose tells her.

The door wipes open and Cal walks inside. He gives Rosie a sign that she has to leave, and she does. Rose and Ruth both look at him with a questioning look…

"Darling, what is wrong?" Rose asks.

"Carl is dead."

Rose and Ruth both put their hand before their mouth as an action of disbelief.

"What? How?" Rose asks.

"He got in an accident. A car ran over him."

'My goodness…." Ruth gasps

"Oh darling." Rose takes Cal's hand. She isn't sure why she did it, but Carl's dead seems to vanish all his bad treats for now.

"He is being barred now… I have to tell Gibson."

Rose looks at her hand touching his and she pulls back. She still looks saddened at him.

"Yes… Oh no poor Mr. Gibson. Losing his nephew like this." She sits down and looks at her mother. She can't see her face expression very well.

"Would you like to sit down first, Cal?" Ruth asks.

"No. I'm going to tell him right now. He can visit him." Cal nods at the two and leaves the room.

"We should drink some tea, it's starting to get cold." Ruth says and stands up.

"Well then." Ruth sighs.

"I don't know what to say."

"It happened, Rose." We can't turn it back.

"But you don't have to be so heartless about it."

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that. Of course it's sad. Let's just see how we are going to settle the funeral."

"I'm going for a walk. Enjoy your tea." Rose stands up and leaves the room. As she wants to walk to the other side she sees Mr. Gibson coming out of the Servants' Staircase. He looks pale. Very pale and his hands are shaking. He doesn't see her and walks towards the front door. Jack is already waiting with the car to take Mr. Gibson. Rose gasps and puts her hands in front of her lips. She feels a tear rolling down her cheek and she can taste it. She doesn't even know if she is sad that Carl has past away, she doesn't even know him properly besides the fact that he told Cal every step she took in the house. Or to see Mr. Gibson like that. Mr. Gibson. He had worked here since Rose was four. And when her father died, she could properly share her emotions only with him.

Rose wipes her tear few tears away and watches Cal coming up the stairs. He sees Rose and ignores her to go straight to the library. She shakes her head in disbelief. She doubts whether to go downstairs or go for a walk. She doesn't want to be interrupting them.

 _I have to go downstairs._

She hesitates but opens the door. Voices ramble from downstairs. They are soft and shocked. Rose takes a long time before reaching the bottom of the stairs and everyone turns around when they hear the squeaking of the wooden floor.

"Miss Rose."

Rose shakes her head. "I came to see if you were all right. If there is anything I can do for anyone, don't bother asking me, please."

"If we could do anything for you, miss."

Rose shakes her head again. "No thank you... I saw Mr. Gibson leaving... Is he?"

"He is being taken to see Carl." Mrs. Bentley explains.

Rose nods and can see April staring at her. She can see she wants to say something.

"I'm going back upstairs now. April could you help me get dressed?"

"Of course, Miss." The lady's maid nods and follows Rose upstairs.

They reach Rose's room and April closes the door behind Rose. She is already sitting at her vanity and looks at April through the reflection.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Excuse me, miss?"

"I can see you want to say something. So go on. I'm listening."

"I just..."

"Just what?"

"I'm feeling bad, but not about Carl. I'm feeling bad about not feeling anything."

"Was he a nice person?"

April stays quiet.

"Was he?" Rose repeats her question.

"He... He was... I mean...," there is a long break before she continues her sentence, "No he wasn't nice."

Rose puts down her perfume bottle and turns around.

"That doesn't surprise me, April."

"Aren't you sad, miss?"

"To be fair. I'm more sad about Mr. Gibson... He looked so devastated... We all have to be there for him, even in silence."

"Of course, miss."

••••

"Good afternoone howa can a I help you?" Fabrizio asks a young woman.

"I would like some champagne!" The woman almost screams above the loud voices filling the small café.

"Champagne?" Fabrizio asks surprised, "Anything special planned?"

The woman nods. "My friend got engaged! We have to celebrate it!"

"Wella I have to a go and a look for a it."

"That's alright. I'll wait here!"

Fabrizio nods and heads into the cellar. It takes him a while for him to find a bottle of champagne because the only thing people order is beer. When he has found he heads back to the bar.

"Sorry it a took a me awhile."

The girl smiles. "it's alright. By the way are you from Europe? Your accent sounds so funny. Oh I didn't mean to be rude… Sorry it's just…"

Fabrizio laughs at her and her cheeks turn pink.

"it is a okay. I am from Italy."

"Italy? I've always wanted to go there! The mother of a friend of mine is Italian. Such a wonderful lady."

"Sara! Where are you with the champagne?!" The woman turns around to see her friends waiting for her.

"I a think you're a friends a are waiting for ya."

She chuckles. "They are."

"I will a bring a the champagne to a your table."

"Thank you so much uhmm uhhh…"

"Fabrizio."

"Fabrizio," She smiles, "I am Sara."

Sara walks back to her table to wait for the Italian man to serve them their drinks.

Fabrizio takes some glasses and brings it to their table.

"Ladies, This is Fabrizio. He is Italian." Sara tells her friends.

"Monica's mother is from Italy as well." A black haired girl says.

"And what brings you here in America? Fabrizio."

"My a desire of wanting a good future."

"So you just took your stuff and went?"

"Sort of a. My a friend is a from America."

"What friend? Do we know him?"

"I don't a think so. His a name is Jack Dawson."

"No never heard of him."

Sara keeps looking at him and smiles. "Does he work here as well?"

Fabrizio shakes his head. "No. He is chauffeur at a rich family's house. I don't know the name."

"Maybe it's at the Wilsons' or maybe Caledon Hockley."

Fabrizio looks up when he hears the last name. "Yes! Hockley."

All the girls laugh.

"Fabrzio! Back to work!"

"Excuse me ladies. I have a to head a back."

They all wave at him. And Sara keeps staring at him.

"You'll be the next." Tabby tells at her and everyone laughs.

… **.**

"Hey." Jack says as he sees Rose approaching the garage.

"Good evening, Jack."

"Did you have a nice dinner?"

Rose shakes her head. "No… how's everyone downstairs?"

"Mr. Gibson and Mrs. Bentley are very quiet, but the rest doesn't seem to bother."

"Was he a nice man, Jack?"

"Well I didn't know him very well, but no. He wasn't the nicest."

"I see…" Rose looks down and starts pulling her fingers.

"That's really bad for your fingers." Jack says and he puts his hand on her hands to stop her.

As she feels his hands touching her skin, Goosebumps start to form over her body. She looks at him and he smiles.

"It's this weird habit of mine… mother always tells me to stop."

"Aren't they wondering where you are? I mean they aren't really fond of you talking to servants right?"

Rose sighs and sits down on a chair. "They wouldn't even care where I am right now… and to be fair. I don't care about them not wanting me to talk to you."

Jack smiles and puts down the newspaper. They stay quiet for a while and Rose can feel Jack staring at her as her cheeks start to become warm.

"You promised me something, Mr. Dawson. You promised me continue your story."

Jack chuckles. "I will tell you if you stop calling me Mr. Dawson. Mr. Dawson was my dad remember?"

Rose laughs. "I do I do. Well, Jack. Since I am here now and I'm not planning to go back inside for a while. Would you bother telling me now?"

Jack takes the chair next to her. "What do you want to know?"

"Just anything. Where have you all been, except for Paris?"

"I have wondered around Europe for a while. Just trying to get everything on paper. I met a Friend of mine, Fabrizio, when I was in Florence, Italy. He is Italian and we decided to travel further. But that was last year."

Rose can't keep her eyes off him. This man isn't just sitting back, waiting for his old day. He makes something out of everyday.

"I've worked on tramp steamers and such," He continues, "But then I went to Los Angeles to the pier of Santa Monica that's a swell place. I started doing 10 cents a piece."

"A whole 10 cents?"

Jack doesn't really get it and nods. "Yeah. Sometimes I could even make a dollar a day. But only in the summer. That's why I went to Paris during the winter, to see what the real artists were doing."

Rose smiles and shakes her head, dreaming about it all. "Why can't I just be like you Jack? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it…" She turns to him, "Say we'll go there sometime. To that pier. Even if we only ever just talk about it."

"Alright, we're going. We'll drink cheap beer and go on the rollercoaster until we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach... right in the surf... but you have to ride like a cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff."

Rose gasps. "You mean one leg on each side?"

Jack nods.

"Can you show me?"

"Sure, if you'd like."

"Teach me to ride like a man!"

"And chew tobacco like a man.'

"And spit like a man!" she tries to impersonate a horrible southern accent.

"What… they didn't teach you that in finishing school?"

"No!"

"Come on. I'll show ya." Jack takes her hand and gently pulls her outside.

"No Jack! Stop it!" Rose hisses scared that someone might hear her.

"Come on it isn't that hard."

"No Jack you don't understand. It is really…" But they are already outside and the soft summer breeze makes the lose strands blow in her face.

'Watch."

He spits onto the grass and Rose looks disgusted at him.

"That's disgusting!"

Jack doesn't listen to her. "Your turn."

Rose screws up her mouth and spits. A pathetic little bit of foamy spittle, which mostly runs down her chin before falling off onto the grass.

Jack laughs at her. 'That was pitiful! Here, like this... you hawk it down... HHHNNNK!... then roll it on your tongue, up to the front, like this, then a big breath and PLOOOW! You see the range on that thing?"

Rose nods and she goes through the steps. Hawks it down, etc. He coaches her through it while doing the steps himself. She lets it fly. So does he. Two comets of gob fly out over the grass.

"That was great!"

"Really?" Rose asks him.

"Yeah it was. But you really have to hawk it back you know." He repeats his action and spits onto the grass for the third time.

"You're crazy, Jack!" Rose laughs at him.

"Haha."

"I mean if Cal or my mother would have seen us. I'd hang and you'd be locked up in your car!"

"Well glad they aren't here then."

"You have no idea."

"I wish they'd leave me alone more often. I mean look at it the house isn't even too big to hide from him."

"You could always hide downstairs."

"I mean it. I'm like their puppet tied up with strings glued onto their hands."

Jack looks at her and can see the pain inside her eyes.

 _She doesn't love him._

"And when I take a step into my own direction… they just pull the string and get me back in place."

"Then it's time to cut the strings."

"Oh Jack. If it were that easy."

There is a long silence. "I should go back inside. It's getting late." Rose is about to walk away but Jack calls after her.

"Rose."

She turns around. "Yes?"

"Go to the fair with us."

She shakes her head. "I've already asked…"

"Come on. One night won't kill them."

 _He is right. You have to enjoy your single bit of freedom until it's too late…_

"You know what, Jack. You are right." She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Good."

… **..**

 _4 days later._

Yesterday was Carl's funeral. It was a strange day. For everyone. They didn't like him. They never had. They didn't cry. Nobody did. It just feels like another working day, yet everyone is excited for going to the fair.

Lucy and April are standing in their room, dressing up for the afternoon.

"I can't believe Miss. Rose is going with us!" Lucy tells her best friend.

"You have to thank Jack for that." April responds as she buttons up her coat.

"Jack?"

"Yes. He made her go."

Lucy smiles and April can see it.

"You like Jack, don't you?"

"He's is a very kind man. But I don't fancy him. By the way he wouldn't even be interested in a girl like me."

"Don't say that. Any man would feel so lucky to have a woman like you."

"You are just so sweet, April."

"I know." She giggles.

… **.**

"What do you mean you are going to the fair, Rose?" Cal asks his fiancée.

"Like I said. I am going to the fair."

"But we've already disgusted this. You are not going to the fair."

"They are waiting for me."

"You are not going to the fair, Rose!"

"So what people see me with a couple of servants. Are you so afraid of that?"

Cal steps towards her and takes her shoulders.

"Where is your respect? Am I really marrying a woman who behaves like this?!"

Tears spring in her eyes. "Let me go." She almost whispers.

He lets go off his hold and Rose almost loses her balance. "Go then."

Rose doesn't look at him and quickly walks out of the library. The rest is waiting downstairs where she will meet them. She tries to hide her tear stained eyes.

 _Don't be such a baby, Rose. At least you are going now._

"Miss, Rose!" April comes up to her, "I am so glad you are coming with us. It's quite an honor."

"I'm glad I can come too." She tries to smile.

"And Mr. Hockley agreed with it?"

"Let's just keep that topic aside and enjoy this day."

"Oh… yes…"

Rose looks over her shoulder and sees Jack coming her way.

"I'm glad you came." He smiles at her.

"So am I." She smiles back. Rose's eyes are still a bit red, but no one seems to notice. So that is nice.

"I've never been to the fair actually. Well maybe when I was little, but I can't remember much of it."

April joins the two. "Well there are many things to, so I bet you won't get bored that easily."

"I'm not worried about that." Rose tells her as a bit of a joke.

"Let's go everyone!" Albert screams.

Rose looks up and follows the group. Jack wants to follow her, but April calls him back for a second.

"Jack?"

"Hm?" he turns around.

"Please be careful."

Jack laughs it off. "I don't know what you mean…" 

"She is engaged, Jack. You don't know Mr. Hockley or the rest of the family... You will hang within a second if you don't watch out."

Jack doesn't say anything.

"You're a kind man, Jack. And everyone can see it. And yes Lucy and I and maybe even the others find it so nice to see Miss. Rose getting out of her comfort zone. But keep it in mind. Mr. Hockley isn't scared of you."

"Because I am just a poor chauffeur…"

…

"Okay so you have to hold it like this." Jack put the bow into Rose's hands and folds her fingers around it in the right position.

"And I just have to pull this back and let it go?" Rose is still confused about the instrument.

"Yes but you have to aim for the red dot."

"Aim for the right dot… okay…" Rose takes a deep breath and closes one eye. After maybe two seconds she let's go and the arrow shoots a couple of inches next from the dot.

"Almost." Jack smiles at her. A couple of red locks have fallen out of her knot and dangle right over her face. Jack stares at her disappointed face expression and laughs.

"Don't laugh at me Jack until you have tried it yourself. It's hard!"

"You're right it is. Here you have another chance."

"Alright." Rose takes another deep breath and repeats her action.

"Really focus on it." She hears Jack say.

She lets go and the arrow shoots put again. In the red dot!

"I did it!" Rose gasps.

"You did!"

"Well done miss." The man behind the stand congratulates her.

"Thank you." Rose smiles brightly.

"You can choose between the doll or the pony."

Rose shakes her head. "Please make someone else happy with it."

"If you say so. Have a nice day you two."

"Thank you." They both say.

"What an achievement of the day." Rose laughs.

"I guess you can go hunting now instead of watching Mr. Hockley shoot all the birds."

"Haha. You have a point there. Now he can stand in the pouring rain holding up an umbrella for me. 'How does that sound, my dearest fiancé?'"

"To celebrate your success, would you like a drink?"

Rose nods. "Please."

Jack heads to a stand to fetch a drink.

"Miss Rose?"

Rose turns around when she hears someone calling her name. It's Rosie.

"Hi Rosie."

"I was just wondering if you were alright."

"I am truly wonderful, thank you. Are you having a good time as well?"

Rosie nods. "They boys are gonna play tug of war. You wanna watch?"

"Yes, but Mr. Dawson is just getting a drink."

Rosie looks over her shoulder to see Jack waiting in line. "That's gonna take a while. Come."

Rose nods and follows Rosie to where everybody is waiting for the game to begin.

"We are with one less…" Albert notices.

"Where is Jack?" William asks as he notices that the blond guy is the only one missing.

"Hey Dawson!" Albert calls him when he sees Jack.

Jack turns around and sees everyone staring at him. "What?!" he calls back.

"Come and help us!"

Jack gets his place out of the line and joins the group.

"Go in the front." William tells him.

Jack nods and strikes his hands through his hair to get it out off his face.

He takes the robe and looks behind him. "Okay ready?... Pull!"

All the men start to pull the robe as fast as they can. All the others who are watching the game are cheering and beer flows everywhere. Rose is a bit overwhelmed by it all but she's having the time of her life and joins the others with cheering for their team.

After what seems seconds Jack and the others fall onto the ground. They won!

"Bloody pathetic losers!" a brown haired man from the other team screams and walks over to Albert.

"Dude. It was just a game! Calm down."

"Oh god…" Lucy whispers to April.

"He's clearly drunk." April whispers back.

"Listen. We won. It's a game. Go back." Jack joins their conversation.

"What do you want then?!" The man pushes Jack.

Rose watches it happen and knows it going to get out of hand.

"Jack!" She heads over to him and takes his arm, "Let him be… he is clearly drunk…"

"Ah you need your girlfriend to help you? I wish I had such a gorgeous girlfriend like her… lucky lucky boy."

Rose stares at the man and tries to look as calm as possible.

"Leave her alone!" Jack tells him. He's becoming angry.

Albert takes the man's arm to sweep him around. The action makes the man bump against Rose and she falls backwards, her head hitting the corner of a wooden board. She falls onto the ground.

Every one around her gasps and kneels down next to her.

"Miss Rose!"

"Miss Rose, are you alright?!"

Jack is also kneeled down next to her. "Rose, can you hear me?" he asks her gently while still being worried as hell. He puts his hand behind under her head and he feels blood.

"She doesn't respond." April says panicky.

"We have to get a doctor now!" Jack tells her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is it bad, doctor?" Lucy asks while holding Rose's hand?

Rose's head feels so dizzy and leans half numb against her maid.

"Only a cut, but you really hit your head hard. You may feel rather dizzy for a day or two."

Rose tries to nod a bit.

"How is she going to get home?" The doctor asks.

"Our chauffeur is getting the car. It won't take long."

"Mr. Hockley is going to kill us." William mumbles. Rose hears him and shakes her head.

"He doesn't have to know."

"He will find out, Miss."

"No he won't..."

April sighs and looks at the others.

"Rose!" A sudden voice screams, and it isn't Jack's.

Everyone turns around and see Mr. Campbell rushing over.

"Great..." William sighs.

"How does he know?" Albert asks Jack.

"He wanted to order the car... So I had to tell him..."

"Are you alright, Rose?" Harry asks as he kneels in front of his sister in law.

"I am fine, just a bit dizzy."

"Here, lean on me. We have to get you home."

Rose nods and stands up. "Cal mustn't know about this. It's no one's fault."

"I can't promise you that."

Rose doesn't respond and Harry takes her to the car.

...

"What on earth happened?!" Lily rushes outside to see her husband and sister walk to the front door.

"She hit her head." Harry informs her.

"What is this?!" Now Cal joins everyone as well. Rose squeezes her eyes.

"She fell and hit her head." Harry repeats.

"WHAT?!"

Rose squeezes her eyes even harder and cringes at the hard sound of Cal's voice. "Please, Cal. Don't scream that loud."

"Of course I scream loud! I am furious."

"Just let her inside. Then we'll discuss it." Lily tells him and takes Rose's arm.

"How did you find her, Harry?" Ruth asks

"I wanted to order the car, but I saw Mr. Dawson being in such a rush. He told me what happened."

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN EVERYONE? I SHOULD DISMISS THEM ALL RIGHT AWAY."

"Cal, please..." Lily hisses

"It wasn't anyone's fault!" Rose fires back, "Someone just bumped into me and I fell. It could have happened to anyone!" She grabs her head... "Ouch."

"I'm getting you cleaned up..."

Rose nods and Lily takes her upstairs.

"Unbelievable! I told her not to go! I told her! I'll have a word with them! They let this happen to my fiancée!"

"Cal. Just try to calm down. Nothing real bad has happened. She needs her rest now." Harry tells his brother in law.

Ruth is watching the two while being dead silent.

"She disobeyed me, Harry. She always thinks she knows best!"

"I don't think that's fair to say. It's only happened this time. She's eighteen. It's good for her to experience such things."

"Don't call it good, Harry," Ruth now joins the conversation, "I feel such shame."

"Great... Well I'm going to help my wife and her sister. If you will excuse me."

Harry walks upstairs and knocks on Rose's door.

"Who's there?" Lily asks

"Your husband."

"Come in."

"How are you feeling?"

Rose sighs. "I can feel it. But I am a lot more scared of Cal's upcoming outburst to the servants. It was just a stupid accident."

"They have to know, Rose." Lily tells her.

"Know what?"

"That they can't drag you into those stupid actions."

"But they didn't! I wanted to go!"

"And that was a stupid idea." Lily says strictly.

"I guess I'm feeling rather tired. Tell Cal and mother that I won't be joining you for dinner. Now leave me alone please."

Lily looks at Harry. "It's fine." He mouths to her.

"Shall I ask the cook to make some food for you?"

"No, I'm going to sleep."

"Alright…" Lily sighs and she leaves with Harry following her.

Rose watches the two leave. She turns her head to the mirror and watches her reflection. Her hair is tangles up in one big knot, her eyes are marked with dark circles and her skin looks even paler than it already is. She keeps staring. A wonderful day has been scattered into dust within a split second.

She takes off her jewelry and can see dried up blood around her cuticles. Rose can feel Jack's hands touching hers while explaining how you have to hold a bow.

 _Why are you thinking about him so much, Rose? You don't know him._

But that is a big lie. She met him about a week ago, but she's never felt so comfortable around anyone. He is different he is pure. But he is below her and she is trapped.

Burying her face in her hands while tears are rolling over her cheeks like a waterfall.

…

"If I had to be really, really honest I should dismiss you all! Involving my fiancée in situations like this is unacceptable!"

Everyone stays quiet and looks down to the floor. Mrs. Bentley shakes her head.

"I am so very sorry. I should have been there. Mr. Hockley, I assure you that it won't happen again. Have you all heard it?"

Everybody nods their head.

"Is she alright now, Mr. Hockley?" Mrs. Bentley asks.

"She is upstairs."

"Alright then."

Cal looks at the servants one last time. "Good… now everyone go back to work."

Rosie walks with Albert to the boot room. "At least we can keep our job." Rosie sighs. She takes a pair of shoes and starts cleaning them. "I can stay with you. Not having this job won't kill me."

"Being with me?" Rosie blushes.

"Look at you. You're are beautiful."

Rosie blushes even more. "Albert, flirting during work is very inappropriate."

"Come on. By the way if that new chauffeur can flirt with Miss Rose, I can definitely tell you that you are a beautiful woman."

"What?"

"Don't tell me I am the only one who sees it." He chuckles and walks out off the room. Rosie giggles and shakes her head. She and Albert have always had a strange relationship. They like each other and have kissed multiple times, but nothing more has ever happened.

…..

"I have to be careful, miss. It's quite a deep wound." April tells Rose as she is about to do her hair. It's the next morning and Rose is still feeling horrendous.

"Can't I just wear it natural?"

"I can put up the upper part with a ribbon."

"Yes, please."

April takes the brush and gently brushes Rose's hair. They both stay quiet. The sun shines through the curtains onto both girls'. Neither of them feels it.

"I still look like a… a drained out washing cloth."

"Don't expect yourself to look like Evelyn Nesbit, miss. Remember the fall you made yesterday."

"April?"

"Yes, miss."

"Did Cal say something to you yesterday? I mean when you got back?"

"He did." April sighs and hangs up Rose dressing gown.

"What did he say?"

"That he ought to fire us all. And that we aren't allowed to take you anywhere with us."

"He can't decide that for you!"

"I believe he can."

"That's outrages! Why can't he just understand it was an accident?"

April keeps silent and Rose groans in annoyance.

"I am going to have some breakfast." She says and storms off, leaving April alone in her room.

….

"Mr. Dawson, you will be picking up Mr and Mrs Kingsley this afternoon. They are joining us for dinner tonight."

Jack nods and lays down the newspaper he is reading. "Of course, sir."

"Good." Cal is about to walk off but Jack keeps him up.

"Mr. Hockley?"

"Yes?"

"Uhm how is miss Rose doing?"

"Much better, thank you." He answers in the most harsh tone some can speak.

"Good to know..." Jack mumbles and walks back into the garage. He sees his sketchbook laying on top of a shelve. He picks it up and opens it. He hasn't drawn in ages, the most recent one was from over a month ago.

He takes it with him and sits down on the grass outside the garage. The sun is shining extremely bright and the warmth touches Jack's face gently. He lights up a cigarette and sighs while blowing out the smoke of his first inhale.

He takes the pencil and starts drawing whatever pops up in his head.

"If this is what your job's duties consist of, I wouldn't mind being a chauffeur."

Jack looks up by the sudden voice he hears in front of him. Her face glows in the afternoon sunlight and she smiles sweetly at him.

"Rose."

"Can... Can I join?"

"Yeah of course."

Rose smiles even brighter and sits next down to Jack.

"Everyone has been trying to keep me inside all day. I could finally sneak out."

"How are you feeling?"

"Despite of having a hole in my head. I am alright."

Jack looks at her. "You got us really worried yesterday, and if it's all because of me... I insist that I-"

"Jack, don't be silly. Don't ever think it was your fault. It was no one's fault. Cal should understand that as well..." Rose interrupts Jack.

"He made it very clear yesterday."

Rose smiles sadly at Jack...

"But I want to thank you, Jack. I had a wonderful time yesterday. I really had."

"I'm glad, Rose."

She unfolds her umbrella and lays it down next to her. She leans a bit closer to Jack to get a better look of his drawings.

"Those are just some sketches, nothing special." Jack quickly says. He wants to close his sketch book and Rose prevents him from doing so.

"Even if they are sketches. They still look incredible."

"Here try it yourself." He hands Rose some paper and a pencil. She looks confused at him.

"I don't think I would be able to, Jack."

"Rubbish. What do you see?"

"What do I see? Oh uh..." Rose looks around the garden and stops when she sees a couple of flowers she likes, "I see... Flowers?"

"Great. Now here," Jack takes Rose's hand gently. She scares a bit from his sudden touch. Her heart begins to beat a lot faster and she can't stop it, "Keep your eyes on the flowers and really try to move across the picture with your eyes and hand at the same time."

He moves her hand across the paper and a line appears.

Rose looks concentrated at the paper as she feels Jack's hand over hers. She feels a wave of relaxation flooding inside of her. He smells like tobacco and the fresh outside air.

"It looks exactly like it." She almost whispers.

Jack grins and lets go of her hand.

"Your turn."

Rose takes the pencil and draws some other flowers around the first one. "Like this?" She is a bit unsure about it.

"It looks great." Jack smiles

"Really? Cause I don't like it when people just say nice things because they don't want to be rude."

Jack laughs at her. "No It's really good. I mean it. If I were lying I'd say that umbrella looks nice."

Rose gasps and shakes her head. "That's why I put it away. Cause I knew that."

"Ow you did?"

Rose nods. "Uhum." She turns her body towards Jack to face him completely. "Let me try this. I'm going to draw you with my eyes closed."

"Very abstract, miss."

Rose closes her eyes and starts drawing Jack as she can see him in her imagination. Jack grins and keeps staring at her. She can feel it. She can feel his eyes staring at her and it burns. But in the most wonderful way. Her cheeks begin to turn slightly red and her breathing becomes heavier. Why does she have this? Why can't she feel like nothing is the matter when she is around him? Why does she want to be around him all the time?

"I am almost done." She whispers. After a couple more lines she opens her eyes and laughs at the result.

"This is horrendous!"

"Can I see it?" Jack takes his sketchbook out of her hands and laughs as well.

"Wait," Rose takes it back and writes down her name, "Rose DeWitt Bukater, May 29th 1913. Now it's really done. My first ever made piece of art."

Jack grins and lights up another cigarette. "You have to put a frame around it and hang it onto your wall."

"And look at your pointy forehead whenever I wake up." Rose laughs.

"Exactly!"

Jack blows out the inhaled smoke and Rose stares at it. "Can I have a try?"

"Of course."

Rose takes it from Jack and inhales the fresh tobacco. She can feel it burn inside her throat and coughs a bit.

"Mother would kill me if she saw me like this."

"Is there a time when she doesn't want to kill you?"

"I guess on my wedding day."

"When is it?" Jack asks.

"What?"

"Your wedding day."

"Oh in December. We were supposed to get married last year but we lost a lot of money. That's why we had to postpone it."

"I see…"

Rose looks at Jack and hands him his cigarette. "People like us only marry for money."

"That's just ridiculous." Jack shakes his head.

"It's not ridiculous, Jack. It's what's very common."

"Isn't the purpose of marriage being with someone you love? I don't hear you talking about him like he puts the stars in the sky."

Rose stands up. "Stop talking nonsense, Jack. That's maybe how you think about love. But don't pretend like you know how it is for us."

 _God Rose, stop it now!_

They look at each other until Jack breaks the silence. "I've got to pick up your guests for tonight." He walks back into the garage and Rose walks away. She feels embarrassed and is mad at herself, but she tries to block it out.

….

"Sara? What a surprise." Fabrizio says as he sees the petite brown haired girl walking into the café.

She smiles at him. "I am glad you still remember my name." She giggles.

"Of course! Can I a help you with something? Only a the sad thing is that a we are about to close for tonight."

"Oh... Well I can easily come back another time."

"I can walk a you home?"

"Please." She smiles.

...

"So you are a also from Europe?" Fabrizio asks Sara as they are walking in the cool summer air.

"Well my mother is Danish and my father is from southern France. I was born in Copenhagen. But I actually feel 100 percent American to be honest. I've lived here since I was two."

"You ever wanna go back to Denmark?"

"Oh yes! I can't remember anything about it. But now I'm stuck between Philadelphia and Chicago. That's where my family lives. And you?"

"I am a proud Italian. I wanted to go to America for future. Much better here than Italy."

"A lot of people say so. I guess that's why my parents left as well. But you don't miss your family?"

"My a mother is dead. Since then my father doesn't want to a talk to me... He really closed."

Sara looks sadly at him. "Oh I am so sorry Fabrizio."

He smiles at her. "I am a happy man."

They walk further for a couple of minutes before they reach Sara's house.

"This is it. Thank you for walking me back."

"Of a course. I had great time."

"Me too. And I'll definitely see you around."

"Maybe you like to go out? Maybe dinner?"

Sara smiles brightly. "I'd love to." She walks towards him and kisses him on the cheek before she heads inside.

Fabrizio smiles happily and makes his way back to the cottage. When he walks in he sees his best friend sitting on the couch.

"Jack! What a surprise!"

"We are having a problem." Tommy interrupts him and looks at Jack with a serious expression. Jack rolls his eyes and grabs a cigarette.

"Problemé?"

"Jack is in love." Tommy says dead serious. But Fabrizio smiles and sits down next to the irishman.

"Jack is in a love?! Who is it? The a cook?"

"Oh you wish you it were the cook. It worse. It's the girl, the girl who lives there, the girl who is engaged."

"Her name is Rose." Jack says annoyed.

"Rose then."

"I don't see the problem?" Fabrizio asks being clueless about this situation.

"Don't bully him about it, Tommy." Ellie walks in the room.

"I am just saying that it's gonna bring trouble. She is engaged, Jack. Aristocracy. She is in a whole other world. Just forget her."

"She is different, Tommy."

"I'm sure she is. She-"

"Tommy, stop it!" Ellie warns him.

"I am just saying it because I care about you Jack. I don't want to visit you in prison, because you tried to steal Mrs. Rich and powerful."

"I'm not trying to steal her, Tommy. It's just... I don't know. I can see that she doesn't love him. I can see that she wants more with her life, and I just want to show her that." Jack sighs and leans back in the couch. Ellie sits next to him and sighs.

"Jack, darling. I think it is so nice of you to want to help her, but yes, you have to be careful. That's all I say."

"I am careful. Really."

"Those people live in a world, which is hard to understand for people like us." Tommy says now way more calm.

Jack stays silent and stands up. "I have to get back. I'll see you another time." Everyone says their goodbyes and heads off back to the big house. He keeps thinking about what happened between him and Rose this afternoon. She was mad, really mad. And he is mad too, mad about her...

...

"Jack I thought you weren't coming anymore." Mrs. Bentley says

"Sorry I'm a bit late, Mrs. Bentley. I hope I'm still on time for dinner."

"Don't worry boy, you are."

"Thank you." Jack walks through the corridor into the servants's haul. Everyone is already sitting there for the upcoming meal. Jack takes a seat next to April.

"Are you alright, Jack?" She whispers, "You look a bit dazed off."

"No I am fine. I just didn't sleep that well last night."

"Okay." She politely smiles.

...

"Sweet Pea? Sweet Pea?"

"Huh?" Rose looks up from her plate and faces Cal who has been trying to get her attention for the past minute.

"Are you alright? Does your head hurt?"

Rose shrugs her shoulders. "A bit, but I am fine."

"You are so dazed off."

"It's fine. I have just a lot going on my mind."

Mrs. Kingsley hears the two and decides to speak up.

"Are you thinking about your wedding, dear?"

Rose turns her head to her. _Yes how badly I want to run away from it._

"It's just all a bit stressful. Exciting, but stressful."

"I can agree with you on that." She laughs.

"We actually wanted to go away for a while. Just to relax a bit. But Rose here doesn't want to."

"Why not, Rose?" Mr. Kingsley asks her while he takes a nip from his wine.

"I don't see the benefits of it. I won't be able to relax whether I am here or somewhere else."

"Sometimes a different location can be very relaxing, Rose." Ruth tells her.

"I have a proposition. Why don't you come with us to our resident in Toronto? There is a beach their where you can just blow off. And now we have a reason to go as well." Mr. Kingsley smiles.

"What a marvelous idea, darling."

"Victor, are you sure?" Cal asks him while being perplexed by his offer.

"Of course! We'd love to."

Rose puts down her fork and fakes a smile.

"We only need you to say yes. Please say yes." Mrs. Kingsley laughs.

"Yes then." Cal gives the answer.

"Good. Maybe this weekend?"

Everybody nods except for Rose.

"That's settled then."

"Well what a great way to end the dinner. Can I Invite you to all come to the drawing room?" Ruth stands up and the others follow her.

"Toronto is such a swell place. So much to do for a young woman like you." Mrs. Kingsley tells Rose as they walk into the living room.

Rose sits down on the large green couch. "I've heard many good things about it. Now I can finally experience it myself."

Maybe it's a good thing to go away for a while and not be around Jack. She feels herself getting too attached to that man and doesn't know what to do with it.

"Care for a drink miss?" William asks her.

She puts her hand in front of the tray and shakes her head.

"No thank you."

"Care for a drink, ma'am?" Now William asks Mrs. Kingsley and she gladly takes a glass of whine off the tray.

"What did I hear earlier? You had an accident, yesterday?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just hit my head very hard. I don't understand why Cal is making such a fuss about it."

"Is that why you are wearing your head down?"

Rose nods. "Yeah..."

"Rose thought it would be a good idea to go to the fair with the servants." Ruth interrupts them and sits down in front of Mrs. Kingsley.

Mrs. Kingsley laughs nervously. "The servants? Oh well... That's something new."

...

"Victor, Christine thank you for your company tonight."

"We've had a wonderful time, Cal. Thank you."

Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley are about to leave and the car is waiting for them.

Rose keeps looking at Jack who is sitting behind the wheel, but he doesn't look back. He just keeps staring in front of him.

I'm sorry, Jack. Rose thinks to herself.

"Rose, my dear. I'm sure you are gonna love Toronto." Mrs. Kingsley tells her for the 5th time tonight.

"Of course."

As they say their last goodbyes, Ruth heads upstairs. Rose wants to follow her mother, but Cal takes her head and lets her turn towards him.

"I'm tired, Cal." Rose mumbles.

He smirks and puts his lips onto her neck and kisses it. Rose feels sick to her stomach and squeezes her eyes shut.

"Cal, please."

"Can't I just have a little alone time with my fiancée?"

"You can. When my head doesn't hurt anymore and I don't have to struggle to stand properly on my legs the whole day." She lies to get out off his touch. And so he does.

"I can't wait to finally marry you. All the struggles we've had Sweet Pea. Soon they will all be over and I can call you mine." He whispers in her ear.

She can barley breathe and only nods.

"Goodnight, Cal." She says softly and heads upstairs.

She takes a deep breath and closes the door behind her. Rose rings for her maid and after a couple of minutes April is standing in her room.

"How was your dinner, miss?" April asks as she unbuttons Rose's dress.

"We are going to Toronto."

"Toronto?" She asks surprised, "when?"

"This weekend. Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley asked us to come and stay in their mansion there."

"Toronto is rather beautiful, miss."

"You've been there?"

"Only when I was little, but I can remember running around the beach with my little brother."

"So you can show me around then?"

"A little bit."

Rose turns towards April and detaches the ribbon from her hair. Her red locks fall over her shoulders.

"We are leaving this Saturday morning and We'll be back next Sunday. But I think Mr. Gibson will inform you about it."

"He will, miss. Will this be everything, miss?"

Rose nods. "Yes thank you. Goodnight, April."

"Goodnight, miss."

April walks out of her room and closes the door behind her. She smiles to herself. Her memories of Toronto are something she could never forget. Those are actually the only memories she has left from her brother…. She checks the last things around the house and then goes to bed herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, seriously. Thank you all so much for your support! I am so grateful to all of you :D**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and sorry if there aren't that many Jack and Rose scenes but I have a lot of ideas for the story so stay tuned ;) xxx**

…..

"April did you pack my white dress with the pink flowers?" Rose asks while walking down the stairs with her maid following her.

"I did, miss."

"Great."

As Rose is downstairs Mr. Gibson walks up to her.

"A letter for you, miss."

Rose takes is and opens it.

"Are you excited to go to Toronto, miss?"

Rose shrugs her shoulders. "To be fair, I don't know. It's just for a week."

"And we will welcome you back with opens arms."

Rose smiles at him. "I'm already looking forward to it, Gibson."

Gibson nods and walks off, leaving young Rose with her letter.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _As I promised I would write you about the details of the annual art gallery, I am terribly sorry for the delay. Due some complications it has been decided to reset the event in Philadelphia on June 12th In the St. Peters house._

 _It starts at 5 O'clock, followed by a dinner with all the invited quests. I hope to hear from you._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Tiana Swire_

Rose smiles at the letter and Harry sees it as he walks through the hallway.

"Good news?"

Rose nods. "It's from Mrs. Swire about the art gallery."

"That's exciting. Are you going?"

"Of course I am going. I can't wait," she stays quiet for a while as an idea pops into her head, "Harry at what time are we leaving?"

"At 11. Why?"

Wonderful.

"I just need to get something done."

"Oh. Alright." Harry nods at her and goes on with running his errands.

Rose folds the letter and makes her way to the garage, hoping Jack will be there. They haven't spoken to each other since their fall out. And Rose is still frightened that Jack doesn't want to talk to her. But she has a plan. She has no idea how she got up with it, but she wants it.

It's a bit drowsy outside, but rather warm for this time of the year. When Rose steps outside, her skin immediately feels sticky. She is holding the paper between her fingers holding it as if it could blow out off her hands any moment.

She sees him standing in the garage cleaning the car and a slight smile appears on her face. Jack turns around and sees Rose standing with her dress slightly blowing around her legs. He puts the sponge back into the water filled bucket.

"I thought you were ignoring me." He says.

Rose shakes her head. "I am not. And I want to apologize for my behavior, Jack."

"It's alright, Rose." He takes the sponge and splashes some water onto to car.

Rose steps in and takes the letter.

"I've got something for you." Rose hands him the letter. Jack raises an eyebrow, dries his hands and takes it.

"What's this?"

"Read."

Jack opens the letter and starts reading it.

"Dear Rose,

As I promised I would write you about the details of the annual art gallery, I am terribly sorry for the delay. Due some complications it has been decided to reset the event in Philadelphia on June 12th In the St. Peters house.

It starts at 5 O'clock, followed by a dinner with all the invited quests. I hope to hear from you.

Yours sincerely,

Tiana Swire"

Jack is now even more confused.

"Sounds exciting. You should go." He hands back the letter.

"I'm definitely going, but.. Jack would you like to go with me?"

"Me?"

"You. You are the only one who I can share my love for art with."

"Rose, they see me coming. Hi I'm

Miss DeWitt Bukater's chauffeur. Nice to meet you."

Rose looks down and tries to hide her smile.

"They don't have to know. I mean what if I just tell mother and Cal that you will be bringing me to gallery then have to go and pick something up and will take me home on your way back." Rose is surprised by her sudden brilliantly made up plan.

"That sounds..."

"Brilliant? I know. Now please say yes."

Jack smiles at the enthusiasm of Rose.

 _She is just so beautiful._

"Yes."

Rose smiles brightly at him.

"Now that's an answer I can take with me to Toronto."

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"No. But I made a deal with myself to go and hide on the beach every single day. It's only for a week."

"This looks like a nice getting together."

Jack and Rose both look up from the sudden voice that comes into the garage.

"Lily." Rose says a bit shocked and looks at Jack. Lily stands in front of the two and it's one of the most awkward moments ever.

"Harry told me you had to get something done, now to find you talking to Mr. Dawson here."

"I'm sorry ma'am," Jack tells her, "Rose... I mean Miss Rose has nothing to do with it. Blame me."

"I want you to come inside now, Rose."

Rose nods and follows her sister leaving Jack alone in the garage.

"Did you really have to do that?" Rose hisses to her.

"Yes I had. What are you thinking, Rose? You are engaged. You've been sneaking off lately after dinner, wondering with your mind. To see you've been spending time with that chauffeur?!"

"I see him as my friend, Lily! Nothing more!"

"Sure you do. What do you think? You marrying the chauffeur and we'd all come to tea... Are you in love with him?"

"What?! Lily you are being absurd! I don't believe we have even shaken hands. Yes I am engaged and I love Cal dearly. But that doesn't mean I am only allowed to talk to men who are at least 30 years older than me."

They stay silent and walk back to the house.

"There you are Sweet Pea! Good now do you have everything?"

"Almost." Rose mumbles and walks past him.

"Is... Is she alright?" He asks Lily.

"Sisters sometimes," She fake laughs, "Well, I'm going to look for my child."

"I believe he is up with nanny."

…..

"Ladies, this is it." Cal gets out of the car and opens the door. One by one, Ruth, Rose and Lily step out of the car as well. Harry and Adam get out of the other car, followed by the maids and valets

"And people only have a house like this to stay during a vacation?" Lucy asks April as they stand in front of the massive mansion.

"Yes…"

"You have finally arrived!" Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley walk outside their house followed by a couple of servants.

'It was quite the journey." Ruth walks over to them and they share some kisses.

"Alex, Finn and Tommy, could you please take the luggage up to their rooms?"

The boys nod at Mrs. Kingsley and get to the car.

"We have tea in the garden, because the weather is oh so wonderful, isn't it?"

"It definitely is," Now Lily walks up to them, "Good to see you again Victor and Christine."

"Good to see you too dear. And look at you. You've grown to such a beautiful woman."

"And that even after giving birth to a child." Lily laughs.

"He seems like such a fun kid."

"He is. He can be quite tuff sometimes, but Adam is a darling."

"I think I'm going to get myself cleaned up." Rose tells Cal.

"Then come and have tea with us."

"I will."

Rose walks up to the Kingsleys and greets them.

"So nice to have you here, Rose."

"Thank you Victor. But if you will excuse me, I'm going to get myself cleaned up first. The journey has made me feel rather sticky."

"Of course. Uhm Finn take Miss Rose to her room." Mr. Kingsley tells him and Finn nods.

"You'll be sleeping in the blue room. Almost feels like you're somewhere tropical."

"Thank you. I'll be back for tea."

….

"Wow it does look very tropical, miss." April puts Rose's suitcases on the bed and takes another glance around the room.

"It does." The walls are blue, the bed it blue as well. Everything is blue and it feels like swimming in a dark ocean.

"Would you like to change your dress, miss?"

"Yes maybe that's a good idea." Rose walks to one of her suitcases and opens it. She looks through it and picks out a light pink dress with a a big red bow around it.

"This will do?"

"Certainly, miss."

"But before you are getting me dressed, I want to tell you something." Rose quickly walks to the door, opens it and scans of there is no one who would be able to hear their conversation. She closes the door and locks it.

"It feels like you want to tell me quite a thing, miss. since you locked the door."

"It's nothing mysterious, but everyone is watching and I want to prevent them from bursting in."

"What is it you want to tell, miss?"

"Well it's like. Okay how am I going to explain this? Uhm... Okay. So I got invited to the art gallery, but I'm not going on my own."

"Yeah I've heard about it, who are you going with?"

Rose looks down at her feet and starts to twist her fingers. "Well... That's the point."

April raises an eyebrow. "It sounds as if your taking America's most wanted thief with you. It can't be that bad."

"It's Jack..." Rose mumbles really soft and April can't really hear her.

"Sorry, miss. I couldn't hear what you were saying."

"I asked Jack to come with me..." She says a bit louder.

"Jack? You mean the chauffeur."

Rose nods. "I know I shouldn't have told you this. Never mind."

"Miss, I don't mind, really."

"Maybe you don't... But the others do. Lily found me this morning talking to him. But it was only a conversation. Nothing more."

"But you like him. I mean excuse me for saying this... But since he came you've been smiling a lot more." April smiles

 _I have?_ Rose thinks to herself

"He is a very kind man, yes. But nothing more."

She keeps saying it to herself. She keeps telling herself that, so things won't get complicated. But is she really in love? What even is love? But one thing she does know is that she has this strange desire to be with him all the time and the urge to be as far away from Cal as possible. When Cal touches her she feels as if hands try to grab her into his belongings. And when Jack just touches her hand, for some reason it feels all so right and safe. But is that love?

She has never been in love. She doesn't know how it's like. She only reads it in novels, but those can be written with too much fantasy.

"But no one must find out about it, so I trust you enough to keep this secret."

"You secret it safe with me, miss," She smiles sweetly, "but how are you going to hide it from your family?"

Rose sighs. "Lying I guess. Maybe I can tell them that Jack will be taking me and has to pick something up, and that he will be taking me home on his way back."

"Fair enough."

"You think?"

"I do. He is very font of you, miss."

"Who?"

"Jack."

"He... He is?"

...

"Mommy, I am bored!" Adam whines as he walks around the garden not knowing what to do with himself.

"Darling I am having a conversation, ask your father."

"Where are Harry and Cal actually?" Ruth asks and rises from her chair.

"They are discussing some things about work." Rose sighs and puts down her teacup.

"While being on a holiday? Men sometimes…"

"Grandma, do you wanna play?"

"Not today darling."

Adam looks sad and turns his way to Rose.

"Auntie Rose do you wanna play?"

Rose smiles at him. "Of course Adam. Let's go and find your father."

She takes his hand and they walk off.

"What a wonderful mother she will be." Mrs. Kingsley smiles.

"Let's get her married first." Ruth laughs sarcastically

"She's been spending quite some time with that new chauffeur." Lily tells her mother while taking a sip from her tea.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw them today, talking in the garage. Just before we left. It seemed like they were having quite a fun time. And I bet it wasn't the first time."

"And you didn't think about telling me earlier?"

"It was never the right time. But I told her, but she got furious. She told me that being engaged doesn't mean that she can't talk to men who are at least over 30 or something. Ridiculous" she laughs.

"Well she has a point there," Mrs. Kingsley tells her, "I remember when Victor and I were engaged. My mother would get so devastated if I even looked at another man. And all the while I could only think about Victor. Yes I loved talking to other people, including other men. But no one could ever get my attention as I was only having eyes for my fiancé. Let me tell you, those two love each other so you really don't have to worry about that."

"She can just be so stubborn sometimes. Just like her father." Ruth sighs.

"She is a pistol, yes. But also a blooming flower."

Ruth and Lily stay quiet and look at each other.

"Well, if you say so."

Ruth is still a bit annoyed but she keeps her tongue. She doesn't want to spoil the holiday for anyone.

…

 **knock knock**

"Come in." Cal says from out of the smoking room.

Rose opens the door while holding little Adam's hand.

'So here you are."

"Daddy!" Adam says and rushes over to his father.

"Hey little fellah." He greets his son and picks him up.

"We've been looking for you everywhere. Why don't you come outside? The weather is wonderful."

"We will come in a minute sweet pea. We really have to look at some things."

"See I don't understand," Rose says with annoyance and folds her arms together, "It was you who wanted to go away to have a break. But I find you here talking about business. Couldn't you do that while being at home?"

"Sweet Pea, please. We really have to finish it. Just give us a moment and we will be back. Besides we still have a whole week in front of us."

"Daddy I wanna play."

"In a minute, Adam. Daddy really has to finish this." He puts Adam down and the little boy nods.

"Come on Adam. Let's go outside. We will be back for dinner."

"Have fun, Sweet Pea."

Rose rolls her eyes and takes Adam outside.

...

"We have all the week for ourselves." Rosie smiles at Jack while they are all having their dinner.

It is indeed very quiet. Lucy, April and Gilbert, Cal's new valet are in Toronto as well. There don't have to be prepared meals for upstairs and no freshly made up beds every single morning.

"Don't cheer too early, Rosie," Mrs. Bentley tells her, "They may be gone but that doesn't mean you can lay back on the couch the whole week."

"Yes, Mrs. Bentley."

"Come on Mrs. Bentley, can't you just let us kick up our feet for one day?" Albert begs her.

"Absolutely not. Besides you and William have to clean the silverware."

"Seriously?!" William throws down his cutlery and shakes his head.

"I am being very serious." Mrs. Bentley says and stands up to continue her duties.

"When I'm done, I'm going to take you on a date." Albert whispers into Rosie's ear a bit too loud. Some have heard and start to giggle, turning Rosie's cheeks bright red.

"That's embarrassing..." Rosie mumbles as Albert walks off.

Jack laughs at her. "Don't think that. Albert definitely likes you, and there's nothing embarrassing about it."

"Since when have you become so wise?"

"Maybe I've always been." He jokes.

"Sure you have."

Jack stands up and walks off as well. He makes his way to the garage and lights up a cigarette. It's still not fully dark outside and Jack takes a chair to enjoy the last beams of daylight for today.

While sitting at the chair, Jack has a full overview of the right side of the house and a bit of the back.

 _Which room would be Rose's?_

What if he snuck into her room and put down a note to welcome her after her trip. But one of the maids would definitely find it not to forget if someone sees him sneaking around the corridors he will hang.

He never thought he could think about such cheesy and romantic things. As a little boy he always told his parents that he'd never fall in love or get married. His parents would just laugh at him. One night his father told him: " _One day you will meet someone who's the first thing you think about in the morning, and the last thing at night."_ _  
_  
And he was right. Her beautiful red curls, her soft and tender voice and her strength that she has, but is still buried deep inside her. He wants her to burst open, and not for him but for herself.

And if this is what loves feels like, he is glad he didn't keep that promise to himself of not falling in love.

He leans back in his chair and takes a slur from his cigarette, enjoying the cool evening breeze.

"I got a letter from Mrs. Swire yesterday." Rose tells her mother as they are having breakfast together in the garden.

"About the art show or something?"

"Yes. It has been moved to the St. Peters house in Philadelphia."

"So no New York then?"

Rose shakes her head. "No. Well I don't have to take the train then. So Mr. Dawson can bring me." Rose finds it quite strange and silly to call Jack Mr. Dawson as she is so used now to just call him by his surname.

Ruth raises an eyebrow and nods. Rose sees it and knows exactly what she is thinking. Lily has told her, hasn't she? She brushes it off and continues with her story.

"It starts at 5 O'clock in the afternoon and it will be finished with a dinner, so I will be back home late that day."

"Would you like someone to go with you? Perhaps Cal or your sister."

Rose shakes her head furiously. "No thank you. That's something I want to enjoy by myself. Besides Mrs. Swire will be there so I'll be kept in great company."

"Sure."

Rose looks down and awkward silence finds its place. It's always been like this with her mother. They have something to talk about for maybe 5 minutes and after that. Complete silence.

"I was thinking about going to the beach today. Perhaps you want to come with me?"

"Not today. Mrs. Kingsley and I are going out for luncheon."

"All right. Well I think I'm going now."

"I guess I have missed you for breakfast." Lily says as she walks up to her mother and sister.

"I was about to go to the beach."

"Oh great. Would you mind taking Adam with you? Harry and I are really busy today."

"I will. But before you take your child on a holiday with you, know that he won't be sitting on a chair all day and that you actually have to spend time with him."

"Rose, don't talk to your sister like that."

Lily stays quiet but keeps staring at Rose with a warning look.

"I am going to get Adam."

Rose walks off leaving her mother and sister behind.

...

"Look how pretty it is Adam." Rose points to the sea while holding Adam in her arms.

"It's really big."

"Indeed it is really big," Rose smiles at him, "Let's go and find a spot so we can sit there and enjoy the sun and the flowing water of the sea."

Rose walks around until she finally finds a nice spot on the sand. She puts down Adam as well as a basket and pulls out a blanket to lay down. It's really windy and she has to constantly pull her hat close to her head so it won't blow off.

"Adam, stay with me all right?"

He nods and smiles at her. "Yes auntie Rose."

Rose sits down onto her knees and closes Adam's coat a bit tighter.

"It's still a bit cold. So you have to stay warm."

"Is mommy coming as well?" The little boy asks his.

"Mommy is very busy today. But you can spend the whole week with her." Or so Rose hopes. It's sad to recognize so much of her own childhood in Adam's. Spending days with Nanny without saying a word to her parents. And her father pushing her out off his office whenever she tried to sneak in.

"Do you wanna play?" A sudden voice asks and Rose turns around to see a little girl behind her asking Adam to play with her. Rose smiles and greets the little girl who maybe is a bit older than Adam. She's wearing a light green dress and has brown short hair with a bow attached to it.

"Hello there, do you wanna play with Adam?"

The little girl nods.

"Wendy, get back here!"

A woman is now coming their way followed by another girl and boy.

"I am sorry, is my daughter bothering you?" The woman asks.

Rose shakes her head. "No not at all. She just wanted to play with Adam."

"She's been walking away all day. Even the beach isn't a good idea to let her blow out."

"It's all right."

"Is that your son?" The woman asks.

"Oh no. It's my little nephew, Adam."

The woman introduces herself to Rose and shakes her hand.

"Gwendolyn Baker." She says.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater. Nice to meet you." The woman is a bit stunned to hear such a name, knowing she must be from some sort of high-class family. She calls Wendy to head on, but Rose lets her stay.

"Please sit down. I think they are having a great time." Rose looks at the little children running around the sand. Gwendolyn hesitates for a moment, but decides to sit down as well.

"It's a nice place, isn't it?" Rose says.

"The beach?"

"Yeah. It's so calm here?"

"You have never been here?"

"No. It's the first time. I'm staying at the Kensington's house this week with my family."

Gwendolyn's eyes widen. "Kensington's house? Wow." She nervously giggles.

"And you?" Now Rose asks her.

"I live with my mother, now... You see my husband died 3 years ago, leaving me with nothing really. Except my children."

"Oh Gwendolyn I am so sorry." Rose's eyes look very worried. She turns a bit to the right so she can face Gwendolyn completely.

"Well. It's fine. I've got them and that's all I need."

"They are so sweet." Rose smiles and turns to the children who are still running around each other.

"They are my angels."

"Why don't I invite you to have luncheon someday this week?" Rose suddenly comes up with the idea.

"Lunch? Oh it's not necessary, really."

"Maybe it isn't, but don't we all deserve something nice here and there?"

"Well there is a nice place here nearby called the York."

"Great. Tuesday?"

"Tuesday sounds good."

"That's settled then." Rose proudly smiles. She feels happy helping that woman. But the thing is, since she met Jack she feels much more comfortable around strangers. Maybe she always has but never got the chance because her mother didn't let her.

"Uncle Cal!" Little Adam calls and Rose's eyes immediately widen. She turns around and sees Cal coming their way.

"Sweet Pea, there you are. Ruth told me you were on the beach." He sees Gwendolyn sitting next to her but he ignores the woman completely.

"Who is that?" Gwendolyn whispers to Rose.

"Cal?" she stands up, "I didn't know you were coming."

There is an awkward silence. "Uhm may I introduce you to Gwendolyn Baker. Gwendolyn this is Caledon Hockley... My fiancé..." She mumbles the last part.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hockley." She stands up and wants to shake his hand, but Cal just nods at her.

"Rose I want you to come back to the house with Adam." He hisses to her.

"No, I'm staying here." She hisses back.

"I think it's better if we go..." Gwendolyn says feeling extremely awkward.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea." Cal responds, but Rose shakes her head.

"Don't be silly, Gwendolyn. You can stay. And I'm staying as well." She says the last part while staring deadly into Cal's eyes. He looks furious but keeps quiet.

"We'll talk about this later."

"Fine." Rose fires back and turns away from him. Cal walks away and Rose sits down again.

"Excuse me for that."

"I don't want to get you in any trouble, Rose."

"It has nothing to do with you, really. It's him. He wants to lock me up inside all day. But he can't do that."

"And he is your fiancé?"

"Yes," Rose says shortly, "but he is a nice man."


	8. Chapter 8

"You don't mind me sitting here all day?" Sara asks while sitting at the bar looking at Fabrizio.

"As a long as a you let a me do my job. You can stay a here all day. Boss is not here."

Sara smiles at him. "Where is your boss?"

Fabrizio shrugs his shoulders to let Sara know that he doesn't have a single clue.

"Sounds even more exciting," She giggles, "And because there is no one here, I can just watch you the whole time."

"Not a really exciting it is."

"For me it is. My roommates have been making me go crazy the last couple of days so I do everything to just sit here in pure relaxation."

Fabrizio smiles at her and Sara smiles back. They haven't told each other yet, but they are both in love.

"When are you going to take me on a date, Fabrizio?" Sara asks him while taking a sip from her orange juice.

"Thisa weekend."

"Sounds fun."

"Buta I a don't have an idea whatta."

"That's all right. I can wait." She laughs.

"But there is a dace party on a June 12th."

"Here in the café?"

Fabrizio nods.

"Well count me in then."

 **Ring ring** the door opens and Sara looks up.

"Oh hello. Can I help you with something?" she asks.

"Yeah I am looking for Fabrizio, actually. I thought he had to work today?"

Fabrizio peaks his head around the corner and sees his best friend standing in the café with his sketchbook in his hands.

"Fabrizio, you friend is asking for you."

"Jack a whata a surprise!" He smiles and walks up to his friend and greets him

"I was nearby so I thought lets visit my best friend."

"Jack this is a Sara, Sara this is a Jack."

They shake hands. 'How do you do?"

"So you are Jack? The chauffeur?" Sara asks him.

Jack laughs. "Yeah that's me."

"Nice to meet you, Jack. Fabrizio has told me a lot about you."

Jack takes a seat next to Sara and Fabrizio gives him a beer.

"Thanks," he turns towards Sara, "So you have been spending a lot of time recently? No wonder I haven't seen you in a while." He says to Fabrizio and his face turns red.

"Fabrizio is taking me on a date this weekend. But I have no idea what he has planned."

"Exciting," Jack laughs, "Fabrizio has always been very romantic, right Fabri?"

Fabrizio's face turns even redder.

"And how is life at the big house?" Sara asks Jack.

"A lot of rich people here and there, but it is fun."

"And is it a nice house?"

"You like asking questions, don't you?"

"Yeah… people find it quite annoying sometime, but I'm just a really curious person."

"Well to answer you question, I have no idea. I never get be 'in' the house except for downstairs."

"Oh my. I have always wanted to know how it feels like to dress up every single night in the most finest dressed and shining accessories. But I will never be able to." Sara looks down at her clothes. She is wearing a dark green skirt with a white blouse.

"It's not that you are missing out on something, Sara."

"Well, that's what you think. But I am a woman and I have my desires."

"I a think you look a beautiful." Fabrizio tells Sara and she blushes.

"Thank you."

"If I have to look at a horrible romantic moving picture, I ought to go." Jack jokes and takes a big sip from his beer.

"You a can't a say a that! I can a see you still a sit on the couch thinking about a Rosa."

Jack rolls his eyes. "That is different."

"No it's a not, mio amico."

"Wait, who is Rosa? Is that your girlfriend?" Sara asks being as curious as one can be.

"No it's not. Lets forget it."

"Who is Rosa, Fabrizio?" she now asks the Italian man.

Fabrizio says nothing and looks at Jack, who doesn't want to face his friend.

"Come on. Who is this super secret person?"

Jack sighs and decides to elaborate it to Sara. "Her name is, Rose. And it's a bit complicated."

Sara laughs. "Nothing is too complicated for me, Jack." She turns a bit more his way and folds her hands underneath her chin.

"You know I'm the chauffeur of the DeWitt Bukater family, right?"

"Yes." Sara nods.

"Well, Rose is the youngest daughter of the family."

Sara raises an eyebrow. "What's so complicated about it? So you are in love with her?"

Jack shrugs his shoulders. "I don't even know." He says.

Fabrizio listens to him and decides to fall in. "She is engaged." He tells her and Sara's eyes widen. "But… wow. Okay yes that sounds a bit complicated, I have to admit that. But why don't you know you are in love with her? I mean you ought to know that as a person, right? Or at least feel it."

"Maybe for you." Jack tells her.

"Amore is not logical." Fabrizio shakes his head and Sara giggles.

"She invited me to the national art gallery, though." Jack leans back and stretches his arms.

"The art gallery?!" Sara asks shocked.

"Whata is a that?" Fabrizio is confused.

"Every year there is this big thing, where many famous artists from all over the world show their art. Well not literally them… but their paintings hang there all over the building," Sara now turns to Jack, "But Jack, that is like exclusive. And she asked you to come with her?"

Jack nods.

"Magnificent! You can all dress up nice and glamorous and drink champagne all night long." Her eyes are getting all dreamy.

"Wait you have to dress for it? Like in a suit?"

"Of course!"

"I don't even own a suit, I have never worn a suit… I don't even know how to wear a suit."

Sara laughs at him and shakes her head. "Wait I got an idea. Fabrizio do you have a piece of paper and pen for me?"

"Of course." He takes a notebook and pen and shoves it to Sara.

She writes something down and hands Jack the note.

"Meet me here. You have time tomorrow?"

Jack nods. "Yeah the family is in Toronto, so I'm free all week."

"Good. Meet me here tomorrow. 2 O'clock?"

"All right, but what do you have in mind?"

"You need a suit, right? Well I'm getting you one."

"That's kind, but I don't have enough money to buy one."

"Don't worry about that. Fabrizio do you want to come as well?"

"I have to a work, I am sorry."

"That's all right." She smiles, "And when will the gallery be?"

"June 12th? I believe."

"No! Mio ragazzo! Then there is party here. I wanted to invite you."

"I am sorry, mate. But I am sure there will be many more parties to come."

...

"I am glad you came, Gwendolyn." Rose smiles at her.

"Thank you for inviting me."

The girls both take a seat and an server brings them a menu.

"Would like something to drink in advance?"

"Uh..." Gwendolyn mumbles a bit unsure. She doesn't know what to order because she doesn't want to be all rude and ungrateful towards Rose by ordering the most expensive things.

"A bottle of champagne with two glasses, please."

"Certainly, ma'am."

"Rose, you don't have to do that." Gwendolyn tells her.

"Of course I have. And besides, I want to. It's my holiday." She smiles.

"And your fiancé won't mind?"

Rose's smile disappears from her face in an instant when she hears the word fiancé coming out of Gwendolyn's mouth.

"I don't care what he thinks. I don't care at all." Rose looks down at her plate and starts to twist her fingers.

 _"Don't do that. It's really bad for you"_ she hears Jack's voice gently say. She looks back at Gwendolyn and stops.

"I see... When will the wedding be?"

"December 2nd... Much more time to prepare, right." A nervous laughter escapes from her lips.

"I hope that it will all come in place. And that he is good for you."

"Don't worry about that. Cal is very caring and loving."

 _"I don't hear you talk about him as if he puts the stars in the sky."_ She hears Jack's voice again. She got so mad at him when he said that. But more to protect herself from letting him get to close, to protect herself from letting everything fall in to ashes.

"Here you go ladies." The waiter puts the two glasses in front of them and pours the champagne.

"Thank you."

"Would you like something to eat as well, ma'am?"

"Uh," Rose gives the menu a quick scan, "for me the soup please."

"Excellent. And you ma'am." He now looks at Gwendolyn.

"The lamb?"

"Of course."

"Cheers." Rose raises her glass.

"Cheers."

"So tell me," Rose begins, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine I guess."

Rose smiles sweetly at her. "Fine?"

"Well it's hard you know, raising three children on your own. But my mother is such a great helper. I wouldn't be able to do it all without that woman."

"If I can do anything to help you. Please let me know."

"That's so kind of you, Rose. But there isn't anything you can do. I appreciate this moment. Here having lunch with you."

"How was he?"

Gwendolyn looks up at her. "Who?"

"Your husband."

A smile appears on her face. All this time Gwendolyn hasn't been able to talk abut it properly. Her word has become so isolated since her husband died. She's been living under this mask of loneliness and hope. "He was… how do you say it. The most wonderful man I have ever known. He was my other half as so to say. And the best father one could ever ask for."

Gwendolyn takes a sip of her champagne and takes a deep breath. Her breath feels shaky as a lump feels heavy in her throat.

"We met when we were only 12. And I can remember I found him the most annoying I'd ever met. So we didn't really talk to each other. But we had been together since we were 16 I believe. We married at 19 and I got pregnant in an instant," She smiles, "But he got sick, very sick. And there was nothing anyone could do."

"I don't know what to say." Rose whispers to her.

"You don't have to say anything. But the only thing I say to you is that I hope you will become as happy as I ever was with Luke."

"It's different, but I will try."

….

"Albert what are you doing?!" Rosie almost screams at him as she gets dragged along with Albert to God knows where. Albert laughs at her and opens the door of the boot room. He locks it and turns back to Rosie who has eyes as big as a doll.

"You aren't going to hold my hostage, are you?" she asks with a light shake in her voice.

"Please shut up." Albert tells her and puts his lips onto hers. Rosie is shocked by the sudden act of the fellow boy and moves backwards in a reflex bumping her hip against the table.

"Albert, stop it! People will notice."

He laughs again. "There is no on to be found downstairs. Now please tell me you want to be mine as badly as I want to be yours."

"I don't know what to say." Her face turns bright red.

"Say yes. Please say yes."

Rosie stays quiet but suddenly laughs. "You are ridiculous Albert. But that's why I like you." She walks back to him and kisses him back.

"I have to clean some rooms." She giggles and unlocks the door leaving Albert behind.

…..

"Jack over here!" Sara calls the blonde haired boy on the other side of the street. He looks up and sees Sara waving at him. He nods at her and crosses the street.

"I was thinking If I indeed were at the good address."

"Well I am here so you are." She smiles.

"But the one question I still have is how are you going to get me a suit?"

"Well the brother of one of my roommates works here. So I can let you rent a suit. Now come one he is waiting for us."

The both walk into the store and there are suits everywhere.

"Hi Connor." Sara greets the only man standing in the store as the walk inside.

"Hey Sara. Long time no see."

Jack walks now up to the black haired man and shakes his hand. "Jack Dawson. Nice to meet you."

"Connor Smith." He smiles.

"Connor, my good friend Jack here needs your help. It's that he got invited to the national art gallery and he needs a suit, like drastically."

"You have never worn a suit before, Jack?"

"Never. Never touched one either. Except for my work uniform."

"Well you can rend a suit and return it back the day after. That will spare you the money."

Connor walks over to Jack and looks at the label of his shirt to check his size. He nods his head and twirls his mustache a bit. Walking past a few racks he takes out a few items.

"I guess this will be excellent for an event like that. But one question is. How on earth did you get invited to 'The' national art gallery. That's like exclusive exclusive.."

"I have some connections." Jack jokes and Sara shakes her head grinning at him.

"He got asked by Rose DeWitt Bukater. Jack here is her chauffeur."

Connors eyes widen. "I don't have anything to say to that."

He hands Jack the suit and explains how and which layer he has to put on first.

"You got this."

"I hope so." Jack tells and disappears into the changing room.

"I haven't seen you in ages, Sara. How are you doing?" Connor asks Sara while they are waiting for Jack to get dressed.

"I am wonderful. Really."

"I can see that. You look all happy."

"I am very happy."

Connor laughs. "Maybe because of a special someone in your life?"

Sara giggles. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"His name is Fabrizio. He is Italian."

"Mamma mia!"

"But it's not like a real thing yet. He is going to take me on a date this weekend. But it's like I said not official or anything."

"You don't need to rush such things. You can't force love."

"Uhm, do I now need to put this jacket on?" Jack asks from behind the curtains.

"If that's the only thing left, then yes." Connors informs him and he walks over to the dressing room.

Jack sighs and looks in the mirror. It's quite a joke seeing himself like this. His hair is still messy from the wind outside."

"Jack I want to see it! Show us!" Sara tells him full excitement.

Jack takes a deep breath and walks out.

"My goodness, Jack!"

Jack looks at Sara. "Is it good."

"Good? You look wonderful. Come here have a good look at yourself."

Now looking in the big mirror Jack can see himself even better. Yes he does look like a gentleman.

"You shine up like a new penny." Sara smiles brightly at him through the mirror.

"Pretty close." He responds.

"The only thing is, Jack. That you have to pull your socks up."

Jack looks down and sees what Connor means. "Yes." He bends down and pulls them up.

"And then your hair combed back smoothly," Sara puts her hands on her hips and sighs, "Rose will fall onto her knees when she sees you like this."

"Haha."

"I mean it!"

…..

"I am so glad we are going home today." Rose smiles at April as she is doing her hair.

"I wouldn't mind staying a bit longer, miss." April giggles a bit.

"I know that Toronto is like you second home."

"Not really my 'second home' so to say, but I do love it here."

 **Knock knock**

"Come in." Rose says. She takes a bit of perfume and sprays it onto herself as Cal walks in.

"We were wondering if you were going to join us for breakfast. Since it's the last day."

"Yes I will be there in a second. April is almost done with my hair."

April nods and smiles a bit nervously at Cal. She's always been scared to face him completely. From the day she set foot into the house she felt intimidated by him.

"Have you already packed your stuff?"

Rose nods and stands up. "Almost. I only need to pack a few small things."

Cal nods and looks at April dismissing her.

"Excuse me, miss." April says to Rose and rushes out the room. Cal closes the door behind her and sits onto Rose's bed.

"She still needs to do my hair, Cal."

"No she doesn't." He keeps looking at his fiancée and a smirk appears on his makes, making Rose extremely uncomfortable.

"What?" She asks him while putting a few more pins in her hair to keep it up.

"While being here, in Toronto. I have spoken to my accountant."

"Your accountant? Since when does your accountant work in Toronto."

"He doesn't," Cal laughs, "But I spoke to him through the phone. And he told me some news that might change a lot. You know my uncle Simon Hockley?"

"I do." Rose nods.

"Well when he past away it seems that he has left me some money. And I found out about it four days ago."

"How much money?"

Cal takes Rose's hand and pulls her onto the bed next to him. She keeps staring at the ground.

"Enough to marry earlier," He smiles and take a lose strand of Rose's hair and puts it behind her ear, "Me inheriting the money, Rose means that we have enough money to set the date."

Rose's breathing starts to get heavier and a panic is building up inside of her.

 _Keep breathing, Rose. Keep breathing._

"But we have to send the invitations again. We've already done that three times."

"Sending invitations doesn't have anything to do with out love for each other, right?"

"I just don't see the rush of it. Cal I'm happy for you that you got the money. But I don't mind waiting. If we love each other we'd wait for as long as it's needed right?"

"We don't have to discuss it all now, Sweet Pea. But think about it. Everything is finally getting into place. No more struggles. You don't know how many times I have dreamed about sleeping next to you, touching you, telling everyone you are my wife."

 _Your wife or your possession?_

Rose fakes a smile and looks at Cal. "Let's discuss it when we are back home. It's not just something you decide in an instant, right?"

"Right." He kisses her on the cheek and Rose freezes.

"I'll be down for breakfast in a moment."

….

"Finally we are back," Ruth moans, "I couldn't stand sitting in this stuffy train for another moment."

"Calm down, mother. It wasn't that bad." Rose sighs and steps out of the Cabin. It's extremely busy and steam is blowing everywhere.

"Where are the maids?" Rose asks Cal.

"They should be here any moment, Sweet Pea. Don't worry. Oh there they are."

"Miss Rose. 1 more suitcase has to be taken out of the train." April tells her while carrying the other two.

"Thank you, April. "

Rose turns around to follow her family. Just another moment and she will see Jack.

"Rose, walk a bit faster please!" Cal tells her while walking in front of her.

"I'm coming." She mumbles.

After a few minutes they finally get to the car. There he stands. His uniform is all buttoned up and a few strands of his dirty blonde hair peak out of hat. Rose feels her lips curl without even forcing them.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." He welcomes Ruth. She just walks past him and gets inside of the car.

"Sir." Jack now greets Cal, but he just nods and follows Ruth inside the car.

Jack now sees Rose and he can't help it but smile at her.

"Good afternoon, miss Rose." Rose blushes a bit.

"Hello Mr. Dawson." She says softly and gets inside.

Jack closes the door and sees April and Lucy struggling with the luggage.

"Here let me help." Jack walks over to the two girls and takes some suitcases to put them on the back of the motor.

"Thank you, Jack." Lucy sighs slightly out of breath.

"Anytime. Did you have a nice week?"

They both nod. "But we will tell you when we get back. I believe they are waiting." April nods her head towards the car where Cal and Ruth are waiting impatiently. Rose doesn't seem to bother that much and she dreamily stares out off the car.

"Excuse me. I had to help with the luggage."

Ruth nods. "Now get us home please."

Rose and Jack both share a look through the mirror. "Sorry." Rose mouths. Jack grins and winks at her. Luckily Cal and Ruth both don't seem to notice.

…..

 _The next day_

The weather is absolutely horrible outside. Rose is sitting in the library with Cal. She is sitting by the window reading a book and hears the rain falling against the window. Cal is sitting at his desk working on some administration. Rose sighs and leans her head against the window looking at the water drops falling onto the blooming flowers. They immediately look way less colorful.

"What are you thinking about, Sweet Pea?"

"I want to go outside."

"Rose don't be ridiculous. It's pouring outside."

"I still want to do something. I've been sitting here for hours."

"You can bordure or something."

Rose rolls her eyes and stands up.

"I'm going into town, I think. To find a new dress for the art gallery."

"Of course." Cal laughs sarcastically.

"Tell mother I'll be back before dinner."

Rose puts down her book and quickly walks out of the library.

"Albert, could you get my coat please. I'm going out."

"In this weather, miss?"

"I'm not made out of sugar."

Albert grins and puts the coat over Rose and hands her an umbrella. Rose walks out off the house. The rain is even worse than she thought it was. But that isn't going to stop her from going out. She opens the umbrella and hurries to the garage to order the car.

"Jack!" she says and he turns around a bit surprised to see Rose heading over to him.

"Rose? What are you doing outside? It's almost storming!"

She is now in the garage and closes the umbrella. "Could you take me into town?"

"Yeah sure. But don't you want to sit inside enjoying a cup of tea or something?"

"Jack…" She says slightly warning but she doesn't mean it.

"Get in." Jack opens the door for her and helps her inside.

"Bring me to Willington Street, please."

Jack nods and starts the car.

"What do you need to do in Willington Street?" Jack asks her and Rose smiles without saying a word.

"I've let Mrs. Swire know that I'm taking you with me and she can't wait to meet you."

He grins and shakes his head. "I still find it a bit weird. "

"Me too," Rose looks at him through the mirror, "but at the same time it feels quite normal and I guess that is the strange part."

The ride takes way longer than it should be. But after a 30-minute drive they finally arrive.

"Could you pick me up at 6?"

"Of course. Have fun."

'Thank you, Jack."

….

"Quickly get into the car. It's even worse than it was before." Jack is now back to return Rose to the house. Rose's umbrella has broken off and she quickly gets into the car.

"I don't understand. It's almost summer!" She sighs and strikes her hands through her now messed up hair.

"Nature isn't always our friend or so to say. Did you manage to get your things?" Jack nods at the bag Rose is holding. She nods at him. "Yes. But it's nothing important."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "No seriously!" Rose defends herself, but she is lying.

"Well all right. Now lets get you home before dinner."

Jack starts car and drives his way home. Rose suddenly feels how tired she actually is and yawns leaning backwards. She keeps staring at Jack who is gently sitting behind the wheel. She could stare at him forever. She could easily be in this exact moment forever. Her eyes are getting a bit sleepy and it gets harder for Rose to keep her eyes open. Jack sees it through the mirror and smiles at her.

"You don't have to stay awake for me."

Rose sits back up. "Hmm? Oh yes… I don't know I suddenly feel so sleepy."

"Then close your eyes. We won't be back within 20 minutes if it keeps on raining like-"

The car suddenly stops. And Rose is now fully awake.

"Shit." Jack says.

"What happened?" Rose is worried.

"The car is stuck," Jack hits the gas pedal, but the car won't move, "Shit." He now opens the door and steps outside. The rain immediately soaks him. He sees that the wheel is stuck in a large puddle of mud. He gets on his news and starts to dig the wheel out of the puddle. Rose opens the door as well and steps out.

"Rose, get into the car!" He tells her.

She shakes her head. "No! I want to help!" She gets on her knees as well and puts her hands into the dirt.

"Please get into the car, Rose. The weather isn't a joke."

But Rose shakes her head again. "No I'm helping you. We are already soaking wet so that doesn't matter."

"We have to dig the wheel out off the mud so I can eventually start the car." Jack tells her and she nods. They both start to scoop away the muddy sand with their hands. They are wet and mud is all over their clothing. But after a couple of minutes or so the wheel gets out.

"Okay I'm going to start the car." Jack gets behind the wheel and tries to move the car, but it still doesn't move.

"It's still stuck!" Rose tells him.

"We need to push it!" He gets back out the car again and they both walk towards the back of the car.

"Okay on three we need to push as hard as we can, all right?"

Rose nods. "All right."

"1, 2, 3 PUSH!" They both push as hard as possible and eventually the car starts to move forward, making them fall forward into the mud. Rose gasps as she feels she wet sand splash onto her face. They look at each other and Jack starts to laugh. Rose can't hold back her laughter either.

"O my God." She gasps. Jack stands up and takes Rose's hand to pull her up. He wipes a bit of mud off her face.

"It's in my mouth." Rose wipes her hand over her mouth to get rid of the horrific taste in her mouth. Her eyes squeeze in disgust and Jack is still laughing at her.

"Now let me get you home."

After half an hour they finally arrive at the house. They are both trembling because of the cold. But for Rose, she doesn't care less. Mud is everywhere from her feet up to in her hair.

"Could you take me through the back door, Jack? I don't want either Cal or mother to see me like this."

"Yeah of course." As he parks the car they ran towards the backdoor still laughing from what just happened. But when they walk inside they get overwhelmed by the shocked faces of the servants.

"Miss Rose? What happened?" Mrs. Bentley asks worried, "We've all been wondering where you were. We were very worried."

"The motor got stuck in the mud. But Mr. Dawson here handled it fantastically." She looks at the chauffeur and smiles.

"April take Miss Rose upstairs and get her cleaned up. I'll inform your mother and Mr. Hockley that you have arrived safely.

Rose nods and let her maid take her upstairs. Jack keeps looking her body moving towards the staircase. He has no idea what kind of smirk is plastered to his face. Mrs. Bentley shakes her head in disbelief.

"Be careful, boy. Or you'll end up with no job and a broken heart."

Jack looks at her. "I don't know what you mean." He says calmly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter is rather short, but I hope you still like it. You guys are seriously amazing :D Keep reviewing! I really liked writing this chapter because… well you will find out ;) THANK YOU AND ENJOY X**

"Jack you look horrible." April walks into the servants' hall to the Jack sitting at the table with bags under his eyes as big as if someone could have punched him in the face.

Jack looks up from the newspaper sniffing his nose. "I do?" He holds his head that feels 10 times heavier. His nose is stuffed and although it's the highlight of spring Jack feels as if a bucket full of ice has been thrown all over him.

"You are sick." April walks over to him and puts her hand on his forehead. "Jack you are as warm as an overboiled kettle.

"I just have a temperature, nothing more."

"You need to get back to bed, Jack."

He shakes his head. "No I can't. I need to bring Mr. Hockley to this meeting or something."

"We will think about a solution for that. But you need to get some rest."

"April, Miss Rose has rung twice for you. You need to get her dressed," Mrs. Bentley now walks in and looks at the two, "What's going on here?"

"Jack is sick. But he doesn't want to listen to me."

Mrs. Bentley walks up to Jack and puts her hand onto his head as well.

"Boy, you are extremely hot. And you look like you could use some sleep."

"I'm fine, really."

April shakes her head and looks at Mrs. Bentley. "He's hopeless." She tells her.

"April thank you for your help, but you need to go up now to dress Miss Rose."

"Yes Mrs. Bentley." She stands up and Mrs. Bentley takes her seat.

"Go upstairs, boy. I'll tell Mr. Hockley that someone will order a taxi for him."

Jack sighs. "You have no idea how much I hate staying in bed all day."

"But you also have no idea that it can be really healthy for you. Now go up boy and take some rest."

Jack sighs again but decides to obey. Even his legs feel extremely heavy as he stands up. He slowly makes his way up to the staircase and goes up to his room. It's early and he just gotten up about 2 hours ago. After a slow stroll up the stairs and a walk through the corridor, he opens the door of his room and takes off his uniform. He takes a look in the mirror and he has to admit that he looks extremely pale and tired. He changes into a white shirt and goes back into bed. It feels warm and comfortable and much better than in the night when he was tumbling and turning around already realizing he was becoming sick.

He pulls the cover up to his chin and lets his head fall into the soft pillow.

…

"I am sorry I am so late, miss." April walks inside and is slightly out of breath.

"What took you so long?" Rose is sitting behind her vanity while taking the braid out off her hair and softly brushing her red curls.

"I had to help Jack for a moment. He looks horrible."

Rose is a bit shocked by what her maid just told her and she turns around.

"What happened?"

"He's got the flu but he is in bed now. He didn't want to listing but he is as pale as a ghost."

"It isn't because of me, is it?"

"Why would it bed because of you, miss?"

Rose now stands up. "Well because told myself I needed to get into town while it was storming and he had to get the wheel out off the mud."

"But you were both covered in dirt, and you are feeling fine. So he was just unfortunate. It's not like he is dying."

"Right." Rose mumbles and walks to her wardrobe to pick put a dress.

"At least it's sunny again." April smiles at her.

"Which room is his, April?"

"Excuse me, miss?"

"What is Jack's room? You said he was sleeping now, right?"

"He is. But the men and women aren't allowed to go into the other's corridor. Only Mrs. Bentley is allowed. But why would you want to know his room number?"

Rose sighs. "I thought… maybe I could go and see if he were all right."

"You have to be a bit careful, miss."

"With what?"

"Spending time with him."

Rose turns around madly. "Are you starting as well?!"

"No, miss of course not. It's just that I don't want to get you into trouble. You know how mad your mother was with you because of what happened the other night."

"You can go now. I'm getting myself dressed."

"Miss, dressing you isn't the problem."

"I said that I want you to go. So please go and leave me alone!."

April scares from Rose's sudden outburst. She has never looked so mad and frustrated and April starts to unnoticeably tremble.

"Yes, miss." She whispers and rushes out of the room as quick as she can.

Rose growls in pure frustration and throws her hairbrush onto the wooden floor. She can feel her heart start to beat at a fast pace. Her mind is racing with numerous of thoughts.

 _What do you want, Rose? What on earth do you want?!_

….

"Rosie!" Rose whispers loudly while seeing the maid walking up the stairs with a tray. Rose has been sitting in the staircase until someone would go up. Luckily it's Rosie and not April or Mrs. Bentley.

"Miss Rose? What are you doing here?"

"Are you going up?"

"I was just on my way to bring this tray with food to Mr. Dawson. Would you like me to help you with something?"

"I can give Mr. Dawson the tray as well, I bet you are very busy."

"Oh no it's not a problem at all." She wants to walk past Rose but decides to stop in front of her. "You really want to give it to Mr. Dawson. Am I right, miss?"

"I just want to see if he's all right. I feel quite guilty."

"Okay? But don't tell anyone I've given you the tray please, it could cost me my job."

"Don't be silly. You're such a good worker. But of course I will keep my mouth shut."

Rosie smiles a bit awkwardly and hands her the tray. "Thank you, Miss. Room 6 of the men's corridor."

Rose nods and heads to the attic.

Rosie rushes back to the kitchen and sees Albert. Luckily he is the only one in there together with the cook. She takes his arm and spins him around. Albert smiles at her gives Rosie a kiss.

"I thought you had to bring up some food to Jack?"

"Miss Rose is taking it upstairs. But you can't tell anyone or I'll hang."

"I won't babe. But the only thing I am saying is that Jack eventually will get in a lot of trouble."

"I have to agree with you on that. But we can't link him that wouldn't be fair."

Albert kisses her again. "Albert please we are working."

"Yes please you are working! Now get a room or go on with your jobs!" Mrs. York, the cook almost screams at them.

….

 **Knock knock**

"Who's there?" Rose can hear Jack's croaked voice and she already feels sorry for him. She quietly opens the door while trying to keep the tray steady in her hands. Jack gets up a bit when he sees Rose walking into his room. An immediate smile covers his face.

"I didn't know we had a new house maid." He jokes. Rose sweetly smiles at him and stares at his pale face and messy hair. He looks so innocent.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Rose sets down the tray onto his nightstand and takes a chair to sit next to his bed.

"Thank you," he tells her, "Are you allowed up here then?"

Rose shakes her head. "Actually not. But Cal is gone and mother. Well she won't come up here herself," She stays quiet for a while, "Jack I feel rather guilty?"

Jack sits up a bit more straight. "Why on earth would you feel guilty?"

"Well if I just wouldn't be so stubborn, and stayed inside. The car would never have gotten stuck. And—"

"Hey, Rose. Don't you dare to say that. I've got the flu, nothing more. I will be fine. Really, don't worry about it." He smiles at her and takes her hand. Rose feels the Goosebumps all over her body and she can feel his strong artistic fingers curl over the palm of her hand. She has such the strange urge to kiss him even when he is sick it doesn't bother her for a bit. But she keeps it in. Still a voice inside the back of her hand keeps telling her, that she isn't allowed to feel this way. She isn't allowed to feel anything for this man.

"Hey why are you looking so sad? It's absolutely no-"

"Cal wants to change the date of our wedding. Again."

"And he can do that?"

"I guess he can, since he recently found out that he still has some money to inherit from his uncle."

"And that means-"

Rose nods her head and finishes what Jack actually wanted to say. "That means that it's enough money to marry earlier. But let's forget it. I don't want to talk about it."

Jack coughs. And Rose gives him a glass of water. "You need to keep drinking. Drinking is the best medicine when you are sick as well as sleeping."

"Yes doctor." Jack says seriously still thinking about what Rose just said. It worries him. It worries him a lot. If he could just scream at her and tell her in what kind of world she is living, but right now. He doesn't have the right words to say them.

Rose shakes her head. "I hope you will be better before the art gallery."

"Of course.! If I just take some rest today then I'll be back on my feet tomorrow." He looks at Rose's lap where she has a book lying. "What book are you reading?"

Rose looks at her lap and picks it up. "Oh, uhm. A Room With A View by E.M Forster."

"Would you mind reading it to me?"

"No, but it's like this typical love story which isn't really your thing I suppose."

Jack yawns and closes his eyes. "I don't mind. For now." He makes sure to add the last part to his sentence.

Rose opens the book and clears her throat. " _It was pleasant to wake up in Florence, to open the eyes upon a bright bare room,_ " She starts, " _with a floor of red tiles which look clean though they are not; with a painted ceiling whereon pink griffins and blue amorini sport in a forest of yellow violins and bassoons. It was pleasant, too, to fling wide the windows, pinching the fingers in unfamiliar fastenings, to lean out into sunshine with beautiful hills and trees and marble churches opposite, and close below, the Arno, gurgling against the embankment of the road."_

Rose looks at Jack. "You aren't sleeping, are you?"

Jack keeps his eyes closed but shakes his head. "No I am fully awake. I just like to keep my eyes shut."

"Okay well I'm continuing now."

"All right." He whispers.

She starts again. " _Over the river men were at work with spades and sieves on the sandy foreshore, and on the river was a boat, also diligently employed for some mysterious end. An electric tram came rushing underneath the window. No one was inside it, except one tourist; but its platforms were overflowing with Italians, who preferred to stand. Children tried to hang on behind, and the conductor, with no malice, spat in their faces to make them let go. Then soldiers appeared-good-looking, undersized men-wearing each a knapsack covered with mangy fur, and a great-coat which had been cut for some larger soldier. Beside them walked officers, looking foolish and fierce, and before them went little boys, turning somersaults in time with the band. The tramcar became entangled in their ranks, and moved on painfully, like a caterpillar in a swarm of ants. One of the little boys fell down, and some white bullocks came out of an archway. Indeed, if it had not been for the good advice of an old man who was selling button-hooks, the road might never have got clear_."

Rose looks up again as she hears a soft snoring from his side of the room. His breathing has become slower and he snores gently. Rose now knows he has fallen asleep and his face looks so soft and peaceful. Like she always reads in novels. The ends of her lips curl automatically and she puts down her book onto his nightstand, next to his food. She keeps staring at his soft and tender facial features for a little while. She takes a deep breath, which is to her surprise shaky and leans in a bit to place a tender kiss onto his forehead.

"Sleep tight, Jack." She whispers and quietly leaves the room with her heart pounding in her throat.

….

Tommy, Ellie, Fabrizio and Sara are all having dinner together at Tommy and Ellie's house. The smell of baked potatoes and pork fills the room as well as the scent of cigars and alcohol. They are laughing, screaming and dancing the whole night long.

Sara is now done with her improvised dance routine and the others are clapping for her. She sits down next to Fabrizio and they share a kiss.

"You are quite a good dancer, as I say so myself." Tommy compliments her.

"Thank you, thank you. I used to dance a lot with my mother and stuff but yeah." She giggles feeling slightly tipsy.

"And you are now officially together?" Ellie asks and they both nod

"But we were thinking about going to Chicago for a little while. That's where my family lives. So Fabrizio can meet them."

"But we still don't a really a have to money for a that." Fabrizio adds.

"Well we can. But we have to spend every penny we have. So yeah. We aren't really sure about that."

"Well we are happy for you." Tommy tells them and raises his glass. The others follow him and raise their glass as well, slightly spilling some of the alcohol over their hands.

"A shame that Jack isn't here though."

"I a don't a know where a he is. Maybe hard working."

"Or maybe he is on a date with Rose." Sara giggles.

Tommy looks up. "He's still thinking about that girl? I told him to let it go!" He shakes his head in disbelief.

"They are even going to the annual art gallery together." Sara says.

"I don't know what that is and I don't even want to know." Tommy sighs.

"Tommy, you can be so stubborn sometimes." Ellie tells her husband while getting a new bottle of wine from the pantry.

"Darling, I just see the consequences. Which…. You don't."

"Excuse me? Can't you just be happy for your friend?"

"Not when that girl or woman, I don't know, is engaged. And he could go to jail for it."

"That would be quite a story. Being put into jail because you are in love."

"Sadly it happens." Ellie responds to Sara and pours some more wine into her glass.

"They're many pretty farmers' daughters. Much more safe I can tell you." Tommy takes his glass throws the last bit of his beer into his mouth.

"Well I still don't get it," Sara says, "Well maybe because I don't even know Rose and the situation she is in. I mean if you are in love you should go for it, like full speed!"

"We haven't met Rose as well."

"No one?"

They all shake their heads "No one."

….

"Rose? Rose?" Ruth asks her daughter. She doesn't really respond as she is totally elsewhere wondering with her mind.

"What?" She asks now looking at her mother.

"I wanted to ask. You know what. Never mind."

Rose nibbles a bit from her bread. "What did you want to ask me, mother?"

Ruth now puts down her cutlery and Rose knows that something is coming. She can recognize that expression in her mother's eyes oh so well.

"Whom are you thinking about?"

"Whom? I was thinking about our trip in Toronto. Not about someone in particularly. When is Cal coming home actually? I have to discuss some things with him." Rose tries to change the subject.

"Tonight. But you can discuss it with him tomorrow."

"Oh okay." She softly says.

Ruth keeps staring at her and Rose stars to feel extremely awkward.

"That chauffeur, Rose-"

Rose sighs and rolls her eyes. "Oh mother not again, please! You will give yourself a nosebleed."

"This is not a game, Rose! You know our situation is peculiar."

"Of course I know that. You remind me everyday."

"And I see that I have to."

"You are being ridiculous, mother. I will give my heart to him, but not my freedom." Rose throws her napkin onto the table and stands up. Her mother wants to say something, but she keeps quiet. Rose walks out off the room heading directly upstairs. It's still very early but she feels as if she's been awake for months. She walks past a couple of maids who look at her confusedly. She ignores them and aims for her room. Her bed. Her safety of the soft protective blankets where she can lie under and protect herself from the world.

She locks the door. Twice. She sits down onto her bed and when she hits the softness of her mattress a flow of salty tears roll over her cheeks. She tries to stay as quiet as possible trying to disappear in the silence of this moment. But it doesn't work. She keeps staying in her appalling reality.

Trying to reach for air she falls backwards, letting the tears fall even harder. She knows that it has done her no good, spending so much time with that boy. But she couldn't resist. Her feelings are pulling her to two completely different parts of herself. It would make everything easier if she kept more distant from him. But not until the gallery. She touches her red stained lips with the tips of her fingers and can feel his skin when she kissed his forehead. What would it be if she kissed his lips? How would that feel like?

"No no no." She stands up and wipes away her tears. "Don't think about it. Stop." She whispers. "Stop right now. Go to bed. Sleep."

She takes off her jewelry and unzips her dress. Luckily she's wearing an easy to take off dress so she doesn't have to ring for April, who she doesn't want to see either. She does unlock her door to not give the impression something may have happened to her.

Her hair is loose and falls gently onto her shoulders. She puts on her nightgown and disappears into the safety of her warm bed.

…

Jack opens his eyes noticing it's rather dark in his room. He looks to his left and sees an empty chair standing next to his bed. He is feeling much better than this morning but still a bit drowsy. Realizing he slept almost the whole day, he stretches and sits up straight. He gets out off bed and sees a book lying on his nightstand. He takes it and smirks.

"The room with a view."

He keeps holding it in his hands and walks out off his room facing the darkness of the corridors. They must be having dinner by now. Walking slowly he heads downstairs, hearing the voices of everyone become louder with ever step he takes.

"Jack?! How are you feeling?" Lucy walks up to him.

"Much better, thank you."

"We are about to have dinner, but I'm not sure if you're having quite the appetite."

"No not really, indeed. But I'll join you," He looks at the book he is holding, "Oh yeah could you give this back to Rose?"

Lucy giggles and takes it from him. "Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope this chapter isn't too long for you all ;D xxx**

Her hair is perfectly tied up with a silver hair chain wrapped over her curls. Her lips are velvety red stained and her eyes twinkle in the light of the under going sun. Rose takes her favorite bottle of perfume, which smells like a combination of spring flowers and winter snow. She daps it onto her wrist, letting the scent slowly guide up her nose.

April stands next to her bed folding some of Rose's clothes and keeps quiet. Feeling extremely uncomfortable with the upcoming event. Rose on the other hand doesn't seem to face the consequences, or maybe she just doesn't want to. She hums a lullaby while tapping softly on the wooden floor, making a tapping sound with her black heels.

"What time is it, April?"

April looks at the clock standing on Rose's nightstand. "Almost half past four, miss."

"I ought to go then." She stands up and April hands Rose her gloves.

"Are you excited?"

"More than excited if you can say it like that." She gently smiles. Rose turns around to give on last glance in the mirror and opens the door of her room. She walks down the big staircase and sees that both Cal and Ruth are waiting for her in the hallway. Their face expressions look blank.

"Is that a new dress, Rose?" her mother asks her and she nods.

"I got it a couple of days ago."

"Hmm."

"Well, Sweet Pea. Say hello to Mrs. Swire from us."

Rose nods while pressing her lips together, making her breathing less rapidly. "I will don't worry."

"I expect Mr. Dawson to take you back home in time, Rose." Her mother whispers into her ear.

"He will," She whispers back, "I will say what time to him."

Ruth nods, but Rose can see the disapproving in her eyes. If they find out what's about to happen. Jack will hang and she will be locked up inside her room forever.

"Well it's time to go then." She walks to the front door and Albert hands her her coat. She heads outside and the sunlight is gently burning onto her face. The front door closes, making Rose realize that what she has been waiting for is about to happen.

Her heels click on the pavement and it seems forever until she has finally sees the garage in sight. The garage has become one of the most special since Jack came to work her. It's like their secret meeting point where they share stories, laughs. Where Jack draws with her and where they can be in complete silence as Jack works on the car and Rose stares at him while sitting on an extremely uncomfortable wooden chair.

She doesn't see him immediately when she comes closer but after a couple of seconds she can see his blond hair peaking behind the door. He stands with his back towards her not even realizing she is almost standing closely behind him.

He has his left hand behind his back and it looks like his is shaking an invisible person's hand. Rose is now standing behind him and her eyes widen in disbelief when she sees what he's wearing. A black suit, leather shoes and his hair is smoothly combed backwards. She can't keep her eyes off him.

Jack turns around and sees Rose standing in the door opening of the garage. His eyes widen as well. She's always been beautiful to him, but this night. She looks like a goddess. He smiles at her and Rose closely walks towards him. They are both keeping quiet but as Rose is now standing a couple of inches away from him, he takes her hands and puts a gently kiss onto it.

"I've seen that on a nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it." He smirks and Rose giggles. She shakes her head and gasps.

"Jack, you look-"

"Like a gentleman?" he finishes her sentence, "Almost."

"I'm so glad you're feeling better again. And sorry I didn't come again I didn't really got the chance."

"I understand," He holds he arm open and Rose wraps her arm around it, "I thought, maybe we could walk to the event, since it's not that far away."

"But what about the car? If they see the car. Then they-"

"Don't worry about it. If I lock the door they won't find out." He lets go off Rose's arm for a moment to close the door of the garage. And turns around and takes her arm again.

The sky looks so clear with barely a cloud. Rose sometimes looks at Jack and sees his lips move as he talks. It's surreal. Rose bets that when they arrive no one will have a clue. And she likes the idea of that.

"So what do you think of that?" Jack asks her and Rose looks back at him again.

"Huh?" she mumbles while shaking her head getting back to reality again.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah totally… I was just-"

"Wondering with your mind about the Degas and Picassos?" Jack laughs at her.

"Maybe. But what do I think of what?"

"Never mind. It wasn't even that important."

"Oh okay."

They walk and they walk talking about everything and nothing at the same time. It smells like summer. Like flowers but also like the smell after a campfire. Rose still has her arms around Jack's and she can feel his warmth passing through her entire body.

"Jack, do you think it will happen one day? Me doing what I actually want to do, even when I'm a married woman? I mean the world is changing, also for women. They are becoming so much more independent."

Jack nods his head. "Yeah I guess so. But it has to come from you."

Rose nods her head as well. "I suppose you are right."

They walk further. And after maybe ten minutes, well who knows. They arrive at the St. Peter's house. They both see people dressed in the finest dresses and best quality suits walk inside.

"So this is it?" Jack asks Rose as he looks full fascination at the building.

"Yes. This is the St. Peter's house. Very exclusive and almost only used for special occasions. Just like today."

Jack looks down to face Rose. Even on heels she is much shorter than him. "I feel like a fish on dry land to be honest."

Rose laughs he just expressed how she's been feeling as long as she can remember. "Just pretend like you own a goldmine and you are in the club."

"Shall we go inside than? I guess your friend is waiting for you."

Rose takes a deep breath and follows Jack inside. They have to wait for a minute before they actually can walk inside.

"Good evening, Sir. Ma'am." A porter welcomes them. They both shake their head, Jack still not quite sure how he is supposed to act.

"God, look at this." Jack looks around the building and is overwhelmed by everything he sees. Gold plastered pillars, waiters walking around with trays full of champagne, music playing in the background. Rose smiles at Jack's facial expression. Him being so fascinated makes her feel so warm inside.

"Rose, dear! You are finally here." Jack and Rose both turn around and see a woman in a dark purple dress walking over to them. It's Mrs. Swire.

"That's Mrs. Swire." Rose quickly whispers at Jack. He nods at her and tries to look as serious as possible.

"Mrs. Swire good to see you." Rose greets her and they share three kisses, "May I introduce you to Jack Dawson. Who I wrote you I'd bring with me."

"So you are Jack! Indeed Rose wrote me. And finally I can meet you." She smiles and they shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Swire."

"And are you of the Boston Dawson's, Jack?"

He looks at her and bites his lip. Rose stares at him waiting for what kind of answer he could give.

"No," He tells her, "The Chippewa Falls Dawson's actually."

"Oh right," Mrs. Swire nods and smiles as if she knows who they are, "And how did you meet?"

"Well actually I-" Jack wants to tell her he's actually Rose's chauffeur, but Rose interrupts him.

"Jack is one of my friend's cousin. Amber Harley. But she lives in New York. Jack has a passion for art as well, so I decided to take him with me."

"Well good for you, boy," she looks over Rose's shoulder, "Oh I have to go for now, but I will see you in a moment. Enjoy the paintings." She smiles and walks away to another couple.

"Who is Amber Harley?" Jack asks Rose and she laughs. "I don't know!"

"You knew I wanted to tell her the truth."

She nods. "One little white lie won't hurt. Tonight you are Amber Harley's cousin."

"And tomorrow I'm your chauffeur again."

"Tomorrow you are my chauffeur… yes…" She says softly.

"Care for a drink, Sir?" A waiter asks him and Jack takes a glass of champagne off the tray. "Thanks."

"Ma'am?"

"Thank you." Rose says while taking a glass as well.

Jack looks around and sees a painting catching his eyes. "Monet." He says and walks towards it. Rose follows the boy and is quite surprised.

"You know him?" she asks.

"Of course. Look at the use of color isn't he great?" He goes across it with his fingers almost touching the painting. He pulls his hand back and looks at Rose, "I saw him once... through a hole in this garden fence in Giverny."

"You did?!"

"Yeah but it was only for maybe 3 seconds before he went inside to grab some more wine."

Rose shakes her head and laughs. He never fails to amaze her.

"Rose?! Rose is that you?" Rose turns around when she hears her name being called by an unfamiliar voice.

"Emily?"

"Rose what a surprise." The blonde haired girl with a light blue dress walks up to Rose followed by another man.

Emily and Rose used to go to finishing school together, but Rose has never liked her. Unless her mother, who thought she was one of the most precious girls she had ever met. Sometimes it felt like Ruth and Emily were a better example of mother and daughter than Rose.

"Long time no see, Emily." Rose tries to smile a bit but it's hard. Jack hears Rose talking to someone and looks away from the paintings and stands next to her side.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your escort, Rose?"

"Jack, this is Emily Vanden West. Emily this is Jack Dawson, a very good friend of mine."

Jack keeps looking at Emily. They haven't even said a word to each other and Jack can already tell that he doesn't like her. But nor does she, he guesses.

"Oh well. That's exciting. Is your fiancé here as well?"

"No," She says steady, "He is not here. He is at home."

"Interesting," She laughs.

"Well if you will excuse us. We are going to look a bit further." Rose takes Jack's arm and they are about to walk away.

"I will see you at dinner then." She calls after them and Rose turns around to give a quick nod.

"Please let's keep walking and hope that she doesn't talk to us again."

Jack laughs at her. "Where do you know her from?"

"Finishing school. I've always disliked her as well as the other children, yet all the adults loved her. I always thought that my mother wanted her more than she wanted me."

"That's something I have to disagree with her on." He lifts his head up high to impersonate a high-class gentleman and Rose giggles. They walk around together while drinking champagne and looking at the finest pieces of art. The music plays gently in the background and people are laughing everywhere. But Rose and Jack are completely lost in the moment. It feels like they are the only ones in the whole building.

"Garçon à la pipe," Jack says out loud as they head over to a painting from Picasso, "painted in his 'rose period' they said."

Rose looks at the painting. It's beautiful. The way the boy looks with the flowers as wings in the background. "That's why he painted all the flowers?"

Jack nods. "Yeah I guess so."

Rose looks at him. "You know they thought that he had stolen the Mona Lisa in the Louvre."

"I've heard that indeed. But they still don't know who did it."

"I can see you are enjoying yourselves." Mrs. Swire walks up to them.

"It's truly wonderful Mrs. Swire, thank you."

"Haha don't thank me dear, thank the artists. Well anyway I wanted you to ask to come with me to the dining hall. Dinner will be served in half an hour."

"Yes of course."

"Wonderful. Follow me!"

"Time for me to taste some slimy fish out off a shell." Jack whispers into Rose's ear.

...

Jack sits next to Rose surrounded by many other people. The table is extremely large and waiters are serving more champagne and the highest quality of foods.

Jack looks at his plate and all the cutlery around it. He always thought that all the spoons, knives and forks were the same. But some are curled and others have a larger handle.

"Is this all for me?" He whispers into Rose's ear.

"You have to start from the outside and work your way in."

"Thanks."

"Rose how is everything going with the wedding?" Mrs. Swire asks her.

"Fine. Thank you." She responds.

"We can't wait to come." A couple who she doesn't know tells her. It's quite sad that most of the guests who are invited, Rose has never even met.

"Jack Dawson, was it right?" Jack looks up and faces a grey haired man with an enormous mustache.

"Yes." He nods.

"Are you Gilbert Dawson and Georgiana Dawson's son?"

He must be talking about the Boston Dawson's.

"No, sir. Tom and Helen Dawson's son actually." And everyone looks confused at him.

Jack has never mentioned his parents' names. Not even to Rose.

"Never heard of them." The man laughs nervously.

"No one really has, sir."

"And how have you met Miss DeWitt Bukater, then?"

"I'm one of her friend's cousin."

"Jack is quite a fine artist himself. That's why I wanted him to come with me." Rose tries to help Jack out of this interrogation.

"You are?" Mrs. Swire responds.

"I like to get things on the paper, yes."

A waiter stops at his side. "Care for some caviar, sir?"

"No caviar for me thanks. Never did like it much."

Rose laughs a bit behind her napkin remembering when Rose got irritated with him and told Jack that she hates caviar.

"And what sort of things do you draw? Mr. Dawson."

"Portraits mostly," He puts a piece of bread in his mouth, "I've traveled around Europe for a while to get myself inspired."

"Europe? I've only been to England when I went to Europe." Mrs. Swire laughs.

"You should go to France. Really nice there."

Mrs. Swire nods and raises her glass. "Well everyone I'd like to toast on this successful evening."

Everyone raises their glasses as well.

"Cheers!"

"And?" Rose asks Jack softly, "What do you think of it?"

"Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge, then I became your chauffeur and now here I am having champagne with you fine people." She smiles and takes another sip of his drink.

...

Dessert is now being served; everyone is laughing and having the greatest time of their lives, which they have almost every single day. Jack is laughing at what some are saying, and Rose is having a conversation with Mrs. Hampshire who she's seen on many gatherings before.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Rose dear. There's no future in such things."

Rose rolls her eyes and tries to sign Jack that she wants to go, but he doesn't see her as he's talking to someone else having his back turned her way.

"There are many popular actors and actresses."

"Within ten years nobody will know their names anymore."

Rose raises an eyebrow and shakes her head. She doesn't want to be surrounded by these people anymore, but she doesn't want to go home either. She wants to walk outside to calm summer weather and keep walking until her muscles become so sore she has to lie down, somewhere on a open grass field surrounded by playing children running around and forget who she is maybe for a split second.

"I guess we slightly disagree on this subject, Mrs. Hampshire."

"Oh well..." She says offended.

Rose turns around again and Jack is eating a piece of fruit while listening to everyone's rambling.

"God get me out off here." She hisses

Jack looks at her. "You want to go home?"

"They're gonna have cigars in the smoking rooms and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe. The women are tell each other how lucky they have been that their men wanted to take them with them as well as their money."

Jack smirks. "Care for a cigar, Jack?" A man asks him and he looks at Rose.

"Not this time, I'm afraid," he says smoothly, "I have to take Rose home."

Rose sighs thanking Jack a million times for getting her out off here.

"Oh I see... Or you'll get a chased by a mad fiancé." The man laughs at his own joke.

"I can't risk it." Jack stands up and takes Rose's arm.

"Thank you." She tells him.

"Mr. Dawson, Rose. How nice of you to come." Mrs. Swire walks up to them to so her goodbyes before they go.

"Mrs. Swire it was wonderful, truly."

"Thank you, dear. And Mr. Dawson, I hope to see you again."

Jack nods. "I quite enjoyed myself." He looks at Rose and she blushes.

"Well have a save trip home. Bye."

"Goodbye Mrs. Swire."

The two walk back to the entrance of the building and Rose sniffs the cool summer breeze as they stand outside. Jack turns her around to face him and he smirks at her.

"What?" Rose asks a bit nervously.

"So you wanna go to a real party?"

…

"Shall we head to the drawing room mother?" Lily asks as they have finished dinner.

"Yes good idea. Harry, Cal are you joining us?"

"We will join you in a minute, after our cigars."

The women nod and stand up heading out off the dining room.

"Quite a calm night without Rose." Lily laughs.

"For once not all attention is addressed to her."

"Not quite since we are still talking about her."

"Oh well. You know that Cal has inherited the money."

Lily nods. "Harry told me, yes. So that means the wedding doesn't have to be delayed anymore?"

Ruth smiles. "Everything is finally getting better for all of us. Rose can finally go to university. Our name saved into good graces."

Lily raises an eyebrow. "Well I'm going freshen myself up for a moment, I feel quite warm."

"Of course darling. I guess Cal and Harry will be here in a second."

Lily stands up and makes her way to the bathroom where she wants to dap a bit of water onto her face. She opens a door, which leads to the main hallway.

"Oh my God." She says as someone bumps into her.

"Ma'am?! Oh lord I am so sorry. Are you all right?"

Lily nods but is extremely annoyed. "April, what on earth were you thinking? You can see me coming in, can't you?"

April nods nervously. "Yes, ma'am. I am so sorry ma'am. I will go now."

"Wait," Lily keeps looking at her and April is scared to look Lily straight in the eye, "Is there something wrong? You look as if you have bared a body somewhere inside the house."

"Nothing is wrong ma'am. Truly." She says with a trembling voice. She can still not bear to look at Lily. But Lily knows something is wrong and keeps staring at April with the most intimidating look she has.

"Where is Rose?" She asks calmly, but she almost knows the answer.

"At the St. Peter's house, ma'am."

"Where is that chauffeur?"

"He had to pick something up, ma'am." 

"You sure? Because if you aren't telling me the truth than I'm telling you that you can pack your bags and leave first thing in the morning!"

April's eyes start to water. She's in a battle between wanting to defend Rose, but losing her job and expectedly without a reference would break her.

"Is she away with him? April, tell me the truth!"

April can't handle the pressure anymore and without noticing she tells everything. "Miss Rose and Mr. Dawson are at the gallery together. Miss Rose invited him and she told me not to tell anyone, but…"

Lily's eyes widen. "Thank you, April," she says shocked, "For being honest. When are they coming back?"

"I… I don't know. I don't know at what time is ends."

"And they are with the car?"

"Yes, I guess so…"

"My goodness…" Lily puts her hand in front of her mouth and gasps in disbelief. She turns around heading back to the drawing room. Cal and Harry have joined Ruth and when Lily walks in everybody stares at her. Harry stands up and sees the shocked face expression of his wife.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"We have to call to the St. Peter's house right away."

Now everybody stands up scared that something has happened to Rose.

"What's wrong?" Cal asks.

"Your fiancée has asked your chauffeur to go with her to the art gallery."

"WHAT?!" Cal almost screams.

"What did you just say?" Ruth asks her daughter.

"I knew it. If felt it. But I thought it were just my intentions." Lily shakes her head.

"I'll call." Harry informs them.

Ruth sits back down and shakes her head. "How could my daughter do this? My daughter?!"

"That chauffeur is dead. I tell you!"

"Cal let's just wait until they are back, before jumping into your ridiculous plans." Lily tells him. Cal throws his hands up in the air and turns to Mr. Gibson who is standing next to the door observing the whole situation.

"Did you know this, Gibson?"

He shakes his head calmly. "I am afraid not, sir."

"Of course you don't. Excuse me."

"I've talked to Mrs. Swire and she told me that they were on their way home. So we can only wait now."

….

"Fabrizio!" Jack walks over to his best friend who is standing behind the bar. The café is extremely crowded and Jack leads Rose with him, holding her hand. Rose looks around. Everyone is dancing, laughing and drinking as much as they can consume. She looks up when she hears a table being thrown on the floor and glasses shatter into tiny little pieces, making a high-pitched sound.

"Jack you are a here?!" Fabrizio screams happily trying to come over the loud music. Sara is standing next to Fabrizio and smiles happily.

"Jack what a surprise!"

"May I introduce you to Rose. Rose DeWitt Bukater."

Rose feels a bit overwhelmed by the sudden change of location. But she can't complain.

"Oh My God, so you are Rose!." Sara comes from behind the bar and walks up to her, "I've heard so much about you, and I've been dying to meet you. I am Sara, Fabrizio's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Sara." Rose smiles at her. She notices she is still holding Jack's hand and doesn't want to let go.

"Nice to a finally a meet you, Rose." Fabrizio smiles at her.

"Nice to meet you, Fabrizio was it right?"

Fabrizio nods happily. "Do you want a something to a drink?"

"Can I have two beer." Jack asks his friend and looks at Rose, who is extremely fascinated by the whole situation.

"Different innit?" Rose nods and turns back to him. "Extremely different."

"So you are together, now?" Jack asks Sara and Fabrizio and they both nod.

"We are. We wanted to tell you, but we couldn't reach you."

"It's all right. I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you."

Jack looks at Rose and takes her hand leading her into the crowd.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to dance with you."

"No, Jack. I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Of course it is," He swirls her towards him, placing his hand on the back of her back and the other one in her hand, "We are gonna have to get a little bit closer. Like this." He gently pulls her a bit closer.

"Jack, I don't know the steps."

"Neither do I. Just go with it," they begin to move, "Don't think."

Rose closes her eyes and let Jack lead her. She feels herself getting more comfortable as the seconds pass. They stroll down the whole café and her feet feel to be walking onto a soft cloud, smoothly floating through the sky.

They dance and dance and dance. Rose's hair has almost completely fallen down but some pins hold it up. People are clapping around them and Rose can't do anything but love.

"Come here." Jack takes her hand again and pulls her up some platform in the middle of the building.

"Jack, Jack Wait." Rose yells at him and takes off her heels throwing it to a woman standing nearby. Jack puts his hands into his pockets and starts to tap is feet on the floor following the rhythm of the music. Rose just smiles at him and claps her hands. Then a second later she copies Jack's moves her feet getting lost in the melody. He raises an eyebrow at her but Rose looks at him confidently.

"Here" Now holding two hands swirling around the room.

"Jack no!" Rose laughs squeezing her eyes.

"Waaaa."

Sara and Jack stand around it laughing and clapping at the two as well.

"I feel like such a proud mom." Sara jokes at Fabrizio and they share a kiss.

…

"Here you go." Jack hands Rose a glass of beer and she takes it happily.

"Thank you." She smiles. She looks at the drink before putting her lips onto the glass and drinking it all in almost one sitting. Jack stares at her in owe, holding his own glass in his hands.

"What? You think an upper-class girl can't drink? Haha." Then suddenly a drunk man bumps into Jack making him spill his beer all over Rose.

"Oh my God." She gasps. The man laughs and tries to put an arm around Rose's waist, but Jack pushes him off. "Get the hell out off here man." He looks back at Rose and tries her to help her clean up her dress a bit. She gently pushes his hands away.

"I'm fine." She smiles. She now looks at a group of men at a table and takes a cigarette out off the mouth of one of them.

"So," she says while now placing the half smoked cigarette between her teeth, "You think you are big tuff men? Let me see you do this. Hold it up for me Jack, hold it up." She gives him the lower part of her dress so she won't trip.

Slowly her feet go up and she starts to only stand on her toes. Everyone gasps, but slowly Rose can't hold it anymore and she falls down with Jack catching her.

"Aaauw."

"Are you all right?"

Rose nods. "I haven't done that in years." She says proudly.

And so they dance for a couple more hours. The music drums into Rose's ears and she feels so free. She feels happy. She feels alive. Her feet hurt, but she doesn't care. She's got to know Jack's world. His people. His culture and it almost feels like a second nature for her. But the clock hit 2 in the morning and they still haven't gotten back.

"Rose." Jack walks over to her while she is talking to Sara.

"Yes?"

"I think I have to get you home. I don't want to get you into trouble."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"After 2 O'clock."

"Oh my… I guess you are right."

She looks back at Sara. "I hope to see you again, Sara."

"Don't worry about that darling. People don't get rid off me that easily." She laughs.

….

"Come Josephine in my flying machine. Going up she goes, up she goes. In the air she goes. Where? There she goes!" They fumble the words and break down laughing, for the millionth time this evening.

They end the house's property and Rose becomes immediately quiet. She looks at the house. It's completely dark. She doesn't want to go back in. she doesn't want this evening to end. She looks up to the cosmos admiring the oh so clear sky with it's stars shining like diamonds.

"Isn't it magnificent. So grand and endless. They're such small people, Jack... my crowd. They think they're giants on the earth, but they're not even dust in God's eye. They live inside this little tiny champagne bubble... and someday the bubble's going to burst."

Jack looks at the sky and then back at Rose. "But you are not one of them. There has been a mistaken."

"A mistake?"

"Uhuh. You got mailed into the wrong address."

Rose laughs. "I did, didn't I? Look! A shooting star." She points to the sky and they both follow it falling down.

"That was a long one. You know my paps used to tell me, that every time you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven."

"I like that one. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?"

"Why what would you wish for?"

Jack looks at her, and finds that they are suddenly very close together. It would be so easy to move another couple of inches, to kiss her. Rose is thinking the exact same thing. But after a moment, she pulls away and sighs.

"Something I can't have." She smiles sadly and heads back towards the house.

"Rose!" He tries to call her back, but it's too late. She's already inside.

Rose tries to open the door as quietly as she can and close it as quiet as well. She takes a deep breath and wants to head upstairs immediately, but sees a shadow standing in the hallway and she shrieks.

"Oh my God, Cal you scared me. Aren't you extremely tired?" the light pops on and Cal is leaning against the wall holding a glass of brandy.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?" she asks her voice becoming weaker and fearing the worst.

He looks at her, for a moment. Dead serious. Until he throws his drink onto the ground and rushes over to her. Rose scares and steps back bumping against the door.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN, THAT YOU'VE BEEN SNEAKING OFF LIKE A THIEF IN THE NIGHT WITH THAT CHAUFFEUR. YOU'VE BEEN USING ME BEHIND MY BACK!"

"Cal I-" tears start to from in her eyes and she's trying her hardest to keep them in.

"I SHOULD GET HIM NOW AND LET HIM BE HANGED."

"But Jack has nothing to do with it Cal! Please you can't blame him. It was all my idea. So you should blame me."

"OF COURSE I BLAME YOU!" He grabs her shoulders and pushes her against the door even harder. "HE WILL BE LEAVING FIRST THING IN THE MORNING. AND I'LL MAKE SURE HE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FIND WORK EVERY AGAIN."

"You can't do that! You can't!"

Another light pops on and Ruth appears in the staircase.

"What on earth is going on here?!"

"Your daughter is back, Ruth. At almost 3 in the morning."

Ruth gasps. "Rose get upstairs now!"

"I'm not done with her yet, Ruth."

"Cal will discuss this in the morning. Not like this. not when she is clearly drunk."

Cal lets go off her and Rose gasps holding her stomach to prevent herself from throwing up.

"If I see that Jack is gone tomorrow, then I'll run away. Watch me!"

"Rose, get upstairs. NOW!" Ruth calls again. Rose runs up the stairs. Past Cal and her mother. The tears now flow like a waterfall. She's scared. Oh God she is scared.


	11. Chapter 11

The upcoming morning sun makes her dreams melt and she slowly opens her eyes, back to reality. Her eyes feel puffy and her throat feels extremely dry. She didn't sleep a wink last night, maybe for 2 hours because her tears made her eyes glue stuck together. Her heart was pounding at an enormous rate and it still is. Anxiety runs through even the narrowest veins in her body and she feels like throwing up.

She looks at the clock. 10:18 to be exact. Slowly she pushes away the sheets and her bare feet touch the cold wooden floor. Her body feels heavy and it's not because of the alcohol. Rose rings the bell and waits for her lady's maid to come her room.

The door opens and April walks in seeing Rose sitting on the bed in that state makes her almost tear up.

"Miss Rose? Oh god..."

Rose looks at her moments before she starts to cry. "They found out, April. I don't know how they found out." She sobs and April sits next to her hold her arms around Rose. Words can't describe how guilty she feels.

"Have a good cry, miss."

"Cal is going to kill him. I swear and it's all my fault."

"If he wants to kill him, he would have done it already."

"What?" Rose looks at her with teary eyes.

"He is still downstairs. But everyone keeps looking at him like an insect. A dangerous insect."

"Thank God." Rose sighs still crying.

"I think it's best now to get dressed."

...

It's extremely quiet when Rose reaches the stairs. She can hear the clock in the hallway ticking. It's the only sound that fills the entire house. Her legs feel like rubber, but she does walk down heading to the dining room.

She opens the door and stops after a minute to take a deep breath. Then she opens it further. Cal is sitting at the table and keeps staring in front of him. Rose feels like crumbling down, but she remains rather calm.

"Where is everyone?" She asks and sits down in front of him.

"They've already had breakfast. They're getting ready for church."

"Oh." She takes a sip of her tea. And Cal puts down his.

"I've decided that it's up to you. Or I'll fire that boy making sure he'll never have a sure future again. Or he can stay and you aren't allowed to even look at him. I'll inform everyone! Everyone! And let them keep you two away from each other! And remember that you'll not behave like this again, Rose. Do you understand."

The words hit Rose like a knife and her stomach turns.

"I'm not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command. I'm your fiancée."

Cal explodes, sweeping the breakfast china off the table with a crash. He moves to her in one shocking moment, glowering over her and gripping the sides of her chair, so she is trapped between his arms.

 **"** Yes! You are! And my wife! in practice, if not yet by law. So you will honor me, as a wife is required to honor her husband! I will not be made out a fool! Is this in any way unclear?"

Rose shrinks into the chair and nods.

"No." She whispers.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me." She stands up and fixes his hair and stalks away past William who is standing in the partway, holding a can of orange juice. He rushes over to Rose and kneels down.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"We... Had a little accident. I'm so sorry, William. I have to clean it up."

"No, Miss. It's fine. I'll do it."

"No... No... William I'll help." Her voice trembles extremely.

"Miss, it's fine. Really it's fine."

...

"Jack, don't be ridiculous. You can't go up to her."

"Of course I can, April. I have to tell her. She has to know."

"And then what, Jack? You'll lose your job. Never get work again. Is that what you want?!"

Jack raises his hands in air out of frustration. And leans against the wall of the garage.

"Maybe, yes. If it's the only way making it able to talk to her. Then yes."

April sighs and opens the door of the garage. "I'm going to take her to church, now. You have to grow up, Jack. This isn't fairyland."

April walks out of the garage heading back to the house. The whole family is waiting. April looks at Rose. Her face expression looks dead. She walks over to her. "I guess it's good for you to go to church and have a bit of fresh air."

"Maybe, yes."

"Everyone ready?" Ruth smiles, feeling much better than last night.

"Let's make a good prayer to God." Lily whispers to Cal and he nods.

"I've made a proposition towards Rose. He can stay, but if she even makes a single bit of eye contact with him. It's over."

"Wouldn't that be too tricky?"

"Oh trust me. If that boy is in love with her. It will kill him. I hope it will drive him so crazy, that he doesn't know what to do with himself." While saying the words, Cal becomes angrier and angrier. Lily looks down and quietly walks next to him without saying a word.

But it's not until they walk past the garage and Jack sees them coming. First Harry with little Adam. Then Lily and Cal and behind them Rose with her mother and April. He stands up and walks outside. Rose's heart starts to beat faster when she sees his shadow forming into a real person, standing in the partway. They stare at each other for maybe a split second, sending a million signs of emotions towards one another. Ruth has seen him as well.

"Don't look at him, Rose. He's poison."

Rose nods and looks away with pain in her heart. Jack closes his eyes, knowing that they've done something to her. He sighs with a throbbing heart and walks back inside.

...

"I haven't seen you in church since weeks." Rose turns around and faces a young man with dark brown curls. It's Mark. The son of Mr. Washington, one of Rose's parents' friends.

"I haven't really got time to go to church." Rose sighs and turns back around looking back at the priest.

"Are you alright? You look a bit..."

"I'm fine, Mark. Thank you very much."

"Mark, leave Rose alone." His father tells him.

"I only tried to be nice."

The man behind the piano hits a note and everyone stands up, holding their music sheets.

 _" Eternal Father, strong to save,_

 _Whose arm hath bound the restless wave, Who bidd'st the mighty ocean deep Its own appointed limits keep; Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee, For those in peril on the sea!_

 _O Christ! Whose voice the waters heard And hushed their raging at Thy word, Who walked'st on the foaming deep, And calm amidst its rage didst sleep; Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee, For those in peril on the sea!"_

...

They're back. Jack saw them coming back to the house. He shuts down the bonnet and makes his way to the backside of the house to go through the servants' entrance.

 _Do they need to change clothes?_ He questions himself.

"Oh Jack," Mrs. Bentley walks up to him, "They're guests for lunch and you have to bring them back after. All right?"

Jack nods. "Of course, Mrs. Bentley." He walks past her to the stairway feeling extremely rushed.

"Jack, what are you going to do?"

"My jacket is still in my room."

She looks at him for a moment and nods.

"Go get it quickly."

"Yes, Mrs. Bentley."

He takes a deep breath and heads upstairs, but he stops when he reaches the floor of the family's rooms. He looks around before he opens it and looks again when he enters the corridor. He has never been anywhere in the house except for downstairs and the garden. The walls have a dusty mint green color and the floor is dark wooden with a red tapestry rolled over.

Suddenly he hears voices coming up the main stairs and he quickly opens a room. It's pitch black inside which is good for him to hide.

"Rose, we've talked about it before. You are not taking acting classes." He hears her mother say. Now they walk past the room as he can see through a small split in the door. He sighs as he sees her figure walking by. He has to wait he has to wait until he can finally talk to her. Even if it's the last thing he can do. He needs to tell her.

"I need to do something with my spare time." She mumbles.

"Yes. But not with acting like a prostitute." Ruth hisses and walks in her room.

"Good. You are already here." She tells Lucy and sits down behind her vanity.

Rose and April walk a bit further and head into Rose's room. 'I thought church was nice, Miss. And you?"

"It was fine." Rose sighs as April takes off her dress.

"I was thinking about… uhm… the green Duncaster dress?"

Rose looks at her. "Why are you acting so nervous, April? Is everything fine?"

There forms a lump in Aprils throat, but she can only nod and keep the secret in. "Nothing is wrong, miss."

"Okay." She steps into the dress and April raises it up.

"Rose everyone is already downstairs, are you coming?" she hears her mother behind the door.

"Yes, mother. Give me a moment and I'll be there."

April quickly closes the dress. "Thank you, April you can go now."

"Of course, Miss." She leaves the room and Rose is alone. She is thinking about when she saw him this morning. He looked sad, very sad. But she has to let go of him. He has his world and she has her own. She opens the door of her room and wants to join the others for luncheon.

Jack sees her and quickly opens the door. Rose freezes when she sees someone coming out of the room, but when she turns her head she can see it's Jack. He gently takes her hand and pulls her inside the room closing the door and clicking on the light.

"Jack, this is impossible. I can't see you." Rose says and she wants to walk out but Jack holds her up.

"No please wait. Rose," He starts, "You're no picnic alright, you're a spoiled little brat even. But under that you're the most amazingly astounding wonderful girl, woman I have ever known."

"Jack I—"

"No wait. Let me try to get this out. You're amazing... and I know I have nothing to offer you, Rose. I know that. But I'm involved now. I just can't turn my head without knowing you'll be all right. And that's all I ask."

Rose feels the tears coming to her eyes. Jack is so open and real... she hasn't met anyone in her life like him.

"But I'm fine. I'll be fine. Jack I'm marrying Cal. I love Cal."

He keeps looking at her watery eyes and for Rose it feels like he can look straight through her.

"Really? Cause I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Rose. And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you are strong," he puts his hand on her cheek and he wants to kiss her. The only thing he wants to do is to kiss her. Kiss everything away, "But sooner or later that fire… that I love about you Rose. That fire is gonna burn out." His hand is trembling now.

"It's just all been a mistake, Jack. It's all been one big mistake."

"You call everything a mistake? You telling me what you really want. Was that a mistake as well? "

"Jack stop," She looks away and a tear is rolling down her cheek, "don't make it any harder than it already is. Why can't you just see that this is my world? You have your own and those worlds will never cross together. So don't try to save me, Jack. That is not up to you."

"I know… only you can do that."

She pushes his hand away. "I'm going downstairs. Now please, Jack. For both of our sakes leave me alone!"

She rushes out of the room, quickly making her way down the stairs. Her heart is pounding, helplessness coursing through her veins. She looks around looking if Jack may have followed her. Something in her makes her want to run back to him. But that would be the biggest mistake of her life. She wipes her tears away dissolving in her sweaty and trembling hands. Slowly the dining room comes in sight and she walks in.

"Look who we have here." Cal laughs.

"I thought I had lost a bracelet. But it was false alarm." She tries to act as if nothing happened and takes a seat next to Mark.

"Good you came."

"Where else would I eat my food? I'm not married yet so it can't be in bed." She can still feel her heart beating against her chest as if it wants to burst out. Her breathing is extremely heavy.

"Are you alright though? It sounds as if you've been chased by a bear."

"I'm fine, Mark. Thank you."

"Well excuse me, Miss. I was only trying to be kind." He says offended.

Rose sighs. "I'm sorry, Mark. I know you are. It's just all a bit busy lately. No sleep and all that stuff."

"It's okay. I can understand." He laughs and Rose laughs with him although she doesn't mean it.

….

Jack is leaning against his car while smoking a cigarette. For the first time in forever it burns as if a ball of fire wants to turn his inside into ashes. The words she said to him keep moving through his mind. It's over. It's over it's over. She doesn't want him, but she doesn't want Cal either. He can see that. He can see that in the way her eyes cry for help. But she doesn't want his help. She doesn't want his love. All he knows it that he can't stay here. He can't bear looking at her and not talk to her. He's earned some money. Enough for him to travel for a while. Fabrizio has Sara so he can focus on only himself.

Throwing away his cigarette he closes the garage door. The world has twisted upside down and it's up to Jack to find his balance. His father told him how being in love feels like, but he never mentioned how to deal with having a broken heart.

His feet move back to the entrance. It's quiet, it's very quiet. Only Rosie walks past him and gives him a sweet smile.

"Where is Mr. Gibson?" He asks her.

"I guess in his office. Why?"

"I just want to ask him something."

"Oh okay. Are you all right, Jack? I mean we really don't want to give you the intention that we… well… think you are an intruder."

"You think I am an intruder?"

"No! No! Absolutely not! I didn't mean it like that."

"I think it's better to just forget it, Rosie." She nods and looks down walking away. "Jack," she says after him and he turns around, "I've always found you a really kind man. And I don't want you forget that."

"Thank you, Rosie. And I won't."

 **knock knock**

"Come in." Mr. Gibson says from the other side of the door. Jack and opens it and steps inside.

"Can I help you with something, Jack? Didn't you have to bring the guests back home?"

"I already did. And yes, you can help me actually."

"Sit down," Jack nods and takes the seat in front of him, "What can I help you with?"

Jack sighs. "I want hand in my notice."

Mr. Gibson takes his glasses off and puts them aside, looking at the boy. "I see. Is it because of your actions of last night?" He coughs, "and perhaps actions before?"

Jack rolls his eyes and leans a bit forward putting his elbows onto the desk. "Nothing happened between us, Mr. Gibson. But I know that this isn't the right place for me. This isn't the place I should be."

"In that case, boy. Maybe you are making the right decision. So I agree with you proposition. When are you planning to leave?"

"As soon as possible. I was thinking about tonight."

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I can sleep at my friends' for tonight and I'll take the train to maybe New York tomorrow."

"All right, then. I'll write you a reference and make sure you get your money for this month."

"No, please. I don't need the money. I have saved a lot."

"I want to. Now get your stuff and make sure you're ready to leave."

"Thank you, Mr. Gibson."

He nods at Jack. "It's good."

…

"Hey boyo. Good to see you again," Tommy opens the door and sees his friend holding a suitcase, "Is everything going well?"

"Can I stay here for the night?"

"Yeah of course, come in. we were just having dinner and Sara and Fabrizio are here as well."

Jack walks past his friends and drops his suitcase in the hallway. The smell of fresh made food fills his nose, realizing he hasn't had anything to eat since breakfast.

"Jack! Are you joining us for dinner?" Sara laughs as she sees Jack walking in, "how nice!"

He doesn't smile back and takes a seat next to Ellie. She looks at him and sees the sad expression in his face. "Are you alight, Jack?" She asks. Ellie has always had the most comforting and motherly voice. Tommy walks back inside, sitting back down.

"I'll get a plate for you." Ellie stands up and walks back to the kitchen.

"Jack you a look a like a scared little a school boy?" Fabrizio laughs. And Sara bumps against him. "Fabrizio can't you see he's not feeling well?"

"I handed in my notice."

"What? Why?! What about Rose?!" Sara is clearly shocked by the news.

"She's engaged, Sara. She doesn't want me stirring in her life like that. She doesn't want to see me at all. So I thought it would be better to leave."

"Oh Jack… I'm so sorry. You can stay as long as you want." Ellie tells him.

"Thank you, but I won't be staying long. I want to take the train tomorrow to New York or Boston. I'm not completely sure yet."

"But I don't understand! What about last night?!"

"Sara, please calm down."

Jack sighs and takes a sip of his water. "She told me that… that it was all a big mistake. And if she thinks that… than I need to let go of her. Although I know… I know that guy doesn't treat her right." He says frustrated.

"I warned you, boyo. I told you that it would get you into trouble, as you can see so yourself."

"Thanks I know that by now."

"But a Jack you still in a love with a her?"

Jack can only nod. "I am. But if loving someone means letting someone go, than I guess I'm really in love."

Sara shakes her head in disbelief and puts her hands over her lips.

"Just try to eat a bit and have a good night sleep. Then you can think about it tomorrow."

"I don't have to think about it, Ellie. I want to travel again. I've enough money now. Maybe work at another place, draw a bit. I want to spend some time with myself I think."

"If you think that is the best. Then you should do it."

Sara stands up to give Jack a warm hug. "You're one of the kindest man I have ever met. And I hope one day you'll find a girl who finds you the most kindest and beautiful man on earth. Because you deserve it."

"Thank you, Sara."

He thinks somewhere, she is right. But right now everything in his body screams for the thing he wants the most, but the thing he'll never be able to get. Rose.

…

"Hey no! You can't have all the potatoes!" Albert screams at William.

"You've got to save a couple for Jack! He likes them the most." Lucy tells William while cutting her piece of pork.

"I guess that isn't needed." Mr. Gibson sighs.

"Why not? Isn't he eating here today?" April asks the butler.

"No. I need to inform you all that Jack has handed in his notice. We have to go and find a new chauffeur."

Everyone puts down their cutlery and stares at him. "What? Why?!" Lucy asks shocked.

"He wanted it himself. Now we must put an advertisement in the newspaper as soon as possible."

"But Mr. Gibson why didn't you tell us? Or why didn't Jack tell us?" April stands up.

"April sit down." Mrs. Bentley tells her.

"But-" 

"Sit down, April." She tells her again.

"I guess it's actually better for him. Mr. Hockley would rather kill him. Not that surprising." William says.

"William that's not fair!" April almost screams at him. She's ruined everything. If she didn't tell Lilly this wouldn't have happened."

"Now everyone sit down and eat your meals! For heaven's sake." Mrs. Bentley sighs. Everybody keeps quiet and there is a tension between everyone.

….

Rose is sitting with Ruth and Lily in the drawing room. She couldn't take a single bite of her food. It made her stomach turn when even looking at her. She's staring at her tea like a zombie stirring the slice of lemon from one side of the cup to the other. Jack's words repeat itself constantly like dark whisper in the night.

" _They've got you trapped, Rose. And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you are strong, but sooner or later that fire, that I love about you. That fire is gonna burn out."_

And again the words repeat itself. _You're gonna die if you don't break free…_

He's been holding on for so long. But what if that fire will burn out sooner than she wants. He showed her things that no one else had.

 _It's not up to you to save me, Jack._

 _You're right. Only you can do that._

But what if she can't? She closes her eyes for a moment before opening them again and she just stares at her mother and sister who are having a deep conversation about Harry.

 _God Rose is this what you want? You have to stop lying to yourself. You've been lying to yourself for so long. Are you in love with him?_

Jack Dawson. The man who has nothing yet everything she wants. Jack Dawson.

 _I am in love with Jack Dawson. Oh God I am so in love with Jack Dawson._

She wakes up from her thoughts. Again looking at her mother and sister.

"Do you mind if I go to bed early?"

"No, but let me ring for April first." Ruth says.

"I can ring for her myself."

"No. I want to make sure you go upstairs."

Ruth stands up and turns to Albert. "Albert get April from downstairs."

"Of course, Ma'am."

…

Rose closes the door of her room behind her and April. "April. I need you to take me downstairs. You're the only one I can trust. I need to tell Jack. I- I need to tell him that I'm in love with him. Oh April I've been so stupid and afraid. But right now I'm not afraid anymore. I love that man."

April keeps staring at Rose with her stomach turning a thousand times.

"I know nobody let's me April. But you are the only one I can trust."

"You can't trust me, Miss. I'm afraid."

"What?"

"He left."

"What do you mean he left? Where did he go?"

"Mr. Gibson just told us that Jack handed in his notice. He left before dinner and nobody knows where he went."

For a second it feels like the world is vanishing from under Rose's feet, making her float in a black hole. Her eyes start to water and she shakes her head not wanting to believe it. She's made it gone to far. Why did she have to lie to herself this whole time? Lie to Jack? After this afternoon Rose's has made him feel like he means nothing to her. But he means everything.

"That's not true. I mean he has to be somewhere nearby, right?"

"I don't know, Miss. No one knows a thing."

"No..." Rose falls down onto her bed, letting the tears fall like rainstorm, "I guess I've finally admitted to myself what I've been denying for weeks. I love him. And I wanted to say it. I want him to know that I love him." She sobs.

Tears start to form in April's eyes as well and she sits down next to Rose on the bed. Rose falls into her arms like a little kid, who just fell and only wants it's mother.

"I'm so sorry." April whispers to hear.

...

"Good morning, sir. How can I help you."

"A single ticket to New York, please."


	12. Chapter 12

"Miss, you've got to eat something. Shall I run a bath for you?" April asks nervously as she sees a hopeless Rose still lying in her bed.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbles while crawling under the sheets.

"A cup of tea, perhaps?"

"No."

"But it's not good to stay in bed all day, Miss. The sun is shining and-"

"I'm not in the mood for all those things." Rose sighs.

"April what's going on here?" Walks through the corridor and sees that April is standing in Rose's partway. She sneaks her head around the corner and sees her sister lying lifelessly in her bed.

"Rose? Why aren't you up yet? It's two in the afternoon!" She walks in and stops next to Rose's bed.

"I'm not feeling that well, I guess."

"Oh boohoo poor little Rose. Just because that chauffeur friend of yours left doesn't mean your life is a mess. Friends come and go as the saying goes."

Rose now sits up and let her sister's words hit her like bullets.

"Don't say that." She whispers angrily.

"You have start learning that not everything on this earth evolves around you, Rose! Why can't you just be happy for even a second?! Can't you see how much everyone's doing for you? So get the hell out of bed and stop being so selfish!"

"I am being selfish?!" She fires back while getting out of bed.

"This is exactly what I mean! I'm glad April here told me or you would've ended up in the gutter."

Rose's eyes widen and she stares at April who is still standing in the partway.

I'm glad April told me or you would've ended in the gutter.

"April that isn't true right? Please say that that's not true." She whispers.

April starts to shake and looks down. "I wish I could tell that it's not true."

Lily sighs and walks out. Leaving the two girls alone.

"You told her? I thought it was her, but it was you?!"

"Miss, I- I-"

Rose gasps and starts to laugh out loud. Laughing in disbelief. Laughing because she feels betrayed and it all seems like a motion picture.

"I thought I could trust you, April!"

"I panicked, miss. I didn't know what to do! I am so extremely sorry! I- I-"

"And the worst part of it all is that you knew and didn't tell me! So I want you to go now... Get out of my room!"

April starts to cry and runs of. Rose slams the door shut and tries to control her breathing. She's never been so angry. She's never felt more used by everyone around her than ever.

...

The train stops in an instant and Jack feels the wagon shake making him half awake. He keeps his eyes closed, but he knows he has to get out. He can hear the people move.

"Sir, is New York your destination?" He hears a woman's voice near him. He looks up and sees a young blonde haired girl, maybe his age standing in front of him.

"Yeah." Jack yawns for a second and stands up taking his suitcase.

"Train rides can make you sleepy, can't they?" She smiles sweetly.

"Even more if you haven't slept the whole night."

"What do you need to do in New York?"

"Nothing, actually."

"Oh well. Enjoy your time doing nothing, uhm..."

"Jack. Jack Dawson."

"Amanda Lewis. Nice to meet you," they shake hands, "Well I think my mistress is waiting for me, so I have go now."

"All right. Well good luck."

"You too." She smiles and walks further. Jack sighs and follows the rest of the crowd outside.

He feels rather tired. Drowned out by emotion, knowing that in a couple of months he'll be seeing a wedding photograph of Rose and Cal standing on the front page of the newspaper. And it's too late.

He's now on his own. He hasn't been on his own for almost 2 years when he met Fabrizio in Italy, him being on his way to find a new future and luckily he has found one.

People are moving around him and he fades with them as another day to day man like all the others.

...

"Taxi!" Rose waves her hand and a car stops. Since Jack left, Rose is allowed to go out of the house without someone following her with every steps she takes. Only, not for too long. She's been walking around the garden all afternoon making a decision to find him and she is determined to do it, but she only knows one place where to start.

"Address, please?" The chauffeur asks her.

"Harley Road 33, please." The chauffeur raises an eyebrow wondering why a woman like her wants to go to that place.

"All right then." And he takes off.

 **Ring ring**

The door slowly opens and Rose walks in. The café is quite full for this time of the day. Mostly men and a couple of women. They're drinking beer or playing card games. It looks extremely different compared to the night when she went here with Jack, but she can still recognize the parts where he and she danced all night.

Of course everyone is staring at her and some whistle. Others raise their hat or look down at the floor, thinking she is way more above them to even look at her.

Rose quickly nods at a few people and slowly shuffles towards the bar, hoping to find Jack's friend. But she can only see an older man.

"Uhm, excuse me sir." She politely interrupts him. He looks up feeling overwhelmed by the visit of a first-class woman.

"Hello, Ma'am. How can uh can I help you?"

"I was looking for Fabrizio. Fabrizio De Rossi? I thought he worked here."

The man nods his head. "Yes, ma'am. He is not here now," He looks at the clock, "But he has his shift in 20 minutes."

"Oh okay, do you mind me waiting?"

"Of course not. Please take as seat. Can I give you something to drink?"

Rose sits down taking a stool behind the bar. "Thank you. And just a glass of water please."

"Of course, ma'am."

Rose looks around the café and inhales he scent of fresh lighten up tobacco. She wipes her eyes and drops her chin in the palm of my hands leaning onto the counter.

"Here you go, ma'am."

"Thank you." She sweetly smiles. After everything from the last couple of days. The screams. The tears. The heartbreak. She can hear the soft music out of the gramophone and it calms her down. The people are talking to each other minding their own business. But she doesn't feel calm. She feels like the same time when she had to meet Cal for the first time. She can feel the way panic alarmed her whole nerves system. Yet, not in the same way. The way she was scared to meet her fiancé, she is now scared to never see the man she truly loves again.

"How do you know Mr. De Rossi?" the bartender suddenly asks and Rose gets snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh uhm. He is a friend of someone I'm looking for."

"An important person?"

Rose nods. "I've done something extremely stupid. And he's the only one who can help me find him. To turn things back to the way they were."

"So it's a him?"

Rose nods again and sighs loudly. "It's a him."

"Love is one of the most difficult things in a person's life. And the stupid part of it is, that no one prepares you for it."

Rose leans further onto the counter moving forwards while listening to the man in awe. "You look like you know a lot about it, sir."

"No absolutely nod. The only thing that I know is that I never chased after the woman I really loved and I saw her getting married to another man. So if you really love that man, go chase him."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, sir."

…

"Fabrizio! This young lady is looking for you." The bartender tells the Italian man as he walks inside, getting ready for his shift. He walks further into the café and sees a red haired girl standing up and turning his way. It's Rose.

"Rose?" he asks clearly surprised.

"Good afternoon, Fabrizio."

"I—I—Jack told me that you don't want to a be in a contact with a us. Ever."

"I thought so. I told myself that, but it was such a lie. I thought I'd help both of us. But I was wrong. I was completely wrong."

"So you don't a hate a Jack?"

"Oh god no. I've never hated him and I will never hate him. I—I—Fabrizio I think I'm head over heels for that boy."

Fabrizio shakes his head and takes a seat at a small table. Rose takes the seat in front of him.

"Jack a so sad. He thought best a thing to a do was leave."

"I know… but I mean you know where he went right? I mean you're his best friend."

Fabrizio shakes his head. "He stayed the a night. But he left a first thing in morning. He told New York or Boston. But a Jack can go anywhere he a wants."

This is exactly what Rose was so afraid of. The way she knows Jack. Him calling himself a tumbleweed blowing in the wind. He could go anywhere, anytime.

"I knew this would be hopeless. But thank you for your time, Fabrizio." She stands up about to walk away, but Fabrizio holds her up for one more minute.

"Wait. Jack would a write."

"What?"

"Jack would a write. Maybe when I a get letter I know where he is. I can tell you then. But I can not promise."

"Would you want to do that?"

"Of a course, Rose."

"Wait do you have pen for me? And a piece of paper?" She asks.

"Yes. Wait a minute." He walks to behind the bar and grabs a blank sheet of paper, handing it to Rose.

"If you get news, could you send me a letter to this address?" she writes down her address and hands it back to Fabrizio.

"I will. Don't worry."

Rose smiles sadly at him. Slowly realizing that finding Jack will be one of the hardest tasks of her life. And that there is a chance they'll never meet again.

"I think I have to go now. Thank you, again," she opens her purse and takes a bit of money out of it, giving it to Fabrizio, "This is for my drink."

….

 _2 weeks later._

"If you could hold your left arm a little bit lower." Jack asks the woman. He picked up his drawing again, enjoying his free life in New York. He has nothing anymore. Back to the way it used to be. Sleeping under bridges, sometimes stealing food, no hot water. But he still has Rose left in his mind and he can't seem to let go of her.

He moves his fingers over the drawing, smudging the hard edges.

"Is it done?"

"Almost." Drawing some finishing touches he blows off some pieces of coal and looks at it. "You can come and have a look if you want, ma'am."

The woman stands up and walks to where he is sitting.

"Wonderful." She happily says.

"Thank you."

"How much do you get from me?"

"Ten cents."

"Oh okay… uhm," The woman gets some money out of her wallet and tosses it to Jack, "Here you go, sir. Ten cents."

"Thank you very much." The woman gladly takes the finished product and walks away.

It's already getting a bit late and Jack packs up his stuff. It's been a good day for him and he almost made a dollar, but it still isn't enough. He shuffles down the street he looks around sees a lot of people enjoying the nice weather. Elderly couples. Families with little children.

He walks and walks and walks. But then he stops. He stops in front of a building and looks at the board hanging outside.

 _ **Looking for chauffeur**_

(Information inside.)

Jack raises an eyebrow. And speaks through the window inside. He sees a man sitting behind a desk. He wants to walk further, but his feet walk backwards and he decides to go inside.

"Hello." The man says.

"Good afternoon."

"What can I do for you?"

"I saw there is need for a chauffeur."

"There is yes."

"I am interested in applying for it."

He man looks over his glasses at Jack inspecting him curiously. He sighs in annoyance and leans back in his chair.

"And why would 'you' want to apply for that job?"

"Because I've been a chauffeur. Sir."

"Sure you have. And I've worked for Santa Claus."

Jack rolls his eyes and opens his sketchbook. He's kept his reference in it since he left, incase he needed it someday.

"Uh. I have my reference here." He puts it on his desk and the man picks it up reading it curiously.

"Philadelphia? DeWitt Bukater?"

"Yes, sir." He mumbles

"Good." He stands up and takes a piece of paper out of a drawer.

"The family Flincher. They are in need of a new chauffeur. Just fill this in and you can go there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"No, next week. They need a new chauffeur like right away so you are just in time. Now fill this in."

Jack sits down in the chair and grabs a pen from his desk. He fills in a couple of questions and hands it back.

"Here you go." He kindly says. The man sighs in annoyance for almost the tenth time and takes it handing Jack another piece of paper.

"You need to take this with you tomorrow. And here is the address." He points to the paper.

Jack nods and wants to shake his hand but the man denies him.

"Have a nice day, sir." And Jack walks out shaking his head.

….

"Sir, you wanted to meet Mr. Dawson?" a servant asks Mr. Flincher. He looks up from his newspaper and smiles.

"The new chauffeur?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Send him in please."

"You can walk in." Jack nods and opens the door of the library. It's just the same way when he got introduced to Cal.

"Mr. Dawson. Please sit down."

"Good morning, Sir."

"I've got your reference here and I've already had a look at it. So you were the chauffeur of the DeWitt Bukater's?" Jack sits down and nods his head. "Yes, sir. You know them?"

"Not personally. But why did you quit?"

"I thought I got a better opportunity here in New York," He lies. He can't tell the truth, "But it was false hope. So I had to find something new and came across your quotation."

"You come as a miracle. If it's up to me you are hired. You can start right away."

"Well thank you, sir."

"Wonderful. Mr. Camerman, please take Mr. Dawson downstairs."

"Of course, sir."

Jack stands up and shakes Mr. Flincher's hand. "Thank you again."

"No problem, Mr. Dawson. I already have a task for you. You have to take my wife and my daughters into town. Around 2. "

"No problem, Sir."

"I'll show you around." Mr. Camerman tells Jack and he follows the butler outside. The house is a bit smaller than the other one and much less servants rushing around the corridors. Still the diamond bedazzled chandelier and the walls decorated with the finest art show that these people belong to the most upper-class people of America.

"This is the servants staircase. It's a bit off shown, but the mistress didn't want it to show properly." They walk downstairs. And enter the kitchen. "This is Mr. Gibly, the cook and Hailey the undercook.

"Are you the new chauffeur?"

Jack nods and shakes her hand. "Jack Dawson."

"Welcome, Jack Dawson." She sweetly smiles at him. Mr. Camerman leads him further out of the kitchen. "This is the servants' hall where we have our meals. But I guess you already know that. And our bedrooms are downstairs as well." They walk through a long corridor. "This is your room. You share it with Ryan, Mr. Flincher's valet."

Jack walks in and puts down his luggage. It's the same size as his previous room, but much darker. He actually likes the simplicity of the house; although you can't really count is as simple.

"If you have any other questions you can always ask me."

"Thank you. Uh…"

"Logan."

"Thank you Logan. I'm just gonna put down my stuff and I'll be there in a second."

"Of course." Logan walks out and bumps into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry Amanda, I didn't see you there."

She puts her loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiles. "It's all right Logan." She looks over his shoulder trying to see who's in the room. "Who is that?"

"Oh the new chauffeur. He just arrived." Amanda peaks her head around the corner and raises an eyebrow. She recognizes him.

"Jack Dawson?" She asks surprised. Jack turns around when he hears his name being called. He sees the same girl who he saw in the train a few weeks ago.

"Hey Amanda. I didn't know you worked here."

"And I didn't know you were a chauffeur." She giggles.

"Surpise." He turns back to his suitcase and takes out a few shirts putting it in his closet. Amanda walks in and stares at his actions.

"So were colleges now?"

"I guess so yes."

She giggles again staring at his blue eyes. "Strange how small the world is. First we were strangers in a train and now we work for the same family. But have you worked as a new chauffeur before?"

Jack nods. "Yes. In Philadelphia. But it didn't work out that well."

"Oh I am sorry." She stares at him for a couple of seconds more but decides to continue with her duties.

"Well I have to go now. I'll see you at lunch, I think."

"At what time is lunch?"

"Half past 12."

"Okay. Thanks."

….

"Everyone this is Jack Dawson. Our new chauffeur." Amanda walks into the servants' hall together with Jack. Everyone stands up and greets him.

"Good to have you in our team, Mr. Dawson." Mrs. Jones, the housekeeper stands up and shakes his hand. "I'm Mrs. Jones the housekeeper." She turns to the other servants who look curiously at the man. "I guess I can say everyone's names but you might forget them."

"I'm indeed not that good with names. But don't worry about it." He smirks a bit uncomfortably.

"Well, Mr. Dawson take please take a seat and dive in."

Jack takes a seat next to Mrs. Jones. Amanda takes a seat as well next to Freya. "I can see you've already become friends with him." Freya laughs at her.

"That's the man I told you about. The man I met in the train." She whispers her voice full excitement.

"No way!"

She nods heavily. "He is. But I had no way he was a chauffeur." Her voice sounds as if she's swallowed a bunch of butterflies that are now flying across her body.

"He is indeed cute."

"But I don't want to show off as hopeless."

"Try to get to know him a bit better. But I still can't believe it was him you met on the train. It almost sounded like those novels. Falling in love with someone you'll never see again."

"Amanda and Freya. Is there something you want to share with the rest of us?" Mrs. Jones asks the two girls. The look up and shake their heads. "No Mrs. Jones."

….

Jack is sitting in the servants; hall. It's late and everyone's has gone to bed. But Jack can't sleep. His mind is restless. He promised to write Fabrizio and the others letting them know how he'd be doing. He stares at the paper. The pen is dancing between his fingers but he can't seem to write anything down. He sighs in frustration and suddenly the lights go on.

"Oh God. Jack? I didn't know you were still up." Amanda walks in.

"I can't sleep so."

"Ah… I understand. You have to get used to everything. Would you like some hot milk?"

"No thanks…"

"It will help you sleep. I'm getting some as well."

Jack looks at his paper and then at Amanda. "Who am I kidding. Make some for me as well."

"Ayay, sir." The both walk to the kitchen and Amanda opens the fridge.

"Were you writing to someone?"

"Yeah a friend of mine. I promised to write him whenever I go the chance. But I have no idea what to tell him."

"Tell him you have found a new job and have the best colleges ever." She jokes.

"I'll consider it."

She pours the milk into a pot and puts it onto the stove waiting for it to heat.

"Whom were you working for in Philadelphia?"

"DeWitt Bukater."

"Never heard of them. But they weren't nice to you or?"

"It's fine. It's over."

Jack yawns and finally he starts to become a bit sleepy. "I'm sorry, Amanda. But I think I'm going to bed."

"You don't want any milk then?"

He shakes his head. "Not tonight, but definitely another time."

"Oh… okay. Goodnight, Jack."

"Good night." She walks out of the kitchen into the corridor trying to find the right room. The other man is already asleep and Jack crawls under the sheets. She pops into his mind another time before he falls asleep but also then he thinks about her.

….

" _Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Adam! Happy Birthday to you!"_ They all sing and the little guy just giggles and rushes around the patio. Adam has turned 4 today and they are celebrating his birthday with the whole family. Harry's parents and siblings are there as well with their husband or wife. There is a cake standing on the table waiting for someone to cut a slice off it.

Rose smiles at her little nephew who is clearly having the best time of his life. Everyone is chatting with one another and Rose is sitting alone on a bench. Her hat blocks the sun from hitting her face and she's having the extreme desire in putting it off.

Last week the invitations have been sent for the third time. Announcing the new date. The wedding will be next month. In the mean time she is still waiting for April to come upstairs and tell her Jack is back. But that would be too good to be true. She also hasn't got a letter yet from Fabrizio and she has been back once. To the café. But no news. Her hopes are getting lower within the days.

She stands up and slowly makes her way to the rest of the group. "Auntie Rose." She hears Adam behind her.

"Look at you birthday boy!" She smiles at him.

"I feel like a big birthday." He smiles at her and takes a piece of her dress.

"And you know what big birthday boys get?" She picks him up and he shakes his head. "They get a big piece of cake."

"Yes!" he giggles. Rose walks with him to the table and let him sit on it. "Rose I don't want him to sit on the table. He'll get all dirty." Lily says annoyed.

Rose sighs. "Adam I'm getting you a chair, all right?" The little boy nods and let his aunt put him on the chair.

"Adam. Don't move that wildly." Lily walks over to her son and sits him down correctly. "I want cake!" He whines.

"You're not getting cake now."

"But Auntie Rose said I could have cake."

Lily throws an irritated look at her sister. "Rose please you are turning him into a wild animal."

"Come on Lily. It's his birthday."

"Letter for you, Miss." She hears Gibson behind her and she turns around. He's holding a letter and Rose takes it, opening it slowly.

"Thank you, Gibson." Mr. Gibson nods at her and walks off.

Rose looks around her before opening the letter completely.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _Fabrizio asked me to write this letter, because he thought you wouldn't be able to read it. Other than that. Jack has finally shown a sign of living and sent us the letter, which I have attached put together with this letter._

 _We hope to see you again soon._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Sara_

Rose gasps and her heart begins to beat at a much faster pace. She quickly heads inside not wanting anyone to see her. She heads towards the library and sits down onto the coach taking out the other letter.

 _Fabrizio,_

 _Sorry for not sending you a letter earlier. But nothing much has really happened. I've been wondering around the streets of New York drawing portraits for a bit of money. It's nice to be here. It's a big city but people seem really open-minded here. I do want to mention that I'm working as a chauffeur again. It's the family Flincher I am working for now. They're really polite people and I get on with the rest of the servants as well. Other than that I still can't get Rose out of my head. She wonders around my mind all the time. I guess in time I will get over her, but not now. And that's why it's good to be on myself again. I hope you and Sara are doing well and Tommy and Ellie as well, but I don't worry that much about those two._

 _Wishing you all the best mate, and I'll see you soon._

 _Jack._

Rose closes her eyes and presses the letter completely against her. The tears fall onto her hands. She feels relieved and sad at the same time. She knows where he is, but she's broken her heart and she is scared he won't forgive her.

She opens the letter again. _I guess in time I will get over her, but not now._


	13. Chapter 13

"Who wants to play cards!" Amanda excitedly calls through the servants' hall. Jack looks up from his drawing and sees the girl waving something in the air.

"What kind of cards?" Logan asks.

"My father gave my this pack of Rooks a few years ago."

"Rooks?"

"It's a game where you divide everyone in groups of two and you have to get as many points as possible by dealing and stealing cards and all that stuff." Jack informs him and Amanda's smile grows even bigger. "You know this game?" She asks surprised.

"I've played it a couple of times."

"You want to play now as well?"

"Yeah sure." He raises himself out of the chair and joins the others around the table.

"Can I join as well?" Freya joins them as well.

"Of course, Freya. Uhm you can go with Logan and then I can go with you, Jack?"

They all nod and take a chair.

….

Rose is still holding the letter and is staring outside the big window in the library. Her hands are trembling. He is somewhere trying to go further with his life without Rose. She wants to go further as well, but with him. She is willing to give up her whole world and everyone in it. To be with him. To be with the chauffeur. The artist. Accepting every consequence it will bring.

"I thought I left it in the library." She hears a dull voice coming from the hallway. And the door opens revealing Cal and one of Harry's brothers.

"Sweet Pea?" he asks and Rose turns around putting a loose strand of hair back in place, "What are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be in the garden?"

"Yeah… uh I just got this letter and I couldn't read it that well because of the sun." She unnoticeably shoves the letter back into the envelope.

"From who?"

"Mrs. Swire." She lies.

"What does she want again."

"I can see that you are busy now. I'll tell you another time."

"All right Sweet Pea."

She nods at the two men and walks out the library. Silently heading upstairs to her room. She sits down onto the bed and opens the letter again. She wants to read it over and over again. Her fingers are sliding over the paper trying to feel his touch when he wrote it. She needs to go to New York.

"Miss?" Rose looks up and sees April standing in her room.

"Yes?"

"They were asking where you were and they want you back outside."

Rose stands up and walks past April. The maid sighs. She hasn't been the same kind and loving Rose since she found out that April betrayed her. She's been harsh and emotionless. They don't talk anymore like they used to.

"Hey are you all right?" Lucy stands in the partway with a duster in her hands.

"Yeah. I guess so?" April smiles sadly.

"Is she still mad at you?"

"No wonder. I took away the person who means the most to her."

"But you can't blame yourself forever. It was stupid yes. But to be honest if Jack were still here. God I can't even think about the amount of disasters there would have happened."

"So you're glad that he's gone."

"What? Of course not! It's just ugh never mind. I don't even want to think about it."

They both head back downstairs. "But what do I do? I'm her lady's maid. I see her more than 4 times a day every single day."

"I know this answer will be extremely stupid. But you have to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to."

"Just ask her if she's still mad. She has to answer then."

April doesn't respond anymore thinking way too hard about this whole situation.

"Auntie Rose you need to have a piece of cake!"

"I will Adam. In a minute." She walks through the crowd searching for her mother. She takes her shoulder and turns her around.

"Where were you?" Her mother asks.

"In the library. You can ask Cal if you don't believe me."

Ruth gives her a warning look. "Don't fight me, Rose. Not on your nephew's birthday."

"I have to go to New York. Now."

"What? No way you are not going to New York. Why on earth would you go to New York?"

"Mrs. Swire. She wants me to help me with this project."

"And you have to go now? Rose, how dare you."

"I'm sorry mother."

"And when will you be back."

"Tomorrow. The day after that at least."

Ruth stays quiet for a while. But then nods. "Ask April to go with you."

"She can't." She quickly says dead serious lying about everything she can think of.

"No she is going with you."

"Mother, she can't. We have to work all night long in this atelier and she is much more needed her."

"Now go get your stuff and Mr. Hughes will take you."

Rose smiles and nods. She rushes back inside up to her room and quickly takes a suitcase grabbing a few simple things and throwing it in. Her heart is beating at a rate that is uncountable.

"It's now or never," She whispers to herself, "It's now or never, Rose."

….

"No! No! No! That's unfair!" Freya laughs while throwing a couple of cards onto the table.

"No it's not. Those are the rules, Freya." Jack smirks and grabs all the cards to place them in order.

"We won." Amanda smiles proudly.

"Another round. I need my revenge!" Freya almost hangs over the table.

"Another time," Jack stands up, "I need to work on the car before I lose my job after a day."

"I have always wanted to know how cars work," Amanda leans back in her chair, "Girls should be able to do jobs like that as well."

"It isn't that hard. If you have a look at it for a while you'll learn it in no time."

"Can you show me?"

"Uh yes. But don't you have any other things to do." Amanda shakes no. "I'm on scheme. So I have a bit of free time."

"Now come one then." Jack walks back to the chair and takes his notebook. Amanda and Freya share a look and smile at each other before they walk outside.

"Are you from Philadelphia, Jack?" Amanda suddenly asks him.

"You like questioning me I've noticed." Jack smirks and Amanda blushes.

"Everybody tells me that, yes. I know it's extremely annoying."

"It isn't don't worry. And to answer you question. No. I'm from Chippewa falls."

"I've heard of it. There is Wisconsin Lake right?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"And you couldn't find a job there? Or?"

"No. Parents died when I was young and I've traveled around Europe for a bit."

"Europe? Wow. That's not something you hear everyday."

"It was really nice there. But I wanted to go back to America eventually. I didn't have enough money so I had to work and ended up in Philadelphia."

"And your adventurous mindset wanted to go to New York."

They now enter the garage and Jack shoves open the door. "No. It's more like I didn't have a choice. Well I had, sort of. But I had to go away, you know."

"Wasn't the family nice to you?" Jack doesn't respond.

"Jack?" She asks again. Jack throws an old towel to the corner of the garage and leans against the car. "I fell in love with their daughter, yet she is engaged."

"What's her name?"

"Rose."

"And is Rose in love with you as well?" Jack shakes his head. "No. She didn't want to see me again. So I had no other choice than to hand in my notice and go away. Or I'd make myself crazy."

"Then the only thing I can say is that she doesn't deserve you."

Jack raises an eyebrow at her not really waiting for some sad love advice. "What do you mean?"

"If she really loved you, she would have done everything to be with you."

"You think?"

She nods her head. "Yes. That is what love is. And one day you'll meet someone who will love you unconditionally. And maybe sooner than you think. So try to forget her and enjoy your life. Trust me. Life is way too short to be sad over people who are like poison."

"I don't know if you've ever been in love, but it's not that easy. It's so fucked up that when I looked at her I could see her pictured in my whole life. Like it was complete you know? I've never felt they way I felt when being with her."

Amanda looks down not expecting what he just said. She looks back at him and takes his hand. Jack is a bit shocked by the sudden action and looks at their intertwined hands and than at her face. "Give it time, Jack. And in the mean time you can teach me everything about cars." She giggles. Jack pulls back his hand and opens the door. "Here get in."

"What?" She asks surprised.

"I'm going to teach you how to drive."

...

"Wait wait!" Rose tells Mr. Hughes and he stops the car.

"Miss I have to get you to the station in time."

"I can catch a later train if necessary. But I have to see someone first. It's only a matter of seconds. Please."

"All right, miss. Which way?"

"That street and then to the left. Number 33."

"Of course."

Within a couple of minutes they arrive at the café. Rose quickly steps out. "Give me one minute, Mr. Hughes."

He nods at her and Rose aims for the building. It's extremely busy with people having their drinks and some enjoying their late lunch.

"Rose?!" She hears someone behind her. Turning her head a surprised Sara comes her way.

"Sara! Thank god you are here."

"You got the letter I suppose?" Rose nods. "I'm going to New York now."

"Wait! You mean right now?"

"Yes I'm being taken to the station, but I wanted to tell you."

"How did you manage to do that?"

"That isn't important now. But I wanted to inform you quickly before I go. I need to go now."

Sara gives Rose a tight hug. "Bring him back." She whispers.

"I'm scared he doesn't want to."

"He loves you so much, Rose. You don't even know. Good luck love."

"Thank you." Rose smiles gently and she rushes outside.

She hops back into the car and signs Hughes to go.

...

"April you don't have to take care of Miss Rose today, she's gone to New York."

"New York?" April looks up from cutting a loaf of bread in the kitchen.

"She had to help Mrs. Swire with a project, she just left."

"Oh alright."

"That's strange. Cause I thought I saw Mrs. Swire in town yesterday." Lizzy, the undercook says.

"What?" Mrs. Bentley turns to her and keeps waiting until she gives an answer.

"I had to get some supplies and I saw her."

"Well couldn't it be that she went to New York after that?" Lucy says.

"Well I don't know why Rose would go to New York otherwise." Mrs. Bentley leaves the girl alone in the kitchen. They turn to Lizzy and Lizzy looks back at them.

"What?" She asks them innocently while putting some pastries in the oven.

"Why did you have to say that?" April puts down the knife and sighs.

"It's not like she is hiding something. Or is she?"

The two maids shake their heads but gaze at one another.

"April, I need your help upstairs."

"But I... Oh wait. Yes I am coming."

"You have to help me with the food. There are I don't know how many people outside waiting for a meal. I can't do this on my own!" Lizzy panics.

"Ask Albert or something. We have our duties as well."

Lizzy drops a spoon in the sink out of frustration and April and Lucy head upstairs.

"What was your plan?" April asks Lucy.

"I think I know the real reason why she went to New York. But I have to find proof for it." They now stand in front of Rose's door and Lucy opens it.

"No we are not going to spy in miss Rose's room!"

Lucy doesn't listen and opens a few draws. Nothing. Then she looks underneath her pillows. Nothing. Her closet. Nothing.

"Come on help me April. You are in fact her maid."

"It doesn't feel right."

Lucy looks under Rose's sheets. Nothing. Then she pulls up her mattress and an envelope shows. She quickly takes it and turns to April.

"I guess I found it."

"Found what?"

They envelope has already been opened and she pulls out the letter, noticing there are two papers, both with a different handwriting.

She scans the first one and than the second.

"Here! I've been wondering around the streets of New York drawing portraits for a bit of money. It's nice to be here. It's a big city but people seem really open-minded here. I do want to mention that I'm working as a chauffeur again. It's the family Flincher I am working for now."

"Jack?" April stands next to her and looks at the letter as well.

"This can only mean one thing." The two girls look at each other. "She is going to look for Jack." They say together. And April begins to laugh out loud.

"Guys, what are you doing in Miss Rose's room?" Rosie saw them standing in the room when she walked over the bedroom gallery and she walks in.

"Can we tell you a secret?"

"Uhm yeah? What's going on then?"

"Promise first that you won't tell anyone. Not even Albert."

Rosie looks confused. "I promise."

April closes the door of the room and turns back to the other girls. "Rose is in New York to look for Jack?"

"What?!"

"Here read." Lucy hands her the letter and Rosie reads it. "So she isn't with Mrs. Swire?"

"No! Mrs. Swire is here in Philadelphia. Lizzy saw her the other day." The three girls stay quiet while sharing looks and they laugh in disbelief.

….

Busy New York. Rose is sipping on a cup of tea and some cakes are standing in front of her yet she doesn't have the appetite. She can see they are almost there. People are slowly starting to move, but Rose stays as still as she can. This whole sudden action has slowly come to realization while sitting in the train with only herself listening to the people around her. There is an older woman sitting in front of her reading a book and laughing when reading something amusing.

The train stops and takes her small suitcase. She can already hear the rush of the city. Following the crowd outside she is completely alone. It's already getting late and she maybe has a day to find out where the family Flincher lives. Some people are bumping against her but she just ignores it, knowing that being annoyed isn't going to help whatsoever.

Now exiting the station she looks around.

 _What If he is driving the car somewhere? Of course not, Rose. This city is even bigger than Philadelphia. Don't be ridiculous._

She just decides to walk and walk with the mind set that he has to be somewhere on the street. Walking through central park, thinking he might be drawing somewhere. But there are only other people. Little children eating ice cream. A fighting couple. She slaps her pure against his shoulder blade. But no Jack.

….

"Jack no! I am not going to drive with traffic." Amanda and Jack have been driving around almost the whole afternoon.

"Of course you can."

"No. No I can't."

"Well fine than. Let's go back. We have plenty of things to do."

"We can go for a walk in the park. It's always nice when the sun goes down."

Jack laughs and shakes his head. "Really, Amanda. I have to clean the car."

"Please!" she looks at him with puppy eyes. "Only for ten minutes or so. Or if you don't want to go then I'm going alone."

"I don't want you to walk back home in the dark."

"Well then it means that you have to come with me."

"Well fine, but only for ten minutes." Amanda smiles brightly and Jack drives them to the park. It's still quite busy for this time of the day. But indeed, the sun is slowing going down and it looks beautiful. They walk for a while until they find a bench.

"Shall we sit there?" Amanda asks him and Jack nods. He stares at the water and sees the sun reflecting in the flow. But then something catches his attention. He sees red curls. Just like Rose's. she looks exactly like her and Jack's heart stops for a minute. He takes a few steps closer. "Rose?" he whispers and is tempted to run up to the girl. But before her can blink with his eyes, she disappears in a group of people and she is gone. His heart sinks in his stomach. He thought it was her. But it wasn't.

And then he realizes that letting her go will take longer than he expected.

"Jack is everything okay?" Amanda is now standing next to him, staring at his pale face. He nods still staring at the same spot. "Yeah I am fine." He mumbles.

…

It's dark and Rose doesn't know anywhere to except for the Ritz-Carlton Hotel where she has spent multiple nights before when being here in New York. The partier opens the door for her. "Good Evening, Ma'am." Rose quickly nods and heads over to the reception.

"Good Evening, Ma'am. How can I help you."

"Good Evening. I was wondering if you have a single room for tonight."

"For one night?"

"Or two. I don't really know yet." the man nods and writes a couple of things down.

"Name, please."

"Rose DeWitt Bukater." The man looks up and smiles at her. "Of course. Dewitt Bukater. How could I forget? Married to Caledon Hockley, Right?"

"Almost." She smiles uncomfortably. He gives her the key and she takes it. "Well enjoy your stay miss Dewitt Bukater. Room 628. 6th floor"

"Thank you." She turns around and is about to head to the elevators when she walks back to the reception. "Sir?"

"Yes, miss?"

"Uh. I was hoping if you could help me with something."

"And what does it consist of?"

"Mr. Flincher. I have an appointment with him tomorrow and I totally forgot his address. So I was hoping if you could give me it?"

The man smiles at her. "Of course, miss. You know him well?"

"Oh well, not really. But he helps me with some financial stuff sometimes. And with the upcoming wedding I really need his help." She lies perfectly smooth.

"I completely understand. Here you go." He hands Rose a note.

"Thank you so much."

That night Rose didn't sleep a wink. She lied in bed staring at the ceiling for hours until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. It's now 8 in the morning and Rose is wide-awake, sitting on her bed getting her hair out off her messy braid. She brushes it a couple of times an decides to keep it loose for today. She may get some stares, but at least no one can force her to put it up. As she opens her suitcase she takes a simple dark blue dress out of it. It's easy to put on and she's done within minutes.

It's now half past 8 and she can hear that a lot of people are already awake, rooming around the corridors. Rose takes the stairs down. She knows she has to eat something; even the smell of it makes her want to throw up. It has to be the nerves and anxiety that have completely taking over her body.

Rose feels the hot wind blowing against her face when she steps outside.

"Taxi!"

…

"Mr. Dawson, would it be a problem for you to take me and the children in to town now?" Mrs. Flincher is holding the hands of her children.

"No of course not, Ma'am."

"Thank you." She smiles gently at him. Jack opens the door and the children pop inside.

"Say thank you to Mr. Dawson for holding the door open."

"Thank you, Mr. Dawson." They both say and Jack laughs at them. "You're welcome." Mrs. Flincher steps in as well. "Thank you." She says and Jack lifts his hat for her.

…

"This is it, miss." The chauffeur tells Rose and they stop in front of a big blue house.

"Thank you." Rose steps out and gives him the money. He drives off leaving Rose to herself. There isn't really a gate around the house as with hers. It looks a lot smaller, yet a lot more appealing and friendlier. Rose sighs and walks up to the house. She rings the bell and after a few seconds a servant opens the door.

"Good morning, ma'am. How can I help you?"

"Good morning. Uh the family Flincher lives here, right?" Logan nods his head. "Yes. Do you have an appointment with sir?"

"No. I'm actually looking for Mr. Dawson. The chauffeur."

"Oh uh. He isn't here at the moment." Rose closes her eyes and sighs in disappointment. "Well will you tell him that I came for him?"

"Of course. And you're na-?"

"Logan, who is there?" Mr. Flincher sees him standing at the door talking a long time to god knows whom. He walks up to the butler and sees a young woman with red locks standing in the partway.

"Good morning. Is there something the matter?" He asks Rose.

"Miss here was looking for Mr. Dawson, sir." Logan informs him and Mr. Flincher gives her an interesting look.

"Sir here told me he isn't here at the moment, so I ought to go." She tells him and looks down turning around.

"Who are you then?" Mr. Flincher asks Rose. She turns back facing him again. "Rose. Rose DeWitt Bukater." Mr. Flincher's eyes widen and he recognizes the name.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater? Mr. Dawson used to work for you, didn't he?" she nods. "Yes, sir."

"Here come inside. He'll be back within an hour, mostly two. Logan get some tea for us please."

"Of course, sir." He nods and heads downstairs.

"Why did you came all the way to New York for your chauffeur?" Rose shrugs her shoulders. "It's hard to explain, sir. But I need to ask him something."

"And you couldn't write him? By the way call me Max."

"It's quite something that you can't ask through a letter…. Max."

"I see." He opens the door of the library and Rose follows him inside.

…

"Mr. Dawson has a visitor." Logan tells everyone, as he gets downstairs.

"Who?" Amanda asks while she looks up from her sewing machine.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater. But I have to bring up some tea. Amanda's eyes widen and she stands up following him to the kitchen. "What does she want?"

"I really don't know. Why you ask?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"No nothing never mind. Shall I bring the tea?"

"I can manage, thank you."

"I'd like to do it. You're always so busy."

"Well fine then." Amanda smiles at him and Logan walks away. Amanda looks over her shoulder before she grabs the salt and heaps in into the pot covering it with the hot water. She smiles and takes the tray up to the library.

 **Knock knock.**

"Come in." Mr. Flincher calls from the other side of the room. Amanda opens the door and walks in. "Sorry, sir. Logan had to help Mrs. Jones with something and asked me to bring up the tea. She sees Rose sitting in the chair in front of him and she stares deadly at her.

"It's fine, Amanda. Thank you." Amanda pours some tea in cups and firstly hands it to Rose. "Thank you." Rose tells her and Amanda fakes a smile at her.

"Here you go, sir."

"Thank you, Amanda. You can go now." She nods and leaves the room.

"Have you been to New York before, Rose?"

"Yes. I live in Philadelphia so we come quite often."

"Wonderful." He smiles and takes a sip of his tea. He faces turns in a grim of disgust and immediately puts down his cup. "Don't drink it. I don't what happened to it. But it seems of someone has switched the tea with the dead ocean."

Rose puts her cup down as well. And Mr. Flincher rings the bell.

…

"Mr. Dawson the chauffeur?" Wendy asks Jack. "Yes?" he looks through the mirror of the car at the little girl and smiles at her.

"I wanted to ask if you could teach me to drive the car as well."

"Wendy." Her mother warns her.

"I promise you when you are old enough I'll teach you how to drive, all right?"

"Promise?" Jack nods and puts his pink in the air. "Pinkie promise." He laughs. They drive further and after 15 minutes they arrive back home. He stops the car in front of the house and everybody steps out.

"Welcome back, Ma'am." Logan greets Mrs. Flincher and the children.

"Thank you, Logan. Where is Mr. Fincher?"

"In the library, ma'am. He is having tea with a guest."

"Oh all right. Children shall we say hi to your father?"

"Yes!" they run into the library and jump onto their father.

"Hello my darlings." He laughs. Rose stands up for Mrs. Flincher.

"I didn't know we had a guest." She tells her husband and gives him a kiss.

"I didn't know either." Rose shakes her hand. "Rose DeWitt Bukater."

"Louisa Flincher. Nice to meet you."

"Darling is Mr. Dawson back?"

"Yes. He brought us back home. Why?"

"Logan get Mr. Dawson up here please. And we are going to the garden."

Suddenly it's all happening so fast. Rose can't believe what she is hearing and she isn't prepared whatsoever.

"Of course, Mr. Flincher." Logan walks out of the room and the family leaves as well. Rose is now alone. And she can only wait.

"Jack you have to go up to the library." Logan tells him and Jack stands up as well as Amanda.

"Why?"

"There is someone for you. She wants to talk to you."

'Who?"

"Uh. God what was her name again…. Oh yeah I remember. Rose DeWitt Bukater."

Jack drops his cup of coffee and without even realizing he is running up the stares. Amanda looks shocked and wants to follow him, but Logan holds her up.

"Please forget it, Amanda. He is never going to fall in love with you."

"How do you know? And mind your own business, will ya?"

Jack is now running upstairs and swings the door open of the stairwell running to the back of the house where the library is. He swings the door open trying to catch his breath. And she is standing there with her red curls falling gently over her shoulder.

"Rose!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Rose!" She hears his voice and she turns around. He is standing in partway trying to catch his breath as well as she. They keep looking at each other for a while until Rose feels the tears burning in her eyes. They both firstly hesitate before they run into each other's arms.

"Thank God." Rose whispers as she holds Jack as close as she can. Jack does the same. He is overwhelmed by so many emotions. They hold each other for dear life as if they can get separated again within seconds. Jack buries his face in her hair smelling the scent of fresh flowers.

"What are you doing here?" He asks and pulls back to look her in the eyes. Rose says nothing for a while and puts her hand against his cheek.

"I am so sorry, Jack," She cries, "I've been so stupid. I didn't mean anything of what I said. I was just so scared."

"Hey hey. It's all right. It's all right. I am here."

"I've been denying my love for you since the moment I saw you and that has been the biggest mistake of my life." Jack just smiles at her and they can only stare at each other.

"Kiss me, Jack Dawson. God please kiss me."

"God knows it's enough that I can kiss you." He smiles and their lips meet together. It's the most powerful and magnificent feeling Rose has felt in her whole entire life. Butterflies fly around her body and she doesn't want this moment to stop ever. Their lips fit like they're meant only to be touched by each other. Jack is the first one to pull away, leaving Rose breathless.

"I can't believe you are here." He whispers against her lips.

Amanda is standing outside the library. She snuck upstairs and is trying to hide herself behind the door. Tears are filling her eyes and jealously is flooding through her veins.

"Who is that?" Freya walks up to her.

"His ex."

"His ex? But I- you and him were."

"I thought he liked me. But look at him with her. he definitely loves her more. She is rich and powerful. Of course it's more appealing to him than a poor little lady's maid."

She looks at her friend and walks off. Freya follows her.

"How on earth did you know I was here?" Jack asks Rose as they are sitting on the couch together holding hands for dear life.

"Fabrizio." Rose smiles.

"But I never mentioned the address."

"I knew you were working for the Flinchers. I arrived yesterday and eventually someone at the hotel gave me the address."

Jack kisses Rose's hand and they smile at each other. "But what about your family. Do they know you are here?"

"That I am in New York yes. But not for this reason..." She says nothing for a few seconds but then breaks the ice, "Jack, I want to run away with you. I know for sure now that I want to be with you. Everywhere you go."

His eyes widen. "Are you seriously willing to give up everything to be with me?"

Rose smiles and nods

"That's crazy." Jack still can't believe it.

"I know! And that's why I trust it." They kiss again, filled with passion.

"I haven't thought about it yet. How I'm planning to get away. But I will think about it. I do have to go back to the house tomorrow."

"Take as long as you need. And if you're ready I'll be waiting for you."

"I know that. It's just that they'll go search for me. And I don't what to do about that."

"I think they will too, I can't deny that... I also have to hand in my resignation. But what if we go somewhere they won't look for us?"

Rose sighs and squeezes Jack's hand. "As long as I'm with you." She smiles and Jack kisses her gently. "We'll figure something out, don't worry."

And so they spent the whole day roaming over the streets of New York. It's getting slightly dark and they enter Central Park. Mr. Flincher has given him the day off mentioning that he will discuss his further plans the upcoming day.

"I can't believe April would do that." Jack sighs as they are sitting on a bench in front of the water.

"I couldn't believe it either. And I was so furious. So, lso mad and betrayed. I still am mad... I suppose."

"Don't be. Please don't be. In the end, It will only make you exhausted."

Rose smiles gently at him and they share a kiss.

"I think I have to head back to the hotel, unfortunately. Or I won't be able to get out off bed in the morning."

"I'm walking you to it."

"Thank you."

"But I need you to follow the way." She smiles and places a kiss on her forehead before they stand up and head off.

"Where are you actually staying?" Rose looks down and doesn't want to answer. "Hm?" She asks pretending like she didn't hear it the first time.

"Which hotel are you staying in?"

"The Ritz..." Rose mumbles and Jack laughs. "Hey I didn't know anywhere else to go. I mean it's-"

"It's fine, Rose. Really. You don't hear me judging."

She looks up at him. "But don't think I'll ever be in need of luxury or good comfort. I'd love spending nights lying under the star filled sky. Or even hiding under a bridge when you can't see the streets anymore because of the pouring rain."

"Only for a while now and you'll be able to wake up next to a not showered Jack every single day." He laughs.

"And I can't wait for that," she looks at him while stopping, "Because I know that in good times and in bad times I'll be yours. And I just feel it. I finally feel it, after so long. By dawn and dust I will be yours."

"You're not mine, Rose. You'll never be mine. You are your strong individual self. And that's what I love so much about you. You're not my possession."

Rose's eyes start to water a bit. And with every second passing she feels that this is the best decision she's ever made. O how she loves this man. They share a long and passionate kiss filled with so much love.

"We have to get you back now."

Jack smirks through the kiss and Rose nods.

...

"I am just constantly thinking about miss, Rose." Rosie says as she walks up the stairs followed by April and Lucy.

"You are not the only one." April feels the exact same way.

"I mean what if she doesn't find him. She'll come back even more depressed than she already is."

"But what if she does find him? Will she really go away with him?"

"No one here is ever going to let her run away with him. I swear they will go hunt them down if it's necessary."

"It's almost like in those novels." Rosie giggles.

"But one thing I do know now is that I can seriously keep this secret. Unlike the other."

"What a gathering over here. My oh my." The girls walk into Mrs. Bentley, walking down the stair. They stop immediately and look at each other.

"We are sorry, Mrs. Bentley." April apologizes.

"Very well. Lucy, Mistress has gone up."

"Yes, Mrs. Bentley."

"Oh and before you go. Give her this telegram. I forgot to give it to her."

Lucy nods and takes the envelope heading to her room.

"And April have you made miss Rose's room tidy yet?"

She looks down. "Not yet, Mrs. Bentley."

"Well then what are you doing here? Off you go!"

"Good evening, Ma'am" Lucy walks in.

"Hello Lucy."

"I've got a telegram for you. Here." She hands it to Ruth and she opens it.

"That's odd."

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Mrs. Swire wants to invite us for dinner tomorrow evening. Here in Philadelphia."

Lucy's eyes widen and she quickly looks away. "I thought she was in New York, ma'am?"

"I thought so too? Rose is coming back tomorrow, right?"

Lucy nods. "Yes, ma'am. Maybe they are traveling back together?"

"We'll see. I have to write her back. But I'll do that tomorrow."

…

"This is it." Rose sighs and turns towards Jack. He looks up to the building and then down to Rose's face. She looks a bit sad and he can see it.

"It's only for a week. Two at most."

"Yes…" Rose takes a deep breath. They look at each other and share one last kiss. But Jack doesn't want to let go making Rose giggle throughout this kiss.

"Jack, please." She laughs. In the meantime people are staring at her, looking at the poor tramp being in company of the high-class lady. She can see it and yet it doesn't make her uncomfortable. She feels proud and everyone is allowed to see it.

"Wait." She whispers and takes his hand, taking him inside.

"Rose, what are you doing?"

She doesn't respond and leads him through the big hallway. She can see the same man standing behind the reception and he looks at her raising an eyebrow. She tries to ignore it but when she sees him coming their way, she grabs Jack's hand even more and rushes him to the stairway.

"Quick, quick!" She laughs. They rush past people and bump against a few while laughing and not having a single care in the world.

"Here Sixth floor!" They march through the gallery and Rose opens the door of her room. They rush inside and after a few seconds they hear someone knocking on the door.

"Miss DeWitt Bukater are you in there?"

They can barely hold their laughter, but Rose keeps her finger to her mouth to sign Jack that they have to be quiet.

Another knock on the door. "Miss DeWitt Bukater?"

"Wait hide behind the door." She whispers to him.

 ***knock knock*** "Miss?"

"Uh I am coming just a minute! Hide Jack!" She laughs.

She now opens the door and Jack hides himself behind the bed.

"Good evening." Rose smiles at him.

"Uh good evening, miss. I was wondering if everything were all right?"

Rose nods her head. "Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"It seemed like you were in company of a man?"

Rose pretends like she is insulted. "Excuse me? Where did you get all this nonsense? I've been in my room for an hour."

His eyes widen. "Oh I am so sorry miss, I must have switched you with someone else. I do apologize."

"Well very good. If you will excuse me I have rather a headache."

"Of course miss. Excuse me miss."

Rose closes the door and they burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Jack stands up from behind the bed and walks over to Rose. "I know right!" She laughs and takes his hands. They become quiet after a while and gaze at each other.

"You nervous?" Jack asks her, but Rose shakes her head. "No?" She whispers while pulling his hand towards her and placing gentle kisses onto his hand.

"Put your hands on me, Jack." She puts his hand onto her breast and they kiss each other passionately, falling onto the bed."

...

The next morning

The sun shines through the clear white curtains onto their faces. The sheets cover up their naked bodies and they are curled up in each other's arms.

Jack is already awake and stares at Rose's peaceful sleeping face. His left arm is wrapped around her making circles onto her bare back.

She smiles while keeping her eyes shut. She feels warm. And not only because of the sun burning on her face or Jack's body pressed against her, but it's this warmth feeling people talk about when they are in love.

"Good morning." She whispers still keeping her eyes closed. "Good morning." Jack answers while putting a kiss onto her forehead.

She now opens her eyes and smiles even more seeing his puffy eyes and even messier hair. She moves on top of his bare chest and gives him a proper kiss.

"Good morning." She says again.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well. Thank you. And you?"

"I didn't have a bad night myself. I mean these beds. Really good for my back pains." He jokes in a posh old man's voice.

Rose laughs and shakes her head. She turns onto her back and stares at the big clock hanging against the wall. "Shit." She quickly throws the sheets away and gets out of bed.

"What?" Jack now sits up and stares at her naked body rushing around the room as she grabs a dressing gown.

"It's a quarter past eleven. I have to take the train at twelve."

"Do you want me to bring you?"

She shakes her head and grabs her undergarments and dress. "It will only cost me time. I'll take a taxi," she ignores her corset and steps into her dress.

Jack gets out of bed as well and puts on his clothes.

"Jack, could you button this up, please?"

"Of course." He steps behind her and closes her dress, leaving a kiss on the hem of her neck.

"I think I'll have to go now." Rose sighs and plays with the buttons on Jack's shirt.

"You'll be fine. And I'll write you for sure."

"Please write as much as you can, even if you have nothing to tell me. Write me."

"I will." He smiles and kisses her gently.

...

"I thought you just vanished into thin air." Amanda peaks her head around the corner of Jack's room where he is standing while changing his shirt. He turns around and holds the shirt against his bare chest.

She smiles and walks into the room. "I was gone for the night, but I'm back." He smiles.

"And where is your friend?"

"Rose? Oh she has gone back home."

"And is she coming back?"

"Why are you so interested in her?" He raises an eyebrow and is about to throw his shirt over his head, but Amanda stops him by taking his shirt.

"May I have it back?"

"I just care about you, Jack. That's all. And she is engaged."

"But she came all the way to New York, for me. You don't know her, so please don't get yourself into it."

"I only want to help you, Jack!" She whines.

"But I don't want you to. Amanda, you are extremely nice and kind hearted, but I am in love with her. And I'm going back to Philadelphia. Point made."

Amanda sighs and leans in wanting to kiss him. Jack turns his head away and takes his shirt back.

"Please, Amanda."

"I'm sorry." She whispers and walks out of his room.

...

"Hello?" Rose asks as she walks into the hallway with her suitcase in her hands.

Cal walks out of the library and smiles when he sees his fiancée.

"Welcome back, Sweet Pea." He kisses her on the cheek and Rose tries to smile at him. She can actually smile. During her way home she could only think about Jack and how relieved she feels.

"Hi. Where is mother?"

"In the library."

"Tell her I'm coming but I want to change first."

"Would you like some lunch?"

"No I ate on the train." Rose walks past him and heads up the stairs. Half way through she walks into April and the maid smiles at her.

"Welcome back, miss."

"Thank you, April." They both walk to Rose's room and Rose drops her suitcase onto her bed the minute she walks in.

"How was it in New York?" She tries to act as normally as possible.

"Good, thank you."

"Mrs. Swire doing well?"

Rose nods. "Yeah she is doing great." April nods as well and unbuttons her dress. She sighs. "Miss, are you still mad at me?"

"No. Why?"

"Because of what happened. I just feel like you don't look at me the same way anymore."

"Don't worry about it. I am not mad."

"So you don't mind?"

"Could you put on my corset, April? No one could help me this morning."

"Yes, miss." April mumbles

...

"Hello, mother." Rose enters the room and takes a seat next in front of her.

"Rose, did Mrs. Swire ask you if we could come over for dinner tonight? She sent a telegram yesterday asking if we'd like to come dine with her tonight."

Rose grabs a cup of tea from a tray and tries to not give anything away.

"Yes," she lies, "She asked me when I arrived, but I told her to write you because I can't speak for one another. What did you answer?"

"Oh I said we couldn't come, because of wedding preparations."

"But we don't have anything to do tonight?"

"Exactly. I just didn't want to come. I am not judging you for spending time with her, Rose. But don't you find her weird?"

"Mother, what a mean thing to say."

Ruth laughs. "Can't I have an opinion?"

"You can. But I find it rude to just judge people based on your beliefs."

Ruth raises an eyebrow and puts down her cup of tea. "I guess we aren't on the same level on this."

"I agree with that."

"Ladies, Mr. Greyson is in town." Cal walks in the library holding a telegram.

"Mr. Greyson? Oh how wonderful we haven't seen him in over a year." Ruth smiles

"I just got a telegram from him."

"Why don't you ask him to come over for dinner tonight?" Rose looks at her mother and rolls her eyes.

"If he is at his office now I may as well call him." Cal smiles and walks off.

"Don't you find, Mr. Greyson weird, mother?" Rose smirks sarcastically.

….

"But you've only been working here for I don't know maybe four days." Mr. Flincher tells Jack.

"I know, sir. But I have to do this."

"But are you getting married soon?" he now asks Jack. He hasn't thought about that subject for one second. He hasn't thought about marriage. Ever. But one thing he does know is that he does want to marry Rose. He knows that she is the one. But right now? He hasn't got a penny to spend on a wedding. And Rose is only eighteen and Jack almost 23, but they are so young.

Jack looks at him and nods. "Yes."

"Well I can't force you to stay. But how am I going to find anew chauffeur anytime soon."

"I can stay until you have found a new one. Not a single problem, sir."

Mr. Flincher nods. "That's something positive. Well, Jack. I'll write your reference and you can go whenever I have found a new one."

"Thank you, Mr. flincher."

…

 _That evening._

"And the thing was that I didn't with it whatsoever. But with those things you can only hope for the best. And it became better cause now I have my own house in Philadelphia as well as London." Mr. Greyson smiles and takes a sip of his wine.

"But what did Catherine think about this?"

"She hated it, of course. But she's fine with it now."

"But she had a say in it, right?" Rose asks him.

"I didn't want to bother her with it." He nervously laughs.

"But that's unfair."

"Rose, not now." Ruth warns her daughter.

"I have the right to have an opinion."

"You do, Sweet Pea. But it's not the time to discuss it now."

"I think it's time for dessert." Ruth tries to change the subject.

Albert walks into the dining room and clears his throat. "Miss, Rose there is someone at the door for you."

"Who?"

"Some Miss Amanda Lewis?"

Rose raises an eyebrow and stands up. "Excuse me." She tells the others and follows Albert outside. "Where is she?" She asks him.

"She came through the servants entrance, miss. She is still downstairs." 

"Could you send her to the library, please."

"Of course, miss." Albert nods and heads downstairs to fetch Amanda.

Rose is utterly confused and waits in the library until the door opens. Rose recognizes the girl and stands up from the couch.

"Good evening?" she says hesitantly. Amanda gives her the most ignorant smile ever.

"I know you. You are a maid at the Flincher house, right?"

Amanda nods. "That's right."

"Then why are you here?"

"To tell you that you have get the hell away from Jack."

"Excuse me?"

"I know your kind of people. Using people as a possession and leave them in the gutter whenever they aren't so interesting anymore."

"I don't know what you want from me. But may I ask you to leave my house and never have to guts to return."

Amanda laughs. "Exactly what I mean. He loved me! And then you came and needed to mess things up!"

"Loved you? Get the hell out off my house!"

"I've warned you. But if I carry his baby then you'll have to pay for it! Because they know and they are blackmailing me!"

"And how should I believe you?"

"You want prove?"

"Of course I want prove. Because I don't know why you are making this up, but if you want money you can better ask me straightly than using a pathetic made up list." Rose rings the bell.

"Fine. I'll give you prove."

The door opens and Albert walks in. "You rang, miss?"

"Yes. Could you show Miss Lewis here the way out and make sure she never steps a foot into this house ever again?"

He nods. "Certainly, miss." He takes her by the arm and drags her out off the room.

"I'll prove it!" She lastly screams. Rose is shaking and decides to return to the dining room.

 _What on earth was she talking about? Carrying Jack's baby? She must bee drunk. Cause it's not true. I know it's not true!_

"Who was that?" Ruth asks her daughter.

"Some drunk woman claiming I owed her money." She makes up.

'What?!" Cal asks furiously.

"It's fine, Cal. She is gone now."

"How did she know you?"

"How would I know?"

"Bloody underclass people. They should lock them up or if they really want money they should go and find a job."

"Cal, leave it." Rose hisses. She takes a huge sip of her wine to calm her nerves. She can't believe what just happened.


	15. Chapter 15

"Freya!" Amanda smiles as she sees her friend coming out of the drawing room.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" She tries to sound as innocent as possible.

"Because I know you."

"I want to ask you something, but we have to do it in our room." Amanda whispers in her ear and Freya nods. She looks around her shoulder before they head downstairs. They walk into their room and Amanda closes the door behind them.

"What do you want to ask me?"

Amanda sits on her bed and smirks at Freya. "You have a camera, right?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Good. Well I was thinking about something that might as well let Jack stay here."

"Could you uh please be a bit more... Accurate?"

Amanda laughs. "Yeah , you are right. I want you to take photos of me sneaking into Jack's room tonight."

"Excuse me? Are you going to uh you know oh my god are you?"

"No you idiot! He wouldn't let it go so far. But what if we make it look like it did happen? You take the pictures and we will send it to that little missy and bam. She'll never want to see Jack again." She smiles.

"I don't know, Amanda. It does sound like a foolish plan."

"Don't be such a loser, Freya. I help you all the time with many things. Just think about it in the positive way. I love him, Freya. I know he is the one. And I know that he doesn't deserve that spoiled little brat."

Freya is a bit intimidated by her friend's way of talking to her. She sighs and opens a drawer of her closet, taking out her camera. "I got it from my father last year. So it has to be for a really good cause to let you let me use this."

"Oh trust me, Freya. It's for a really cause."

...

"Oh sorry, Ryan. I didn't know you were already asleep." Jack apologizes as he bumps into his room. Ryan sighs and turns around.

Jack smirks at him and pulls his shirt over his head and is about to put on his sleepwear when someone knocks onto the door.

"Cant I just get one single night of proper sleep." Ryan growls and puts his pillow over his head. Jack ignores his roommate and opens the door. It's Amanda standing in the partway she is wearing a short white linen nightgown. She smiles innocently at him.

"Hi?" Jack asks confused and looks at the girl standing in front of him. She steps inside without saying a word and smoothly slides off the strap of her nightgown.

"Amanda can I help you with something?"

"I lost something, but it isn't here either." She walks back out of the room and lastly puts her hand onto Jack's shoulder before wishing him goodnight and walking to her own room. Jack confusedly looks at her through the partway. He shakes his head and closes the door.

Amanda rushes back into her room and after a few minutes Freya enters in as well.

"And?" Amanda asks very impatiently.

"You have to see yourself. But to be fair, I find them quite professional." Freya laughs and hands Amanda the pictures. Her eyes widen and start to sparkle.

"Freya, this is exactly how I wanted them to be. Now I want to send them as fast as possible." She laughs.

"It's best to wait a few more days. Or they will turn out very blurry and unsharp."

"Oh don't worry about that. I am very patient with those things."

...

 _A week later._

"JACK!" Sara opens the door of the cottage and sees the young boy standing in the pouring rain while holding a single suitcase. She smiles widely at him and hugs him tight. Jack laughs and hugs the small girl back.

"Hi Sara."

"Oh, Jack. It is truly wonderful to see you!" She laughs.

"You have no idea how good it feels to be back either. But can I come inside?"

"I am so sorry, Jack. Of course. Come in!" She holds the door open for him and Jack steps into the little cottage.

"Where is the rest?"

"Fabrizio had to work today. And Tommy and Ellie are visiting the doctor."

"Huh? Has something happened?"

Sara shakes her head but smiles widely. "Okay this is strictly between us, but I think Ellie might be pregnant!"

"Really?"

"Yes! But enough about the others. Are you staying this time?" Jack nods. "For now, yes. But until Rose and I have found a way to head off together."

"And where is she now?"

"Home. We couldn't leave right away, it would be too obvious."

"Oh Jack how happy I am for you both. You deserve each other so much."

Jack smiles at her. "I still can't believe it. I was starting to go on with the fact that she didn't want me and then she just stood there."

"Oh she was so nervous, Jack. But she didn't want anything else. Shall I make a cup of tea for you?"

"Please. I think I'm going to change into something dry first. And I want to let Rose know that I'm back in Philadelphia."

"Of course."

...

"No I don't like the taste of this one." Rose puts down her fork and shoves the cake to her sister. Lily takes a bite as well. "It's much better than the chocolate one, Rose. You should get this one."

"No. I don't like this one."

"And if we ask for more buttercream?"

"Lily, it's my wedding and I don't want this flavor."

"It's not like you're going to eat the cake all by yourself." Lily rolls her eyes and hands the woman back the cake.

"I think I am going for the chocolate raspberry one." Rose tells her. The woman nods at her.

"Very well, miss. I've already discussed the payment with Mr. Hockley."

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Adams ."

"It's been a pleasure, miss." The two sisters pack their belongings and leave the bakery.

"It's all going so fast, don't you think?" Lily asks Rose.

"You mean the wedding?"

"Yes."

"I didn't expect it to be so stressful." Rose awkwardly laughs.

"But it's so worth it."

...

Rose and Lily get out off the car and walk around the house to the back porch.

"Juliana?" Rose asks surprised as she sees her old friend having tea with her mother.

"Rose!" She smiles and stands up sharing three kisses.

"I thought you were in Scotland for the summer?"

"That was the plan, but mommy didn't want it anymore. She missed the buzz of Philadelphia way too much. So we got home a couple of days ago."

"Well what a surprise."

"Juliana is also staying for the wedding." Ruth informs her daughter.

"Ow, really?" Rose nervously laughs.

"Of course, Rose! You are only getting married once and I can't miss that moment."

They all sit down and enjoy a cup of tea together. Juliana is munching on some cookies, which makes Rose feel rather nauseous thinking about the amount of cake she just consumed.

"But how was Scotland?" Rose asks her friend.

"Oh it was fun. But it could be a bit boring sometimes. Especially when your parents won't let you do anything by yourself. But the people are so different compared to here. Pretty much everything there is different compared to here."

"I wouldn't want to go to Scotland. Simone Waters has been there as well. Oh my the stories she told." Lily laughs.

"Simone Waters tells stories about everything. And everyone." Rose casually says while raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be such a snob, Rose. Not in front of your friend."

Juliana smiles a bit awkwardly and looks away.

"Would you like to stay over for dinner?" Rose asks Juliana, trying to change the subject.

"Oh I can't. Mommy and I have to be in Boston tomorrow in the early hours, so I have to be home early. But surely another time."

 _If there will be another time._ Rose thinks to herself. _But you can always have dinner in our cottage eventually._ She laughs to herself, shaking her head.

"You should come with us next week. Cal's business partners and some other friends are going to hunt with us." Juliana nods at Lily. "Oh I haven't been on a hunt for ages."

"Well that's settled then."

"Why is it always with hunts that the women stand there like lemons. It's not like we get to shoot ourselves."

"Rose please," Lily warns her sister. She's clearly annoyed as you can hear it by the way she raises her voice, "Why can't you just let things be as they are."

"I agree on that."

Rose puts down her cup of tea and moves her eyes between the three women sitting around her. "Never mind." She mumbles.

"Letter for you, miss." Gibson suddenly stands next Rose. She takes is gradually. She recognizes the handwriting, but isn't sure if it from who she thinks it is. "Thank you, Gibson."

He nods. "Very well, miss."

Rose folds the letter open. And yes. It's from Jack.

 _Rose,_

 _I'm back in Philadelphia and will be staying with Fabrizio and the others until you think it's time._

 _Jack_

Rose smiles brightly forgetting that the others are curiously staring at her.

"What's so funny?" Lily asks.

"Nothing," she quickly puts the letter away, "It's nothing."

...

"Hey. I know you." Rosie walks to the servants' entrance as she sees a young lady walking through.

"I have a message for miss DeWitt Bukater."

"You are miss Lewis, aren't you? You are not allowed to be here."

"That's not something you decide," She walks past her to the staircase, "Where is she?"

"I'm not going to tell you. Get out!"

"Listen. If she is thinking about running away with Mr. Dawson she ought to see this. Before getting herself into huge troubles."

"And how should I believe you?"

"Well never mind then. I'll look for her myself." She runs up the stairs but Rosie is determined to follow her. In the meantime Rose is walking down the stairs with April.

"But when will you be back, miss?"

"I can't tell you exactly. But tell the others that it's not something to worry about."

"Of course, miss." April nods.

"I knew you had to be somewhere." Rose looks up as she hears a recognizable voice which she can't place until she sees the face of the girl.

"You again."

"I told you I'd give you prove."

"And how did you get in?"

"Easy. They let me."

"What on earth do you want from me?!"

"I want you to stay away from him! Because if you don't, I'll end up in the gutter. And you wanted prove? So here is your prove!" She raises the envelope in the air. Rose looks at it and feels her heart beating in fear.

"Come up to my room. We'll discuss it there." She states calmly.

"Miss are you sure?"

"Yes, April. Follow me." She tells Amanda. They both head upstairs and Rose closes the door behind them. "I give you the opportunity to hand me the envelope, but when I tell you to leave. You leave. Or I'll have to inform the police."

Amanda ignores her and puts the envelope onto her vanity. Rose picks it up with shaking hands, slightly opening it. She sees pictures and takes them out. She gasps and puts her shaking hand in front of her lips.

"And you didn't want to believe me. Someone took pictures of me that night and use it to blackmail me. I told Jack but he doesn't give a single care in the world. He just left leaving me with all this shit!"

Rose eyes start to water, but she doesn't want to cry in front of Amanda. She remains as calm as possible.

"Last time... The last time you told me you thought you were pregnant. Is..."

"I don't know..."

"And what do you want from me now?"

"I want you to know the truth about that man!"

Rose puts the photographs away and turns to Amanda. "I know enough. Thank you."

…

"Fabrizio you need to add spices as well." Sara laughs at her boyfriend.

"Spices in a pie?" He asks confused.

"Apple pie always has spices. Cinnamon & nutmeg." She climbs onto the counter to open a cabinet.

"No a Sara. You not climb there it's way too dangerous."

"Oh come on. I may be small but that doesn't mean I am as fragile as a flower."

"Please a do it a for me."

She sighs and jumps back onto the floor. "Thank you." Fabrizio gives her a kiss on her cheek.

 **Knock Knock**

"I'll go." Jack stands up from behind the table and heads to the door. He immediately can't stop smiling when he sees who it is. "Rose!" He says happily and leans in to kiss her. But Rose rejects him.

"Can I please come in?" She asks dead seriously.

"Yeah of course." He mumbles. Rose walks past him into the house and Jack follows her. He knows something is wrong. It doesn't feel right.

"Rose!" Sara smiles and hugs her, "Fabrizio and I are making apple pie. Would you like a piece as well? At least when it's done."

"No thank you." She says harshly and turns back to Jack.

"Rose, what's the matter?" He asks being slightly scared. Is she mad at him? What on earth would she be mad for?

Rose opens her purse and takes out the pictures giving them to Jack. "I think you know what's the matter." He takes the photographs and his eyes widen in unbelief. He sees him standing in the part way with Amanda walking out. Her straps are half fallen off her shoulders.

"What the fuck? Who gave you these?"

"Amanda Lewis."

"But this is hore shit! Rose I can swear on everything that this isn't what it looks like!"

"Then what is it? Because it looks very clear to me!"

Sara walks over to Jack and stares at the photos. "Oh my god." She gasps.

"She tricked me! Don't you believe it, Rose!" He wants to hold her really tight but she ignores his movements and keeps staring blankly at Jack.

"Rose nothing happened! I swear!"

"Then why would she come all the way over to here? Give me the photos telling me that someone is blackmailing her with those! Or you'd want to admit that she made those pictures herself!"

"Rose I don't know! I seriously don't know. But nothing happened that night. And yes maybe she made these photos herself because I can clearly remember this night. It was a few night after you left and I was on my way to bed when she knocked onto my door claiming that she lost something."

"Screw you, Jack!"

"Rose, please! Don't you believe this!"

Sara takes Rose by the arm. "Shall we go for a walk?" Rose says nothing but follows her outside.

Jack growls in frustration and throws the pictures over the floor. Fabrizio walks over to his friend and lets him sit down.

"This is bad." Jack shakes his head.

"But you… didn't."

"No! Of course not! I have never even touched that other girl. I want Rose. I want nobody more than I want Rose."

"I a think you a have to a wait till she cool down. She feels confused. Sara is now talking to a her."

…

"Shall we sit here?" Sara asks Rose and she nods.

"God I am shaking and I don't even know why." Rose's hands feel sweaty and she feels a lump in her throat.

"Even I am shaking, so I can't even imagine how you are feeling. All I knew is that you needed to calm down."

"She came this morning handing me the photograph. And she came before. Like last week. And I recognized her because while being in New York at the Flinchers I saw her walking around the house."

"I think you need to let that woman go. Or what ever she might be."

"Not if she said she might be pregnant." Rose drops her head into her hands and sighs, "Oh Sara I don't know what to do anymore. I am just tired…"

"Do you even hear yourself? Rose, she tricked you. Come on this plan is too puzzled together."

"It's just. I've known him for almost three months. And I've questioned myself if it's all worth it so many times. And then I didn't anymore. But now… Sara, I am just scared that I'm going to start doubting everything again."

"I can't take your doubt away from you, because you will. But I can say something that will hopefully make you doubt less."

Rose looks up at Sara. "And that is?"

"I don't know Jack the best out of everyone. But I do know when someone is in love. And at times when you weren't around and even in that letter, your name was somewhat the only thing he could get from his lips. And that's why I know for nighty nine point nine percent that Jack hasn't done a single thing." Rose just keeps looking at Sara and let's the words sink in. At this moment her own opinions and thoughts have just all blurred out in the back of her mind.

"I just feel so stupid."

"Rose, no! You are so not stupid. I can understand how betrayed you might feel."

"It's not that I'm feeling betrayed. I'm feeling used. Used in a stupid plan. Used in an engagement that will save my family from financial undergoing. Just used."

Sara nods at her, but has nothing to say to that. She doesn't want to shove false hope and petting words into her throat like she knows all.

"Thank you, Sara. For always being so kind to me."

"Don't thank me for that." She giggles.

Rose stands up. "I think I'm going to walk back home."

"What do I need to say to Jack?"

"That I am going home. And that I want to left alone, for now."

Sara smiles sadly at her but nods her head. "Of course. Will we keep in contact, Rose?"

"Yes." She tells her but actually she isn't sure. If it were only possible to be completely left alone for a while. Literally no one. No Cal. No Family.

….

"Miss Rose?" Rose looks up and stares at April through the mirror. She puts down her pearl bracelet, which she has been playing with since April started brushing her hair. "Yes?"

"I want you to know that about that woman, this morning. You don't have to worry about her coming back, because we've made some strict prevention rules downstairs. And not only her but also other people."

"I believe that. Thank you. But I wasn't thinking about that." Well at least not all I am thinking about.

"Very well, miss. Is that all?"

Rose nods. "Yes. You can go now." She sighs. "Yes, miss."

Rose stands up and her braid falls over her shoulder. Her hair has gotten slightly longer, she suddenly notices. As she crawls into bed the mattress feels rather hard and cold. The pillow feels like a rock and the sheets don't seem to warm up her body. Her eyes can't seem to close as if they are being held open by tape.

"Please let me have my sleep." She says as if someone is in the room with her. Her lids close but she doesn't fall asleep. She can hear the ticking of the clock and it goes on for a long while.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Rose." Her eyes open and she sits up straight to lighten the candle next to her bed. The clock shows 01:20 and she quickly steps out off bed heading to her wardrobe. All the dresses hang neatly next to each other and in the far back corner, Rose grabs her suitcase and takes out 4 of her simplest dresses, using one for now.

A couple of undergarments and one pair of shoes. Someone is walking around the gallery, supposing it's Gibson to check on the last things. Rose stops for a moment before he walks past her room and closes her suitcase. She puts on one of the dresses.

 _Don't worry about me. I will be fine._

 _~ Rose_

Her message is short not having anything else to say. She puts it on the table next to her bed and blows out the candle.

...

 ***Knock knock***

"Please open the door." Rose mumbles. Everything is pitch black and she is worried she'll have to wait outside until the morning.

 ***knock knock* *knock knock***

Ellie sits up straight in bed and shakes Tommy's arm.

 ***knock knock***

"Darling. Darling wake up."

"I can hear it, Ellie. Can't people understand that it's 2 in the morning and some want to sleep."

 ***knock knock knock***

"I'm going to have a look." Ellie wants to stand up but Tommy doesn't let her.

"No. I don't want you to have a look. I'll do it. Now stay in bed. You need rest."

Tommy throws the sheets from his body and sighs.

 ***knock knock knock***

"I swear I'll punch that barbarian in the face!" He mumbles. He swings the door open to reveal someone he didn't expect whatsoever.

"Rose?"

She smiles a bit sadly at him. "I am so sorry, Tommy... I... I."

"No hey. It's fine. Come in."

Ellie hears voices as well and decides to have a look. "Rose?" She asks surprised as she sees her standing in the living room with a small suitcase and her hair tight up in a messy braid.

"I... I just packed my things and left..." She says now realizing what she has done.

"Would you like me to get you back, or do you even want to go back?"

Rose shakes her head. "No."

"You're staying here." Ellie tells her and takes her luggage and coat.

"I really don't want to bother you."

"Of course not, darling. Now here let's sit down. Would you want me to make you a cup of tea? Or something else?"

"Oh no thank you. I feel so horrible for interrupting you." She apologizes again.

"Nonsense. I'm making all of us a cup of tea."

Tommy and Rose sit down on the couch. Her hands are shaking and she feels extremely hot.

"Where is Jack?"

"Asleep I suppose," Tommy answers, "He's been in bed all day. But I could wake him up if you want to."

Rose's heart aches when she hears what Tommy says. "No, I guess he needs his rest." She says sadly.

"Oh, Rose. He told us what happened this morning. He was so devastated. We really had to calm him down. So he will be so happy when he sees you here."

"I just needed time to think." Rose whispers.

Ellie gives Rose a cup of tea and sits in the chair across from her. "Thank you." Rose sips slowly to feel the hot liquid moving through her body.

"And what made you think to get all your stuff and leave in the middle of the night." Tommy says a bit jokily and Rose grins. "I don't know what I was thinking. Everything and nothing at the same time. But all I knew is that I had to go. So in a reflex I grabbed some things and just left." She yawns while finishing her sentence and Ellie smiles sweetly at her.

"Tommy could you bring Rose her stuff upstairs?"

"Of course, darling. I'll put them in Jack's room."

"Oh, all right." Rose stands up and follows him upstairs. Within a matter of seconds Tommy opens a room and puts down her luggage. It's dark, but Rose can see some furniture and some soft snoring coming from the bed. "He's been sleeping like this since five in the afternoon."

Rose turns to Tommy. "Thank you, Tommy. I am so grateful."

"My pleasure, Rose. Now try to get some sleep." She nods and Tommy closes the door behind her. It's quiet and the only thing she hears is the footsteps from Tommy slowly fading off in the background and Jack. She walks over to him and looks at his sleeping face. He looks sad and tired. Rose has never felt so guilty before. They way she yelled at him this morning. The way she left him behind without a dumb word.

She sits down onto the bed next to him and strikes a strand of loose hair behind his ear. Jack scares up and grabs her hand out of a reflex not knowing what just touched him. It's dark but he can see her eyes. "Rose" He whispers and she smiles at him. She leans in to kiss him passionately and Jack responds by kissing her back.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," She whispers, "I am so, so sorry."

"How did you find out I didn't do it?"

"I didn't. I just realized I already knew." They kiss again. And again.

"I am not going back, Jack. This is it. You and me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys, sorry for the delay. I've been so extremely busy and I barely had time to write. So yeah, all my apologies. Hope you will enjoy this chapter xxx**

"Oh that is her mistress ringing," Lucy stands up, "I ought to go up."

"Well it seems like they need their rest. It's almost noon." Mrs. Bentley laughs.

"Only Mr. Hockley is up since 8." Albert says.

"And miss Rose?" Mrs. Bentley asks April. She shakes her head. "No. But she went to bed quite late last night."

"Well in that case you and Rosie need to brush some dresses before she wakes up."

"Yes, Mrs. Bentley." April stands up and heads upstairs. "Rosie you need to help me with brushing some dresses."

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute."

"You look quite pale, Rosie. Are you well?"

"Oh, me? I am feeling wonderful, thank you."

...

"Ellie, do you know if Fabrizio has already left?"

Ellie nods as she stirs into a pot of porridge. "Yes both Fabrizio and Tommy had to go to Camden."

"Camden?"

"Yeah for supplies and other things. For the pub" She smiles sweetly.

"Oh all right."

"Would you be so kind to press the oranges, Sara?"

"Oh from where the fancy breakfast?" Sara laughs.

"Because we have a special guest."

Sara raises an eyebrow in confusion. "The king of Zimbabwe?"

"You are very close, but no."

"Then who is it? I don't like these sort of games."

Ellie laughs and puts a couple of plates onto the table. "Come one, Ellie. Who is it!" Sara whines.

"Rose."

"No way!"

Ellie nods. "They are still in bed. And we must let them sleep."

"But h... How?"

"Thomas and I heard an enormous amount of knocks on the door, thinking it was some kind of drunk orangutan, but it was Rose."

Sara smiles brightly. "And she is staying, or?"

"Well... Seeing her with a suitcase I suppose she is, yes."

"Oh, Ellie. This is the most wonderful news! Look at us all. It's almost too good to be true!" She laughs.

"Yes, but don't get your hopes too high too fast. I'm still worried about her fiancé."

"Oh god. I haven't even thought about that."

"But we shouldn't worry about it either. Let's just stay in the moment and be glad."

...

Jack's eyes open he feels light and confused. Was it all just a dream? But it's not when he hears her soft and slow breathing beside her. He looks at her sleeping face, eyes thick and lips slowly apart. She seems to be sleeping extremely deep.

Jack can't help it but only smile. Her suitcase is standing next to the door, meaning that she isn't planning to go back. "I'm so lucky." He whispers and places a kiss onto her forehead.

Rose keeps lying still not noticing the awaken world around her. Jack carefully gets out off bed and walks downstairs.

"Good morning, Jack." Ellie smiles as Jack enters the kitchen.

"Good morning." He is still a bit dazed off.

"How is she?"

"Still sleeping. I don't want to wake her up if it isn't necessary."

"Would you like a glass of orange juice?"

"Orange juice, what a welcoming morning." Jack laughs.

"It is a very welcoming morning." Ellie winks at him.

...

"Do you think she is just really tired, or?" April walks nervously around the boot room.

"Well it's almost one in the afternoon. You should have a look."

"I mean Miss Rose likes to sleep in, but this worries me. And the ridiculous part is that no one even looks up."

"You mean Mr. Hockley?"

"Yes and Mrs. DeWitt Bukater. Well enough about this, I am going up."

"All righty then." Lucy smiles at her and continues with her duties. April puts down a pair of shoes and quickly heads upstairs. The gallery is extremely quiet. No single maid is rushing around with either a duster or a pile of clean sheets. Before knocking on Rose's door April listens closely to see if she can hear a sign of living on the other side of the door. But it's no louder than the ticking of the clock in the gallery.

"Miss Rose? Are you already awake?"

No answer. April knocks on the door and asks for her again. "Miss Rose?" But still no answer.

"Miss Rose I am coming in." The door isn't locked and April almost falls inside. "Miss Rose?" She asks again feeling rushed as she sees that the room is empty. She opens the door of the bathroom, but she isn't in there either. Her bed is unmade and the doors of her wardrobe are widely open. "Oh my God..." She whispers in horror. Her heart is pounding in fear but it stops for a moment when she sees a note lying on Rose's nightstand. She quickly opens it and gasps as her eyes scroll the paper.

She rushes out off the room and almost bumps into Albert. "Wow you look like you have seen a ghost." He laughs, but stops immediately when he notices something is the matter.

"I don't have time for this now, Albert." She tells him while running past him.

"What's the matter, April?"

"I think miss Rose has ran away." She tells him while walking further to the stairs.

"What?!"

"I can't talk right now!" It feels as if she's almost flying down the stairs when she suddenly stands still not knowing where Mr. Hockley or Mrs. DeWitt Bukater is. Her first and immediately right guess is the library, where Cal is having a meeting with Mr. Conrad, one of Cal's business partners.

"Mr. Hockley!" She says while bumping into the room, completely out of breath.

Cal stands up. "April, what on earth are you doing here?! May I ask you to get out?!"

"Mr. Hockley, I am utterly sorry, but it's about miss Rose. I think she ran away."

"What?!"

"I think miss Rose left. She didn't ring this morning so I had a look. I found this note lying on her nightstand."

Cal walks up to her from behind his desk and takes the piece of paper out of April's hand. "But she can't leave. No one would let her leave. And why would she even want to leave?!" He rants while reading the paper.

April stays quiet. She knows why she left. She knows why she wanted to leave. And she did it.

"I want everyone to search this house and around the neighborhood! We will telephone the police and everybody keeps looking until she is back!"

"Yes, Mr. Hockley."

Cal looks at the letter and sighs in frustration. Mr. Conrad also stands up. "I am sorry, Mr. Hockley. But I hope you do know that the papers need to be send before Friday."

"She'll be back by then. So you don't have to worry about that."

"Good. Well I'm leaving you to it now. Good luck."

...

"I can see you are finally awake." Jack smiles as he walks into his room.

"You should have woken me up. It's already noon."

"I wouldn't dare." He sits down onto the bed and leans in for a kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a Rose." She smiles and kisses him again.

"I was so scared yesterday. And now you are just here, lying in my bed."

"And I was acting like a fool. I guess I just lost it for a moment, but not anymore. I packed my bags and oh god no that I am going back."

"But your family?"

"I left a note, telling them I am fine."

"Rose, aren't they going to take action when they find out you're gone?"

"But I didn't have a choice. They won't find me, I am sure about that."

"I don't want them to hurt you." He puts his hand onto her cheek and she closes her eyes. "They won't hurt me, Jack. Don't worry about that." She whispers.

"But it's my job to worry about you."

They laugh at each other and share a kiss. "I need to get out of bed now."

"Ellie has orange juice."

"Orange juice? It almost feels like home." She jokes.

...

"But she could be anywhere, Cal!" Ruth almost yells at him in frustration.

"Then we have to look anywhere! She is coming back!"

"Mr. Hockley, I think the best thing to do in this situation is to remain calm."

"Gibson, my fiancée is nowhere to be found... Of course I can't remain calm!"

"But I just don't understand," Lily stands up from the couch, "I thought finally since weeks... Months it was finally getting better."

"It wasn't getting better." April mumbles and Lucy bumps against her wanting to warn her.

"What did you say, April?" Ruth asks her.

"Rose wasn't fine! But no one here ever paid attention to her!"

"April, stop it!" Lucy hisses to her.

"No, Lucy. I need to say it. With all due respect but didn't you all see that she wasn't happy? All she wanted to do was isolate herself!"

Ruth takes a few steps towards the maid. "It is that I want my daughter to return back home, but who on earth are you to disrespect me like that in my own house!"

April looks down and Lucy takes her hand. "That's what I thought. I want you and Rosie to go outside and help searching for her. The rest goes back to work and let the police do the rest."

All the servants who are gathered in the entrance hall nod and each walk different ways.

"Mother do you want me to go as well?" Lily asks Ruth

"No I want you to stay here. I want us to be here when she returns."

"I'm going to telephone some people." Cal tells the rest and goes to the library.

"Daddy, where is auntie Rose?" Little Adam tugs on his father's sleeve.

"We don't know, bud."

"Adam, we are going to bring you to Nanny." Lily informs her son.

"But I want to go to Auntie Rose!" He whines.

"When Auntie Rose is back she will play with you, all right Adam?"

"But why did she leave?" Harry kneels down to face his son. "Auntie Rose is a bit confused and she wanted to go outside for a while to clear her head. But Rose forgot to tell us where she went, so that is why we are a bit worried. Do you understand that?"

Adam nods. "And now I'm going to ring for nanny, so you can play. And then Auntie Rose will be back before you even know." He smiles at Adam. "Okay, daddy"

"Good boy."

...

"Rosie do you think it's a good time for you to come along? You look so pale." Rosie nods. "I'm just feeling a bit tired today. I'm fine."

"You know you can tell me, right?"

"I know."

"Excuse me, ma'am," April walks up to a woman sitting on a bench, "Have you seen this girl?" She shows her the single photograph of Rose she has.

"No." The woman shakes her head and ignores April furthermore.

"Well thank you for your time."

...

"God man I am starving, can't we just go home and give Sara her necklace tomorrow?"

Fabrizio shakes her head. "No I a promised her. She want necklace. She be mad at me."

"Well you gotta be quick."

"Can't you a eat a something at the a pub?"

"Well I can, but..."

"Excuse me, sir?" Tommy turns around to see a young woman approaching him.

"Good afternoon." He greets her.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if you have seen this girl?" She shows Tommy the picture and Fabrizio looks at it. "That is a-"

"No that isn't Ethel, Fabrizio." Tommy tells him. The Italian man looks a bit confused, but then starts to play along.

"No it's not Ethel. Her name is Rose. Rose DeWitt Bukater."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid why haven't seen her."

"Well thank you both for your time."

"Are you her sister?"

April shakes her head. "No... I am her lady's maid. But I have got to go now." She sadly smiles.

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

Fabrizio and Tommy wait until she is almost vanished in the busy street.

"But a Tommy that was a Rosa!"

"I know it was her. But we can't just happily say that she is at ours. We have to go back home now, before the police will invade this town to find the 'lost princess'."

"But the a necklace?"

"Forget the necklace. Sara will understand. But we have to go back now as well as for Jack's sake."

...

"No Jack!" Rose laughs while hiding behind the tree and holding her hands out. Jack walks up to her with a bucket full of water. "Surrender." He mimics a dark villain's voice.

"No... Never." She shrieks in laughter as Jack keeps coming closer.

"Guys wait!" Sara runs into the garden as well. She is holding something in her hands and both Rose and Jack draw to attention to her.

"Is that a camera?" Jack asks. Sara nods. "Yeah it used to be my brother's, but he gave it to me. I want to take a photograph of you two." She sweetly smiles.

"Our first one." Jack winks at Rose. She walks up to them and stands next to Jack. "I want you to give the bucket first." She tells him.

"What you don't trust me?"

"I don't." She holds out her hands and Jack sighs giving her the bucket, which still filled with water.

"Thank you." She smiles sweetly.

"Okay you two. Now look at the lens and just enjoy the moment."

They move closely towards each other and Jack puts his hand gently around her waist. "Wait wait wait!" Rose informs Sara, "I need to put the bucket down first."

"Yeah of course." Jack is still posing for the picture and doesn't realize Rose tightens her grip and lifts the surprisingly heavy water filled bucket en within a second she throws most of it over Jack. "AAA" He yells when the water hits his body leaving him soaking wet. Sara and Rose almost fall down onto the ground not able to contain their laughter.

"That's it!" Jack shakes his head to get rid off the excess water in his hair and runs up to Rose. "No! No!" She shrieks and tries to runs away but before she knows it, Jack grabs her by the waist and pulls her towards him. "Nice try." He laughs and kisses her onto the mouth.

 ***Flash***

….

"Oh damn it." Ellie whines from out of the kitchen. Rose looks up from Jack's sketches. "Is everything all right, Ellie?"

"I forgot the vegetables for the soup tonight. How on earth could I forget the vegetables?"

"Oh Ellie, would you like me to try to get some at the market?"

She shakes her head. "No. I want you to just feel comfortable around here."

"Don't be absurd. I want to help, truly. And besides, you look like you can use a bit of a lie down."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," She smiles sweetly, "Now tell me what you need."

"Uh let's see. Three carrots… some tomatoes… leek and some sweet potatoes… about four."

"What are you going to do?" Sara walks into the room.

"To the market. Ellie needs some vegetables."

"Great. I'm coming with you. Well at least if you want me to."

"No no! please. I'd love it."

"Let me get my coat then."

"But please be a bit careful, Rose." Rose turns back to Ellie who looks a bit worried. "I don't think Cal or mother will ever go search for me at the market." She tries to laugh it off.

"I know. But still…"

Rose nods her head and follows Sara outside.

…

"I've never really looked at your drawings, Jack. But oh my. They are amazing."

"Thank you, Ellie."

"But where did you learn this?" Ellie holds up a drawing in the sunlight to have a better look at it.

"I don't know actually. Just doing and doing."

"Amazing!" She smiles.

The door opens and they both look up. Tommy and Fabrizio both walk in with their faces covered in sweat.

"Have you run a marathon?" Ellie laughs as she walks up to her husband to give him a kiss.

"Where is Rose?" He ignores her question.

Jack stands up as well and frowns his eyebrows. "She's gone to the market with Sara. Why?"

"Listen, I don't want to cause any panic, but the police and everything are looking for her. Even a girl who told me she was her maid came up to me and showed me a photograph."

"April?" Jack whispers and walks past them.

"Jack what are you going to do?"

"To the market obviously!"

"Would you a want a me to come a with you?" Fabrizio looks at his worried friends and his stomach tumbles.

"Whatever you want, but I'm going now!"

Fabrizio nods and quickly follows Jack. "We've gotta be fast, Fabrizio."

"Si!"

...

"Thank you. And four sweet potatoes, please."

The woman nods at Rose but keeps staring at her quite suspiciously. Rose turns to Sara who sees her worried face expression. "What's wrong Rose?"

"Nothing... I guess. It just feels like everyone is staring at me." She whispers back.

"25 cents, please." Rose hands her the money and fills her basket with all the vegetables. She laughs, realizing she has never shopped by herself.

"It's quite something that I've never been to a market or have shopped by myself."

"And how does it feel?" Sara sniffs her fresh bought flowers and stares at Rose.

"Actually, quite wonderful." Her laughter doesn't last long when she sees someone recognizable. It's April. "Oh God." She whispers in disbelief.

"What?"

"We've got to go now..."

"Wait... Why?"

"I can't explain now. But I will when we get back."

"Excuse me, ma'am. Have you perhaps seen this girl?" April shows the woman the picture.

She looks at it and then nods. "Yeah. She was here like a minute ago."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure! She went that way."

"Thank you so much! Rosie, come! She is somewhere here!"

Rosie rushes over to April. "Are you sure?" She nods. "This lady just said she was here and went that way. If we be quick we can catch up with her."

They run as quickly as they can, hoping to find her. Police officers are looking around as well talking to a various amount of people.

"Rose?!"

"God I can hear them!" Rose slightly starts to panic as she hears their voices coming closer.

"Mama Mia!" Fabrizio yells when they both stop in front of an enormous crowed.

"We need to keep looking although we can't see over all the people's faces."

"Rose!" Jack yells and some people look up. "Rose!" He yells again and again but he can't see her anywhere.

"I don't know which way to go!" Rose cries to Sara.

"This way will lead to a dead end, we have to go back!"

"But I can hear them calling my name! They are going to find me Sara!"

"No they won't. I promise you, they won't. Now we have to go quickly before the come indeed."

Rose nods and they both run back into the crowed.

"Sir do you know miss Rose DeWitt Bukater?" A police officer stops in front of Jack. He quickly shakes his head. "No never heard of her, now I've got to go."

"But I heard you calling her name?"

"My a sister a is a called a Rose. We can't find a her." Fabrizio quickly makes up.

"Of course." The policeman lets them go.

"I didn't know you were such a good liar."

"Sometimes." Fabrizio laughs.

"You are Rose DeWitt Bukater!" A woman stops in front of the girls and Rose's face becomes even paler then it already is.

"Who?"

"The girl everyone is looking for. It's you!"

"I don't know what you mean. My name isn't Rose."

"Then what is it?"

"Eleanor. Eleanor Dawson. Now if you will excuse us, we are in quite a hurry."

She wants to walk past her but the woman grabs her arm for a couple of seconds before she finally lets her go.

The two girls run further. The air stings in Rose's throat but she has never run as fast in her life as right now.

"And now?" Rose asks Sara, but she doesn't get an answer. "Which way do we have to go now, Sara?" She turns around but Sara isn't there anymore. "Sara? Sara?! Sara where are you?!" She calls her name over and over again until she feels two hands grabbing her waist and pulling her backwards into an alley.

"Let go off me!" She screams trying to slap the person's hands away. "Let go off me!"

"Rose! It's me!" She hears a recognizable voice allowing herself to open her eyes. "Jack!" She cries out.

"It's fine. I am here. Nothing is going to happen to you. I am here." She holds onto him for dear life. "You were right, they are looking for me."

"It's fine," he looks her in the eyes, "but first, we have to get you home safely. Then we'll discuss it."

"I'm so glad you are here." She whispers. He kisses her hands. "Me too."

"Oh thank go you are here." Sara sighs out of breath. Fabrizio is right beside her.

"Police everywhere. We go now."

"Fabrizio is right." Sara says.

"We have to split up. Or it'll look suspicious." Jack peeks his head around the corner.

"Rose, you have to go with Fabrizio. And Sara and I will go apart."

"And here. Cover up your hair with my scarf." Sara informs her.

"It's going to be fine, Rose. You trust me?"

She nods. "I trust you.

"We gotta go now a re. We not want to be seen."

Rose and Jack share one last kiss before they leave each other for now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys I am so extremely sorry for not posting! Please forgive me. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and review if you'd like! xx**

"This is hopeless, Rosie. She's already gone." April stops to catch het breath.

"How are we ever going on to find her?"

"I don't know, Rosie... I don't know. She could be anywhere. That lady must have mixed her up with someone else..."

"You think she's gone to Jack?" April nods at Rosie and leans her back against a lamppost.

"According to that letter which we found in her room, I'm sure about it..."

They stay quiet for a while, the only sounds of drafting horses and their heavy breathing filling the killing atmosphere.

"So we'll lose our job?" Rosie's voice changes suddenly and April looks at her with worried eyes. "I don't know. Maybe." She sighs and suddenly Rosie starts to cry.

"Rosie, oh my god. I'm not saying it's for sure."

"It's... It's just that I can't lose my job, April."

"But..."

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" She asks shocked.

"I'm pregnant," Rosie repeats, "and I just feel so hopeless. I don't know what to do and if I lose my job..."

"But we are not sure about that. Rosie, since when do you know this?"

Rosie wipes the tears from her face and sighs deeply. "A week or so."

"And it's Albert's?"

"Of course it's his!"

"Does he know?"

"No. I can't tell him."

"Let's not discuss it now... But one thing I want you to know is that you are not alone in this," She puts her arms arms around Rosie's shoulder, "I think we can better go home."

…

"Fabrizio, where are we going?" Rose is walking closely behind him holding the scarf as tight as she can, hoping it will cover up all of her red locks. They are walking through small alleys with sometimes as stranger walking by.

"I'm taking other way home. I do not want to risk anything."

"Thank you, Fabrizio."

"Prego, Rosa." He turns around and smiles sweetly at her. Her heart is pounding in her chest and she can't even feel her feet move over the uneven bricks.

…

"Oh thank god you are home," Tommy stands up as he sees Jack and Sara bumping in, "But where are Rose and Fabrizio?"

"We had to split up," Jack says out of breath, "Fabrizio is taking her to here. They are indeed looking for her."

Sara puts her hands onto Jack's shoulder. "It's going to be fine, Jack." He sighs in frustration. "I don't know, Sara. I really don't know."

"Please sit down first." Ellie wants to help him but he shrugs her off. "Sorry I didn't mean to." He apologizes.

"But wait, why did you let Fabrizio take Rose back?" Tommy asks Jack.

"I thought that would be a saver choice. Oh god this is so messed up." He throws his hands in the air and walks back to the front door. He decides to wait outside making his heart race every time he hears something.

"It's not going to get her here faster." Tommy tells his friend as he walks outside as well.

"They left before us and they still aren't here." He sighs his voice full of worry.

"Let's get you something to drink."

"No."

"Jack." Tommy looks at him.

"I don't want anything to drink." He states.

'Well it's my house and I want you to come back inside to have a drink with us."

…

April opens the servant's door and Rosie follows her inside. it's quite and the house feels bombarded with bad energies. Everyone is trying to do their duties as best as they can, but no one is fully focused. Mrs. Bentley meets the girls in the entrance hall.

"And?" she asks.

"False hope, Mrs. Bentley. We are sorry." April tells her.

"But girls you have tried your best, haven't you. Don't take this too hard on yourselves."

"That's easier said than done, Mrs. Bentley."

"Would you both like some tea?"

The girls nod their heads and take a seat. Suddenly Lucy comes rushing into the servants' hall and sits down next to Rosie and April. "Her mistress has locked herself up into her room." She mumbles.

"Is she okay?"

"She's sad but more furious or frustrated."

"Here you go ladies." Mrs. Bentley puts the tea in front of them and takes a seat as well.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bentley."

"Mrs. Bentley what's going to happen now?" Rosie asks her.

"In what way?"

"The engagement, us, the house."

"Rosie, nothing is going to happen. Miss Rose will come back. I guess she is just a bit confused."

The two girls look at each other, all thinking the exact same thing; if Rose has really gone to Jack. She won't be coming back...

"What if she isn't?"

"Why wouldn't she? Miss Rose isn't going to wonder around the streets, dear. Her mind is wreck less, yes. But she is also a young woman with sense." She smiles at the girls. They all look down and take a sip of their tea.

...

"Officer." Cal stands up from his desk chair as he sees Mr. Fang walking in. Lily and Harry stand up from the couch as well and Lily takes her husband's hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Mr. Hockley," Mr. Fang takes off his hat and nods at Cal, then turning to Harry and Lily, "Mr and Mrs. Campbell."

"Did you find her?"

"I wish I was here to tell you that, Mr. Hockley. Although, we got a report that she was supposedly seen at the market just a while ago."

"The market? What on earth would she be doing at the market?"

"Mr. Hockley I said supposedly. After that no one has seen her again."

"It must have been someone else." Lily mumbles.

"We are stills trying out best, Mr. Hockley. I insure you that we will find her."

"Oh I am sure about that, officer. She has nowhere to go." Cal tries to laugh it off. He squeezes the edge of his bureau making his knuckles white.

"Thank you, officer. I will walk you out." Harry tells him.

"I'll keep you informed."

He nods at Lily. "Mrs. Campbell." He follows Harry outside.

"I'm going to inform mother." Lily sighs.

"Yes." Cal sits down and keeps staring in front of him.

 **Knock knock**

"No." Lily hears her mother say from her room. "Mother it's me, Lily." It stays quiet for a while until the door opens. Lily smiles softly at her mother ands walks inside sitting onto her bed.

"The officer just stopped by." She tells her mother.

"What did he say?"

'That she's apparently been seen today, mother. At the market. But since then no single sign of her. So they must have mistaken her for someone else."

Ruth nods. "Well then."

"I'll leave you alone now. I'm going to have a look at Adam."

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Do you find me a bad mother. Have I ever been a bad mother to you?"

"Oh mother, please stop that nonsense. Of course you haven't! But you know how Rose is. She can be so… what's the right word… wreck less. All those mindless ideas, which she sticks to no matter what. But within some days she'll find out that she has no where to go to."

"I have questioned myself so many times is she even is my daughter. You've have never behaved in such manners like she has and it makes so furious. Can't she just see how ungrateful she can be?!"

"Please mother, try to stay calm."

Ruth's eyes are filled with tears. "I'm sorry, my dear. I'm just very tired."

"Then go and sleep. Would you like us to stay here for the night?"

"No it's fine. We'll see each other tomorrow."

"Good. Now take it easy." Lily stands up and gently leaves the room.

"Mommy!" Lily turns around and sees her son running towards her followed by Harry.

"Hello darling. I was just on my way to go and get him."

"How's your mother?" Harry asks

"Sad and tired."

"I suppose there is no dinner, is there?" Harry picks up Adam and they head to the stairs.

"No. there's not point in that…"

...

Jack is sitting at the table slamming his knuckles onto the wood until he doesn't feel his fingers anymore. Tommy is sitting in front of him staring at his friend. He sighs and leans back in his chair.

"They are here!" Sara yells as she peeks her head from behind the curtain. Jack jumps up almost kicking his chair down. He rushes to the front door and throws it open, seeing his best friend and Rose crossing the road.

"Thank god." He whispers and runs towards her. He throws his arms around her and she does the exact same thing. "What took you so long?"

Rose pulls back and looks at him. "We took another way home so it wouldn't be so suspicious. I am so sorry if..."

"It's fine, Rose. I'm just happy you are alright," he kisses her gently, "now let's get you inside."

Jack turns around and looks at Fabrizio. "Thank you." He mouths at his friend.

"Jack, I seriously don't know what to do now. The police is looking everywhere."

"Sit down first, Rose." He tells her as they walk inside. She takes off the scarf and sits down in the chair next to the chimney. They are all very quiet until Ellie breaks the ice.

"Rose isn't it the best idea to go back home. Just to let them know that you are fine. All this sneaking around only causes a lot of trouble.

"But you don't know them like that. If I go back then that's when the real trouble is going to start."

Jack sighs and stands next to Rose. She immediately takes his hand and squeezes it slightly. "I was thinking about going out of Philadelphia. We can't stay here now." He tells everyone.

"And then, Jack? You don't have the money…" Tommy grumps.

"I've lived without money for years. That's not the…"

"Yeah but that's when you were alone, but now you have a woman to take care of," They all stay quiet for a while, "And besides how are you even planning on going out of the city without getting caught? I agree with Ellie, you have to go back!"

"Tommy we can't!" Jack almost screams and Rose scares a bit from his reaction. "Jack, please." She whispers.

He sighs and turns his face to hers. "I can't let them hurt you, Rose. Not after everything they've done to you."

"He's never been like this." Fabrizio whispers in Sara's ear. She only nods not really responding as she keeps staring at the scene.

"I know that, Jack," Rose mumbles softly, "But we're trying to find a solution and getting mad isn't going to help."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"So what's the plan?" Tommy asks.

Rose sighs and stands up. "We don't have to go my house."

"What do you mean?"

"Lily my sister. What if we go to her? Out of all of them I do trust her the most."

"Sounds reasonable."

"If that is what you think is the right thing to do, then I'm fine with it." Jack insures her while deep inside he still isn't sure about the whole plan.

"But it's already getting quite late."

"That doesn't matter, I think." Rose looks at the clock and then outside.

"You want to go now then?" Jack asks Rose and she nods. "Yes."

"Alright then." He helps her stand up and leads her to the door. "We'll be back in by tonight." Rose sweetly smiles at the rest. She feels nervous. Oh god extremely nervous. Something in her wants to pull herself back. Staying here. Taking the train to neverland. But she knows that if they'll get caught she'll lose everything and she can't risk that. She can't risk losing Jack again.

"Rose, I'm sorry." Jack tells her again as they walk outside.

"About what?"

"My outburst. It's just that…" she kisses him to shut up. "Don't. I know why you did it. It's fine, truly. But now I want you to face this with me. Together. Cause oh god, Jack. I am so scared. Aren't you scared?"

He nods. "I am scared, Rose."

"Then let's be scared together. But let's be strong together."

….

"Rosie!' Rosie sighs and turns around seeing Albert coming her way. He stops in front of her and gives her a kiss. "Albert, please." Rosie whines.

"What? I haven't seen my girlfriend for almost two days can't I just be happy to see you?"

"We are working, Albert."

"Nobody's working. It's like a day off. And all thanks to Miss Rose." He laughs.

"How dare you to say that?! I don't understand you Albert. Miss Rose is really missing. Aren't you worried?"

"I'm sorry darling I was only joking. What about I make it up to you, tonight?" he whispers the last part into her ear. Rosie pushes him away. "Get off you high horse." And she walks off.

"What the fuck is up with her?"

"She's just upset about Miss Rose, Albert." Lucy tells him as she walks up to him from behind.

"Everyone is acting as if she's dead! I don't get it. And besides why would she want to run away? I don't get that either!"

Lucy looks away from him. "What?" he asks her.

"Nothing."

…

"I can't believe him!" Rosie mumbles as she walks through the corridor of the servants' bedrooms.

"Rosie!" She hears a loud whisper. It's April who's standing in the partway of he bedroom, "Come inside." Rosie enters the room and April locks the door,

"What?" Rosie asks annoyed.

"I want to help you."

"With what?"

April looks at Rosie's stomach and nods. Rosie groans and wants to walk out of the room, but April doesn't let her.

"Rosie please."

"I don't need anybody's help, April."

"You need help. You at least need to tell Albert."

Suddenly Rosie starts to sob. "I can't, April. He will hate me. He'll never look at me again or he'll think I've destroyed his life!"

"Oh Rosie don't say that. Albert loves you so much."

"I'm a bloody seventeen year old servant, April! I am nothing in this world!"

"Stop it now!"

"I live in a sin." She sobs. April throws her arms around her and hugs her tight. "You mean so much to me and Lucy and Albert and god knows who. I am going to help you with this. I promise."

"You really want to help me, April?"

"Of course, Rosie. Of course."

…

This is their house?" Jack asks flabbergasted. Rose nods and sighs deeply. "Yes... Just for the three of them and the servants obviously." Her voice trembles and Jack seems to notice.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Rose." She looks up at him and tries to smiles. "Thank you." She whispers. Another deep breath follows and Rose increases the grip of his hand before they walk towards the front door. Rose knocks a few time before the door opens.

"Miss Rose? What a lovely surprise."

"Good evening Mrs. Turner, is my sister home?"

"They must be here any moment..." She looks at Jack as a creature you see at the circus.

"Great, then we'll wait."

"Of course Miss, but..." She looks at Jack again making him feel extremely uncomfortable, "but isn't she at your house?"

"That's something I do not know, Mrs. Turner." She gives het a fake smile.

"If you'll wait in the library please."

"Thank you. This way, Jack."

...

"Good evening, Mrs. Turner." Harry greets the housekeeper as they enter the house.

"Good evening Sir, Ma'am."

"Mrs. Turner could you ring for nanny please?" Lily asks her as Adam leaning against her leg almost fully asleep.

"I will ma'am. But before I do that I want to mention that your sister, Miss Rose is here waiting for you in the library… with… a boy…"

Lily's eyes widen. "What?!"

"She wants to talk to you. But I don't know what that boy is doing with her…"

"What boy?"

"Blonde hair, quite tall." Harry and Lily share a glance before they rush towards the library.

"Darling, I think it's best if we stay calm. We don't need to scare her…"

"Harry, if I think who it is he is. Then I will personally…" She throws open the door and Jack and Rose stand up. Rose takes hold of Jacks hands holding on for dear life, "You!" her voice is filled with anger as she looks at Jack disgustingly.

"Lily, please." Harry tries to calm her down but she shakes him off.

"It was you! How dare you getting my sister into all this trouble!"

"Lily, stop it!" Rose warns her, "I came here to talk to you, but not like this."

"The whole household has tumbled down! Have you thought about mother?! She's completely broken."

"About me or the marriage being cancelled?"

"Marriage being cancelled?! The wedding isn't cancelled," she turns to Jack again, "If you leave now I'll not call the police."

"Lilly… I'm staying with Jack. I'm in love with him, which I've denied for weeks, but Lily please understand that I can't marry Cal."

"So you marry the chauffeur instead? Great how wonderful."

"We're not getting married. Yet."

"Rose, have you completely lost your mind?! First you sneak off like a thief in the night then to just come back and tell me about your love affair with him?! Staying with him without even getting married?!"

"Lily doesn't mean to scream at you, Rose. But this may not be the best idea ever. And how are you going to support Rose with your sort of income, Mr. Dawson?"

Jack looks at Rose and smiles sweetly at her before turning back to Harry. "Mr. Campbell I promise you that I'll take care if Rose in the best way I can. I'll spend every waking minute making sure she is alright."

Lily shakes her head. "I forbid it! I'm not letting this happen! You are going home tonight!"

"You can struggle all you like, Lily. But it won't make any difference."

"You know what will happen, don't you. To the house. Us. The servants."

Rose doesn't respond and looks down. "I wish you all the best, truly." Lily suddenly starts to cry and walks out of the library.

Rose looks at Jack. "Slowly I start to realize this isn't such a good idea…"

"You're doing fine, Rose."

"You know, I ought to be fully against this, but I can't" Harry suddenly says.

"You aren't" Rose asks surprised.

"Please sit down. I may be a man, but I do have a bit of knowledge if it comes to love. I can see it in your eyes, Rose and maybe I've seen it all this time. So despite the fact that you do have made things quite complicated, you have my permission."

Rose stands up and gives him a warm hug. "Thank you, Harry."

"But if I ever get the news of you mistreating her," He looks at Jack, "then I know where to find you."

"I give you all my permissions." He laughs.

"Good."

"What about mother and Cal? Do I need to go home?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. To be fair. Where are you staying at the moment?"

"At my friend's house." Jack tells him.

"Go back. Meet me tomorrow morning at Harvey's pub for breakfast."

"Okay." Rose whispers.

"Then we'll see you there." Jack stands up and shakes Harry's hand.

…

"You let them go?" Harry turns around and sees Lily's shadow standing in the partway of the drawing room.

"I'll see them tomorrow morning for breakfast."

"Great… so you are on their side."

"Maybe I am, Lily."

"You know what you are agreeing on? You know what will happen to all of us? Think about your son! Without their marriage there will be no money!"

"It's not like all the money is lost Lily. Yes maybe we have to move to a smaller mansion will that be the end?"

"It will be if the newspapers are full of this filthy rumor!"

"I love you, Lily. But I have to admit that I'm quite disappointed in you now. If money is more important for you than your sister's well being."

"Don't you dare to say that to me! Her well-being is really important to me! That's why I don't want her to be with that rat!"

"But have you ever truly looked at her, Lily? The way those two look at each other. Isn't that how lovers are supposed to look at each other?" he takes his coat and walks towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Your mother."

"To tell her that her daughter has decided to run off with him? Go ahead!"

"Oh get off your high horse Lily and grow up!" with that he slams the door behind him, leaving his wife on her own.

…

"You wanted to talk to me, Rosie?" Rosie nods.

"I'm sorry Albert."

"You've been so distant the past couple of days. Have I done anything wrong?"

"No nothing. Don't ever think that."

"Then what is it? Rosie if you're so worried about Miss Rose, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Hey don't cry please."

"it's not that, Albert."

"Then what is it?"

"Albert… I … I… I'm having a baby."


	18. Chapter 18

"What?" Albert laughs nervously.

"I'm pregnant." Rosie repeats.

"No you're not." He laughs nervously.

"Why would I joke about it, Albert?" Rosie stares at him feeling the embarrassment rising in her chest.

Albert stands up from his chair and stares at Rosie. She can barely look at him. "But how?" He whisper yells.

"Oh I don't know it just magically happened!" Rosie stands up as well.

"And you're going to..." He doesn't finish his sentence, but Rosie knows exactly what he means.

"No of course not! I am not a sinner, Albert. And I should have never told you! Look at you, you can't even look me in the eyes."

Rosie grabs a blanket, which she had to bring upstairs but Albert grabs her by her wrist. "Don't you dare to think like that! I just got scared for a moment. But we are in this together. I'm going to help you," he kiss her forehead, "my darling."

…..

"Harry? Have you forgotten something?" Cal's figure shows in the entrance hall only showing a single part of his body due the lack of light. He is holding a glass in his hands, filled with brandy that burns his throat whenever he takes a sip.

Harry sighs and glances at his feet before facing Cal. He can tell the truth, making Cal furious and giving him a chance to do whatever he wants. Or he could lie, making this whole situation even worse. Well if it could get any worse. "I haven't forgotten anything…"

"Then why are you here? Where is Lily?" Harry can see his hands shaking while holding the glass of burning liqueur. He's definitely had some more this evening.

"Rose. We came back and she was waiting in our library. Waiting for us…"

"What?! Where is she now?!"

Harry sighs. "I let her go…"

"What?" Cal asks his surprisingly calm. The alcohol may temper his anger leaving him calmer than he is.

"I couldn't just grab her by the arm and drag her back home. Cal, forgive me. I just couldn't"

"You let her leave?! MY FIANCEE? SHE CAME TO YOU?!"

"Cal I am trying to explain it." Cal turns around and throws his glass against the wall, leaving a pile of shattered glass drifting in the remaining liquor.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY SHE LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE AND THEN COME TO YOU? I GAVE HER EVERYTHING SHE EVER WANTED! EVERYTHING."

"You're drunk you need to calm down."

"I NEED TO CALM DOWN?" He moves closer to Harry and when he is standing maybe two inches away her grabs him by his collar pushing him against the wall.

Both their heavy breathing fill the silence the clock continues to tick not wanting to stand still in time. People are going to bed, children already asleep. Somewhere people are waking up. But the two men look at each other not realizing that everything around them continues with living.

Cal suddenly looses grip of Harry's collar and stumbles back. "It's him, isn't it? It's that chauffeur?"

Harry can only nod, not wanting to get tangled inside a big lie. "It's him, yes."

"He stole her from me! He wants her for himself! He's going to pay for this!"

"Don't you want her for yourself? Do you want anyone touch her instead of you? I don't think so."

"He doesn't love her! Yes he loves her because of her position!"

"I'm not going to discuss this now. I let her go, yes. And I guess I'm the only one thinking she is doing the right thing."

Cal doesn't respond and Harry heads for the door opening it and leaving in the darkness of the night. Cal kneels down onto ground, feeling his head almost exploding. Upstairs stands Ruth. On the gallery. Letting the words sink in and letting the tears roll down her face.

…

"You're cold." Jack notices as he sees goose bumps covering Rose's arms.

"I am. And it's summer."

"We are almost home." Jack smiles at her.

"All I want to do is to close my eyes and disappear in the mysteries of my dreams."

"Sleep as much as you want. And get lost in your mysteries."

"Oh thank god you are back!" Sara welcomes the couple as they enter the house.

"We are back." Jack sighs and leans against the wall. Rose walks to the living room where the others are sitting as well. "We're seeing my brother in law for breakfast tomorrow morning." She tells them.

"Why?"

"I don't know. But as far as I know he's the only one in the family I can trust, unlike my sister." She mumbles the last part.

"Oh Rose you are so brave." Ellie smiles and gives her a hug. "I was about to make some tea, would you like some." Jack and Sara walk in as well.

"I guess I'm feeling a bit tired I am afraid."

"Then go and have a good night sleep."

"Yes." She looks at Jack asking him with her eyes if he wants to come to bed as well. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright." She nods and wishes everyone good night. Then she heads upstairs.

"We'll be leaving soon." Jack informs the others.

"Jack, we've discussed this. There is no hurry."

"I know. But I don't want to be a burden."

"Like I said, Jack. You are NOT a burden. And if we didn't want you here we would have already made that clear," Ellie looks at her husband, "Especially this man."

Jack tries to laughs.

"Well who wants some tea."

The clock strikes three in the morning and everyone has gone to bed except for Jack. It's pitch black and only a little strike of moonlight shines through the curtains lighting up the right part of Jack's face. Jack has never been an anxious person, yet only this night he feels this twist inside his stomach climbing up his chest making his breathing heavier. He is not scared for himself but he is scared for Rose. What will Harry say tomorrow? What does he want to discuss? Does he want to change his mind and tell Rose that she needs to come back home? What if Cal is there is well. He wants to protect her, but what if he can't?

He thinks about his parents. If they were still alive what would they think? He sees himself sitting at the table. Age of ten and his mother sits across him cutting up some potatoes for that night's dinner.

" _Good evening my two darlings." His father walks into the kitchen and gives his mother a kiss._

" _Good evening, darling." She smiles at her husband. Jack pretends like he needs to vomit when he looks at his parents. "You two are gross."_

" _Like this?" His father laughs and kisses his mother multiple times._

" _Stop!" Jack yells while half laughing._

" _Oh, Jack. We'll talk to in 10 or 20 years when you are married yourself." His mother laughs._

" _I'm never going to marry. That's disgusting."_

" _But what if we weren't married. You would not be here." His father hangs up his coat._

 _Jack shrugs his shoulders. "I never want to marry. Girls are annoying. Except you, mom."_

" _Well that's nice to know, Jack." She laughs._

" _Why are girls annoying, Jack?" His father asks him._

" _Because they just are. They are gross," He looks back at his mother, "Except for you mom." His parents laugh again. "I give him 10 years. Then we'll be sitting here at this table with four" His father whispers in his mother's ear a bit too loud._

And now it's twelve years later and his parents aren't here anymore. But they were right. He's never thought about serious relationships and he's never thought he'd ever be in love like his parents were. Until he his laid eyes on her. His first day working as her family's chauffeur. When he recognized her under her enormous hat.

He smiles to himself and yawns.

It's quiet and dark upstairs. The only thing he can hear is Tommy's snoring. The door squeaks slightly as he opens the door. He takes off his clothes and crawls next to Rose in bed. He looks at his nightstand and sees an object glistering in the dark. It's a ring. It was her engagement ring. He kisses her softly on her forehead and looks at her a few more seconds before he says: "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you. And if I do…" He doesn't finish his sentence but kisses her again. "I love you."

…

"Good morning, Mr. Hockley." Albert greets him as he walks down to stairs to have some breakfast. Cal only nods at him. "I uh. I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"Not now, Albert."

"Of course sir." He nods.

Cal enters the dining room and he sees Ruth and Lily sitting across each other. "Don't you want to have breakfast in bed?" He asks Ruth. Her face is pale and she takes a sip of her coffee, not touching her food. Lily looks at Cal. Her eyes look shallow and red.

"I wanted to greet my daughter. Maybe my only daughter."

"So you know."

"I heard you and Harry last night."

"I see."

"I'll be staying here for a while, with Adam. I can't be with him now."

"She's coming back. We are still engaged and We ARE getting married." He smashes his fist onto the table and the two girls jump up.

"She's a disgrace for this family. She's just like your father." She looks at Lily. "Mother, please."

"I hope God will curse that young man for stealing my daughter! Now we lose everything. My whole life sold at auctions!

"Not only your life, mother! What about your grandson."

"Can you two just shut up already!" Cal screams.

….

It's quiet downstairs and everyone is sitting around the table. They hear the screaming upstairs and china smashes onto the ground. It looks like she has died. Everyone is mourning. Everyone is in disbelief.

"We just have to continue with out work." Mrs. Bentley stands up.

"I have nothing to do. Except for emptying Miss Rose her room." April mumbles.

"April, she is not dead. And we are not emptying her room." Mrs. Bentley warns her.

"Well she's not coming back, is she?" Mrs. Bentley decides to ignore her and sighs.

Rosie tries to take hold of Albert's hands but he ignores her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rosie asks. Albert shakes his head and smiles at her.

"I am just bit tired. I think. Are you alright?"

"Yes."

Another scream. It must be Miss Lily, as she has the highest voice of them all.

"I am going to clean her room." April tells Lucy and she stand up.

"Do you want me to help?"

"I don't think there is much to do." April walks off before Lucy has the time to answer. The servants' stairway is empty as well as the gallery. She heads to Rose her room. Strangely the door is open.

"Mrs. Campbell I am sorry. I will leave now." April can see she's been crying.

"It's fine, April. You have to fulfill your duties. She stands up and is about to leave the room. "April?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"How was that chauffeur?"

"Excuse me ma'am? I am afraid I don't quite understand what you are saying."

"Mr. Dawson. The chauffeur. How was he as a person?"

"He was… is a kind person, ma'am."

"I want to be so mad. I was mad. But slowly I can't be mad anymore. I should be mad."

"Why should you be mad?"

"She betrayed us. She left us with nothing. And Mr. Campbell. He agreed with it. But on the other hand she'll always be my little sister. And looking at those two last night. I was just so furious. But maybe I couldn't stand the way that under all her fear her eyes couldn't stop sparkling when he held her hand. And I have never seen her eyes sparkle when Mr. Hockley held her hand."

"You are brave, Mrs. Campbell."

"I am not brave."

"You are. You just accepted the thing you never wanted to except."

"Will he be good to her, April? You think he will be good to her?"

"I am not sure of many things, ma'am. But I am sure of that." She smiles gently.

"Then I should believe that, since you say it." Lily wipes her tears and walks past Lily.

…

"I was kind of scared you weren't coming anymore." Harry tries to smile when he sees Rose and Jack entering the café. He's still sad about last night. His wife decided to leave for a while and she took their son.

"All the blame is on me, Mr. Campbell." Jack tells him. He shakes his hand and they sit down.

"Please call me Harry."

"All the blame is on me. Harry."

"How is Lily?" Rose asks nervously.

"She left this morning. With Adam. She doesn't want to see me so she's staying with your mother until she's able to face me again."

They stay quiet for a while. "So what are your plans for the future?" Harry asks a bit unsure.

They look at each other. "We discussed it this morning. And we wanted to go to Los Angeles." Rose tells him.

"Los Angeles? That sounds daring."

"You don't like the idea, do you?"

"No please! I just want the best for you. I am only wondering how you are going to handle everything. What are you going to do there? How are you going to go there?"

"I have enough money for two train tickets. It's summer so it's busy enough. I can draw portraits to earn the money back."

"If you say so. And you Rosie? What are your plans for a city like Los Angeles?"

She pulls her fingers but Jack takes her hand reminding her that that is not good for her.

"I don't really yet, to be fair."

"Can't you stay for a bit longer until you know your exact plans." Rose shakes her head. "I don't want to stay here, Harry. I really don't."

Harry takes something out off his pocket. "Here." He hands Rose some money.

"No, Harry we can't take it."

"Please. Do it for me."

"Over there ma'am." The server tells Lily. "Thank you." She sees them sitting around a table next to a big window. She takes a deep breath. "I am glad I caught you in time."

The three of them look up and their 6 eyes widen. "Darling," Harry stands up, "What are you doing here."

"I- I came to apologize." She looks at Jack and Rose. Rose looks away but Jack tries act as normal as he can.

"I came to say that I am sorry, Rose." She says again.

"Why? What are you sorry for?" she is finally able to face her sister.

"I can't say I like the idea of you two together and they way you have decided to make this scandal. But at the end of the day you are still my little sister, whom I love dearly. And I have thought about it the whole night and I realized this morning that you are strong in your beliefs. You've always been. And if you think you're making the right decision then I can't stop you. And oh how I know that."

They smile at each other and Rose stands up to hug her sister. "I love him, Lily." She whispers in her ear. "I know that." She whispers back and pulls back to look her in the eyes. "But I want you to write me. Write me as often as you can, because I need to know if you are fine. And if he…"

"Lily."

"Sorry… But promise me to write. Please."

"I promise."

And so they Jack and Rose leave. Lily still isn't totally keen of the situation but she let them go.

They walk down the street. The hot summer breeze makes Rose's hair tangle up but she feels so relieved. She has sighed so many times. Those sighs when you have achieved something really scary.

"So now it's just us." Jack says. Rose nods and smiles. "It's just us, Jack. It's just us and no one else."

"I like the idea of just us. Jack and Rose. Rose and Jack."

Rose giggles "The adventures of Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukater." He suddenly stops. "The adventures of Jack and Rose Dawson?" Rose stops as well and looks a bit confused. "What?"

"Rose." Jack says and his voice sounds a bit nervous.

"Yes?"

"I want to marry you," He suddenly drops onto his knees and her cheeks turn bright red, but not because she is embarrassed, "I don't have a ring or anything else to give you and I don't how you are supposed to do this. But I want to marry you. In two months, a year or five years I don't care. But I want to marry you."

"And I want to marry you!" Rose smiles and Jack stands up again. Rose crashes her lips onto his. "I don't want a ring and I don't mind either if it's in two months or in 6 years. My answer is and will be yes, Jack Dawson.

 _Two days later._

"You are sure this is the right train, Jack?" Rose asks him as they look at their tickets.

"I think so yes."

Rose looks around her and sees so many people. Nobody looks at her and she likes it. She lent some of Ellie's clothing and Sara gave her one of her hats. Now she just looks like everyone else. No Rose DeWitt Bukater the high class girl from Philadelphia engaged to Caledon Hockley, son of Pittsburgh's steel tycoon. She read it in the papers, yes. And she's probably the most talked about person now under America's aristocracy. But here nobody even knows who she is. She is just one of them and she has never been happier.

"Here she is," Jack says and Rose gets back into reality, "Do you have everything?" She nods. "Yes."

"I do want to let you know that it may be a lot smaller and there are no tables or anything, just benches."

"Jack. We have talked about this."

"I am sorry. You are right." He kisses her and the train stops in front of them. The door opens and Rose steps in first. "On the left." Jack informs her and she nods taking her seat. It is a lot busier than first class, but how silence can make you feel so awkward. Often she felt so awkward that she didn't even want to take a sip of her tea.

"It's cozy." Rose says as Jack takes his seat next to her.

"I am glad you like it."

Rose leans back and takes Jack's hand. He kisses it and leans back as well, closing his eyes for a moment, enjoying the touch of her soft silk fingers intertwined with his. Rose closed her eyes as well soon falling into a soft slumber.

 _Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived our final destination. Please remain your seats until the vehicle stands still and make sure you take all your belongings with you._

Rose opens her eyes. It seems like she's only had her eyes closed for what seems like seconds and they have already arrived.

"Jack." She says while gently shaking Jack's arm.

"Hm?" he mumbles.

"We are in Los Angeles." He now opens his eyes and smiles sleepily.

"Welcome to the city of dreams ma Cherie." He jokes.

After almost everyone has left the train they step out as well. It's rather dark to Rose's surprise and she can feel a heavy weight on her chest. Yet she doesn't know what it can be.

"You alright?" Jack asks.

"Yeah…" She responds half unsure.

"We have to go left." He tells her.

"You have to stand still." A sudden voice calls behind them. They both freeze. They recognize the voice both hoping they are wrong.

"You look lovely, Sweet Pea." They turn around and Cal is standing in front of them.

"You followed us." Rose breathes heavily. Jack pulls her slightly behind him.

"Well you are right. I actually wanted to have this conversation at the station back home. But I thought. Well let them enjoy their journey together."

"Listen." Jack tells him, "You let her go remember. It's too late now. So you better fuck off and leave her alone."

They all stay quiet. People are walking past them not having a clue about the whole situation. Rose can feel her heart beating in her chest. And not in a nice way.

"Enjoy your time together." He tells them and turns away. But within a second he turns back and a loud bang fills the station. Jack falls onto the ground and people scream. Rose screams the loudest. Blood spills over the cold ground floor and Rose drops down. Cal has vanished within the crowd. She holds him and cries. She holds him for dear life. His face looks pale mixed with shades of blue.

"Jack," she cries, "Jack. Don't leave me. Jack, don't leave me." She kisses his forehead and her hands turn red. Jack doesn't respond.


	19. Chapter 19

"Jack, please. I need you." Rose cries in his arms. But it's too late.

She jumps up and tries to catch her breath. She's sweating and her heart pounds somewhat in her throat. But she feels like someone is holding her hand. She looks to her right and sees Jack sitting next to her. Eyes closed and mouth slightly open. It was only just a dream.

Suddenly Jack wakes up by her heavy breathing. "Rose? Rose are you alright?"

She grabs his hand to feel if he is there for real. To feel if she is not dreaming anymore.

"It was just a dream." She whispers

He pulls her against his chest and kisses the top of her head. "I know it's all a bit scary for you, but it is gonna be fine. Trust me... You trust me?"

Rose nods and whispers. "I trust you."

...

"April, have you seen Albert?" Rosie rushes into the servants' hall. April shakes her head and tries to keep hold of the dirty laundry.

"I don't know, Rosie. Maybe Mr. Gibson knows."

"He's upstairs. I am not allowed to go up now."

"Well then you just bloody well wait." April groans.

"Just because you lost your job doesn't mean you can be mean to everybody..."

April gasps. "Well at least I am not pregnant!"

"Screw you, April!" She takes the laundry out off her hands and throws it onto the floor while walking away. April sighs and squads down to collect the clothing.

Rosie rushes down the corridors until she bumps into someone. "William?"

"Hi." He mumbles

"William, have you seen Albert? I can't find him anywhere."

He doesn't respond. "William? William, I asked you a question..."

"So he didn't tell you then."

"What?" Her heart starts to beat faster.

"He handed in his notice."

"What, when?"

"Yesterday."

"But..."

"I am sorry, Rosie. I thought he told you." He puts a hand onto her shoulder and then walks away leaving her alone.

 _Dearest Lily,_

 _You asked me to write you and my apologies that it took me so long, but I hadn't got around to it._

 _Jack and I are in Los Angeles now and yes, everything is a lot more different than it used to be. There is no hot water and I have to wear the same clothes for days. Jack draws portraits on the pier for a couple of cents per drawing, just like he used to do a couple of years ago. I am still looking around for a job. But besides all these things if you ask me if I am truly happy... I have to say that I have never been happier in my life. It feels like this whole new world with so many different things that I have never experienced before._

 _He proposed to me, and I said yes. We don't know when or where the wedding will be, but you'll here from me about it._

 _I hope you are all well. Kisses to Harry and little Adam._

 _Rose_

 _..._

 _Rose,_

 _I am glad to hear from you. I can't deny that I was shocked to read that you are now engaged. I don't know what to say about it really. Harry is happy for you two._

 _Cal left and mother lives in the house alone, but she has to move out soon. A lot of servants have lost their jobs because now there is simply not enough money._

 _Adam misses you and is desperate to see you, although now he has to learn to accept that he won't be able to visit his aunt that often anymore..._

 _Take care._

 _Lily_

 _..._

 _4 months later._

"I'm just going for a walk. Just to explore the city a bit." Rose tells Jack and kisses his cheek.

"Alright. I'm just staying here all day I've got to help Ian fix his motor.

She nods and walks out the door. The soft winter breeze touches her face and her eyes start to tear up because of the cold.

San Francisco is calm and beautiful. Not as busy as Los Angeles, but she loved that city as well. They are heading back to New York in two days to catch a boat to France. She's scared, she can't deny that. But it's unhealthy to live in constant fear. And not every ship sinks.

"Votes for women!" Rose jumps up and looks to her right. She sees three women standing on crates screaming at the top of their lungs. Rose keeps staring.

"Votes for women!" They yell again.

"Shut up will ya! Nobody cares!"

"Bugger off Candice, we didn't ask for your opinion."

Without realizing it, Rose her feet move closer to the situation. "What's going on?" She whispers to a woman next to her.

"They are protesting for our right to vote. But it's nothing compared to tomorrow. This is just a warm up."

"What's going to happen tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow at 12 in the afternoon we are all going to protest on Union square. You should come if you'd like."

Rose thinks for a moment. She's found politics quite interesting since she was young, but she never took further education in it.

"What am I expected to do then?"

"Just come. I'll see you there."

"But I have to know your name first."

"Hannah Snow. And your name?"

"Votes for women!" Someone pushes against Rose and she almost falls over. Hannah helps her keep her balance.

"Here let's go someone more quiet." Rose nods and follows her out of the crowd.

"So that's a bit easier," Hannah laughs, "what was your name again?"

"Rose DeWitt Bukater." She introduces herself.

"DeWitt Bukater? Are you an aristocrat?"

Rose starts to blush but shakes her head. "No."

"Where does that fancy name come from then?"

"My father. Hannah it's a long story. I'm just as average as you are. Sorry I didn't mean to..." Hannah laughs and lights up a cigarette. "It's fine."

...

"You look exhausted."

"I am exhausted." Rosie sighs and lets April in.

"I brought you some fresh produce from the market. Fruits and milk."

"Thank you, April that is really kind. How are you? How's work?"

"I am fine and work is fine as well. The family is nice."

"How wonderful for you."

April sighs and puts the basket on the table. "Well… I guess I am not really welcomed here so I should better go." Rosie doesn't respond and just stares out of the window.

….

"You are still working I see?" Rose walks into the garage and Jack's face is covered in sweat drops.

"I don't know why Ian even wants to repair this thing. It is basically dead."

Rose grins and sits down. "Where is Ian?"

"Making dinner. How was your day?"

"Oh good, good. Nothing much." She leans back in the chair and watches Jack's every move. It reminds her of how she used to watch him when he worked for her. How she tried her hardest not to let her heart beat out of her chest whenever they made eye contact. Now she can allow it. Not she can hold on to that feeling and oh god how she doesn't want to let go.

Jack groans and slams his cloth against the car. "I am done!" Rose laughs and stands up giving him a kiss. "Let's get you inside, shall we?"

….

"Here let me take your coat."

"Thank you Ian." Rose smiles.

"How's the car, Jack?"

Jack sighs and shakes his head. "There's barely something you can do about it."

"But you can try right?"

"What do you think I have been doing all day?"

"Jack… don't be rude. Please."

"He is not being rude. He is just hungry. And that is what can make men grumpy."

Rose rolls her eyes and sits down. Ian hangs up her coat, but something falls onto the ground. Ian picks it up and raises an eyebrow. "What is this?" Rose turns around and her eyes widen. "Nothing…. Just a pamphlet." She stands up takes it out of his hands.

"I didn't know you were interested in the vote."

"Well I am a woman. It concerns me. So I can say that I am a bit interested."

"And you are going to that protest tomorrow?"

"How do you know?"

"It's what's on the flyer. So are you going."

"No!" _Oh God who am I kidding._ "Well yes. Maybe I am going, yes. I met this lovely woman today and she asked me to come. So yes." 

"Rose, do you think that it a right thing to do?" Jack asks concernedly.

'Why not? I mean if women can't do it by having a proper conversation. Jack, I thought you were for the votes for women as well?"

"You know that I am, Rose. But I also care about your safety. I don't want those police men to come up to you and… well I am glad that Ian found that pamphlet in your coat or you would have gone without even telling me."

"Well I wanted to tell you but if this is the only reaction I get then don't you understand that I don't want to tell you this."

"Rose, please. I don't mind you running down the streets screaming for the votes, but I do mind you going to that protest tomorrow. Because you don't know what the others are going to do."

"And besides, Rose. They are not going to listen to a bunch of screaming angry women." Ian laughs.

"Ian." Jack warns him.

"You know what. This is exactly what I mean. I am going to bed."

"Rose, please. Ian didn't mean…"

"No. He did mean it. Just leave me for a moment, Jack." She stands up and walks up the stairs to the attic.

"Did you seriously have to do that?" Jack asks angrily. "Oh come on, Jack. You know that's not going to work."

"You are just being a fucker now, Ian. Seriously."

….

"No I don't like it that way. I want you to change it."

"Yes, ma'am." April sighs and takes out Mrs. Leon's bobby pins.

"It needs to be more spectacular. Mr. Leon has invited Mr. Fitz and his horrible wife as well… I have got to make some sort of impression, haven't I?"

April nods as well. "What about this broche?"

"Yes. Yes that is exactly what I want." April looks at herself through the mirror and sighs again. She just got to accept that she won't ever work for anyone anymore who was just as kind as miss Rose.

…

"Are you asleep?" Jack knocks on the door. Rose sighs and turns around.

"I am."

Jack grins and turns on the lights. "I said I was asleep." Rose now sits up and she looks angrily at Jack.

"I am sorry, Rose. And I am sorry for Ian as well."

"He isn't sorry for himself."

"He is harsh, yes." They stay quiet for a while and Jack sits next to her onto the bed.

"I just want to see how it is, Jack. That's it. I won't cause a fight. I promise."

"I know. It has more to do with me than it has to do with you. I love how passionate you are about things, Rose. And I am sorry."

"It is fine. I am sorry as well. But I want you to know that I am going tomorrow and you can't stop me." Jack grins and throws his hands in the air. "Fine. No really it is fine."

"Good." Rose lifts her head and grins as well.

"Am I welcome here tonight. I do hope so cause I am exhausted." Rose kisses him and nods. "You are." Jack lays his hand on her cheek and deepens the kiss. Suddenly Rose screams as the bed collapses and the mattress falls onto the ground. They both can't contain their laughter and Rose lets her head fall onto Jack's shoulder.

"We've got to be extra quiet then." She whispers in her ear and kisses her again.

…

"Rose wow amazing that you are here." Hannah throws her cigarette onto the ground as she sees Rose approach her.

"Am I on time?"

"You couldn't have timed it better. Now here. Some other friends of mine are already at Union scare. We'll meet them there. And wear this." She attaches a broche onto Rose's coat." Rose looks at it in owe.

"You don't have to worry about things. Just stand with us and scream what you want to scream. Those men will eventually give in. trust me." Rose can only nod. She feels nervous and excited at the same time. She's only ever read about the political situation and whenever she tried to give her opinion, Cal would just laugh and mother's cheeks would turn red of embarrassment.

"Okay we've got to hurry now or we'll miss the best part."

…

"As I am concerned the requests for the votes for women cannot be introduced!" The man on the stage screams while holding a piece of paper.

"That is ridiculous!" a woman screams, "You have seen the amount of applications!"

"Liar!" another woman yells. Rose is overwhelmed by everything happing around her.

"They deny it for now. Son of a bitch." Hannah growls beside her.

"Liar!" Another woman screams.

"Votes for women!"

" _Votes for women! Votes for women! Votes for women! Liar! Liar! Votes for women!"_ Rose screams with them. But then she feels it getting out of hand behind her. A policeman grabs the arms of a woman right behind Rose. The woman screams and Rose turns around trying to help the woman.

"Let go off her!" Rose yells at the policeman.

"Shut up, lady!"

"Seriously get your hands off her!"

"Doug!" The policeman yells and nods his head towards Rose. She can feel someone almost grabbing her arm, but she moves away.

"Don't touch me!" The policeman's eyes are filled with hate and within a second she can heel a hard punch against her face. She falls onto the ground the policeman picks her up. She tries to move out of his grip, but he is too strong.

"Let me go!" She sees that the man is carrying her towards a van. A police van.

"Time for you to cool down, woman." He opens the door and pushes her inside followed by more women.

Rose tries to catch her breath. Her hair has fallen out of her bun and the blood lets it stick onto her face.

"Hey are you alright?"

Rose sits down and looks around her. Some women are bleeding as well. Some parts of their dresses are completely torn apart and other are totally fine except for being arrested. Rose sighs and leans back. "We are being taking to jail, aren't we?"

Hannah nods. "But you can call your family and they can buy you out." She laughs.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well you are acting as if you are going to get locked up for weeks but with you last name your father can easily buy you free."

Rose gasps. "I am not rich, Hannah. I don't have anyone to buy me free."

"What about your father?"

"My father is dead."

"I am sorry... Your mother?"

Rose shakes her head.

"Is she dead as well?"

"Forget it Hannah."

"Fine whatever suits you."

"They let you call. That's the only thing. But yes if you are high class you can get out as one of the firsts." A woman next to Rose whispers in her ear.

"How long do we have to stay there?"

"It depends. Now all we can do is wait and see what happens."

Rose's face burns. She can feel a cut on her forehead and it won't surprise her if her eye will get blue. She feels guilty. Guilty towards Jack. The money they have spent to go to Europe will be thrown away if she has to stay in prison for a couple of days.

...

They have been locked up for hours. Some are able to call their relatives and some have already been released. Rose pulls her fingers while softly humming a lullaby trying to make the time go faster. Suddenly she feels Hannah's presence beside her and she looks up.

"I am sorry, Rose."

"You don't have to be sorry."

"But I am sorry."

"Well... Alright."

Hannah sits down next to her. "Is it something you don't like to talk about. Your family?"

"If you must know the truth then no. Not really."

"But don't you feel lonely sometimes? Don't you want to be with family sometimes?"

"I am not lonely. And I have family," Rose smiles at Hannah, "I am engaged."

"Goodness gracious. What's his name?"

"Jack. Jack Dawson."

"Never heard of him. How did you two meet?"

"That's quite the thing..."

"Well..." Hannah glances around her, "We've got all the time."

Rose sighs and finally decides to give in. "Before I met, Jack. I was engaged with someone else. And I also lived in Philadelphia. My father was a business man but he died a couple of years ago. We found out later that our father left us in great depth so since my elder sister was already married I had to be engaged. Caledon Hockley. I met him in London February last year and went back together in April."

"Wait... April? You are not going to say that you were."

"Yes I was." Rose responds already knowing what she wants to say.

"You were on the Titanic?"

Rose nods. "Uhum. We had to postpone our wedding and that's where Jack came."

"To postpone your wedding?"

Rose laughs a bit but gets interrupted by an officer.

"Miss, you can make a phone call." Rose immediately stands up and follows him. Her hands tremble as she picks up the horn.

Hello?

Ian?

Who is this?

Ian it is Rose...

Rose? Rose where are you? It's getting late!

Is Jack somewhere nearby?

He is in the garage, why? Rose what happened.

I have to hang up now but I want to inform you that I am at the police station. I am fine so you don't have to worry about me.

Police? Police station?! Rose wha...

I really have to go now.

Rose is being taking back the other women and sits back down next to Hannah.

"He was my chauffeur."

"Huh?"

"Jack... Jack was my chauffeur. The old chauffeur had handed in his notice so that's when Jack came."

"And you fell in love?"

Rose nods and smiles. "I fell in love."

"But what's the big issue then, because obviously you are now engaged."

"Classes are a thing first class people only seem to care about. I was this high well brought up girl and he was this ordinary boy from Chippewa Falls. But for me he isn't ordinary because I have never met someone so special in my life. And after weeks... Months of denial towards myself I finally gave in and decided that it was enough. So I ran away with him."

"That sounds so romantic. But your family doesn't know where you are?"

"I have only written my sister. Twice. That's it. But I don't miss them for some strange reason... What about your family?"

"They've pretty much accepted that I am a lost cause. No I am joking my family is great. I have three older brothers and one younger sister. One brother lives in New York everyone else just here in San Francisco."

"That sounds nice." Rose smiles sweetly.

"Yeah it is. But they aren't really supportive in me participating in acts like these."

"Aren't they for the vote?"

"Oh no... Well only my eldest brother but yeah they are more concerned about me being thrown onto the pyre."

"I am looking for Rose DeWitt Bukater."

"And who are you?"

"I am her fiancé."

The man behind the desk grins. "Seriously man where is she?"

"Jack!" He looks up and sees Rose behind the bars. "Oh my God," he rushes over to her and grabs her hand, "what have they done to you?"

"That doesn't matter. I am just so glad you are here."

"I'm getting you out of here. Don't worry."

"They only let me go when you dock."

"I have some money."

"Please, Jack. Don't. You need it for more important things."

Jack ignores her and looks back at the man behind the desk. "Officer. I intent that you let her go."

The man doesn't respond. "If you want money. Here" Jack throws a few coins onto the counter.

"What are ya gonna do? Pay for them all?"

"Actually they are all free to go. There is barely evidence against them." Another officer says as he walks in.

The man behind the counter sighs and stands up to release the 8 women.

"Thank god." Jack sighs and welcomes Rose in his arms. "Are you alright?" He tries to touch her face as soft as he can but it hurts.

"Let's get you home." He kisses her forehead.

"Wait." Rose turns to Hannah.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Who knows. Come visit me if you are ever back in San Francisco."

"Definitely."

….

"They look at you as if you are this monster who beats his own wife."

"They do. But we know the real truth."

Rose looks up at him and smiles sadly. "You aren't mad at me, are you?"

He shakes his head. "No I am not mad."

"But you aren't not mad either."

"It's just that I am never going to let this happen to you."

"But you couldn't know this, Jack. This is not your fault. It was just a stupid accident."

"Just like when we were at the fun fair and you hit your head so hard that you had to stay in bed for two days."

"Exactly."

He turns towards her. "This," He points at her wounds, "is never going to happen again."


	20. Chapter 20

_Dearest Lily,_

 _I haven't written you in a long time. I hope everyone is doing well. Jack and I have just gotten back from France, we have stayed there for two and a half months and we got back two weeks ago. I got to play a small part in a play, oh how I loved it. To be fair, I am a bit scared to tell you this, but we got married last week so I am now officially Rose Dawson. It wasn't big, far from it even. Just us and two of our friends. I don't have much else to say besides that we are going to Jack's hometown in a couple of days. Also I want you to know that I am doing fine. I am happy. Truly happy. Kisses to Harry and Adam._

 _Love,_

 _Rose_

"I don't really know what to say about this." Ruth sighs and lays down the paper next to her on the couch. Lily looks at her. "You don't have to say anything, mother."

"Care for anymore tea, ma'am?" Lucy asks as she stands next to Lily. "Just a little bit." Lucy nods and pours it in.

"It is her birthday next week. Can't we invite her over?" Harry asks them.

"I don't want to have dinner at the same table as that Dawson man."

"Mother, please. She is a Dawson now as well."

"I don't want it, Lily."

"But don't you want to see your daughter again, Ruth? It's been more than 6 months."

"Sometimes I do. Sometimes I don't, because it feels like she isn't my daughter. She lived with a man without being married. She has had an acting job in Paris. Perhaps she is even pregnant now."

"She would have told us if she were, mother. But fine. I respect your decision. We'll just write her back." Lily takes a sip of her tea and a bite of her piece of cake.

"Do whatever you want. But that chauffer's name isn't allowed in this house anymore!"

….

"What are you thinking of, darling?" Harry crawls into bed and moves closer to Lily. She sighs. "I can't believe she is married now. Give it a moment and I'll become an aunt."

"I am not going to discuss this thing again. She is happy... Didn't you read it?"

"You don't have to be all snobby at me about it, you wanted to know what I was thinking about and well… this is it."

"Can't we just invite them? Ruth doesn't have to come over if she doesn't want to."

"Why do you want to see them so badly? I don't think it's a good idea, because it will be too awkward. Trust me." She turns down the light and crawls further under the sheets.

"I am also thinking about Adam. He'd love to see Rose." Lily pretends like she doesn't hear him and closes her eyes.

...

"Is it normal that my belly looks like this at this stage of pregnancy. I mean I look huge."

"You look beautiful. Pregnant women always look beautiful." Rose puts down her cup of tea and stares at Sara. She laughs. "Then I am glad you haven't seen my mother when she was pregnant with my younger brother. She looked like a balloon. Oh god... That's why I look so big as well."

"You have to stop exaggerating, Sara. You have this growing miracle inside of you. You should be proud."

"But how was it with your sister?"

"I can't really remember that well since she was already married and didn't live with us. But the times she came over she was fine, I guess."

"But first let's talk about your birthday." Sara smiles and sits down next to Rose. "My birthday. I don't think it's that necessarily to celebrate my birthday."

"Haha don't act as if you don't like birthdays."

"It's not like I don't like birthdays. It's just that I don't want it to be celebrated that big. Just you and a big piece of cake." She laughs

Sara raises an eyebrow and giggles. "Birthdays are fun!"

"Birthdays?" Suddenly Fabrizio stands from behind Sara and wraps his arms around her belly.

"Rose doesn't want to celebrate her birthday." She mocks.

"That is so not true! It's just that I don't want it to be such a fuzz," she stands up, "and now I am going to help your mother in the garden, because she asked me to." Fabrizio and Sara both laugh at her and shake their heads.

"It is a good that Jack not hear this. He talking all week about Rose's birthday."

"What about a small surprise party. Just a small one."

"We have to discuss with Jack but I like the idea."

"Great." She smiles and kisses him.

"You feel good?" Fabrizio looks at her belly. "I feel wonderful thank you."

"You look so gorgeous." Sara blushes and kisses him again.

...

"Please stop crying!" Rosie tries to calm her little boy down, but he has been crying for up to 20 minutes straight. "Stop crying, please! SAMUEL STOP CRYING!"

*knock knock knock*

Rosie rushes towards the door and sighs in relief when she sees April standing outside. "Here let me have him." She takes Samuel out of her arms and tries to calm him down.

"Come on little boy, there is nothing to be sad about!"

"I just fed him, he has a clean diaper so it can't be that!"

 _"Did you ever see a lassie,_

 _A lassie, a lassie?_

 _Did you ever see a lassie,_

 _Go this way and that?_

 _Go this way and that way,_

 _Go this way and that way._

 _Did you ever see a lassie,_

Go this way and that?"

The little boy is now fast asleep and April kisses him while putting him in his crib. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Rosie shakes her head and a sob escapes her lips. "I don't know how to do this, April. I can hardly take care of him. I don't have a job, I miss Albert and I am just a terrible mother."

"Don't you dare to say that about yourself. I am here to help you, you don't have to do this alone."

"But that is not healthy, April. You have your job and I need to learn to take care of myself."

"But it's never bad to ask for an extra hand. I am your friend. Friends help each other."

"But how are you going to help me?"

"I'll come around every single day from now on. I can find a way to fix it with my mistress, don't worry about that."

...

"Hey night owl, don't you want to come to bed?" Rose stands in the doorway while the soft evening breeze blows through her loose curls. She looks at Jack sitting on the porch while smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep."

"I was but suddenly it felt quite cold." She steps outside and sits next to him. She looks at his cigarette and without saying a word he gently puts it between her lips. The fresh tobacco burns slightly in her throat, but it feels nice

"You look blue." She tells him a bit worried. "Do I?" "You do, Jack."

He sighs. "It's just that I don't know what I really want. I love cars and it sure makes quite some money, but drawing. Drawing is where my heart is you know? But there is no future in it. At least not for me."

"Jack, don't look at the money. It's not the most important part." She kisses his hand.

"But I promised Harry to take care of you."

"And how wonderful you are in doing that," she looks up at the sky and looks at the stars, "You know every time I look up at the sky I thank whoever there is that I have met you." She looks back at him and he smiles at her.

"I can see you are nervous to go back to Chippewa Falls. I mean if you don't..."

"No I want to go. It's good to go, I think. I am thinking about it. That's true."

Rose leans in and kisses him gently. "I love you, Jack Dawson." He smiles at her and kisses her back. "I love you, Rose Dawson. Let's go inside."

…

 _April 5_ _th_ _1914_

"Granny." Adam shuffles over to his grandmother. "Yes, Adam?"

"Daddy said that it is Auntie Rose's birthday today but I can't find her anywhere."

"Oh Adam. You know that Rose is not here."

"But where is she then?"

"She is on her own. Alone somewhere in this world." Adam looks at his grandmother with big eyes and he doesn't understand a single word. He just nods his head and smiles at her while running off.

"Adam, don't run around like a wild beast!" His mother warns him while he runs past her.

"What a sugary cake can do to a child." Ruth falsely laughs. "Harry doesn't know what is healthy for him."

"Where is he actually?"

"In the library he had to make a phone call." The two ladies sit down. "I can still remember her ball last year. Wasn't her dress beautiful?"

"Yeah… Harry wrote her to congratulate her."

"He hasn't invited him over, has he?"

"No no no! I told him that he absolutely couldn't do that."

"I bet having a chauffeur joining us for dinner would make headlines."

"Quite the scandal. But mother?"

"Wouldn't you like to see her once? Or write her a telegram?"

"Sometimes I do. I still dream most nights of how it all could have been. How it would have been if I paid maybe a bit more attention."

"Don't blame yourself. Those two had secret meetings not even a detective could know of."

"This morning I woke up and thought about how this day could have been so different. Us five. Rose Hockley happily married and we would sit in the garden in our old house…"

The door suddenly opens and Harry walks in with Adam tight around his arm. "Excuse me ladies. It was Mr. Harper. That man never knows when to shut his mouth."

Ruth and Lily laugh. "Lily told me that you wrote Rose a letter."

"Yes. Yes I did. I thought as an act of kindness. And I haven't congratulated them on being married either so I thought it was my duty to do so."

"Daddy I want to play outside."

"One second little man. I congratulated Mr. Dawson as well. So you know. I don't want to keep those things a secret. Well now I am going to take this little monkey outside." He lifts his son up and puts him onto his shoulders.

"But not all the money is gone, mother. And maybe with Harry's business propositions you never know what could happen next. I am thinking about it sometimes, that If everything will go as planned for once… you could be able go back to the old house."

Ruth kisses her daughter's cheek. "I don't deserve you."

…

Rose wakes up as she feels the bright sunlight burn through her eyes. She yawns and stretches to realize that the side next to her is completely empty. The bed is perfectly made up and she doesn't hear him in the bathroom either. She throws the covers off her body and shuffles down the stairs. It's extremely quiet. Almost too quiet.

"Happy birthday, Rose!" Suddenly Sara throws herself onto her from behind the corner and Rose stumbles back almost losing her balance.

"Thank you," She smiles still wondering where everyone else are, "Where are Jack and Fabrizio? Or your mother?"

"Isn't my company enough for you? No just kidding!" she laughs, "the thing is that Jack and Fabrizio are at the garage. They had to leave super early. And mother is getting some bread from the bakery."

"Oh alright…" She mumbles a but disappointed. Why wouldn't Jack have woken her up? She'd always feel him planting a kiss onto her forehead whenever he has to leave early. Now he just left without showing any sign of him being awake. Would he have forgotten that it's her birthday?

"Since you don't really want to celebrate you birthday I thought maybe it would just be fun to pop into town today. Just to have a nice girls' day.

"Sounds lovely, Sara. I have to make myself ready first."

"Oh take your time."

"Alright." Sara grins as she follows Rose's figure walking back up the stairs.

…

"This dress is so beautiful! Isn't it, Rose?"

"It is beautiful indeed. I really like the green in it." Sara takes her hand and almost drags her inside. "I was thinking about buying a skirt maybe one or two sizes larger so it will last longer."

Rose moves her fingers across the fabric of some dresses and skirts. "Isn't it best to wait a bit longer?"

"Ma'am" Sara puts up her hand and calls for the lady behind the counter.

"How can I help you?"

"I would like to have this skirt please... But do you perhaps have it one or two sizes bigger?"

"Bigger?" The woman asks slightly confused.

"Well..." Sara puts her hands onto her stomach, "it's growing fast you see."

"But ma'am you need to have maternity clothing in your situation."

"Well the problem is that maternity clothing is somewhat expensive."

"I am sorry but I cannot help you with it." Sara rolls her eyes and take her friend by the arm. "Then we ought to go... Her loss." She mumbles into Rose's ear when they step outside.

"What if I treat us on some tea and a piece of cake? There is this nice little cafe just around the corner."

"Oh please don't bother yourself."

"Come one it's my birthday. A pregnant woman has got to treat herself sometimes."

Sara smiles. "I was actually thinking about going home. We've been strolling around all day. Don't you want to go home?"

Rose shrugs her shoulders. "I just don't understand why Jack had to leave so early, I thought he had the day off?"

"I know, darling. But Fabrizio received a telegram last evening and they said it was urgent."

Rose swipes a loose strand of hair behind her ear and nods. "It's fine. Let's go home and I'll make us some tea there."

...

"Oh I am not really sure about that yet. I've asked Jack, but he said there was no rush." Sara nods and opens the door.

"Why is it so dark?" Rose asks as they step in. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know it just looks so dark in the house. Are the curtains closed?"

"Wait I'll have a look." Sara steps inside the sitting room, "Rose could you help me with it for a moment, I think it is stuck."

"Of course. Let me hang up my coat." After maybe seconds she follows. "SURPRISE!" Rose shrieks and takes a step back to see the three of them standing around a table with a cake in the middle.

"Oh my God." Rose laughs. Jack rushes over to her and spoils her with kisses. "Happy birthday, baby."

"I thought you had to work!"

"It was all a big lie. I am really sorry that I didn't wake you up this morning." Rose laughs and kisses Jack's cheek. "Now I forgive you."

"You didn't want to celebrate your birthday, but we'd feel so guilty if we would not do something so... Surprise!" Sara laughs.

"I don't know what to say! Truly." She laughs nervously

"You don't have to say anything. Just have a nice piece of cake with us." Jack kisses her forehead and lets her sit down.

"It also explains why you were being so mysterious all day." Rose laughs at Sara. "I was quite surprised about my acting skills as well!"

"Here."

"What is this?" Rose takes a small box out of Jack's hands.

"Your gift."

"No..."

"Yes." He laughs and strikes his hands through his hair.

"Jack, you shouldn't have done this."

"Just open it." He laughs again.

Rose opens the box and gasps when it reveals a small golden necklace. "Oh my God..."

"Is that a good thing?" Fabrizio whispers in Sara's ear.

"Jack, this is absolutely beautiful. But... This most have cost you a fortune."

"Actually... It was my mother's. You see it is the only thing that I have left from my parents. But it's been lying inside this box for years. So I thought you'd have a better use of of it. And my mother wouldn't have want it otherwise."

"It has her name carved on the back. For Helen Dawson 1890."

"Here let me put it on." He stands up and attaches it around her neck. It feels nice and light. She looks at it through the small mirror above the chimney. She is quiet for a while. Her mind wonders to about two years ago. The Heart of the Ocean must have cost about 50 times more, yet she feels like the richest girl on earth wearing this necklace.

"I… Thank you, Jack. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, love." They share a passionate kiss. "I hope your mother approves with me wearing it."

"Oh trust me, she would have given it yourself if she were here. I can bet on it!" Rose smiles and kisses him again.

"This came for you in mail today as well." Fabrizio hands Rose a small envelope. "Thank you."

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I am happy you are doing so well. I am writing you because I wanted to congratulate you. Not only on your birthday, but also on your marriage. You deserve all the luck in the world, little flower. You and Jack. Adam has been asking a lot about you since you left, I can't deny that. So I was hoping to meet you two soon. To see how you are doing and to hear about your adventurous life. Hope to hear from you._

 _Your sincerely,_

 _Harry_

"It's a letter from Harry!" Rose shrieks utterly surprised.

"What does he say?" Jack puts down his cup of tea and scoots closer towards Rose.

"He wants to meet us soon. To catch up. And he wants to congratulate us on our marriage."

"What about your sister?"

"He doesn't mention her. But I haven't received a letter from her in ages."

"But he wants to meet us?" Rose nods and hands Jack the letter. "But I am not sure about it. We simply don't have enough money. Because we are going to Chippewa Falls first. What if mother will be there?"

"You don't have to decide now. You could write him back saying that you haven't made your mind about it yet."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"He wants to see you as well…"

"Yoohoo! Rose, it's your birthday. Leave it for tomorrow perhaps. Or next week even!" Sara giggles. Rose hesitates for a moment but then realizes that Sara is right. Worrying about it now would be so pointless.

"You are right."

...

"Can I have another beer please!" Rose almost screams at the bartender.

"Don't you think you've had enough?!"

She shakes her head. "It is my birthday!"

"I see. So how many springs?"

"19!" Rose laughs.

"Rose!" Rose hears her voice and sees Jack walking over to her with two beers in his hand. "Here."

"Oh Jack," she says while taking the glass, "I am afraid I am feeling a little tipsy."

"I can see your cheeks are all blushing." She kisses him. "Thank you for this amazing birthday!"

He kisses her again and takes both of the glasses and puts it onto a table so he can get hold of her hands to pull her in for a dance. "Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes. Up she goes!" He sings to her. Rose wants to join him, but the alcohol makes her stumble onto her words.

"Balance yourself like a bird on a beam in the air she goes. There she goes!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi loves! Sorry for the delay BUT I AM ALMOST DONE WITH SCHOOL AND IT IS KILLING ME. But yeah here is a new chapter for y'all and I hope you will enjoy it! xoxo**

"But Jack, if I am to go I am not going alone. Why don't you want to come in the first place?"

"Because... They see me coming, Rose. It doesn't matter if I suddenly find Egypt's largest gold mine, they'll always look at me like an outsider."

"If that were true, Jack... Then Harry would not have written that he wants to see you. Besides, you have plenty of time to get used to all the etiquettes since we don't even have enough money to go."

"I don't want to fight about this, Rose."

"Well me neither." They stay quiet and Jack lifts himself from the bed. He closes his suitcase and puts it next to the door. "You know we can take the car right." Rose nods. "I know." She starts braiding her hair and sees Jack crawling into bed through the mirror.

"What are you reading?" She asks him. "Etiquettes."

She rolls her eyes and blows out the candle. Her body automatically moves close against Jack's as she gets into bed as well. "You are being a balmy on the crumpet."

"Are you getting posh with me?"

"Oh you have no idea." She laughs. Jack hands reaches for hers and their fingers intertwine. "Listen, if you really want to go... Then I am coming with you." She gently smiles at him. "I just want to see my nephew. To let him know that I haven't just forgotten about him. Thank you, Jack."

"He is a fun boy. I remember he hid himself in the garage once and didn't want to go back inside unless I gave him a piggyback ride towards the house."

"Hahaha I remember! Mother and Lily had never been so hysterical, but they couldn't bring it up to thank you either."

"Well you did and that was all I really cared for so." Rose blushes slightly. "You liked me then already?"

"Well now you are my wife."

"That isn't an answer to my question, Jack." She giggles slightly. "Yes it is." He grins and strikes a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

...

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Truly, thank you for your letter. I have been thinking a lot about your request lately, and I certainly want to meet up with you. Jack isn't that enthusiastic about it, but he said that he wants to do it for me. The only problem is, is that we do not have enough money to come to Philadelphia, so our visit won't be soon. I'll let you know whenever we are capable of affording our journey to you._

 _All the love,_

 _Rose_

...

"We are here." Jack sighs and stops the car. Rose notices a tremble in his voice, but keeps staring at the big sign that has Chippewa Falls written on it. Almost a 7 hour long journey and both of their legs feel as if they can't be stretched anymore.

"You want to take a break? We can park the motor right by that field." Jack nods and starts the car again.

After a minute or so he parks the vehicle and gets out of the car, opening the door for Rose.

"It hasn't changed a single bit." He tries to laugh.

"It feels so calm, I can imagine why people want to live here. But what about your house, Jack?"

"My house?"

"The house you grew up in... Do you think it's still here?"

"Well if they haven't removed all of the remains, who knows?"

Rose takes off her coat and throws it onto the grass, so she can sit on it. "Did you ever grieve about your parents, Jack? I couldn't properly grieve about my father. I had to wear black clothing for weeks. But I wasn't allowed to cry... But sometimes I just feel that everyone needs a good cry once in a while."

He smiles at her. That smile when you look at something so beautiful that your lips automatically curve upwards. "I didn't really got to mourn either… I mean… I just left."

Rose pats her hands onto the ground and Jack takes a place next to her. She lays her head onto his shoulder and they remain quiet while looking over the field, enjoying each other's company.

…

"Hey, are you feeling a bit better?" April walks inside Rosie's house and she nods.

"There were so many left over vegetables and I was allowed to give them all to you."

"That is sweet. Do you want some tea?"

April nods. "Yes. You look happy today, I am glad to see you happy. Where is Samuel?"

"Oh… He is just asleep."

"I don't see his crib?" She drops the basket onto the table and strikes her fingers through her hair. She looks at Rosie, her eyes filled with doubt. She doesn't hear a single sound. Nothing.

"What?" Rosie asks pretending like she doesn't hear him. "Rosie, where is Samuel."

"He is asleep like I told you!"

"If he is asleep then where is his crib?" Rosie doesn't respond. "Oh my God." April gasps and rushes through the house. She opens everything she can reach and throws everything around. But there is no sign of a baby. Rosie collapses onto her bed and starts to cry. April opens the door and rushes over to the only place she can think of. It smells bad and when she enters the alley, a rat slides between her legs.

But the sound of a child crying makes her almost scream in relief. She sees him lying inside some boxes, with not even a blanket wrapped around him. "Oh my God." She gaps again. April grabs Samuel out of the box and wraps her coat around him. He cries in her shoulder and she kisses his forehead. Rosie is still inside and April marches back to the house.

"He wouldn't stop crying! I didn't know what to do!" Rosie cries as April looks at her in disgust. "You are coming with me."

"I didn't know what to do, April! I panicked!"

"You know what could have happened, Rosie? He could have died if I wasn't there in time!"

"I am sorry!" Rosie stands up and wants to take Samuel from April, but she refuses to give him to her. "Give him to me!"

"No."

"He is my son!"

"You pack your bags and you are coming with me."

…

Rose's eyes flutter opens as she feels something falling onto her face. It feels wet and cold, suddenly realizing that it has started to rain. They must have fallen asleep quite a while ago. The sun is almost completely down.

Rose looks at her left to see Jack fast asleep with his back turned towards her. The rain is now falling with a fast pace and Rose shakes his arm.

"Jack wake up."

"Hmm?"

"Quickly, get up. It's raining! Unless you want to get totally soaked." She laughs, but shrieks when she hears a loud bang from the sky. Jack jumps up and it's now that it is raining so extremely hard that it is a matter of seconds before they are totally drenched.

"Here get in the car!" Jack tells her. Rose grabs her coat and follows him to the motor. He opens the door for her and they jump inside.

"I can't believe what how much bad luck we have with rain and cars!" Rose laughs.

"At least we don't have to dig a wheel out of the mud."

"Can lightning strike the car."

"I don't know actually. I think it can but I think we'd have a bigger chance in finding a gold mine, than getting struck by lightning."

"I think it's kind of cozy." Rose looks outside the window and the lighting lightens up her face. She suddenly turns towards Jack her face meeting is deep blue eyes and out of a sudden she feels this wave of warmth rushing through her body. As if she falls in love for the first time. But the truth is that she has fallen in love numerous amounts of times.

"What are you thing about?" Jack whispers. "You." She whispers back. Rose carefully grabs one of his hands and gently kisses his artistic fingers. "Put you hands on me Jack." She moves his hands towards her breast and he kisses her deeply. They are hungry, hungry for each other's love.

…

 **Knock knock**

"Who is it?" Mr. Gabriel stands up from behind his desk and Mrs. Gabriel puts down her book.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, sir. But I had to come to you." Mrs. Roe, the housekeeper of the family Gabriel says.

"What is it?"

"I think April can explain it better. April you can come in now."

April walks in with Rosie following her. Rosie is holding her son and her hands shake enormously. Mrs. Gabriel gasps when she sees Samuel. "What on earth is this?"

"Mrs. Gabriel, this is my friend Rosie, who I often visit. I came here to ask you for a favor. You see Rosie is in quite an awful situation so I wanted to ask if there is a place for her here. A place to stay."

"Absolutely not! You giving her our food is more than enough, but trying to give a sinner shelter in our home is unacceptable."

"Penelope, please." Mr. Gabriel tells his wife. He walks towards Rosie and she looks up at him, taking a few steps back. "He is a nice boy, isn't he?"

"John I do no want this!"

"Well we do need a new maid."

"We do need a new maid, indeed. But how on earth could she be our maid? A single mother and how old is she? 18 Perhaps."

Rosie stays quiet suddenly realizing that she has yet to become 18.

"Oh just shut up Penelope! I am still the heir of this house remember?!"

She gasps but decides to sit down. Her eyes gaze at Rosie and Samuel as if they could shoot them both.

"April, prepare her room. But we have to have a conversation with each other, young lady," He looks at Rosie, "About your son here." She can only nod.

"Thank you, Mr. Gabriel. Thank you so much." April smiles. He nods. "Now off you go."

…

"Okay so it may not be 'ice-fishing'… since it isn't even winter, but it's better than nothing right? Now be careful the boat can buckle a bit." Jack steps inside and takes Rose's hand to help her.

"You sure this is safe?"

He nods. "More than safe. I think…" Rose grins at him and without thinking she almost jumps into the boat, making it move. She grabs Jack's arm to keep herself in balance and he laughs at her.

"Oh God this is embarrassing." Jack grabs the paddles and starts to row. "Just sit down and relax while enjoying Chippewa Falls finest nature, Mrs. Dawson." He says with an over exaggerated posh voice.

Rose leans back and lifts her hat slightly to allow the sun to shine on her face. When she looks around she sees some other small boats rowing around. One boat has a father with three little children in it. The smallest one almost jumps into the water with his older sister trying to keep him in the boat. Rose laughs while enjoying the scene.

"And here we have arrived at Lake Wissota's deepest point where the fish will rise from within."

"You should write a children's novel." Rose smirks. "Jack Dawson's Tales… Yeah sounds pretty nice." He grins as well.

"So now what, Mr. Storyteller. Are you going to show me how to catch these dark sea creatures?" She looks down at the water and Jack takes the fishing rods.

"Let me show you how it is done."

….

"But Harry, you don't know how many people want to give a garden party. We have got to organize it as soon as we can!" Lily puts down her fork and grabs her napkin to gently wipe away some remain bits of hollandaise sauce.

"Sure, sweetheart. As long as it makes you happy."

"I just don't want it to be a flop like last time."

"Oh darling," Takes her hand and squeezes it slightly, "It won't be a slop, I can assure you."

"Well that is exactly why I want to settle everything in advance."

"Letter for you, sir."

"Thank you." Harry looks at the envelope and sees Rose's handwriting he quickly lays it upside down and continues with eating. Lily raises an eyebrow. "From who is it?"

"Oh just some a business relation. That man is too stubborn to invest in a telephone so he just keeps writing letters to me about this business proposition."

Don't you need to open it then?"

"After I've had lunch with you."

"But I want to know what my sister has written you." Harry's eyes grow wide and Lily laughs dramatically. "Oh come one, Harry. I know you have been writing Rose and I also know you want her to come over."

"Well... I don't have to hide that anymore then."

"Why would you want to hide it in the first place, Harry?" He hates when she looks at him like that. Her right eyebrow keeps raised up and her eyes stare into him. Now she looks exactly like her mother.

"Since nobody wants to see her and I do. I don't understand you, Lily. She is your sister! You have the same blood for god's sake!"

"And I have my mother's blood as well! And I love my mother! Can't you still how hurt she is, Harry? Even when it's almost been a year?"

He takes the letter and stands up. "I can see we are not on the same level regarding this subject."

Lily looks down. "I can see that as well."

"And besides, I bet it's more that you can't stand the fact of him being married to your sister. You can't stand the fact that he's practically still below us. You can't stand how it shatters your family na-!"

Lily now stands up and her eyes are filled with tears. "Who are you even?! Since when have you changed sides?"

"Since when is this about sides? I love you Lily! You are my wife!"

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like I am your wife! Sometimes it doesn't even feel as if you love me. You just blame me for not wanting to have dinner with that former chauffeur. And yes maybe I don't want that."

Harry opens his arms and Lily lets out a sob. "I don't want to fight with you." Harry tells her as he holds her close.

"I just don't know, Harry. I do want to see my sister, but every time I have a conversation with mother, she just pushes down my throat how horrible this situation is. And I don't want to disappoint her."

"Oh darling," he kisses her on top of her head, "but what _do_ you want?"

"I don't know, Harry. I don't know. But all I know is that I don't want to fight about this anymore."

"Me neither... Me neither."

...

"Jack quick! I feel something!" Rose cheers happily after what seems her 25th attempt.

"You sure?"

"No seriously! Come quick."

Jack nonchalantly grabs the fishing rode until he fails dragging it out of the water.

"Shit." Rose laughs and lays her hands on her hips and raises her chin. "Am I sure?"

"I will only believe you when you help me pulling it up."

"Oh yes..."

"Okay, ready? 1... 2... 3... Pull!"

"Rose!" Jack gasps when they lift an enormous fish from the water.

"Did I just do that?!" She shrieks happily. "You did! Come lets row back to the shore."

"What kind of fish is it actually?"

"I can't say." He points at man, sitting close to the water, "maybe he knows."

...

"Sir!" Jack calls and the man looks up from behind his newspaper.

"Yes?"

"You know what fish this is?" The man sighs and stands up, but his eyes grow big when he sees the creature inside the little boat. "My goodness? How did you manage to catch that?" He looks at Jack, but he shakes his head.

"My wife caught it here." Rose's cheeks blush gently, but she feels rather proud.

"My goodness, ma'am. You've got quite the talent. Would you like to take a picture with it? I've got this camera inside the lake house.

"Yes, thank you." The man nods and heads inside. Jack and Rose share a sweet and gentle kiss. "I thought tha-"

"I hope it still works." The man, who is making his way back to them, interrupts Jack.

"We will soon find out." Jack and Rose both grab the fish and pose proudly in front of the camera. Suddenly the man squints his eyes as he takes a proper look at Jack. He recognizes him from somewhere.

"Do I know you?"

"Sorry?" Jack asks him, as he doesn't hear a single word through Rose's chatter.

"Do I know you?" he repeats, "You just look very familiar…"

Jack feels himself becoming a bit uncomfortable as he scratches the back of his neck. "I… I… used to live here, sir." He casually says not wanting to explain any further, as he has no single form of remembrance of this man.

"What was your name?"

"Dawson. Jack Dawson. And this is my wife Rose Dawson."

"Jack Dawson?!" The man gasps. "My oh my! Minnie come quickly! Look who I've found." The door opens again and a short woman walks out. She has almost the exact same hair color as Rose, only hers are a combination of red and grey.

"What is it, Tim?" She now looks at Jack and Rose and then back at her husband.

"Guess who I just met. It's Jack Dawson." Minnie's eyes widen and again she looks back at the now utterly confused boy. "You mean… you are Helen and Tom's son?"

Jack only nods at them. "I am sorry to come across as rude, but I am slightly confused.

"Of course you don't remember us. We knew your parents, Jack. I often spoke to your mother. Oh and after that terrible accident… some others thought you had perished as well… But look at you!" She turns her head towards Rose. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"This is my wife, Rose."

"Oh how wonderful!" They shake hands. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs…"

"Minnie Tipperman."

"Mrs. Tipperman."

"Can I invite you in for tea?"

"Jack?" Rose asks him, not wanting to answer the question.

"Yeah sure."

….

"You still look exactly like your mother, Jack." Minnie smiles as she pours in some more tea.

"I am glad I still got something from her. How did you know my mother?"

"I met her when she was expecting you, as I can remember. We were standing inline to get some vegetables when her basket fell and she couldn't pick it up due to her stomach." She laughs.

Jack nods and takes a sip of his hot cup of tea. "How did you two exactly meet?" Tim asks the couple.

"I worked in Philadelphia for a while, that's where we met."

"You live in Philadelphia?" Rose nods. "Lived, yes."

"Not anymore?" "No… My family and I weren't exactly on the same line, if I can say it like that. But I still write my brother in law quite often."

"He is on the same line?"

"I guess so. But I am not sure if my sister wants to make him lose his balance." She takes Jack's hand and he squeezes it slightly, letting her know that he is right beside her.


	22. Chapter 22

"You are back!" Lily swings open the door and runs as fast as she can to the couple getting their bags out of the car.

"Oh my look at your belly!" Rose laughs and greets her friend with a hug, "Have we been away for that long?"

"Quite some time, yes." She giggles.

"Oh, Jack let me help." Rose turns around and sees him struggling with the suitcases.  
"No I've got it."

"Dimitri come and help my friends." Sara yells inside and within a split second a small chubby man walks outside. He looks exactly like Sara except for his size, and he doesn't seem to have the many freckles that Sara does have.

"You must be Sara's brother." Jack shakes his hand and Dimitri takes one of the suitcases.

"Guess she has spoken about me then." He grins a bit shyly. "I always talk about you, Dimitri." Sara laughs and turns back to Rose, "I want to hear all of you adventurous stories."

"And I want to hear about yours."

"Where is Fabrizio?" Jack asks.

"Oh he had to go to the garage. You see he wants to make a bit of extra money before the baby arrives."

Jack nods. "Then I am going to bring back the car if that is fine with you." Rose and Sara both nod.

…

"Jack you back!" Fabrizio rushes over to him and almost kisses him on the cheek.

"Fabrizio!" Jack laughs, "Good to be back, how is everything going?"

"Oh Jack… me happy, but me tired. I work lot of times for money. I did not know that becoming a father would be hard like this."

"Well I have to experience that myself one day." He hands Fabrizio a cigarette before lighting up his own.

"Rose pregnant?!" Fabrizio's eyes grow wider. "No no no! But I meant when the time comes."

"Enjoy your free days, Jack. Baby not even born yet and my free days are woosh gone."

"He look at it on the bright side. You'll be having a little mini you walking on this earth."

"You have become so sentimental, Jack my friend."

"Maybe… but hey can I help you with something?"

….

"Well I have got some pictures." Rose stands up and opens her suitcase. She takes out a couple of photographs and lays them onto the table. Sara looks at them on owe.

"You should never throw these away."

"Oh absolutely not. Oh and this one," She takes the picture with her and Jack holding the big fish, "The man who took this photo, happened to know Jack's parents."

"Really?"

"Yes. They were kind enough to let us stay with them. Such nice people."

"How was it for Jack to visit his hometown."

"He was kind of holdback at first, and it felt like I couldn't reach him or anything… He spent a lot of days with Minnie Tipperman, who was the man who took this picture's wife. But after a week he felt much better." She smiles gently.

"I am glad. Really glad."

"But how have you been feeling?"

"Pregnant," Sara laughs, "Very pregnant, but good."

"But how does it feel?"

"Well the thing is that it is a feeling that is just impossible to explain, unless you experience it yourself." She winks at Rose and Rose slightly blushes.

"Oh, Rose before I forget. There is a letter for you; I guess it's from your brother in law. But the thing is, is that it is rather heavy."

"Heavy?"

"Yeah, like he sent something with it. Or he wrote you three hundred letters at once." She takes the letter out of a drawer and hands it to Rose. "Heavens… it is heavy."

She opens the envelope gently and almost chokes on the last piece of cake that is still in her mouth. She takes out a package of dollar bills and Sara gasps. "Why on earth would he send money?" Rose says. She now takes out the letter and quickly reads it.

"He gave us the money to come to Philadelphia." She looks at Sara and they both hear the front door open. "We are back!"

The two boys head into the living room and Rose turns their way, still holding the pack of money. "I guess we are going away, again…" She laughs nervously.

…..

August 14th 1914

"You have done such a beautiful job, darling." Harry kisses his wife gently and she sighs in satisfaction. "I think so either, if I may say so myself." She looks around the garden one more time before heading back inside.

"I am going to freshen myself up, mother will be here any minute."

"Alright darling. I am going to have a look at Adam."

"He is with nanny upstairs."

Harry smiles and watches her figure disappear inside. "Mr. Campbell?" He turns around. "Yes Gracie?"

"I don't mean to interrupt you, sir, but Mrs. Salinger seems to have a lot of trouble with the peach tart and Mrs. Campbell said that that was one of the most…"

"Oh Gracie, tell Mrs. Salinger and the kitchen maids that they have already done such amazing jobs. And leave Mrs. Campbell to me. So don't worry."

"Thank you, sir." She nods to him and walks off.

…

"Oh hello, sir. I was just looking for you." Nanny smiles at Harry as he enters the room.

"How is it going here?"

"Adam isn't really at his best today. He has been drawing the whole time, barely saying a word." She whispers the last part.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wild. Go and enjoy yourself for now. I'll stay with him."

"As you say so, sir."

Harry kneels next to his son and looks at him. He indeed looks sad. He keeps his eyes onto the paper and sighs deeply. "Adam, can you tell daddy what is wrong?" And shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing is wrong, daddy."

"Then why haven't you said a word to nanny today? You always have the most wonderful conversations with nanny."

"Well not today, daddy."

'Alright… what are you drawing?" Adam lays down his pencils and pushes the paper closer towards his father. "You and mommy right here… and this is granny… and this is auntie Rose with the chauffeur, because she loves the chauffeur."

"That is beautiful, darling. Are you going to keep it yourself?"

"No I don't think so… I want to give it to Rose… but she isn't here…" He smiles sadly at his father and it makes his heart almost crumble into little pieces. "You know what, Adam. Let's make a wish together."

"A wish daddy?"

Harry nods. "A wish. You want to give this drawing to your aunt, so let's make a wish on that. But don't say it out loud or it won't come true." Little Adam nods and closes his eyes for a few moments.

"I made a wish." He smiles.

"Very good. Now let that be and I am going to help you getting dressed and we are going to have a really fun day today. Because this is a really important day for mommy and we want to make her happy, don't we?"

"Yes, daddy."

…

"It looks very beautiful, Ma'am." Tina tells Lily as she laces up her dress.

"Thank you. Now let it be a suc…"

 ***Knock knock***

"Who is it?"

"Your mother." Tina opens the door and Ruth walks in happily.

"Mother! I am so glad you are here. You look beautiful." They share a kiss on the cheeks and Ruth sits down onto her bed.

"You have done such a wonderful job, dear. It is going to be terrific."

"I can't wait to see Sally Baker's face." Lily laughs. "Lily, you don't want to know what a disaster that was… due to the weather everything soaking wet! The food wasn't edible anymore and the champagne tastes like a pond."

"I heard about it from Miss. Reynold yes! But Sally always thinks she is better than anybody else… well not today."

"Did you invite the Gabriels as well?" Lily looks at her mother through the mirror and raises an eyebrow. "Yes? Why you ask… I thought they were your acquaintances?"

"Yes… but I my former maid April works there now. So since I have taken Lucy with me I thought it would be nice for them to see each other."

"Well how nice, a reunion."

…..

"Lucy?" Lucy hears a familiar voice behind her that she can't really place until she turns around and sees the recognizable black hair and the almost grey eyes. "April?! Oh my goodness April, what are you doing here?"

They share a warm embrace and smile at each other. "I work for the Gabriels now and Mrs. Campbell invited them."

"Oh my God. I haven't seen you in almost a year, how are you."

"I am alright, really. Rosie is here as well…"

"Really? Where is she?"

"Upstairs," Points April, "But before you go up to her, I want you to know that Rosie isn't really at her best…"

"The baby? How is her baby?"

"The baby is fine. But Rosie isn't. Rosie works for Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel as well, but they have sort of taken Samuel for themselves. She isn't allowed to see him that often and it breaks her heart."

Lucy's eyes widen in disbelief. "But why?"

"She had no other choice. They allowed her to work for them in exchange for giving Samuel into their hands. You see they have never had children themselves so Samuel basically fills that missing gap. And if I am being quite honest… Mrs. Gabriel does it on purpose as well, just to bother her I think. Because she can't stand her."

"She sounds like a nasty woman."

"Maybe that's why she gets along with Mrs. Dewitt Bukater so well."

Lucy laughs for a second and finds herself in a comfortable position. She could have such fun with April, as well as Rosie... Like for this second it all feels just like it should be.

"I am going to greet her once I am going back upstairs, but for now I am kind of needed here." Something falls in the background and the girls hear Mrs. Salinger yell something to one of the kitchen maids.

"She doesn't want to eat anymore... She looks stick thin. Oh how we could help her..."

They decide to continue with their conversation as they head to the servants hall. "And Albert? Still nothing?"

April shakes her head. "Nope... Like he just left without saying a word... She tries to write to him, as you know. But still onto this day she hasn't heard a thing."

"I thought I saw him in the post office sometime ago. I couldn't recognize him."

"That bastard must be having a new love affair somewhere far away."

...

"Who is this lovely baby?" Fiona one of Lily's good friends asks Mrs. Gabriel.

"This is little Samuel. He is my second cousin's daughter's son. They are in some difficulties, so I am taking care of him right now."

"Oh he is just so adorable."

"Look Adam, darling. You were once so small as well." Lily takes her son's hand and carefully let him touch Samuel's hand. He suddenly sneezes and Adam scares, pulling back his hand and laughs at his mother.

"He is so small, mommy."

"Babies are always very small."

"And puppies."

"And puppies, yes." Lily looks up and sees Rosie standing behind Mrs. Gabriel. "Do I know you?"

"Oh this is Rosie, she is our new maid."

Rosie nods slightly and answers. "I used to work for your mother, ma'am."

"Oh yeah now I remember... Sometimes I just switch all the servants. Excuse me for that," she laughs almost hysterically, "well I hope you are enjoying your new stay."

"Yes, ma'am." Rosie mumbles. Mrs. Gabriel gives her a warning look, making Rosie want to vanish into the ground. "Rosie, why don't you go and help the other servants, I bet April definitely needs your help."

"Yes, ma'am." Rosie glances at Samuel one last time before turning her back to the ladies and searching for the other maids.

"It looks like she is very fond of Samuel." Fiona says while watching Rosie disappear into the crowd.

"Who? Rosie?"

"Yes, she keeps looking at him."

"Oh my God that reminds me of something I heard a few years ago," Lily gasps, "that... I believe it was somewhere in Paris, a nanny took the baby of her mistress and disappeared. And for a while it made me distrust our nanny."

"I am not scared of that. French people are really hard to trust sometimes. But I do hope us Americans have some decency in us."

"Fair poin... Oh dear, it is Sally Baker," Fiona informs the other women, "look at her face."

"Wait I am going to welcome her." Lily laughs.

"Why on earth did you invite her anyway?"

"Because I want her to envy me. I want her to see what I have managed to create today and feel sorry for always looking down on me."

"Hello Sally!" Lily waves dramatically before facing her completely.

"I am so glad you were able to come."

"Yeah, I didn't have much to do anyway, so I thought why not come."

"Mother said that you were quite unfortunate with the weather during your get together. I hope this will make you still a bit festive."

"Oh the weather, don't worry about that. It happens sometimes. The only thing I am happy about is that it didn't look like such a scripted pity party as here," She grabs a glass of champagne from a tray and raises it in the air, "Cheers, Lily."

…

"Did you know there would be a party or something like that?" Jack whispers into Rose's ear as the cap stops in front of Harry and Lily's house. People with fine suits and dresses enter the lawn. "I didn't… Harry never mentioned it in the letter."

"You sure this is the address?" The chauffeur asks a bit questionable.

"Yes sir, I do know where my sister lives, thank you."

He raises an eyebrow and sighs. "Alright missy." Rose hands him the money and turns to Jack. "Have you got everything?"

"I have." He smiles gently at her and they both get out of the car.

…

"How could she?! I mean how does she have the audacity to speak to me like that in my own house?" Lily cries at her mother.

"Don't let that woman distract you from this day, my darling. Look at everyone else who are having a jolly time."

"You are right, mother. I can't let one person spoil this for me."

"That is how I know my daughter. I am so proud of you I am… Oh my God." She cuts off her sentence when she sees Rose and Jack entering the garden. Her eyes immediately fill with tears, but she doesn't know if it's because she is angry or because somewhere deep down inside she is happy to see her daughter after a year.

"Rose?" Lily gasps in confusion.

"Adam! Look who is here!" Harry calls his son who is running around with another girl. He looks up and sees his father point at the house. He moves his head with his father's movement and almost screams when he sees the person he's been dying to see for all these months.

"Auntie Rose!" He yells and his little feet suddenly move really fast. Rose laughs as she sees the little boy heading her way and she gets down onto her knees and opens her arms. "Hello Adam." He jumps into her arms and lays his head onto her shoulder.

"You didn't leave me." He sighs.

"Oh darling I will never ever leave you. I am your aunt."

"I am so happy to see you auntie Rose."

"And you don't know how happy I am to see you." She smiles and kisses his forehead. She has not a single clue that the music has stopped playing and almost everyone is watching them.

Adam looks up at Jack and releases himself out of Rose's embrace to hug Jack's leg. Jack laughs and gets down onto his knees as well. "Hello chauffeur." Adam says shyly.

"Hi Adam, how are you?"

"I am doing fine, chauffeur. Are you doing fine?"

"You know his name, Adam?" Rose asks him. Adam shakes his head and looks down at his feet. "His name is Jack." Adam slightly giggles and bites his lip.

"So good to see you." They both stand up and face Harry. Lily comes rushing over as well. Rose smiles gently and hugs her brother in law. "You sent us all that money? You didn't have to do that, Harry."

"I wanted to do it, Rose. No matter what you are still family and family do such things for one another." He turns to Jack and shakes his hand. "Good to see you, Jack."

"Thank you." He says, still feeling rather awkward.

Lily hasn't said a word yet and greets her sister with giving her a single kiss on her cheek. She looks at Jack and gives a slight nod.

"Well get your suitcases upstairs. Please come join us." A servant takes their bags and heads back into the house.

"It looks beautiful, Lily," Rose looks around the garden, "I can see that you organized this."

"I did," She says steadily, "You look good, Rose. You look different, but you look good." Typical Lily, always finding it hard to give people compliments.

"Thank you. I feel good, really."

"We are about to have dinner in not so long. Would you like to come up with me to freshen yourself up? You… you can borrow one of my dresses." Rose turns to Jack who is walking next to Harry. "I'll be fine." He mouths to her and she smiles in relief.

"So, Jack. How is everything going?" Harry asks him being generally interested in him.

"We are doing great, actually. We have been travelling a lot. Just going to places and staying there for a while. At the beginning I was scared sometimes that she'd want to go back to her former way of living. But everything has being going well for the both of us."

"So great to see you in person, Jack. And just for you to know stay as long as you desire. There is plenty of room."

"Thank you, Harry. But we won't be staying long."

…

"Did you know we were coming, Lily? Did Harry tell you?"

"I found the letters if that is what you mean."

Rose sighs and looks her sister into the eyes. "You stopped replying to my letters."

"Well I just didn't know what to say to you."

"You could at least say that to me. Hey Rose I don't know how to talk to you since you have decided to live in shame."

"You don't regret it then?"

Rose heavily shakes her head. "No, never. Lily if I look you straight in the eyes right now and tell you that I have never been happier, would you believe me? Because Lily I have never felt happier. I am misses Dawson and I am just like anybody else. And it feels so freeing."

"And Mr. Dawson is good to you?"

"If you take the time to get to know him, you'll truly see what a kindhearted man he is, Lily."

"I'll try my best. But he won't ever become my best friend, I know that for sure. And uh you aren't perhaps pregnant, yet?"

"No," Rose laughs a bit, "I am not pregnant yet. Why is everybody asking me that?"

"Well, I was your age when I became pregnant with Adam. And you are a married woman now, so."

"We will have children one day, just not right now. One of our friends in Chicago is expecting."

"Here come have look at what dress you want to wear tonight." Lily cuts her off.

"I have a dress myself, thank you. It wouldn't be fair to Jack to completely duff myself up."

"Of course it wouldn't." She sighs and closes her wardrobe door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Another chapter** **I hope you are still enjoying this story though. I don't want to bore anyone. Well I hope you will enjoy this xx**

"So what have you been doing this past year?" Harry asks Rose and Jack, hoping to break the uncomfortable situation. Everyone stares at the couple sitting next to each other, waiting for one of them to start talking.

"We have been travelling from place to place," Rose begins, "We also went to Europe for a few months, like I told you in the letters."

"How on earth do you have means to travel?"

''We work, Mrs. Gabriel. Both. Sometimes we simply don't have enough money to travel further so we have to stay longer at a certain place." She quickly takes a sip of champagne, feeling it burn in her throat. She hasn't had this beverage in months and the bubbles suit her nerves. Or she wants them to.

"What kind work?"

"Jack draws and now works in a garage… And for me, well I have had parts in a few plays." Some of the guests gasp softly and Rose closes her eyes for a couple of seconds, hoping that when she opens them again, everyone has somehow magically disappeared. But they are still there when she does.

"And you support that sort of joke?" Mrs. Gabriel now looks at Jack.

"To be fare, ma'am. I do. Rose knows what she wants and I do support her in the decisions she makes."

"I am sure you do," Now Ruth sits up straight and the way she looks at Jack could almost kill him, "You supported her in making the decision to run off with you as well, didn't you Mr. Dawson?"

"Mother, please." Rose says softly.

"What it is the truth right? Mr. Dawson I want you to know that you are poison. Poison to my daughter, now poison to Mr. Campbell, trying to befriend him. It is utterly disgusting. Look at how my daughter is dressed, Mr. Dawson. And that all because of y-!"

"STOP IT. RIGHT AWAY!" Harry shoots up from his chair. He is never the one who easily becomes angry, but right now, his eyes burn, "How dare you to talk like that in my house! In front of all the guests!"

"You should have known that earlier before inviting them. You know I didn't want to see them. At least not him!"

"Then take your belongings and leave my house this instant!"

"I hope you know what you are doing, Mr. Campbell."

"I am certainly aware of my behavior. And I am aware of yours either. And I don't want that in _my_ house. So go."

"I want to go as well." Mrs. Gabriel stands up and looks at her husband who stays in his seat. "Sit down, Penelope. We are not going anywhere."

Rose quickly takes Jack's hand from underneath the table and watches her mother leave the room. Harry sits back down and smooths his hair with both his hands.

"Excuse me. Let us enjoy our meals."

….

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jack walks over the corridor when he hears, what appears to be Adam, screaming out of his room. He looks over his shoulder to see if anyone is around, but it seems that he is the only one.

"Mommy!" he cries again. Jack decides to slowly open his door and turns on the light. "Did you have a bad dream, Adam?" he asks him and the little child nods. "I want my mommy!" his eyes are red and puffy and his tears are mixed with snot. Jack sits next to him and for a second Adam doesn't know what to do, but he eventually moves into his arms, because he likes the chauffeur.

"I want to get your mommy, Adam. But I don't think it is such a good idea to leave you alone when you are feeling scared, is it?"

"But the monsters…"

"Do you think there are monsters?" He nods again. "Do you want me to make sure they are gone, Adam?"

"But you are a chauffeur."

"I might be a chauffeur, but I am also really good at discouraging monsters," He stands up and looks at Adam who stares at him with big admiring eyes, "You see there can only be so many places they can be. The first place is underneath the bed." He gets onto his knees and looks underneath Adam's bed. Adam looks as well.

"Do you see anything, Adam?"

"No."

"Very well. So there are no monsters there. Here." He grabs his little hands and takes him towards the window. "The second is behind your curtains. Can you see them here?" Jack pulls open the curtains and Adam laughs, shaking his head.

"Great! Now the last place is your wardrobe. Anything in here?" Adam shakes his head again.

"No monsters, chauffeur."

Jack smiles at him. "Shall I get you back to sleep now?"

"I want you to tell me a story!" Adam laughs.

"A story? At this time? Well alright then. What do you want to hear?"

Adam crawls back into bed and Jack sits next to him. "Uhm," he says, "something about you."

"What do you want to know about me?"

"Where did you learn to become a chauffeur?"

"At the chauffeur school in Chippewa Falls."

"Chippewa Falls?"

"That is the town where I grew up all the way up north."

"So you came allllll the way here?" His eyes grow bigger and Jack smirks. "All the way to Philadelphia."

"I want to become a chauffeur as well when I grow older, but you can teach me so I don't have to go to school." Adam sighs the last part of his sentence and his eyes almost shut down. Jack stands up and gently lays the quilt over his body.

"I think that is a great idea. But I also think that it is a good idea now to go to sleep again."

"Are the monsters gone, chauffeur?" "The monsters are gone. Goodnight, Adam."

"Goodnight, chauffeur."

"What were you doing in my son's room?" Jack is about to walk to his room when he hears Lily's voice behind him. Her eyes could almost burn him, even when she doesn't have a clue. Her eyes are just like her mother's so strict, like a gate that can't open, unlike Rose's.

"I heard him crying so I thought I'd check on him. He is fine now, if you want to have a look?" His eyes point to Adam's door.

"Where is nanny?"

"No one was in the room," they don't say a word for a moment, "well goodnight then." Jack slightly nods and wants to walk off but Lily holds him up.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize for tonight's dinner. It wasn't proper."

"It is alright. I kind of expected it to happen really. I can understand that you aren't really used to sitting around the same table with your former chauffeur." Lily almost grins but she stops herself in time.

"No we aren't really used to that no. Having dinners with countesses is more our thing."

"I do hope I didn't cause that much of a stir."

"I guess this time I have to admit that my mother was the one who set the scene. I can still quite understand her frustration, but Jack, you are a good man to Rose. I haven't seen that glance in her eyes since she met you."

"Thank you. But I have never meant to mess things up in this family, all I want is her to be happy."

"She is happy. Though we haven't always been that close, Rose and I. She is still my sister and I can see that she's happy." Suddenly, nanny walks past them.

"Where were you?" Lily holds her up.

"Oh ma'am he was sleeping so soundly and I had to get some new sheets so."

"He wasn't sleeping at all, because Mr. Dawson here heard him crying while on his way to bed. Luckily he was able to calm him down."

"Thank you, sir." The nanny looks at Jack and he feels sorry for the woman. "It is fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Don't let this ever happen again, Roe."

"Yes, ma'am. I am so sorry." She nods one more time before heading back into the room.

"I hope things will calm down a bit more between us. I mean we don't have to become the bestest of friends, but we are now technically family."

"Well I am going to see how Rose is doing. Goodnight… Lily…"

"Goodnight, Jack."

….

"Have you heard what happened at dinner?" Gracie rushes downstairs and stops next to her friend Lizzy.

"What?"

"Mrs. DeWitt Bukater called out that Mr. Dawson completely. And then Mr. Campbell sent her out."

"Well I don't find that too hard to understand from Mrs. DeWitt Bukater. That man kind of stole her daughter." She laughs.

"Hey don't talk about him like that." The two girls turn around and see April standing behind them.

"Who? Mr. Dawson?"

"Yes. He is a kind man."

"How do you know? Do you know him?"

April nods her head. "I do know him. He used to be Mrs. DeWitt Bukater's chauffeur. He is such an openhearted man and you don't know him. So don't talk about him like that."

The two girls now laugh. "Well that makes it even worse. Mrs. DeWitt Bukater had to have dinner with her former servant."

"Only the thing is that you can say that he has made something from his life. Dusting every single room in a house and then doing it all over again once the dust has fallen back at it's place. That is such an excitement."

"Your life isn't any better than ours." Gracie tells her.

"I know. I am not saying that it is. I also know that I am not a risk taker and I'll forever be a servant or for as long as I am needed in service. But I don't envy the people who do take risks. Goodnight." She nods at them and heads towards the kitchen.

"What on earth?" Lizzy half gasps.

….

"You were right, Jack. You were absolutely right." Rose immediately starts rambling when Jack walks into the room. "Huh?" he simply responds.

"I mean why did I want to go back in the first place? It was me that wanted to get rid of this life. And then I just expect that everything would be nice and dandy and we'd all act like this happy family. And I just felt as horrendous as I've felt for all those years."

"Hey hey hey…" He kisses her gently and strikes a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "don't you dare to blame yourself for this. You wanted to see your sister and your nephew."

"I know I know… But look at us Jack. You didn't want this either. And my mother. How she just acted. Deep inside I knew she'd be like this, but I just kept romanticizing it in my for some reason…"

"Am I complaining? I know you mother is angry with me. I don't blame her though. And for us, we don't have to stay here that long and besides, we can visit Tommy and Ellie tomorrow if you'd like."

She nods. "I'd like that very much."

"Good," He smiles gently at her and it makes Rose instantly feel a lot more at ease, "now I am ready for a good night sleep, cause it's been a hell of a long day."

"Did I hear you talk to someone on the corridor?"

"Your sister. She wanted to apologize for tonight. And for her behavior towards me as well. Or so she said."

"Oh Jack you have no idea how much better that makes me feel."

"She doesn't see me as her enemy anymore." He jokes.

"Even if she'd always see you as her enemy. It wouldn't make any difference."

"What kind of difference?"

"Us. They could scream all they want at me for being such a fool. But I'd feel proud to be the biggest fool in the world. And you, should take that as a compliment."

…

"I bet they will be surprised. They don't even know we are here." Rose laughs as she stretches out one more time. She lays her head back onto the pillow and turns on her right side to watch Jack attach his suspenders.

"It seems like you want to rest for a bit longer, am I right?" He chuckles.

"I like to watch you from here. It's soothing."

 **Knock knock**

"Who's that?" Rose sits up straight and watches the door open. It is one of the maids, holding a breakfast tray.

"Good morning, ma'am. I have your breakfast."

"Thank you, but I am perfectly fine having breakfast downstairs."

"I am so sorry, ma'am. I just thought you…"

"No you are right," Jack interrupts her, "Rose would love to have breakfast in bed."

"Jack…" She warns him slightly.

"Oh come one," he laughs and moves towards her side of the bed, "try to enjoy it maybe a little bit." He kisses her forehead and she rolls her eyes while softly slapping his chest.

"Sometimes I can't stand you, Jack."

"I know." He winks at her and leaves the room.

"I am sorry." Rose apologizes to the maid.

"Don't worry about it. Here you go." She puts the tray onto Rose's lap.

"If there is anything else you can always ring for me."

This is exactly what she doesn't want. Just like her old life. It almost makes her want to throw her tray onto the wall and scream. She only wanted to see her sister. Only a visit. But it seems that Lily hasn't understood the fact that her life is practically more like the servants' than hers. She could better sit downstairs with all the maids and butlers and valets and talk with them while having a hot bowl of oatmeal.

"It is fine, thank you," She sighs, "just please let me have breakfast downstairs tomorrow alright?"

"Of course ma'am."

"Rose."

"Excuse me?"

"I'd like you to call me Rose. I am practically the same age as you and ma'am makes me feel so old."

"Are you sure that is appropriate."

"Officially no. But I've done worse things so this won't mind much." The maid feels quite uncomfortable in this situation, more due the fact that someone can walk by any moment and hear her having this conversation.

"I am not really sure how…"

"Oh just forget it. It is not important anyway. Thank you for this breakfast. But can I ask you one more question?"

"Of course ma'am…. Uh I mean… Rose."

"Is there a maid called April? Is she still here?"

"Not anymore I am afraid. She left at three this night."

"Oh dear lord," she gasps.

….

"Good morning, Harry." Jack greets him as he walks into the dining room. It's completely empty except for Harry, him and the butler. He tries to block out the fact that he doesn't belong here for this once. For only this moment he allows himself to completely give in, yet never again after this.

"Good morning, Jack. Please have a seat." He turns to the butler, standing next to the door. "Joe, where is my newspaper?"

"I'll have a look for it, sir."

"Thank you," he turns back to Jack, "I hope you slept well."

"Yeah, it was nice. Do you sit here alone every morning?"

"Most of the times, yes. Sometimes Adam sneaks in though. But Lily is determent to always have her breakfast upstairs."

Jack gives a slight smirk and takes a sip of his coffee.

"I wanted to ask if you'd like to go on a walk with us three today. The weather is wonderful and Adam always loves the park."

"Sounds nice. Only the thing is that we wanted to visit some friends today, Rose and I. But we'd…"

"Of course of course. We could always go another day."

"Mr. Campbell I have your newspaper." The butler walks back inside. "What took so long, Joe?" "You might want to have a look first, sir." Harry raises and eyebrow and takes the newspaper from the butler's hand.

"Dear God." He gasps. Jack is confused and nods his head towards Harry.

"England is at war with Germany."

"God. So this is it then? Now the war has really started?"

"Europe must be in a chaos. But I guess we don't have to worry… For now…"

….

"You didn't tell me that you put Adam back to bed last night." Rose smiles at Jack as she walks down the stairs with Lily. He is waiting in the hallway for her, hair messy as always and his hands in his pockets.

"Have you heard the news already?"

"What news?"

"The war has really started. Germany and England are now at war."

The two women stand still for a moment and Rose places her hand in front of her mouth trying to stay calm. "Is it really true?"

"I am afraid so."

"Where is Harry, Jack?"

"In the library. He told me he had to call some people."

"Thank you." She walks past him while Rose remains her position on the stairs. "Should we worry, Jack?"

"Not right now. We all know that Europe hadn't been at ease before this. Belgium has already been invaded also. But everything is fine here." Now she moves her feet again and reaches for Jack's arm as soon as she stands next to him.

"But England."

….

"Tommy you can't go! You are in America now! Do you just want to leave me here?"

"Darlin'"

"No Tommy. Don't start like that. I am begging you to stay. Begging you, please."

"Darlin', you don't know how much this hurts for me as well. But please understand, love. Please understand that I am doing this for both of us.'

"No you are not. Ireland is dangerous! You don't have to fight. You left because you wanted a better life and now you're just going back because you think you can?!"

"Ellie, I have always wanted Ireland to be a free country. I am and will always be Irish. This is the time of a revolution. Things are now possible to be changed."

 **Knock knock**

"Don't open it, please." Tommy tells her.

 **Knock knock**

"Don't tell me what to do." Ellie wipes her tears and heads towards the door.

"Surprise!" Jack and Rose both yell as soon as Ellie appears. She looks at them both for a moment, before bursting out in tears again.

"Ellie. Oh dear, what is wrong?" Rose embraces her softly. "It is… it is just that…. Never mind, I am so surprised and happy to see you both." She tries to come over smoothly as if nothing ever happened.

"Are you sure nothing else is the matter?" Jack asks her now. They stay quiet for what seems like minutes. Ellie takes a deep breath and sighs. "How rude of me, please come in. I am sure Tommy would love to see you."

Rose and Jack share a glance at one another before deciding to follow Ellie inside. Tommy doesn't seem to notice that they have entered. He sits in the large chair by the fireplace with his hands in his hair, eyes staring at his feet.

"Look who came to visit, Tommy." He looks up and rises out of his chair when he sees Jack and Rose.

"For God's sake. What are you doing here?" He nervously laughs.

"We are in Philadelphia now so we thought; why not visit you?"

"You look great. Both of you. Really."

"Thanks," Jack mumbles, "Are you sure we aren't interrupting anything? We could come back another time, no worries about that."

"If there will be another time…" Ellie mumbles.

"What do you mean?" Rose asks her. "Ellie, please." Tommy takes a step closer.

"Tommy is going back to Ireland. Tommy is going back to Ireland to fight."

"I am only going because this is the chance for Ireland to become a free country. My family is still there. I want it. I feel that I need to do it."

"Tommy, have you really thought about this?" Jack asks him and he nods. "I have already bought a ticket. I am leaving next Friday."


End file.
